The RPG Hunter: Hunter's Edition
by FandomBard12
Summary: After dying, a young man gains The Gamer and goes on a Bizzare Journey to save Remnant. This is his story on how he became The RPG Hunter.
1. Trailer Aaron

So this work is being remastered... sweet.

Let's get into this.

* * *

**"One has a moral responsibility to disobey unjust laws." **

**Martin Luther King JR.**

A young wolf Faunas is currently sitting near a cliff, taking a knee. His clothing is average in appearance, a green zip-up hoodie that's open with a white t-shirt under it, he jeans are a dark blue with his black shoes having straps on them that way he doesn't have to monitor it constantly to keep it tied.

His eyes are a bright blue, full of life if they were open, anyone could see that even behind his red and black glasses.

His hair is as brown as earth and was a bit long in the back but yet short in the front. Not like a mullet but more like a modified crewcut. He seems to be praying at this moment in time, he gets up and brushes off some dust. He walks away slowly, the area seems calm but don't let it fool you. In this world, it's either you fight or you die, that's when he heard some faint rustling.

He slowly turns around, that's when he sees a creature with black fur and bone-like plating on it that has red lines.

It's eyes an eerie yellow, the young man sighs with a slight smile.

"You know, I've got to admit, I think I need some practice before Beacon." He said in a light tone

**{**_**Play Golden Sun Battle Theme**_**}**

Suddenly he glows a bright glow which covers his entire body, now instead of wearing average clothing. Now he has armor on, it has a green cloth draped on his shoulder, it almost looks like a torn off part of a cape.

The armor is sleek and thin but still can protect against a lot of attacks, the young man suddenly draws out a sword from a black sheath on his back.

It's grey with two green wings making up a part of the hilt, the grip has a white cloth wrapped it around it and the pommel has a small crystal on it. The young man roars as he runs at the creature, he slashes through it causing it to be split apart.

Another comes out of a bush and was ready to pounce on him, the young man sticks out his palm which has a small red glow on it.

"FIRE!" He yelled

The creature was then hit by the fireball, causing it to not only be on fire but also caused it to fall to the ground. The young man then threw the sword into the air as he roundhouse kicked another of the creatures, he punched it in the face afterward as the sword fell right through the other creature's burning skull.

A giant woosh was heard, a giant version of the creatures showed up and landed onto the ground, the young man groaned in annoyance and picked up his sword.

"Man Salem, you really don't want to go easy on me huh?" He said slightly annoyed

The sword started to glow with it now being on fire, he then slowly pointed the flaming sword at the creature.

"WELL I'M NOT EITHER!" The young man yelled

The young man ran at the creature as said creature doing the same, the young man jumping as the creature was about to claw at him. Both slashed through each other, the world turning white for a bit.

The creature had then had massive amounts of something similar to blood coming out of it, the young man sheathed the sword as the creature fell.

"That wasn't too hard." He said with a light chuckle

At that exact moment, a giant bird-like creature landed in front of him, the young man narrowed his eyes in determination as he transformed his sword into a gun.

"Alright, Lionheart on my mark!" He said with a slightly booming voice and a shattering sound

A man wearing golden armor then appeared beside him, his eyes were just two blue orbs floating in the abyss within it. It had a regal look to it and seemed almost... ethereal, almost like it was a ghost or something.

His sword was similar to appearance to the young man's but the wings on the hilt were gold and the wrapping around the grip was made of red leather, the pommel was a lion's head.

"Of course Master Aaron." Lionheart said

A couple of seconds passed, the giant bird-like creature launched some feathers at them. Aaron shot them out of the air as Lionheart flew through the some of the feathers, later appearing in front of the creature and slashing it causing to screech in pain.

He then jumped as Lionheart appeared behind him, he winded a punch and yelled this as he landed.

"AARON THOMPSON!"

That moment sent the creature was punched off the cliff, not being able to fly back up in time as it hit a sharp rock. Impaling it, Aaron looked over the cliff as Lionheart had already disappeared.

"You know, for a giant Grimm, that was kinda tough." He said, no one else seeming to be in the area

He walked away, seeming to turn back to normal afterward with a small grin.

**A**TAC

* * *

One chapter down... a whole bunch more to go.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Trailer Thea

Here we are, another trailer.

This time, a lot better.

* * *

**"The best way to predict the future, is to create it." **

**Abraham Lincoln**

A young Bunny Faunas woman was walking down the street, she seemed average enough. She had a modified green sundress with blue flowers on it, it was more like a t-shirt than a dress but she wasn't one for looking too pretty.

She had some faded blue jeans on that had some of it rolled up, she had green flip-flops on. Her hair was blonde while her ears flopped on her head slightly, her eyes were a light blue.

With her enhanced hearing, she heard someone scream.

She looked down an alleyway to see a woman getting harassed by four men, she sighed and ran over.

"Heya toots, wanna give me and the boys some fun?" The man asked with an evil smile

"No, I-I don't!" She yelled afraid

"Well too bad, you're doing it anyways." He said annoyed

"HEY!"

Everyone looked over to see the Faunas, seemingly, she didn't seem armed.

"Leave the woman alone, she doesn't want to have anything to do you with you. Besides, you are some ugly motherfuckers." She said disgusted at them

**{_Final Fantasy VII Battle theme_}**

One of the men growled in anger, that's when he ran at her. The Faunas just simply rolled her eyes and pulled out her weapon, it was a dark blue staff that can change into a sword and a bow which she could fire arrows made of energy if Dust was on hand but it could fire blanks that still hurt if she wanted to.

The man stumbled back slightly due to that arrow, he growled in anger.

"You bitch!" He yelled angrily

"And you're a bastard, what's your point?" She asked

She then hit the guy upside the head with the staff and then smacked him away, that's when the three other men ran at her. She rolled her eyes again as she slammed the staff and used some acrobatics to spin around and kick the three in the face.

The final person of the group was looking at her afraid, that's when the Faunas ran over and slapped him in the face so hard, he was knocked out by it.

The woman who was being held captive looked at the woman in shock.

**{_Play Final Fantasy fanfare for five seconds_}**

"Uh, t-thank you." She said shocked

"No problem, us women gotta stick together right?" She said with a smile

That's when she started to walk away, not before being stopped by the woman.

"Ar-are you training to be a Huntress?" She asked simply

"Yeah, Haruko Thea. At your service." She said as she stuck out her hand

"Umm, ye-yeah. Jane Vermilion, nice to meet you." The woman said shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too, I've gotta get going. I need to shop for dinner supplies, I cook dinner for my family sometimes but my brother takes over on occasion." Haruko said

That's when she continued to walk away, Aaron (the same one from last chapter) was standing nearby with a grin on his face.

"Got some practice in Haruko?" He asked simply

"Of course Aaron, you know that I love to help people." Haruko said with a grin

"Yeah yeah, listen. We've gotta go get dinner supplies, Beacon's coming up in a couple of days." Aaron said walking forward

"Whatever." Haruko said, following along

That's when a loud explosion was heard in the distance, Aaron and Haruko looked at each other and then back at where they heard it.

"Amber and Yang fighting?" He asked as he continued to walk

"Probably." Haruko said doing the same as Aaron

"Who you betting on winning?" Aaron asked

"Amber." Haruko said simply

Aaron hummed in thought before shrugging.

"I'd say Yang but considering this is Amber we're talking about, I'd say the same." He said plainly

"Let's hurry up and get the stuff we need, their gonna be hungry." Haruko said with a smile

Aaron simply nodded, as they walked to the store. The woman looking at them and for a second, saw Aaron in some armor but shaking it off as nerves.

She did almost get raped after all.

A**T**AC

* * *

Onto the next!

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Trailer Amber

ANOTHER TRAILER HELL YEAH!

* * *

**"Champions keep playing until they get it right." **

**Unknown**

A young woman with a light brown complexion was walking into the forest, she's currently wearing an off white blouse with a brown vest, corset, and pants. She has a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right, and a pair of golden armored boots.

She has a gold pauldron over her right shoulder and some pouches slung diagonally around her body, she had a small staff on with two small crystals on it. One for wind and one for fire which was sharp and seemed to be made more towards combat than anything else, her brown eyes were just looking around the scene, almost like she's on guard or something.

Her short brown hair, bobbing up and down as she continued to walk through the forest she was in. She did like talking walks through the area.

That's when she heard something land behind her, she twirled her staff and tried to hit what was behind her which was blocked by a woman with long blonde hair. Everyone knowing her as-

"Really Yang?" The woman said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh come on Amber, you know that Beacon's coming up soon. You need to be training a little." Yang said with a grin

"I've trained enough, I need to relax somehow." Amber said with a shrug

"Well, I think maybe we should have a little duel." Yang said pounding her fists together

"Yeah, we should." Amber said with a smile as she grabbed her staff

**{_Play Punch Out! theme, Wii version_}**

Amber then threw a punch at Yang, said person dodging it in time. While Amber brushed under Yang's leg to get her down, which worked and caused the buxom blonde to fall down.

Yang was falling to the ground but luckily recovered just in time to dodge the staff that was about to hit her face, she rolled away and used her weapon which was a pair of gauntlets that used shotgun shells as a way of fire.

"Was that hot enough for ya?" Yang asked stopping her attack for a moment

"Don't say puns during the fight Yang." Amber said in a deadpan tone

She then used her staff again and slashed a bright red beam of fire towards her, Yang was hit backward but somehow she managed to absorb some of the energy from the attack.

She got back up and ran at her, Amber doing the same. They both hit each other at the same time, causing a boom from the shock wave they created. For a second, they were in a stalemate.

"We're evenly matched huh?" Yang asked with a cocky grin

Amber smirked as she roundhouse kicked Yang away, meanwhile, Yang was currently flying backward away.

Hitting the ground like a stone hitting water, she finally stopped and saw Amber smirking in the distance.

**{_End Music_}**

Yang pulled out a strange device and a picture of her with a bar below it showed her in the red.

She sighed and put it away, as Amber was still standing over her.

Looking at her with a proud smile

"So, I guess I win?" Amber asked as she stuck her hand out

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get home, I'm starving." Yang said as she grabbed her hand

"Me too, that fight was pretty tough." Amber said as she pulled her up

Yang dusted herself off and smiled at the girl near her.

"You still managed to kick my ass sideways." She said as she started walking

"WELL, that's what happens when you train with Aaron long enough." Amber said walking beside Yang

Yang just simply chuckled as they walked away, knowing that they just had a good fight. Meanwhile, a small orange leaf fell onto the ground, not disturbed by the fight.

Which was strange since it wasn't even Fall.

AT**A**C

* * *

One more trailer and then we're gonna get through this story... again.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Trailer Cordis

The final chapter.

Nothing more to say, let's get into it.

* * *

**"A journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step." **

**Confucious**

A young man with silver hair and dark grey eyes was walking through a dark forest alone, he had a dark grey coat with a white dress shirt underneath. He had a light grey pair of dress pants and silver-colored boots.

He also had a white fedora on that had a silver line going around it. He was currently relaxed, he suddenly heard something snap around him.

He looked around, knowing that it might be something dangerous.

"Another Grimm possibly?" He asked himself

**{_Play Kingdom Hearts 1 battle theme_}**

That's when he heard something roar, he quickly looked behind him and pulled out a giant axe. He swung it, causing it to go right through the creature now known as Grimm.

He growled in anger as he heard another one running up to him from behind, somehow some wind made it possible from him to swing it fast enough to hit the Grimm behind him.

He then turned around as he noticed something was up, and behind him was a pack of Grimm. He transformed his axe into a machine gun and fired away, causing all of the Grimm to be killed. He stopped firing seeing as they were all dead, he then groaned in frustration.

"Can't I relax without one thing going wrong?" He asked himself

Suddenly, a giant Grimm appears right behind him. Readying a large slash in order to kill the Human in front of him.

The young man gets his axe out and groaned again in frustration this time at himself for instigating Murphy's law.

"Me and my big mouth." He grumbled

He runs at the Grimm, slashing at it. The first strike didn't do too much damage, he back-flips away and transforms the axe into its mini-gun form again.

"TASTE LEAD!"

He shot at the Grimm, the bullets going right through its chest. After a bit, it stopped and fell over.

**{_End Music_}**

It was starting to disintegrate in nothing as the young man sighed to himself annoyed.

"At least I can got some practice." He grumbled to himself

He started to walk away, he looked at a small paper in his hand, it read this.

**_You have passed the test, you are now allowed into Beacon Academy. Arian Cordis, please help lead the world in a better place by becoming a Hunter._**

_**Signed, Beacon Academy Headmaster**_

_**Ozpin**_

No idea how he passed since his fighting is sort of garbage as he is self-trained but he knew that he needed to go, after all, he still had a debt to owe to the world for his lack of action.

He walked away, coat fluttering behind him as the sun shined down on the area.

ATA**C**

* * *

Hope you guys liked the better trailers. Did my best on them.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Start of a journey

Time to do the remake again.

* * *

**SOMEONE HELP!**

**SHUT UP!  
**

**HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**Just keep walking kid!**

**...No**

**What?**

**I SAID NO!**

**You son of a bitch... you broke my nose!**

**I'll break more than that if you don't leave her alone!**

**AGH!**

**UGH!**

**Y-you saved me...**

**Call an ambulance...**

A young man was currently bleeding out as he clutched his side, he just saved a woman from being killed by some guy. It was all a blur, he saw someone getting attacked.

He ran over and stopped him for a bit by punching and breaking his nose, he wrestled the knife out of his hands, getting stabbed in the process but still having a fighting spirit.

The woman called the police along with the hospital after the man was knocked out with a powerful right hook and he held his side bleeding still from the stab wound, he leaned against a wall and slid down.

He was still dying and he knew it.

"Hang on, they'll be here in a bit!" The woman said

"I don't think... I don't think I'm gonna make it." The young man said

"You will, just hold on!" She said

The young man sighed, he looked at his hand which was covered in blood as he put it back on his side.

He looked at the woman again, who was trying to find a way to keep him alive.

He knew his chances of living were low... he accepted his fate.

He grabbed her shoulder weakly.

"Listen, are you listening?"

"Yes, hold on, they'll be here. You can't die yet! You just saved me!" The woman said

"Listen... my mom is named Marie Thompson, she's a teacher at an elementary nearby. She has brown hair like mine and she's generally a strong person. Just tell her that I loved her and Dani, I.. I'm going to a better place after all. Thanks for trying to help me... keep living on after I die." The young man said

"JUST HOLD ON DAMMIT!" The woman yelled

"...The world may be a cruel place... but a good man makes it brighter... put that... as my last words... and tell my best friend... he was a good man." The young man said

The young man's eyes started to blur and go dark as the woman tried to keep him alive as best she could, his body getting cold as the woman tried to keep his eyes open, his heartbeat was starting to slow down.

He slowly smiled, he did something good before he died. He closed his eyes, not hearing anything else except his slowing heartbeat. The parts in between the beats were getting longer and longer as time went on.

That's when it stopped, and there was nothing but silence.

He was ready for the light to shine.

**|_Play Climbing the World Tree from Sword Art Online_|**

Suddenly he heard the blustering wind around him, he even felt it on his skin, he felt the slight refreshing chill from it.

He opened his eyes, he was in the sky?! AND ON A TOWER?!

"What the?!" The young man asked as he looked at his skin

It was now just a green spectral light, he looked like the Novakid race from Starbound but green and more spirit-like. Wasn't he dead? How was he alive? Where the hell was he?

Those questions were running through his mind as he looked at his skin horrified.

He was about to freak out, that's when he noticed a presence around him.

"Remain calm." He heard a male voice say

He looked behind him and saw a man wearing a blue cloak, his mouth only being seen which was... weird

He was in front of what seems to be the entrance to the tower or is it the entrance to the roof.

Hell if he knew, right now things were a bit weird.

"Wher-where am I?" The young man asked suddenly full of fear for some reason

"As you already know, you died." The man said simply

And already the young man hated the situation he was in, he knew he died but this didn't answer his question of where he even was.

Was he in purgatory? Another universe? Some sort of video game?

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

"No shit Sherlock, so why am I not in heaven or even Hell. I'll take that at this point!" The young man said angrily, his fear disappearing for a second

"Calm down, all I'm here to do is to offer something." The man said

The area was silent, except for the wind blowing around.

"I'll hear you out but if I don't like it. I'm decking you in the face." The young man said still wary of the man

"Trust me, you'll want to hear this. I'm going to bring you back, but in another world." The man said

"WHAT!" The young man yelled in shock

He had looked at him in shock and then in thought, he knew that this could end badly. He had seen this situation plenty of times in anime and other forms of media, especially that one book about that girl and her friends messing up the plot of a book after teleporting there somehow.

That book didn't really sit well with him, he never knew how that situation ended.

This could be even worse if he were to be sent into a dangerous world, that could end very badly considering he was a somewhat average teenager before he had died.

He then came to the conclusion of asking questions about the deal.

He knew from his dad (God bless his soul) that you always inquire about a deal.

This applied very well in this situation considering the circumstances of which was presented to him.

"Okay, what is this deal and what do I have to do?" The young man asked

"You will be reborn into a new world with special powers, and you'll have to defeat a special threat that I think you know." The man explained

This caused the young man to raise an eyebrow at this, he didn't know what he was talking about. If he knew this threat... was it in a show or something?

That'd make a lot of sense if it was... he better keep pressing regardless, try to learn as much as he can before this whole thing starts.

Really, the only thing he can do now... thank god for playing Phoenix Wright.

"What special powers and who is the threat?" The young man asked

"The powers of video games, with any of your choosing. You're gonna need it for when you arrive" The man said

"Who do I have to fight? Since you didn't answer that still." the young man asked

"Just wait and I'll tell, it's an evil witch named **Salem**." The menu said

The young man stepped back in shock which would have been over the edge but he still could step on it for some reason, he was going the RWBY universe. He was going to a universe that, while having some bad volumes, was a pretty good show in his opinion.

It could be worse, he could be in Harry Potter... he didn't even want to think about that universe for a second after all the J.K Rowling Tweets.

Regardless, he was pretty hyped, now he could save Pyrrha from Cinder while murdering the bitch after stopping her. He could save his ship, he could make sure things are better then they ever were.

Especially if he could stop Raven from leaving, or at the very least come back to Taiyang and Qrow.

She was not leaving her daughter alone, no fucking siree.

"This... is.. this is... GOING TO BE SO FUCKING AWESOME!" The young man yelled

"Yes, yes of course. Now choose I'm gonna give you some options, that might help a bit." The man said

A menu then appeared in front of him, it reminded him of the menu's from Final Fantasy ⅩⅤ. He remembered playing that, it was pretty fun in his opinon, a lot of content though.

That scared some people away, which was understandable considering how bit the world was.

It had a bunch of options, above was some numbers.

**|0/20 slots taken up|**

The young man looked at it in thought, he could choose practically anything as long as he had the slots for it.

He could learn how to solve puzzles, he could be like the actual Gamer and use RPG elements which were and still are pretty sick mechanics.

Even use platforming and shooting for crying out loud, he could literally be the best Hunter in Remnant by just jumping alone which is saying a lot considering how many pits are there.

After what felt like an hour of looking over the list, he snapped his fingers as he made his cjoices and looked at the man.

"I'll choose the RPG, Puzzle, Reaction-based, Bullet hell, Platforming, and Shooter Genres. All of them being three except shooter which is four, so that adds up." The young man said

"A wise choice choosing those, they are gonna be of big help." The man asked

"Yeah, they are." The young man said

"Well, what kind of mechanics are you choosing since you're still gonna need it." The man said

Mechanics... any important part of a Game, since there were plenty of games with a lot of mechanics he'd have a lot of choices to work with. Especially those with crafting.

Fallout 4 had a pretty good crafting system for weapons.

So, he had his work really cut out for him.

"How many can I choose?" The young man asked

"Twelve, since, like I said earlier, you're gonna need it." The man said

"For the first three, I'll take the level up systems from Borderlands, Fallout, and Persona. For the next two, I'll take combat aspects from the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts." The young man explained

"You're going for more of a Classic and Action RPG mix?" The man asked

"Yes. For movement, I'll take the jumping system from the amazing platformer that a lot of people liked known as Ori and the Blind Forest. For another three, I'll take the Bullet Hell skills from Enter the Gungeon, Deltarune, and Touho." The young man said

"Hmm, amazing dodging and jumping skills make some sense. Plus, you dodging bullets when most people have guns in their weapons is a good decision.

"And finally, I'll take the shooting skills from Bioshock Infinite, Warframe, and Horizon Dawn Zero." The young man said

"Those did have some fairly decent shooting mechanics." The man said

He then nodded soon after, he then caused a menu to appear before him.

**|_CRAFTING SYSTEMS_|**

The young man blinked at this and then looked at the man in front of him confused.

"Considering you need to make weapons and items, you have a lot of things ahead of you. Now, fill out the categories." The man explained

He looked down and saw categories for each crafting system he could choose from, which was a total of six with a maximum of four for each.

In total, he had around twenty-four options to work with for his Crafting systems.

The categories he had to fill were, Healing Items, Armor and Weapons, Accessories, Vanity, Items (normal ones), and Upgrades.

Strange upgrades were a crafting thing until he remembered what he said about Fallout 4... you could upgrade parts of a weapon.

That made so much sense now that he thinks about it.

After a while of looking through the list and asking a few questions like-

"Why the hell is South Park on here?"

"It has a Crafting System... did you forget that?" The man asked

"I never played them, my mom didn't want me watching that show until I was eighteen!" The young man explained

"How old are you?" The man asked

"I was fifteen." The young man deadpanned

But he made his choice, he had chosen three for Healing, four for Armor and Weapons, two for Accessories, two for Vanity, three for Items, and four for Upgrades.

The Healing Item crafting was a combination of Skyrim, Resident Evil (they had some), and Kingdom Hearts.

Armor and Weapons were a combination of Skyrim (Again), Moonlighter, Final Fantasy X, and Mothergunship (fun game).

Accessories were a combination of Kingdom Hearts and Skyrim (third time).

Vanity was a combination of Terraria and South Park. It was explained to him and... yeah, he chose it for that reason alone.

Items were a combination of Kingdom Hearts, Terraria, and Stardew Valley (he liked that game).

Upgrades were Mothergunship, Ratchet and Clank: Deadlocked, Fallout 4, and Final Fantasy (they never specified).

After his choices were made, the menu in front of him disappeared and he looked at the man again.

"Okay, I'll leave the rest of your design to you. When you're done, come with me." The man said

He then disappeared down into the tower, the entrance still open a model then appeared afterward. The young man looks around the model, he then saw a menu of his choices.

After a small while, he based on himself. He had brown hair, blue eyes, some red and black glasses on, and some minor faded scars around some parts of his body on the exact places as his old one.

He just made his old self, he didn't want to feel out of place in a different body.

A menu popped up asking if he was okay with this design and he tapped yes. The menu then asked for his name and where he would appear, and his race was a Wolf Faunas.

The young man than choose his name, it was his old one after all.

**Aaron Thompson**

Afterward, the model disappeared. His body changed into it but instead of being in some old blue shorts, he was wearing a white t-shirt with some blue jeans. He had some average grey tennis shoes on, he shrugged and walked into the tower.

He felt like he was teleported after stepping in, suddenly, he was in a room with training dummies and various other things for training.

It seemed similar to something you would see out of a tutorial, that's when he noticed the man was across the room.

"Listen, since your going to be in that world. You need to be trained, so I'll start you off with some basic platforming." The man said

That's when some platforms that reminded Aaron of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Echoes of Time appeared, he shrugged as he jumped onto them. He could jump higher than he normally could, after a bit of getting used to doing it.

That's when the man threw Aaron and orb, it had a small symbol of a man jumping with a jump arc behind him. It was kind of plain but he liked it.

He put it into his chest by instinct, that's when he felt a warm feeling. He looked at the man, who was smiling.

"I've given you the power to double jump since that is an ability was in one of the games you chose." The man said

"Oh! Thanks, I guess." Aaron said

"Like I said, you're gonna need it." The man said

"Why would I need a double jump, seems a bit redundant?" Aaron asked

"Have you seen the pits there?" The man asked

Aaron thought about it for a couple of moments, he did idly mention that earlier. Damn his past self

He then sighed and looked at deadpanned at the man.

"Touche." Aaron said

"Alright, now your gonna have to decide when your gonna arrive." The man said

He decided he was going to appear four minutes before Yang had arrived at Raven's old home, Aaron knew his age would be around Ruby's technically speaking at this time.

So it was a logical choice to meet them early.

"So that's the time?" The man asked

"Yes." Aaron said

"Alright, be careful while we're there." The man said

"We?" Aaron asked

His body started to fade from the tower, Aaron looked around that's when he heard a voice in his head.

**|I'm gonna be in your head. I can be seen but only by you, that's only when I need to give you information on the enemy|**

"Oh, so I can talk to you through my thoughts also?" Aaron asked

**|Yes, before you go. Familiarize yourself with some of the mechanics you chose|**

Aaron just shrugged and did exactly that, after what felt like hours of understanding what he had chosen. He nodded to himself after he finished learning everything.

That's when the tower started to fade away as did he, looks like he was done here.

Said person just closed his eyes and wait, ready to save the world.

* * *

Aaron's body appeared a couple of feet above the ground, he fell down to the ground.

**{1st P.O.V.}**

While i still appeared right in front of the entrance of Raven's old house which is in a wild forest area I might add, THAT STILL FUCKING HURT.

I slowly got up and looked around as my new wolf ears perked up, I heard things a bit better and could practically smell grass clippings.

I then saw a menu pop up, it was most likely be from that guy.

**[Welcome to the world of Remnant, first off you need to choose the type of weapons you'll be using. Since I hadn't introduced myself, call me Chrono]**

**[Now choose your weapon style]**

It then gave me a wide list of choices, one for a trumpet bazooka... not a thing I want but still... it fits with this universes themes of crazy guns.

I then put it down to about six choices since it would be a bit easier on me.

**{_Weapons_}**

**|One handed sword: You can use a one-handed sword and another item, both at once|**

**|Two handed sword: You can only use one giant sword with no other items held|**

**|Gun sword: A sword that is also a gun|**

**|Sword and shield: You can attack and block with ease|**

**|Gunner: Only attack with guns or objects with guns in them|**

**|Custom: Blaze your own trail, master any weapon you want, do what you will. You don't stick to a single option alone|**

I looked at the custom option, do I want to be a trailblazer? I mean, what kind of weapon would i make

**|You're the Gamer, you do what you want.|**

I then promptly tapped custom, not saying anything to Chrono. I was then asked to select my four classes, which may be a lot but i'm gonna need it.

I was met again met with a wide variety of choices, I put it down to nine choices.

**{_Classes_}**

**|Red Mage: Can use Black and White magic|**

**|Warrior: A person with plenty of strength and defense|**

**|Ninja: An agile and strong person|**

**|Berserker: A person who relies on heavy hits and critical strikes|**

**|Thief: An agile person who can steal without getting caught|**

**|Mystic Knight: A person who can enchant their and others weapons in battle|**

**|Sharpshooter: A person who is the best shot around|**

**|Paladin: A noble hero who never kills and lets none die|**

**|Dark Knight: A dangerous killer who uses magic at the cost of health|**

I looked at carefully in thought, U knew I would need to keep a balance on power and other things. If I am tough but less agile that could bring trouble, but if I was too agile then I'll never win a fight in a smaller amount of time.

In the end, I decided on taking the Red Mage, Thief, Mystic Knight, and Sharpshooter.

I'm staying away from Paladin since I am gonna have to kill a few people and Berserker doesn't sound like my style.

I need to use a sword and gun (thank god for Trailblazer) while remaining out of trouble plus enchanting them for an attack sounds pretty awesome. It would help me out a lot in the long run

I was then asked to select two bonus items, it was only four though but I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth for any reason whatsoever.

Famous last words me.

**{_Bonus item_}**

**[Hackers gauntlet: A legendary item that can not only hack anything but also can hold more items]**

**[Healing amulet: Healing faster at the cost of magic]**

**[The Infinite Sack: A small sack with infinite space, it can also be combined with a pocket related outfit]**

**[The Mask of Fear: Makes anyone fear you, even Gods will fall before you]**

I looked at the last one with slight anger, I need more friends not less.

Especially in this world, yeesh.

I chose the Hackers gauntlet and the infinite sack, I need the inventory space and I need a thing that's **not** a scroll. Those things are probably expensive.

I was met with a new message.

**|You know, while you have a class. Why not have a special power? Screw the rules, you make your own.|**

**{_Special Ability_}**

**|Phantom: A power that represents heart and mind|**

**|Familiar: A being based on who you are on the inside (Becomes an option later on)|**

**|Anime logic: Exactly what it is|**

**|Future vision: Sudden bursts of the future being seen|**

I... don't know what to think about that.

I'm just gonna choose Phantom since that sounds cool and won't make me seem too out of place, I tap Phantom and suddenly a small card appears before me. It has the symbol of the fool on it, from Persona for some odd reason.

I did choose it earlier but for leveling... am I getting something like a Persona?

I take it and suddenly hear a voice in my head afterward.

_I am thou, thou are i. You are now the bearer of the Fool Persona, may you vow. Vow to protect others, with the wings of rebellion on your side._

I blink a couple of times at that, I look at the card again and what I see causes my eyes to widen in complete and utter shock.

The symbol has changed from a man holding a gun with a smile, now it has a symbol of a knight standing tall.

That's... kind of weird.

'I'm ignoring that.' I thought to myself

That's when another menu appeared, this time more serious.

**|Let's get on with the tutorial or not, your choice. It's only a piece of paper after all|**

**{|Yes/no?|}**

I decided to take the tutorial, I'll need it for the future considering what I have.

I then gain a sheet of paper, I read it since only a dumbass wouldn't.

I may know the systems but how the game works is different.

**{====}**

**[INV: Accesses inventory or if you have the hacker gauntlet you can open it there.]**

**[Stats: Accesses Stats same with the gauntlet]**

**[Social: Accesses social standing with people and their links]**

**[Info: Allows you to check the information you've learned, can be accessed with gauntlet]**

**[Map: Accesses map, the gauntlet can be used]**

**[Skills: Allows you to check what you're buffed with or debuffed with, or check active abilities]**

**[Observe: Allows you to checks a person relating to stats and alignment, plus social links]**

**[Options: Allows you to adjust volume, subtitles, language, and general aesthetic also Auto Loot]**

**|_STR: Strength, determines how strong you are|_**

**_|DEF: Defense, you much punishment you can take|_**

**|_SPD: Speed, how fast you are|_**

**|_INT: Intelligence and perception, how smart you are and how far you can see|_**

**|_TP: Tactical Points which allows you to make better decisions|_**

**|_CP: Crafting Points which is exactly what it is, it allows you to craft items like swords and stuff|_**

**|_GP: Gathering Points which always you to gather info or items quickly|_**

**|_LCK: Luck, determines drop rate, pure chance|_**

**{====}**

I looked at the last one, it's nice to know that things are good enough to have that option.

I think I'll have a look at my skills, need to know what I have.

I then notice one last part at the bottom.

**|_CHR: Charisma, how much you can convince a person to sell or buy items at a different price. Used for ? System later|_**

That makes me a bit uneasy just seeing those questions marks, I get the feeling that the unknown system is going to make me feel very embarrassed later.

I just know it.

'Skills' I thought

**[_Passively Active_]**

**|Gamer's Mind (_Max LVL_): Allows you to see through tricks, and remain calm in the worst of situations.|**

**|Gamer's Body (_Max LVL_): Take no actual physical damage at certain points in your life until your powerful enough to survive this world, feel pain for 4 seconds, resting allows you to recover all HP, MP, AP, and all status effects which remains a constant over your entire life.|**

**[_Always Active_]**

**|Phantom Link (_LVL 1_): Keeps a steady line with your Phantom.|**

**|Night Vision (_Max LVL_): Being able to see in the night, and be the night.|**

**|Enhance Hearing (_Max LVL_): You can hear the trees.. oh yeah and other things.|**

Umm, what was that last one about? I mean... it's kind of funny but kind of weird at the same time.

**|I know right, can't have the text do as I say sometimes.|**

I should look at my stats, that should help a bit with forgetting what the hell I just read.

Plus, give me some insight on what's going on with me.

'Stats' I thought

**|Name: Aaron Thompson|**

**|Age: 6|**

**|_LVL: 0_/Race: Faunus/Type: Wolf|**

**|HP: 100/100, +0 regeneration every minute|**

**|AP: 0/0, +0 regeneration every minute|**

**|MP: 50/50, +1 regeneration every minute|**

**|PP: 200/200, +2 regeneration every minute|**

**|Lien: 0, +0 pay grade|**

**|EXP: _0.00%_ out of _1_ to level up|**

**|STR: 2|**

**|DEF: 2|**

**|SPD: 2|**

**|DEX: 2|**

**|INT: 2|**

**|TP: 2|**

**|CP: 2|**

**|GP: 2|**

**|CHR: 5|**

**|Points stored: 0|**

I blink slightly, level 0? I don't even have a level? Also, why is Charisma my highest?

Man... is reading this going to level me up?

**|CONGRATS, YOU'VE COMPLETED MISSION: BASIC CHECKOVER!|**

**[You level up!]**

Of course this would prove my point... of fucking course that would happen.

I shouldn't be angry... but I am.

**|Name: Aaron Thompson|**

**|_LVL: 1_/Race: Faunus/Type: Wolf|**

**|HP: 150/150, +1 regeneration every minute|**

**|AP: 0/0, +0 regeneration every minute|**

**|MP: 100/100, +2 regeneration every minute|**

**|PP: 250/250, +4 regeneration every minute|**

**|Lien: 0, +0 pay grade|**

**|EXP: _0.00%_ out of _100_ to level up|**

**|STR: 5|**

**|DEF: 5|**

**|SPD: 5|**

**|DEX: 5|**

**|INT: 5|**

**|TP: 5|**

**|CP: 5|**

**|GP: 5|**

**|CHR: 10|**

**|Points stored: 45|**

**[Since you needed spicing up on your stats, you already have your points. Do as you need to do]**

Huh, that's nice I guess. Out of all that I have, the areas that have the most points are Speed, Strength, Defense, Charisma (why the hell did I level that up?) and Crafting.

I hear footsteps behind me along with the creaking of wheels.

I turn around to see... oh shit.

* * *

And here we are again.

I did change a few things as you probably saw.

It's for the better that I did that considering how many Gamer Fics are out there.

Oh yeah, if anyone wants to make a fic out of this kind of thing. Go ahead, just talk with me first before you actually go off and do any of this.

I'm fine with this kind of thing.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Grimm Meeting

Time for our first Quest

Enjoy this one!

* * *

Yep, the younger Yang is right here with a passed out Ruby, she looked adorable she snored lightly in the small wagon. Too bad she's in a dangerous forest with Grimm inside.

That means that I'm gonna have to fight some Grimm, I don't have a fucking weapon yet and already things aren't going well.

"Who are you?" She asked tiredly

And she's tired, well shit guess this makes things kind of worse in my opinion. I can work around that though.

I did forget about that part for a sec, she's gonna be disappointed when she hears about her mom.

"My name is-" I was about to say when we heard a growl and a menu popped up

**|_Quest gained_|**

**|Grimm Meetings|**

**|Description: _You've arrived in Remnant, yay! But you have to fight some Grimm, which sucks but luckily you'll get some good rewards if you do this and be able to kickstart your way to the end goal|_**

**|_Objective 1: Kill the Grimm or stall until Qrow arrives while protecting Yang and Ruby|_**

**|_Rewards: 50 Exp, 5 dust crystals, new friends, new home, an area to build your weapon, Aura being unlocked, timeline being changed slightly_|**

**|_Failure: You dying, timeline changes in a bad way_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 2: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 3: ?|_**

**|Better get to fighting~|**

'Shut the fuck up Chronos.'

I sigh and steel myself for battle, my eyes growing serious.

"Hold on, gonna have to take care of our little problem first." I say

**|_Play Battle Theme #3 from Final Fantasy Ⅸ_|**

I hear the Grimm a couple of feet behind me, I sigh internally as time suddenly starts to slow down.

Is this another tutorial?

**[_Looks like your in a sticky situation, luckily time's frozen giving you enough time to learn how to basically use a spell._]**

Yep, it is.

That's when suddenly a menu appears before me.

**[_C_****_urrent Spells_]**

**|_Fire: Does 12 damage costs 2 MP, has a chance to burn the enemy_|**

**|_Blizzard: Does 10 damage costs 1 MP, has a chance to either slow or freeze the enemy_|**

**|_Thunder: Does 20 damage costs 4 MP, has a chance to stun the enemy_|**

**|_Cure: Heals an ally or yourself costs 10 MP, heals more if your relationship is high with them_|**

**|_Esuna: Clears Status effects on one person costs 7 MP_|**

**|_Summon Phantom: Allows you to summon a Phantom for battle costs no MP but for the amount of time he out uses PP, running out of PP replaces it with MP_|**

Time starts to speed up again, I guess I should improvise. I look at it and put my hand out, I smirk at them.

"Got something for ya asshole, Fire!" I yell

A bolt of fire came out of my palm was shot out, and setting it on fire which meant that Burn chance happened.

It got back up and continued its attack, I need Chrono to check its Stats.

**|Already on it, and you can just think Scan for me to do it also|**

**[_Y__oung Beowolf_]**

**|_Race: Grimm_|**

**|_LVL: 4_|  
**

**|_Weakness's: Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricty, Gravity, Holy_|**

**|_Description: A Young Beowolf that does not know much about fighting Humans, after see one appear and others follow with it. It decided to attack with its friends|_**

Level 4? Well, I can't think that the game will make things that easy on me, wonder how much EXP are these guys worth? Regardless, I'm gonna have to fight this thing.

I then jumped up into the air and aimed my palm at it, and I thought of the best line ever.

Well... not the best but the best I could think of at this time.

I'll work on it later.

"FREEZE DIRTBAG!" I say as ice came out of my palm

It was starting to being frozen, I then landed as one Beowolf's in the mission line came out of the forest.

I looked at it and held my hand out with energy building up in me, I then focused on my Mana pool.

I thought about projecting it into my hand rather than manipulating it.

**[_New Spell unlocked!_]**

_**|Energy Blast: Does 10 damage, costs 4 MP|**_

"Energy Blast" I yell

A bolt of energy came out of my hand, it was a pretty good strike. It got back up and ran at me claws first, and crossed my arms as it hit me. It stung like a bitch, thank you gamer body. I looked at as its eyes glowed slightly, we circled each other for a bit.

I knew this would have to be the final strike, I then focused on another spell to use which would work.

I then jumped up and used my most powerful spell I knew currently at this time.

"Thunder!" I yell out

A thunderbolt came from the sky as it struck the Grimm, killing it as I landed.

I did it, wasn't that hard.

"WATCH OUT!" I hear Yang yell

I turn around to see a Beowolf was about to slash me, I cross my arms and hope I wouldn't die as I closed my eyes. I hope I can take enough damage from this thing considering how strong I am.

That's when I noticed something, it didn't attack.

I opened my eyes to see that a golden knight was blocking its slashes with his shield, he looks at me. All I see is a pair of blue orbs in it, which seems to be a ghost and its **standing** by me.

_Lionheart_

So that's its name, by the look of it... yeah, this is a Jojo Reference. I then smirk as I yell this while sticking my arm out.

Time to do a JOJO!

"Lionheart, slash it!"

That's when he slashed the Grimm, it fell backward. That's when I ran over as I noticed the knight behind me, I then start to punch it saying this the whole time as i punched it all over.

"ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA,ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!"

That's when i finish with a winding punch, I threw it and the Grimm just launched into the forest thanks to my combined punch with Lionheart.

I realize my hands are in pain but it fades thanks to Gamer's body being active, I shake the dull pain in my hand off.

**[_You__ win!_]**

**|50 Lien and 25 EXP gained|**

"Man, that was a really tough punch." I say

"Yeah, that was." I hear Yang say impressed and amazed

I look at her, and she's just sitting there with a now awake Ruby looking at me.

I dart my eyes around the area and gave them a small wave with a small smile.

"Hello so like I was about to say before we were rudely interrupted, my name is-" I was about to say before Qrow ran in

Needless to say, he was confused by what I just did, I looked at him.

"Okay, so we should probably leave this dangerous area before anymore Grimm start to show up." I say

Qrow nods and goes over to Yang and Ruby, I walk over also since I needed to converge with the group now.

**[Quest Updated!]**

**|Grimm Meeting|**

**|Description: _You've arrived in Remnant, yay! But you have to fight some Grimm, which sucks but luckily you'll get some good rewards if you do this and be able to kickstart your way to the end goal|_**

**|_Objective 1: Kill the Grimm or stall until Qrow arrives while protecting Yang and Ruby|_**

**|_Objective 2: Bring Ruby and Yang back to their worried father safe|_**

**|_Rewards: 50 Exp, 5 dust crystals, new friends, new home, an area to build your weapon, Aura being unlocked, timeline being changed slightly_|**

**|_Failure: You dying, timeline changes in a bad way_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: Summon Lionheart|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 2: Heal Yang|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 3: ?|_**

I look at Yang and notice that she's still a bit tired, focus my energy again and aim my palm at her.

"Cure." I say

A green light comes out of my palm, Yang's scratches are healed but she's still a bit tired.

I get up and do the same to myself, Ruby looked at me in amazement.

"How are you able to do that?" She asks in wonder

I look at her for a few seconds, I have no idea how to respond to this. I didn't plan this far ahead, the plan originally was to get here, met them, possibly have to fight a few Grimm, make friends.

That was as far as I planned... sometimes I really ask how I even managed to get through high school.

I mean, I could tell the truth but that could cause problems, so I'm just gonna say something that will distract her.

"I'll tell you when I have the time, for now, we have to remain vigilant since we were just attacked by Grimm." I say

We then start to walk back, Yang gives me occasional glances at me. Qrow has been keeping a short eye, and Ruby has been eating some cookies that she somehow had.

Leave it to her to have some cookies on her, she does like them a lot... not as much as strawberries.

The Drunken Hunter then gives me a bit of a long look.

"So, why are you guys looking at me exactly?" I ask

"I'm looking at you because all your wearing is some old and torn shorts along with a weird gauntlet plus a small sack kid." Qrow says

I look at my legs, and I am indeed wearing torn shorts. I'm also not wearing a shirt, thus revealing my pale and skinny body frame.

Also, i can see the Hacker gauntlet on my right arm and my infinite bag on my shorts, I smile at them a little.

Glad those had a vanity option of some kind... or am I wrong? I'll check tonight.

"Didn't know I was wearing that, guess I forgot that I was wearing them." I say jokingly

"I'm surprised you were out here." Yang says

"I do tend to walk around and do stuff alone, so yeah there's that." I say

"A kid around Ruby's age out here is interesting, and suspicious, very suspicious." Qrow says

I roll my eyes a little at that, I know I'm a kid but is it really that hard to believe that I could survive out here.

Qrow was in a bandit camp after all, so really, he shouldn't be that suspicious...

Now that I say that out loud, I realize how dumb that kind of sounds.

I mean... he does have a good reason for being suspicious.

Damn... I can fight Grimm yet I can't plan ahead sometimes and sometimes I say dumb shit.

"Okay I can agree on that, plus I'm guessing you saw what I just did?" I say

"Yep, I'll have to question you about that later ya know that kid?" Qrow says

I sigh and looked at him deadpanned.

"That's a fairly obvious statement." I say

"Just letting you know." Qrow said with a shrug

"Yes, and I do know that. My name is Aaron, not kid." I say a bit annoyed

"Well my name is Qrow, and these are my two nieces. Yang is the blonde and Ruby is the black-haired one, and we're heading back to their home." Qrow explains simply

"Alright, nice to meet you three. You know... I kind of find it strange that two girls happened to wander to where I was... any particular reason?" I ask, knowing exactly what happened

Yang stiffens and Qrow looks at her with a frown.

"I get you want to find her but-"

"I just want to know who my mom is!" Yang yells

"And you will one day." I say

She looks at me confused as does Qrow and Ruby, I sigh.

"There will be a time for you to know who your mother is... I might know who she is, I might not. I've been around the block a few times if I know one thing. No person is truly impossible to find, it's just hard... so chin up and relax. You don't have to worry about that for a couple of years, your dad will tell you." I explain

"...Thanks." Yang says with a small smile

"No prob." I reply

A menu pops into my few.

**|Due to your kind words, your Charisma was raised by two|**

I silently close the screen (mentally) and we continue on, I'm starting to wonder if taking this deal was a good idea.

After a bit of walking, we then arrived at Ruby and Yang's home, where Taiyang came out.

"Hey Qrow, thank Gods you found them." He says happily

"You're welcome and all, Tai, but I wasn't the one who found them." Qrow says

Taiyang steps back a little, his eyes wide as they can be.

"Who found them then?" Taiyang asks concerned

"That would be me." I say, getting his attention

He then looks at me, he notices that I'm around Ruby's age and had some weird items and torn clothing.

It makes him... a bit more confused.

"You found them?" Taiyang asks me

"Killed the Beowolf's attacking them also." I say with a proud look

"I severely doubt that" Taiyang asks me with a serious look

I focus my energy, a small ball of energy appears in my hand. I lift it for him to see causing his eyes to widen.

I grin smugly at this, never underestimate me once. Even in this form.

"Energy Blast." I say as i throw it at a tree nearby

This causes to be partly dented, it was slightly charred.

Taiyang looks at me in shock, I then plainly smile.

"Believe me now?" I ask

Taiyang simply nods as gestures me inside and everyone else inside, I shrug and walk in.

The home is quite nice, a bit rustic on the outside but it has the modern feel on the inside.

I sit on the couch as Taiyang sits across from me with Qrow seeming to be around the house.

I don't have 360 vision, so I would have to look around to get a fair view.

But I want to focus on Taiyang here, for the best considering the situation.

The couch is fairly big but I can still sit on it, I do have a fair height.

"Do you have your Aura unlocked?" He asks me

"No, I don't." I say honestly

"Do you have any Dust Crystals or even a weapon?" He then asks me

"Nope, not that either. I did fight it off using a strange spirit though but I don't think that counts." I say casually

"Then how did you fight them with those skills?" He asks me

I look around to see if Yang or Ruby is nearby, Qrow is standing nearby with a neutral look on his face. He seemed to be listening intensively to what I'm saying, I guess he got a whiff that I'm supernatural.

Good, this makes what I'm about to do easy.

I then look at Taiyang, who seems pretty focused on me.

I close my eyes and think of what I should say.

"Let me ask you two something... do you believe in fairy tales?" I ask

Qrow's eyes widen as do Taiyang's, I then move to show them my gauntlet a little even though I closed my eyes.

I could sense that I did, I could tell because... I've had pretty good senses in my old world.

They must have transferred over from that universe.

"Have you ever believed in a parallel universe, because they are real." I say

"How can know?" Taiyang asks in a serious voice

"Because I'm proof along with this guy." I say as I will Lionheart to appear

They look at him shocked, he bows from what I can tell from the clanking armor.

"**I am Lionheart, Persona of Aaron Thompson. User of the Fool Arcana, the Arcana of zero.**" Lionheart says

He can talk... huh... that's... kind of cool, so it's like a Stand/Persona kind of thing, that's pretty badass actually.

What's next, people who are partially Grimm due to experimentation by Salem?

That's when I decide to speak up again, still keeping my eyes closed.

"You see I was born in a different universe. A universe where Grimm don't exist, neither do Faunus and Remnant is... different from my world. I was unfortunately killed after saving someone from getting killed, met some guy who told me what to do, and I ended up in front of that cabin." I explain

"Why are you telling us this?" Taiyang asks confused

"The reason I'm telling you? Well, you're some of the few people that can help me stop someone evil enough to kill everyone in Remnant." I say

"Who are some of the others?" Qrow asks curiously

Silence, I open my eyes with the same look Ozpin uses when he's talking about something serious.

It seemed to be kind of effective as it caught Qrow's attention slightly

"Ozpin is one of them." I say

"Why would you need Ozpin?" Qrow asks confused

"He's the only one that can provide some of the things I need, after all, You wouldn't want to have a bunch of people dead while others harmed in the future, now would you?" I ask raising a brow

A tense silence falls over the room, I could see Taiyang knew what I meant as did Qrow.

They knew Yang and Ruby would be a part of that most likely.

"No, I wouldn't." Qrow says with a sigh

"Then you'll have to let me help you take care of this problem and I'll need some items from you guys." I say

"Okay, what?" Taiyang asks

I think over the things I need, I do need quite the list of items.

This is to prepare for bigger things, so this is gonna have to work.

"First Armor and clothes, these rags I'm wearing won't do. I can make some of the armor and buy clothes, I'll be able to buy items of my own with enough time." I explain

"Okay." Taiyang says with a nod

"Then I'll need a weapon, which I'll make from a forge you can give me access to, it won't be great but it'll do for now. It's either that or you can get me a Combat Knife, I can go out and get some materials myself to make a basic weapon and work my way up from there." I then say

"Not gonna ask how you're gonna get the materials some weird thing you can probably do... so go on." Taiyang says

"Right now, I'll need a house and to join Signal, that way I can get to Beacon or something like that with proper credentials. I'll need my Aura unlocked, and some Grimm to kill." I explain next

"Not gonna ask about the Grimm, you can live here if you want to, we can get you into Signal and we can unlock your Aura." Taiyang says simply

"Finally, I'll need to talk to Ozpin and get some things in motion. That'll really get what I have a plan in action from there, it'll be a hop skip and a jump to keeping Remnant safe." I say

"Okay, we can do that. When do you want to talk to Ozpin?" Qrow asks

"After I get the items I need, then I'll be able to talk to him. I hope we can knock this out in a month or two, after all. The real threat doesn't come until way later, so I'll need to prepare in that time. Which we have plenty of but I'm not wasting a single second" I say as I get up and look out the window

"Smart choice and Anything else?" Taiyang asks

"Yes, what we talked about should be secret. I'll talk to you when things start to be set in motion, I'll be able to stop so many things from happening. Things that... I feel should have never happened" I say

"I understand but I have to ask... are we just a part of your plan or is it something?" Qrow asks

I look back at them and I smirk widely.

"You may be a part of my plan but in my eyes, you're friends and that's what I somewhat like to think. Even though I'm a kid, I have the near mindset of an adult. I died in my teens, sure, but I've been raised to respect adults who give respect to me. You've done that thus far and therefore, you have my respect." I say

This seems to raise their morale a little since I basically told them about a horrible future.

A menu then pops up in front of my face.

**[_Congratulations!_]**

**|Qrow and Taiyang are now your friends, they'll help you when you need it|**

**|EXP gained so far: 135|**

**|You are now LVL 2|**

**|EXP so far: 35/150|**

I have a long way to go before I'm gonna be able to kill Cinder, don't I?

**|Oh yeah you do, so get to work!|**

I'm gonna regret this aren't I?

**|LONGTERM QUEST UNLOCKED!|**

**|The RPG Hunter|**

**|Description: _You have a long journey to go on to save the world, so you're gonna need to figure out what the end goal to all of this. Luckily, you already know what it is.|_**

**|_Objective 1: Build an Army|_**

**|_Objective 2: Find a way to get to Salem|_**

**_|Objective 3: Find something to kill Salem with|_**

**|_Objective 4: Kill Salem|_**

**|_Rewards: ? Exp, Savior of the world Status, Remnant is safe at last, Reputation with Good Guy's way up, Reputation with Villains Way down, Fame, Game Completed_|**

**|_Failure: You die, the world is destroyed_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: Cause Arkos to happen|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 2: Stop Adam and either kill him or save him|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 3: Stop the White Fang|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 3: Kill Members of Salem's Facation|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 4: Recruit some of Salem's Members|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 5: Stop no less than 90% of Cinder's Plans|_**

I blink at this... this is... gonna take a while to complete completely...

I think I can do all of this, with this power on my side, it won't be that hard.

Guess it's time to try and save the world.

* * *

This is the end of the first official chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Also stats for Aaron and stuff.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|LVL: _2_, EXP: _35.00%|_**

**|_HP: 200/200, +2 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|AP: 0/0, +0 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 150/150, +3 every minute|**_

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 1 28.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 0, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 12|**_

_**|DEF: 12|**_

_**|SPD: 12|**_

_**|DEX: 11|**_

_**|INT: 11|**_

_**|TP: 11|**_

_**|CP: 12|**_

_**|GP: 11|**_

_**|LCK: 8|**_

_**|CHR: 15|**_

**|Friend(s): Taiyang, Qrow|**

**|Social Links: The Helios Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck|**

**|Alignment: N/A|**

**[Social**** standing: Not many people know who you are****]**

**[**_**Items: 2 Earth Crystals, 1 Ice crystal, 2 Fire Crystals**_**]**

**[**_**Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Torn shorts**_**]**

**|Bio: _After saving someone, he died from a stab wound. After that, a being known as Chrono had taken his soul and offered to bring him back in a new world with a task in mind. He accepted and was transported to Remnant with the goal of killing Salem. Now with the power of The Gamer on his side, he'll level, fight, work hard, and make sure that the people around him are saved from their fates. Destiny be damned|_**

Okay, now... I should mention this since I'm here now.

There is gonna be a lot of differences between the old version and the new one.

For instance, there's going to be ultimate weapons for the group meaning everyone has an ultimate version of their weapon which is either found or for some made.

All of these are basically a reference to Final Fantasy and other JRPG's with their ultimate weapons.

Among that there are others but I'm not gonna tell you about them, not yet anyway.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Weeks Of Spring

If anyone gets what I meant by a certain term... then you already know what's going down in that situation.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kind of fun rewriting it and realizing there was a lot more I could do.

Like with certain staples... you know what I mean by those, regardless. I'm just gonna leave you to reading this.

Enjoy!

* * *

**About two weeks later**

So over the weeks, I've been not only training but I also managed to get the guest room at Tai's.

I've managed to get some new clothes by doing some odd jobs for people along with killing Grimm since Chrono gave me a quest relating to item drops. It was pretty easy making money since one of my weapons was just a training sword, I don't have a custom weapon yet but this works.

I've been working on a few other weapons also, mainly guns and such.

The customization feature is pretty wild. But I haven't been able to do too much, I have to buy my stuff using the shop feature I unlocked from the same quest about item drops.

I can do a lot more with the shops in Vale, sooo much more.

But after all of that, I decided to go save the Spring Maiden.

Especially considering this.

**|_Quest gained_|**

**|Time for Spring!|**

**|_Description: You've learned how to teleport, now go and teleport to where the Spring Maiden is and save her... despite her not meeting Raven yet_|**

**|_Objective 1: Find the Spring Maiden_|**

**|_Rewards: 60 EXP, 7 Dust Crystals, New friend, new Social Link, Timeline Altered|_**

**|_Failure: Recruited into Bandit Tribe, A Fate Worst then Death, Death, Spring Maiden dies_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: ?_|**

That quest seems pretty important considering I couldn't deny it, meaning that this was supposed to happen. Guess the world ain't gonna stand for my shit huh?

Not like I wasn't gonna deny the quest anyway, any excuse to change the timeline is usually a pretty good one.

While her age was never stated, I'm betting in this universe she's either a teenager or around my age... or something akin to that, not too sure.

I went into the forest and crouched, knowing what spell I needed to use as I did learn it with a lot of time, effort, and pain.

Hey, you've gotta get around somehow. It was a bitch to learn, it took me seventy tries to get it right. I've landed on the roof, in a lake, near the coast of Patch, Summer's grave, and more.

But I digress.

'Teleport.' I thought

I was then teleported to the location of Spring, well nearby anyways.

This version Teleport only allows me to teleport to locations that are either nearby or that I can specifically can teleport to, whether it's a short distance or not determines the amount of MP I use and it did take a little bit of health off since it was at a certain distance.

Luckily, I can regenerate both Stats back over a series of minutes. I then look around a little and see a little blonde girl with floppy bunny ears nearby, she seems to be pretty sad.

I walk up to her, she notices me and that sadness turns into fear.

"It's okay, I'm here to help." I say gently

She looks at me with skepticism, which might be good.

That means she may be open to what I might suggest.

"How do I know you can help me? After all the last person who said that tried to hurt me after my parents died." She asks/says skeptically

"I can see your skeptical, and that's good. Shows that you're smart. I'm going to help you, I know somebody who will protect you." I explain calmly

"How can I believe you?" She asks still skeptical

"I'm... special in a way, I can tell who anyone is at a glance." I say

"Prove it, what's my name?" She asks

'Chrono.' I thought

**|Already on it.|**

**[Name: _Haruko Thea_]**

**|Race: Faunas (Rabbit)|**

**|Title: Spring Maiden, LVL: _3_ (_0.00%_)|**

**|Age: 7|**

**|Emotional Status: Afraid, Skeptical, Cold|**

**|_Description: After being betrayed by the last few people who tried to protect her, she ran away and had no idea what to do next. She's alone and just met a boy around her age, she doesn't know whether to trust him or not_|**

So that's her name, she still waiting for me to tell her what her name is.

Which is in order for her to believe me that I'm here to help here, and also to stop her from dying by Raven's hand.

Sad about what happened to her... maybe I can give her more then just protection... maybe a home too.

"Your name is Haruko Thea and you're seven years old. The last few people who tried to protect her betrayed you." I say

She looks at me in shock, I think I've more than convinced her.

At least... from what I can tell.

"H-how did you know that?" She asks

"I know because I have special powers along with a _friend_ as you would call him, and I can get us to a safe place if I wanted to. To which I will get us to a safe place since we're in a fucking Grimm infested forest. Trust me, I analyzed the area." I say

"Okay, what's your name? Also, language." She asks and then scolds me

"Aaron Thompson, just shut up and just hold my hand already." I say

She looks at me confused, I roll my eyes at her slightly.

I know I'm being an asshole but we are in danger of being killed right now.

"It's for safety reasons." I say annoyed

She walks over and grabs my hand with a nod, I look around to see any witnesses.

There are none from what I can tell, can't be too careful.

'Teleport' I thought

We are then teleported back to Patch, exactly in the location I left.

Haruko looks around in wonder, she looks at me in amazement.

And holy shit it's adorable.

**|I know what your planning.|**

I'm... I'M!

**|Don't you fucking dare.|**

I'MMA ADOPT HER AS MY SISTER!

**|GOD DAMMIT AARON, YOU CAN'T DO SHIT LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T GO OUT AND ADOPT PEOPLE!?|**

Fuck you Chrono, I'm the Gamer. You gave me this power and I will damn well do what I please with it.

**|...Touche.|**

So I guess I should say something now, considering I've been standing here in silence.

And doing nothing... awkwardly.

"Like I said before, I have special powers. So do you from what I've sensed, that's I have to get you to a friend." I explain

She nods, as we walk over to Taiyang's house. I may live there but that doesn't mean I own it.

I knock on the door, Yang opens it and looks at me with a smirk.

"Glad to see you again Aaron, so where did you go?" She asks

"Nothing you should be too concerned about." I say

Yang then sees Haruko, she looks at me in confusion.

"Who's the girl?" She asks

"Her name is Haruko Thea, I found her in the woods. Alone, don't question how I got her here so quickly." I explain

"I'm just gonna say your weird Semblance. I guess you should talk to my Dad about this." She says

"Yes, I definitely should." I say

She then goes inside while I follow with Haruko behind me, she's just standing there a bit surprised.

"How did she know you?" She asks

"I know her because I saved her from some Beowolves a couple of days ago, ever since we became good friends. That's why I am even able to live here... among other reasons." I say

She nods in understanding as the door opens again, the Quest Menu pops up in front of me.

**|_Quest updated!_|**

**|Time for Spring!|**

**|_Description: You've learned how to teleport, now go and teleport to where the Spring Maiden is and save her... despite her not meeting Raven yet_|**

**|_Objective 1: Find the Spring Maiden_|**

**|_Objective 2: Bring her to Patch_|**

**|_Objective 3: Talk to Taiyang_|**

**|_Rewards: 60 EXP, 7 Dust Crystals, New friend, new Social Link, Timeline Altered|_**

**|_Failure: Recruited into Bandit Tribe, A Fate Worst then Death, Death, Spring Maiden dies_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: Get her to trust you_|**

The menu lowers and Taiyang appears in the doorway

"Hey Aaron, Yang brought me over here because you want to talk to me about something?" He asks

"I think I'm prepared enough to see Ozpin." I say

"Of course, I'll get Qrow here. Also who's the girl with you?" He asks

"Her name is Haruko Thea, and well... she's someone Ozpin needs to see." I say

Taiyang pales at this, I give him a serious look.

Haruko meanwhile looks at me in confusion, I nod at her.

"Tai, I already knew about all the fairy tales being told to children being true. I'm not from around here, remember?" I say/ask

He then nods and walks inside allowing me along with Haruko to follow him inside, we both sit on the couch soon after.

She looks at me still in confusion as Taiyang is doing something, I sigh as I notice her look.

"Yes, you are a Maiden of the Seasons since I know your gonna ask that considering that's one of the few legends around here that involve females." I say

"I thought that was just a fairy tale." She says surprised

"Well I'm guessing before this you never saw a boy who could teleport and find out people's identities instantly, yet here we are talking about it." I say

She nods and sits there for a bit, a menu then pops up in front of me.

Which makes me deadpan at it.

**|Your Charisma has gone up by 5 points thanks to convincing someone important to follow you and believe you on something very surreal in their opinion, and you can now select your alignment, you little shit|**

'Goddammit Chrono'

**|I'm not wrong, just choose already|**

**{_Alignment_}**

**|Lawful Good: You can help people, but only within the law|**

**|Chaotic Good: Help people but destroy things also|**

**|Neutral Good: Help people at any cost|**

**|Lawful Neutral: Be neutral about everything but lawful about it|**

**|True Neutral: You really don't care|**

**|Chaotic Neutral: Your chaotic but neutral about how to go about it|**

**|Lawful Evil: A sense of honor but your still a jackass|**

**|Chaotic Evil: Chaos is your friend|**

**|Neutral Evil: Yeah, you really don't care if you kill someone|**

I should pick Neutral Good, I do like to help people at any cost and that's what I mainly choose for my DND characters no matter what.

I decided to pick that option as Taiyang comes back in, he sits across from me and Haruko.

"Qrow will be here in about seven weeks or so, and since you live here. I'll let her live here also since she's pretty young, and I'll have you go to Signal since we still haven't signed up yet. I'm being we're also gonna have to sign her up and I'm okay with doing that." Taiyang says in a serious tone

"Alri-" I was about to say before I was cut off

"On one condition." Taiyang says

"What is it?" I ask a little afraid now

"You don't try to date one of my daughters, you'll be just friends with them. Got it." He says with a deathly Aura around him

I know better than to mess with a girl's father and all, but holy shit that's terrifying. And I've met some friends of mine who had fathers that would scare the shit out of a bear... saw that happen once... it was fucking weird.

For now I should just accept and pray to any God or Goddess that they like me better, I can survive in the woods thanks to the Gamer but Haruko can't since she doesn't look that good.

Plus, she hasn't had anything to eat in a couple of days

"I accept this condition, I'm not much for dating yet." I say in 100% honesty

Really, I'm not. Wasn't that good for dating in my previous life either.

Never found someone who caught my eye, ya know?

"Alright, I'll get you and Haruko signed up." Taiyang says

He gets up and leaves, I could tell it's starting to get a bit late. It takes a bit to get around sometimes, Haruko about an hour after the conversation fell asleep on my shoulder.

A menu pops up in front of me.

**|_Quest Completed_|**

**|_Rewards have been given_|**

**|Title unlocked from Bonus Objective: _Friendly Dude_|**

**|Titles are a natural progression system that, over time, will improve the player's stats based around the choices they made yet all lead to the same end title|**

**|So go nuts, final title ain't going anywhere|**

**|_Friendly Dude: +4 Charisma_|**

I start to get a bit tired after reading that, I want to be angry at the extra Charisma but... I can't bring myself right now.

Though, I'm glad I'm going to be able to help everyone except Cinder.

'I'm gonna make that bitch pay.' I thought to myself

**|Yeah, yeah.|**

Dream realm

I woke up, weird. Would have expected to see that I had a good rest, I see Chrono nearby.

"You really are gonna adopt her as your sister huh?" Chrono asks

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" I ask back

"Listen, I know that you want to save her but you do realize that you might die at any moment?" Chrono asks

"Wait why?" I ask

"Salem by now must know about your existence, so you might need to keep an eye out on some stuff. I've been getting some major energy from a Grimm, but I don't know if it's gonna be a danger yet." Chrono says

"Oh, oh shit." I say, realizing what's gonna happen

"Yeah 'oh shit', listen. I'll keep an eye on it, if it gets to be a danger. You're gonna go kill it, got it?" Chrono says

"I've got it, so how long until I'm gonna wake up?" I ask

"In five seconds." Chrono says

I was about to respond but then he disappeared as I saw a text box saying this.

**|_You had a good rest, HP, AP, MP, and PP restored!_|**

* * *

So Haruko is still here as you can see.

Had a lot of things planned, changed a few things around. All of that was cool.

Anyway, usual stat stuff.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Friendly Dude (_+4_ CHR)|**

**|LVL: _5_, EXP: _30.00%|_**

_**|HP: 350/350, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 200/200, +1 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 300/300, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 400/400, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 5: 30.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 4 40.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 2000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 15|**_

_**|DEF: 15(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 15|**_

_**|DEX: 14(+6)|**_

_**|INT: 14(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 14|**_

_**|CP: 15|**_

_**|GP: 15|**_

_**|LCK: 10|**_

_**|CHR: 25(+4)|**_

**|Friend(s): Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea|**

**|Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring|**

**|Alignment: Neutral Good|**

**|Social standing: You exist somewhat|**

_**|Items: 5 Earth Crystals, 3 Ice crystal, 3 Fire Crystals, 2 Water Dust, 1 Hard-Light Dust, 1 Energy Dust|**_

_**|Vanity ****Equipment: ****Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes|**_

_**|Non-Vanity Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Iron Chesplate, Chainmail, Iron Plated pants, Black Strap Boots, Red&Black glasses|**_

_**[Item description: Aaron's new clothes (Non-Vanity)]**_

**[_Chainmail: Just some average chainmail, gives +3 defense_]**

**[_Iron Chesplate: An iron Chestplate, gives +4 defense_]**

**[_Iron Plated pants: A pair of Iron plated pants, gives +3 defense_]**

**[_Black Strap boots: Boots but with straps, give +2 defense and +4 Dexterity_]**

**[_Black&Red glasses: Glasses with a cool color scheme, +1 defense, +2 INT, +2 DEX_]**

Cinder is gonna be kept alive just like last time, even having a Celestial Weapon of her own.

You'll like what it is.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Oh and if you see add-ons to the stats, assume they are from titles and equipment. Gonna say that once)


	8. Signal Days: 1

Let's just get into this one.

* * *

After that talk with Chrono yesterday, I woke up Haruko and we got ready which didn't take long since we didn't even take off our clothes at all.

We were then at Signal Academy, it seemed kind of new yet old at the same time which is strange considering this is literally the first time I've ever seen it. Interesting since it's an academy for people who want to be a Hunter or Huntress, maybe I can go back a visit it after all of this is over just to take in the aesthetic.

I'm a man of aesthetic after all.

Maybe even become superintendent after saving the world, sounds like something I could do considering how determined I am to do things. It'd be nice to take over a school once in a while.

We walked in and went to our first class, me and Haruko then walked in to see Taiyang there along with Ruby and Yang in the stands.

"Class we have some new students today, they're not really from around here, so treat them with plenty of respect. Tell them your names please." He says

I went up first, the students looked me over. I don't really care what they think, they're just a bunch of kids in my eyes.

...Wait, I am one... forgot about that... eh, I do have the intellect of a smart teenager.

"My name is Aaron Thompson, and yes... I am a Faunas, it's not a big deal. So treat me like you would treat you, a fellow student." I say

I then walk back to Haruko and give her a thumbs-up, she nods and already knew to keep her powers a secret.

It's for the best really considering the situation we're in.

"Hello, my name is Haruko Thea and I'm also a Faunas. I hope we have a good year together." She says with a curtsy

She then walks back to me, Taiyang nods and looks at the class. Me and Haruko head to our seats and listen to him speak about some stuff, I really hope this doesn't go wrong.

Because if it does, I'm gonna be both angry and shocked at the same time.

**Seven hours later...**

During my time here, my INT has gone up four points, the training we did had caused my DEX and STR to go up two points. It helped a lot, especially considering talking to other kids raised by CHR by a few points also.

Which really wasn't needed considering how high it was already... seriously, what the fuck was up with that?

Right now I'm in the forge which is always hot, but I really don't mind. After all, I grew up in a pretty warm place back in my world meaning I'm used to it.

So I was fine in there, so this wasn't too bad. I finally wiped the sweat off my brow after I finally finished my weapon, and it was a beauty but could still some work as I did train my Stats up before I got here. At least I got two CP and a level up in my Blacksmithing skills from this sword.

It was made with a combination of strong metals they had on hand, so it will last, I'll reforge it with better metal's when I get the chance.

It had the ability to turn into a shock pistol and it fires out shots of Aura thanks to some designs I took from a book.

It's grey with two green wings making up a part of the hilt, the grip has a simple white cloth wrapped it around it and the cap has a small crystal on it. It's a pretty cool looking weapon in my opinion.

It wasn't great but it would work, for now, all I need is a name, what name would work?

**|Maybe something relating to Life and Peace?|**

'How about Vita's Pax? It means Life's Peace.'

**|Yeah Vita's Pax, that sounds pretty good.|**

Alright, it's now Vita's Pax. It's Latin, so it won't seem too out of place considering some weapons do have Latin-based names.

Now i just need to check on Haruko, she does want to be a Huntress.

I walk over to Haruko and saw she finished her weapon, it's a staff that was also a sword which can turn into a bow that if she uses with some arrows that she built or some sort of energy system.

It can be a pretty deadly, awesome design in my opinion.

"You like it?" Haruko asks me

"It's pretty cool, I'm guessing it can turn into a sword plus bow combo?" I ask simply

She nods, and I give her a proud smile.

She's a pretty good blacksmith.

"Alright, what are you gonna call it?" I ask with a grin

She thinks about it for a moment, humming for a moment.

I then put my hand on her shoulder.

"How about Fons's Protector?" I suggest in a light tone

She looks at the weapon, and she nods.

"Fons's Protector, that'll work." She says with a smile

Man, I'm glad I saved her from Raven. Now I have at least one comrade to help assist me in stopping Salem.

It gets me closer to the end goal a little bit.

**|Wait are you gonna give up on the whole sister th-|**

'I'M NOT GONNA GIVE UP, SHE WILL BE MY NEW SISTER OR I WILL DIE TRYING!'

A menu then suddenly pops up in my face.

**[_Social Link leveled up!_]**

**|Now they'll help you in battle, move onward brave leader!|**

**_|New Ability: Assist|_**

**_|Assist: You can now have__ a friend or friends to__ set you up for devastating combos, allowing you to do more damage against an enemy, all without a single word|_**

That's really nice to have, I guess I'll have to make more friends for this kind of stuff since that oughta add some more things to combat.

Ruby the came running in, she then saw me and Haruko's weapons.

Of course, she looked at them in awe.

"Hello Ruby, me and Haruko made some weapons. You want to help us test them?" I explain/ask

"OF COURSE, I need to see how these weapons work!" Ruby says excitedly

Yep, this is gonna be an interesting battle.

Luckily school was out for the day.

**Seven minutes later...**

Me and Haruko are in an arena with Ruby and her weapon while Yang is in the stands watching with popcorn.

I get into a stance along with Haruko, Ruby looks at me and Haruko confused.

"Wait, what's your weapons' name?" Ruby asks confused

We look at each other and nod before looking at her with grins on our faces.

"Mine is named Vita's Pax." I say with pride in my voice

"And mine is called Fons's Protector." Haruko said happily

Wait a second, she isn't using Crescent Rose.

She's just using an average scythe, weird.

Guess she hasn't made it yet.

_**[Practice Scythe]**_

**_[Durability: 79/100]_**

**_[Current Wielder: Ruby Rose]_**

Well, that's good to know, wait it has some durability gone down?

It must be damaged due to all the time it's been used.

Makes sense if that was the case... probably is.

**{3rd P.O.V}**

Aaron and Haruko stand a good distance away from Ruby, it's dead silent except for Yang's popcorn chewing. She then attacks by spinning around her scythe, Aaron blocks it with his sword as it transforms into its pistol form.

He then aims at Ruby with some energy charging up in it, he then gives a small smirk as time slowed down again to show him a menu.

** [New spells made from using Sharpshooter]**

**[_Charge Shot: Uses 1 AP per shot_]**

**[_Thunder Shot: Uses 4 MP per shot_]**

**[_Fire Shot: Uses 3 MP per shot_]**

**[_Blizzard Shot: Uses 2 MP per shot_]**

**[_Cure Shot: Uses 4 MP per shot_]**

That just helped him win the battle with a lot more ease.

"Charge Shot!" Aaron yelled as time went back to normal

A bit of blue energy was then shot out of the gun towards Ruby, Haruko notices this and runs towards her opponent with her weapon prepared.

The shot hits scythe wielder to which Haruko launches her into the air using her staff, and Aaron then charges another shot except it was yellow.

"Thunder Shot!" He yelled

Thunder then came out of the gun, it then hit Ruby. Haruko jumped up into the air and hit her into the ground, Aaron then stands near her. Haruko looks at him and nods.

They both transform their weapons their ranged forms and aim it at Ruby.

Both of them have charged energy, Aaron smirks along with Haruko.

"Team Shot, Spring Mountain!" They yelled out together

Both of their shots circled around each other, as Ruby looked on in defeat. It then hit her, the horn went off thus signaling Aaron and Haruko's win to which they high-fived.

He walked over to Ruby and stuck his palm out while a menu popped up saying he gained some EXP along with some Stat points from the training.

**Story mode: Aaron's P.O.V**

"Cure." I say

Green energy then surrounds Ruby, she then gets back up and looks at me with pride.

"Good job Aaron, that was a pretty good fight." She says happily

I nod as Yang comes down from the stands with a shocked look on her face, I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you and Haruko do all of that without speaking?!" Yang asks shocked

"Me and Haruko are in tune with each other, sometimes we don't even need to speak to understand the situation." I explain simply

I look over at Haruko, she nods. I look back at Yang, she seems content with that answer.

At least for now, she's gonna start questioning what I can do a lot later in life.

"Well, lets head home." Yang says

I nod, and everyone in the room then leaves. I'm glad this went well, I hope nobody else saw that. I hear a raven cry out, and hear fly away from an open window nearby. I hope that isn't who i think it is, that would make things much harder.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, time for explanation stuff.

Aaron is 6 years old, his first name means High Mountain in Hebrew culture, Thompson is a type of gun which works in this case

Haruko is seven years old name and her first name in Japanese means Spring Child to which Thea means Sun as her last name

Fons's Protector means Spring's Protector, Fons meaning Spring in Latin

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Friendly Dude (_+4_ CHR)|**

**|LVL: _5_, EXP: _35.00%|_**

_**|HP: 350/350, +3 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 200/200, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 300/300, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 400/400, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 5: 35.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 4 40.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 2000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 20|**_

_**|DEF: 20(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 20|**_

_**|DEX: 19(+6)|**_

_**|INT: 20(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 22|**_

_**|CP: 25|**_

_**|GP: 20|**_

_**|LCK: 15|**_

_**|CHR: 32(+4)|**_

**|Friend(s): Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea|**

**|Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring|**

**|Alignment: Neutral Good|**

**|Social standing: Normal Student|**

_**|Items: 5 Earth Crystals, 3 Ice crystal, 3 Fire Crystals, 2 Water Dust, 1 Hard-Light Dust, 1 Energy Dust|**_

_**|Vanity ****Equipment: ****Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes|**_

_**|Non-Vanity Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Iron Chesplate, Chainmail, Iron Plated pants, Black Strap Boots, Red&Black glasses|**_

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Signal Days: 2

And yet another chapter to go through.

Hope this goes well.

* * *

I got up and got dressed yet again, grabbed my weapon along with Haruko grabbing hers and we left for Signal Academy like usual. Yang was talking about fighting, Ruby just talked about a cookie and Haruko was just reading a book.

The week was generally the same as usual, which consisted of training, learning, and occasionally having to fight someone.

Even after school, I would go into the forest and train my Magic and level up my Stats. Even learning a few new spells, resulting in me having a few higher tier spells but not the highest yet.

I always felt like I was going to have to get into a fight for some odd reason throughout the week, almost like I was going to be fighting someone a little beyond my power.

I was chilling with Haruko on the last part of the week, just reading and occasionally talking.

I then notice Yang walking up to me.

"Hey Yang, what's up?" I say simply

"Not much buuuutttt I want to test your strength." Yang says

I look at her confused as I tilt my head a little.

What was she planning here?

"What." I say

Wow, good sentence there me... then again that might have been the best thing to say.

Either way, it does kind of sound stupid to just say it like that.

"I want to challenge you to a friendly fight, to test your strength. Cause you've been gettin' stronger lately, I want to see how much stronger you've gotten" Yang explains

"Yang, I don't think Aaron really wants to." Haruko says

I get up and shrug, I don't really care to be frank with you.

Honestly, it shouldn't be surprising that I wouldn't.

There isn't a serious consequence of losing all the time, sometimes it's just missing out on a few EXP points.

"Okay, well I guess I'll fight you." I say

Yang bangs her fists together, creating small shock waves in the air around it which is terrifying if you couldn't tell already.

I really hope I don't regret fighting her because this would hurt otherwise.

**|_Quest gained_|**

**|Dragon Brawl|**

**|Description: _You were challenged to a fight by Yang... nothing much else really_**

**|_Objective: Fight Yang and win|_**

**|_Rewards: 100 Exp, 5 STR points, New Title, slight Social Link Rank up_|**

**|_Failure: 50 EXP, 3 DEX points_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: ?|_**

Yep, I'm gonna regret this.

**Several minutes later...**

I have been sitting in the locker room for about a minute now, I know Yang's semblance since it's the same from the original universe from when she unlocked it a little bit earlier.

She learned how to use it somewhat, and that could be a good thing since she doesn't know the full potential it has.

So that means it will be a lot tougher than any usual fight, my last fight didn't have any Semblances. That does means I'll have to be careful in this one, I'll have to use some of my most powerful magic in order to hold her off slightly.

I walk out to see Yang standing with Ember Celica in their bracelet form, and she seems to be in a bit of a playful mood. That'll make the fight a little easier on me, as long as I don't cut off a single small strand of hair.

I'll be able to win this fight, somewhat at least... wait, is that the Bonus Objective?

Ruby and Haruko are in the stands watching us, I really don't want to have them see this fight.

Considering I might get my ass kicked... no, I think it'd be more along the lines of me dying that I wouldn't want them to see this fight.

Maybe it's because of honor? I have no clue... meh, I'll think about it later.

"Ya ready?" Yang asks while getting into a stance as her Ember Celica turns into their DRSG form

"Yep." I simply say

**[_Ember Celica, Childhood version_]**

**_L: 100/100 R:100/100_|**

**|_Description: A less powerful version of Ember Celica, fit more for training rather than combat currently_|**

Nice to know that I have to attack something separately if their two separate items on one being. Would have been better this then during a fight with some bigger and stronger then me... that's for sure.

Wait, what are her stats even?

**[_Name: Yang Xiao Long_]**

**_LVL: 12_|**

**_|HP: 620/620_|**

**|_AP: 200/200_|**

**|_STR: 30_|**

**|_DEF: 25_|**

_**|SPD: 15|**_

_**|DEX: 15|**_

_**|INT: 18|**_

_**|TP: 14|**_

_**|CP: 15|**_

_**|GP: 15|**_

_**|CHR: 20|**_

**|_Bio: A young girl who doesn't know who her mother was and is wanting to know who she is, after being saved by a random young boy. She's realized that he may possibly be the key to finding her... but she isn't sure yet_|**

Shit, I kind of feel bad now... maybe I should go out and look for Raven when the time comes.

It'd be a lot more useful to have her on my side.

**Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**

Aaron and Yang stand across each other, it's dead silent in the arena, just like the previous fight he had.

Ruby and Haruko watch on, the young Rose with excitement and the Maiden with concern.

'I don't want Aaron to get hurt, he's... sort of like family to me... ever since he saved me... he's been nothing but nice... please win.' She thought

Aaron turns Vita's Pax into it's gun form and starts to shoot three shots at Yang, Yang dodges the first two but the last one hits her. He then turns Vita's Pax back into a sword and points it at her, he then suddenly vanishes and appears behind Yang.

He slashes her causing her to stagger forward to which she turns around and punches him with little to no success, he then puts his left hand out with ice energy building up in it.

"Blizzarda." Aaron said simply

A wave of ice went out of his hand and it hit Yang causing her to slide back a little. The two then circled each other, him giving off a blank look while she was giving a smirk, she went over to punch him and he hit her back with his sword.

She then slides back again, he was focused on another strike which then turned into a look fear as his face paled slightly as he realized what just happened.

A single yellow strand landed in front of them, Aaron looked at it for five seconds.

He looked up to see a furious Yang, he stepped back slightly.

"I did not mean to do that." He said as his ears went down on his head

Yang then pounds her fists together, creating a bigger shock wave then before. Yep... the kinetic energy is starting to work for her and now she's gonna kick his ass using the blows he inflicted.

He gets out an ice Dust crystal after finding out a day ago that if he clenches his fist hard enough, it appears and then throws it at Yang while transforming Vita's Pax into its gun form with time slowing down around him slightly.

This was a Sharpshooter ability: Focus Shot which means he can focus a shot of any kind towards something.

He charges a dark blue, he then waits for the right time to shoot.

"Blizzarda Shot." Aaron said, knowing the time was now

A blue beam then fired out of his gun and it hit the Dust crystal, it froze Yang's feet and that up to her waist thus stunning her. She looks at him angrily as she tries to escape the ice.

Aaron meanwhile sighed.

"I said I was sorry okay... cool down already." He said simply

Yang looks at him confused.

"Was that a pun?" She asked

He then aims his gun without another sound, as his body starts to slowly get more transparent and him firing in multiple poses.

"Multi-Shot!" Aaron yells

He then fired multiple shots all at once, it hit Yang lighting fast. The horn was then sounded, indicating that the battle was now over.

He then put away Vita's Pax and walked over to Yang while a menu popped up in front of him saying he gained some decent EXP since his opponent was a badass at fighting.

The menu even told him he completed the quest that he was given... which was neat.

He failed the Bonus Objective which was NOT cutting a strand of Yang's hair... what a _total_ surprise that would be it.

**Aaron's P.O.V**

I walk over to Yang, I hold out my hand while Yang looks at me with pride.

"Cure." I say

Yang then starts to look a little better, the strand that was cut off regrew somehow.

That's kinda neat, I guess... which that helped me earlier when SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!

Yang got back up and gave me a thumbs up after transforming Ember Celica back into its bracelet form.

"Nice battle." She says

"Thanks, I try." I say

Yang suddenly knees me in the gut, I fall over in pain with a loud groan. I get that I cut off a strand of hair but was this really necessary?

Regardless, should've seen that coming but OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT HURTS!

Luckily the pain beings to disappear slightly, but I'm still aching.

"That was cutting off a strand of my hair, now we're even." Yang said

I nod slightly as I get up, still in terrible amounts of pain. Ruby walks over and pats me on the back, which helps, a little.

Haruko gives Yang a small glare, while she shrugs.

"She does that to everybody after they win a battle after cutting off a strand her hair." Ruby says

"Yep, I see that now." I say, slightly annoyed

We then start to leave the arena as I hear a raven cry, I don't think it might be her.

But if it is, that will make my life a **lot** harder.

That much I can tell, suddenly a menu pops up in my face.

**[_New Social Links!_]**

**[_The Sunny Dragon and The Red Reaper_]**

**[You've gained 20 EXP]**

**|_Quest Completed!_|**

**|Rewards gained|**

**|Bonus Objective Failed: Don't cut off a strand of Yang's hair ya dingus|**

Huh, that's nice to know those are there still... I am kind of offended at being called a dingus though.

Yet here I thought I was gonna get a quest, then another menu pops up.

**_|New Side-Quest has appeared! Information updated!|_**

'Chrono, you mind explaining this please?'

**|Remember that Grimm I mentioned a week back?|**

'Oh, better check it then.'

**|_Mystery Grimm_|**

**|Description: _A mysterious Grimm has suddenly gained some power within a cave nearby Patch, go investigate and kill the Grimm inside or else there will be dire consequences|_**

**|_Objective: Find the Grimm|_**

**|_Rewards: 500 Exp, 10 Energy Dust Crystals, New Title, slight Social Link Ranks up_|**

**|_Failure: Death_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: ?|_**

**_[Map Updated]_**

So there's a new quest huh, I might as well go do it considering the situation at hand right now.

I'll need to get stronger, just in case this thing is able to kick my ass seven ways to Sunday.

I _really_ don't want to die again just after dying before.

Wonder what title I got?

**|Dragon Fighter: Adds +5 CHR and +10 STR|**

...That helps I guess.

* * *

That's that.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Dragon Fighter (_+5_ CHR and _+10_ STR)|**

**|LVL: _10_, EXP: _55.00%|_**

_**|HP: 600/600, +3 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 500/500, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 550/550, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 700/700, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 10: 70.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 9 25.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 4000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 25 (+10)|**_

_**|DEF: 25(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 25|**_

_**|DEX: 24 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 25(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 26|**_

_**|CP: 27|**_

_**|GP: 26|**_

_**|LCK: 20|**_

_**|CHR: 33(+5)|**_

**|Friend(s): Taiyang, Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang, Ruby|**

**|Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, Dragon Brawler, Rose Reaper|**

**|Alignment: Neutral Good|**

**|Social standing: Exceptional Fighter|**

_**|Items: 5 Earth Crystals, 3 Ice crystal, 3 Fire Crystals, 2 Water Dust, 1 Hard-Light Dust, 1 Energy Dust|**_

_**|Vanity ****Equipment: ****Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes|**_

_**|Non-Vanity Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Iron Chesplate, Chainmail, Iron Plated pants, Black Strap Boots, Red&Black glasses|**_

**[Character information: Aaron Thompson]**

_**|Hair color: Brown yet blonde|**_

_**|Skin color: Pale|**_

_**|Aura color: Green|**_

_**|Personality: A cheerful smartass|**_

_**|Bio: A young man who saved a woman at the cost of his life, he was 'rewarded' with going to Remnant to go kill Salem with the powers of the Gamer.|**_

_**|Location: Remnant|**_

_**|Status: Alive|  
**_

_**|Son of ? and Marie Thompson, Brother to Dani Thompson|**_

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. Grimm Hunter

So this'll be a pretty cool thing to rewrite.

Felt like I could do better here, ya know?

* * *

**That night**

It's night time currently, everyone else is asleep including Haruko. I know this since... well, she's a bit of a heavy sleeper, plus she really likes waffles. Heh... I should make some for her tomorrow after I do this.

Regardless, I'm still awake and I think of a plan as I head out the window and go into the forest. I use the map to track the location where the Grimm is at while developing some spells, I know this quest will help me level up and get some new skills.

I learned some spells such as Flare and Protect, which is pretty good. After a little bit, I find the location where it's at... the area it is in a cave. A very long one at that, I walk in soon after.

The walls of the cave are surprisingly smooth, it's easy for me to look around since I have night vision.

I hear a low growl, I draw my sword after I see a giant Grimm walk towards me and then stop.

"Alright, let's do this." I say

**[_Name: Salem's Shield_]**

**|LVL: 17|**

**_|HP: 1000/1000|_**

_**|STR: 35|**_

_**|DEF: 35|**_

_**|SPD: 35|**_

_**|DEX: 30|**_

_**|INT: 25|**_

**_|Description: A Grimm that was made to protect Salem many ages ago when someone that could possibly kill her would arise, this thing is starting to come back as it found out about one that could kill her... IE you.|_**

The Grimm then continues to walk towards me, as I stand there, waiting for it to attack as we both stare in the eyes of each other with a glare.

I then hear a gasp, I look behind me to see Haruko looking at me with fear, Yang with anger, and Ruby looking at me with shock.

Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't the plan... then again, not all of my plans will go well.

But still, I do kind of have a right to be pissed as people following me to a dangerous place.

"Guys run!" I yell

We all start to run out of the cave, I didn't notice we were this far in the cave till now. We reach the entrance soon after a full minute of running.

They stop running after I stay near the entrance, Yang looks at me angrily.

"Come on!" She yells

"I can't." I say looking back in the cave

"Why?! Why won't you run from this?!" Yang asks angerly

I sigh heavily and give her a glance, a serious glint in my eyes.

"Because this thing might come after us and kill everyone in Patch, I heard a rumor about this thing and decided to kill it to protect people I care about." I say

"Protect what people you care about?!" Yang asks incredulously

I then sigh annoyed and roll my eyes slightly.

"You guys are the people I care about, I mean come on! Wouldn't I be a _pretty_ bad guy if I let this **thing**, go out a kill everyone" I yell

Haruko and Ruby then look at me in shock, guess they didn't expect for me to care for them this much... heh, reminds me a lot of my sister in a kind of weird way.

Yang looks at me angerly, probably because I won't back down from this. I don't blame her... I'd be angry at what I was doing, but I don't have a choice but to fight this thing, now do I?

"You aren't prepared for this!" Yang yells

I turn away from her and draw my sword.

"...Simply watch Yang." I say

I steel myself and hold the blade with both of my hands, my eyes grow cold as energy crackles throughout my body. Readying various spells and abilities all to defeat this Grimm in front of me.

I know this thing is dangerous and I **_could_** handle it with little problem but it might be harder since people are here.

I'll have to use all of my power to protect them from danger, I aim my palm at it with dark flames appearing on it.

**Play Final Fantasy X: Enemy Attack**

"Flare!" I yell out

Black flames go out of my hand and hit the Grimm with small flames going off it, it then begins to charge at me.

I then put his hands out, he closes my eyes as I focus on casting a barrier.

I then open them to see that the Grimm clawing a green barrier around me, this causes me to smirk soon after.

_Perfect_.

I push it away from me using all of the strength I could muster in my tiny child body, my Aura had projected outward and sent the creature flying slightly. It seems I can project my Aura now.

**[New Skill unlocked!]**

_**|Aura Blast: Allows you to cast your Aura forth and sent things flying or just do some damage, costs 12 AP|**_

That skill... well I guess it helped me in stopping it from tearing me limb from limb and getting past me to then tear more people limb from limb, so that was nice to have in my arsenal.

'_Alright, time to use that new Offensive Skill I got before this... thank you Gamer for this ability._' I thought to myself with confidence

I then turn my sword into a gun and aims it at the Grimm, I smirk as I think of the perfect one-liner to use for this situation.

I always do think of one-liners, just to be funny and be sort of a typical action star... don't judge me, I have a lot wants and needs too ya know?

"Looks like it's a _Grimm_ time for you, Flare Shot." I say with a cool attitude

My gun then fires and hits the Grimm dead on, it then lies their dead on the ground as it begins to disintegrate like all Grimm.

I then turn around and smile at the group, transforming my gun back into a sword and stabbing it into the ground.

**|Music End|**

I'm kind of awesome sometimes... thank god for The Gamer ability.

Make badasses since... whenever the comic came out.

**|_Quest Complete!_|**

**|_Rewards Gained_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1 Succeded: Make sure that the others aren't in danger|_**

"See, I told you I got this and I protected you." I say happily

Yang smiles along with Ruby and Haruko, I really do care about them that much was obvious.

...I just now realize I overexerted myself.

There's a thing about using Magic, if I use up all my MP (which I did) then my health starts to factor in, if I use a bit of my health I gain a status known as **Mana Sickness** where I start to lose a bit of health each time I use Magic, this stacks I mind you.

Too much Magic being used and I can die.

I start to kneel a bit and cough a little bit of blood out as my vision blurs.

"Aaron!" Yang, Ruby, and Haruko say all at once

I hear them run over and they help me up, I look at them and smile.

I don't need to concern them with my health... not yet anyway.

"Well, crap. Must have overdone it with that last attack, took a little bit out of me." I say

My vision fades and I then pass out.

_**Yang's P.O.V**_

I pick him up and then begin carries him in her arms out of the cave. He's pretty light but he does have some muscle... what has he been doing when we were not looking?

I noticed Ruby looks at his face with a small blush, I look over and... Aaron is smiling in his sleep.

Haruko looks over at him and lightly shrugs.

"Even asleep he's a big old goofball." She says

"Yep, he is." I say fondly

I hear a raven cry and fly away, I can just feel the moon shine down on us as we go back home.

* * *

I climb in the window that we followed Aaron out of, he's still asleep after what happened which meant that he used his Semblance too much. That happens from what I've heard.

I place him into his bed as Haruko and Ruby looked over him, I smirk slightly.

"So we are his family huh." I say

"Yeah, he really does care about us." Ruby says simply

"Well, when I met him. He was a pretty chill guy, mature also. Yet in this case, he's just a big old goofball." Haruko says

Me, Ruby, and Haruko all yawn. We were up looking for Aaron for a little while, and it was past our bedtime.

Time to get some rest... it's been a long night.

"We should head to bed." I say

Ruby and Haruko nod, we all head to our rooms without a second thought.

_**Aaron's P.O.V**_

I look around this grassy landscape, I look in the distance to see Cinder with a weapon about to kill Amber again.

I try to run towards them, but I can't move... dammit why can't I move!

Cinder then kills than kills Amber and cackles, as number appears in front of me.

Then a message, this was weird... and it's starting to terrify me

_Look where the Emerald lies, _

_and their Amber will die. _

_After the Crow shall land, the king shall see you at seven fourty-five._

I then wake up in silent horror, I was sweating cold beads. My heart was pounding as I began to realize where I was... my body was in overdrive as of right now.

A common effect of nightmares and near-death experiences.

I look out the window, it's still night. I look back down, I'm still in my pajamas's and I gained some more EXP from killing that Grimm.

That message, it must mean that Cinder will be in the forest at 7:45 when I met Ozpin. But that isn't supposed to happen till... oh.

...Dammit, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! OF COURSE SALEM WOULD NOTICE! OF COURSE THIS WOULD HAPPEN NOW! DAMN THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT! DAMN IT TO HELL!

I get up and mark it on my calendar in the Hacker's Gauntlet, the exact time that I was told in... I don't even know what to call it.

I then walk back to bed and head to dreamless sleep, hopefully.

**|Check your Stats|**

'Okay... why?'

**|Trust me on this|**

I check my Stat's and find that nothing is out of the ordinary except for... Ability Points?

Wait... what even is?... I have so many questions right now.

'Chronos, what the hell is this?'

**|You've got Skill points from killing that thing, congrats. You'll understand them later|**

I want to respond but... I'm too tired to give a shit considering I just fought a Grimm and had a terrible prophetic nightmare,

I decided just to sleep and think about this later, I have a lot more things to focus on right now.

I did look at the new title.

**|Grimm Slayer: +_3_ CHR and +_12_ STR|**

* * *

And here we are... so yeah, glad I got this done.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Grimm Slayer (_+3_ CHR and _+12_ STR)|**

**|LVL: _12_, EXP: _55.00%|_**

_**|HP: 600/600, +3 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 500/500, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 550/550, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 700/700, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 12: 90.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 10 35.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 4000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 25 (+12)|**_

_**|DEF: 25(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 25|**_

_**|DEX: 24 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 25(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 26|**_

_**|CP: 27|**_

_**|GP: 26|**_

_**|LCK: 20|**_

_**|CHR: 33(+3)|**_

**|Friend(s): Taiyang, Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang, Ruby|**

**|Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, Dragon Brawler, Rose Reaper|**

**|Alignment: Neutral Good|**

**|Social standing: Exceptional Fighter|**

_**|Items: 5 Earth Crystals, 3 Ice crystal, 3 Fire Crystals, 2 Water Dust, 1 Hard-Light Dust, 11 Energy Dust|**_

_**|Vanity ****Equipment: ****Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes|**_

_**|Non-Vanity Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Iron Chesplate, Chainmail, Iron Plated pants, Black Strap Boots, Red&Black glasses|**_

_**[Monster information: Salem's Shield and Salem's Guard]**_

**[Salem's Shield is a tough Grimm, when it kills enough people, it can't be stopped. In Salem's Guard, a group of Grimm spread out to the corners of Remnant in order to kill any threats in the world. **

**[Current status: Being called]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	11. Signal Days: 3

Alright, we are back on track with this. Had to take a small break remastering this.

Seriously, even I have things to do sometimes.

* * *

It's been a week since what happened with that Grimm and honestly, things have been pretty calm.

I've just been doing my usual things with Haruko (who smacked my on the head for my stupidity) and have been training since then, I need to get a bit stronger. I even learned a few spells.

I was in a pretty good mood... until some little shit had decided to smack the tray of food I was holding out of my hands.

"Oops, sorry freak." The kid says sarcastically

"What's your deal." I say angerly

"Well, you're a freak." The kid says haughtily

This kid reminds me, for some odd reason, a lot of Cardin... wait, I should check something important considering everything thus far.

Seriously, Scan is a life-saving skill sometimes in a fight or just to identify a person from far away.

**[_Name: Ceaser Winchester_]**

**|LVL: 14|**

_**|STR: 10|**_

_**|DEF: 15|**_

_**|SPD: 20|**_

_**|DEX: 20|**_

_**|INT: 10|**_

_**|CHR: 10|**_

**_|Description: He's the younger brother of one Cardin Winchester, ever since he grew up around the guy he's been taught that Faunas are terrible... despite the fact that the Winchester family is mainly involved with Faunas Rights. He's had that terrible influence him into the kid he is now.|_**

This makes so much sense now... I'm going to kick Cardin's ass in the future.

"I'm not a freak, I established that in the first day when I came here." I say annoyed

"A freak's a freak, no matter what." The kid says with a smug grin

And that's the breaking point, I'm going to kick his ass right here and now.

Backstory be SEVERLY damned.

"That's it, after school, me and you are gonna fight in the arena." I say

The kid thinks about it for a moment, he then grins evilly.

"Heh, alright. But let's make it interesting." The kid says

"Alright." I say

"If I win, you leave Signal and Patch. Forever." The kid says

"Alright, and if I win. You'll respect Faunas of any kind and in any place, for the rest of your life." I say with a huff

The kid then puts out his hand, reminding me a lot of the devil making a deal with someone.

Something I shouldn't see in a kid but I'm still pretty angry for him knocking my food away. So I'm ignoring that in favor of teaching him a lesson.

"Deal." The kid says

I then shake his hand and we part ways, this kid is gonna be massively fucked.

He's just like Cardin if I ever see the little shit, honestly, FUCK that guy.

**Several hours later..**

I have been in the training room punching a sandbag with Haruko, Yang, and Ruby watching me with obvious concern after seeing my training with my magic or my 'Semblance'.

I know my stats will help me in this match, speaking of which.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Grimm Slayer (_+3_ CHR and _+12_ STR)|**

**|LVL: _14_, EXP: 70_.00%|_**

_**|HP: 800/800, +3 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 700/700, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 650/650, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 750/750, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 14: 50.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 12 65.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 6000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 30 (+12)|**_

_**|DEF: 30(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 30|**_

_**|DEX: 28 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 30(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 32|**_

_**|CP: 33|**_

_**|GP: 31|**_

_**|LCK: 25|**_

_**|CHR: 35(+3)|**_

"Aaron, I think you really should calm down" Yang says concerned

"Yang, this kid is gonna learn a lesson in pain." I say, still pissed off

Gamer's mind really doesn't help that well with this kind of thing sadly, I'm very aware I'm angry but right now I'm not controlling it considering everything thus far. Plus that only happens when people knock food away from me, seriously don't mess with my food... I like eating it.

"Aaron, you might seriously injure him thus proving his point." Haruko says concerned

I then stop punching the bag, there right is when I realize how stupid I'm acting.

I'm getting angry at someone over food... sure that warrants yelling but I think kicking someone's ass over it might be a bit much.

You know, I'm starting think this whole being in another world is getting to me. Maybe... I should just take a vacation when I get the chance.

I then turn around, they are still very concerned. I then smile slightly, they seemed to calm their worries a bit.

"You're right... in a way, maybe I should calm down a little and win the right way. Without kicking his ass to the moon... plus it was just some food, nothing to cry over." I say

"I believe in you Aaron and SWEAR." Ruby says cheerfully than in a scolding tone

I nod my head and give a thumbs up, she smiles a little more but I could tell she didn't like that I swore.

Eh, it's something she'll get used to overtime. I do tend to swear a lot, it's kind of a habit at this point.

"Cheer for me in the battle." I say with a grin

Ruby nods happily, I then walk out. I know I can win this, I have my knowledge and abilities, the help of my friends, and the Gamer.

I have the power to win, and I'll win the right way without a doubt.

Sounds a bit corny but I think it works out well.

_**1 Minute later...**_

I stand in the arena, the kids in the school stayed after to see this fight play out. Some out of support for the bully since they are his lackeys and others support me since I've been such a nice and chill dude since arrival.

I mean... it's how I leveled up Charisma slightly, plus kind of a habit from my old life

The kid comes out of his side, he is holding a great sword that can transform into a laser rifle. I pull out my weapon and point at him, he prepares his stance.

The room goes deathly silent, I smirk at him.

"You can walk away if you want." I say

"No chance." He replies

"Eh... I tried." I say with a shrug

_**Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**_

**_[Dragon Quest battle theme (Choose what you want)]_**

Aaron and Ceaser stand across from each other, The Gamer transforms Vita's Pax into its gun form and shoots it at him. The young Winchester barely dodges it, Aaron keeps shooting from a distance as Ceaser transforms his sword into its laser rifle form and shoots it at Him.

He was able to dodge with a slight flair to it, he then continues to shoot at the kid with each shot either hitting or missing slightly.

Aaron than charges up a dark red beam as his MP goes down slightly.

"Flare Shot!" He yelled

The beam is then fired out and it misses the kid, Ceaser smirk at him.

"You missed." The kids said

"Did I now?" Aaron asked with a grand smirk

Ceaser turns around to see that the shot was still there, and it was getting bigger.

"Fun fact, a thing I invented is a type of Flare that's more effective when it explodes rather then hitting someone." Aaron said

Ceaser then turns around and looks at him, The Gamer waves a mock goodbye with a grin.

The shot explodes behind the Winchester, the horn sounds with people cheering.

Aaron stands there in victory, Ceaser slowly starts to get up.

_**[Music end]**_

_**Story mode: Aaron's P.O.V**_

Welp, it looks like I beat the bully. I then turn around to see the kid reading his weapon in its rifle form, he puts some explosive fire Dust into the cartridge slot.

I then look at him in shock as he charged it up, is he really that desperate?

"Are you insane?!" I yell to him

"Nope, I'm a winner!" Ceaser yells back

Right, forgot he was a Winchester... I'm gonna have to block this somehow, hopefully I have enough MP to use something to stop it.

The shot was then fired right as I put out my hands and feel my MP drain into it.

I have to use this spell, hope this works considering how much I have left.

"Protect!" I yell

I close my eyes and wait out of instinct, I still don't feel it. I open my eyes to see that a blue-hued barrier had appeared in front of me, Ceaser looks on in shock.

Note to self, invest in MP restoring items considering that I could have taken some serious damage had I not had enough MP for that Protect.

I then put the barrier down as there was no use for it, I kneel slightly as the sudden use of it took a little out of me. Ceaser then walks out grumbling about his loss, everyone in the room cheers while the lackeys left to help their boss.

I got back up, and i waved at them. Ruby then suddenly tackles me, Yang stand also tackles me making the dogpile a little bit heavier.

I fall to the ground, then Haruko then joins the sudden dog pile.

We get back up, the blonde bombshell puts her arm around me.

"Nice job beating that guy." Yang says

"That was awesome, especially when you blocked that Dust attack with that barrier!" Ruby yells excitedly

"That was so cool!" Haruko says

"Eheh, yeah." I say sheepishly

I start to pass out, not before seeing that familiar raven that flies away soon after.

Still worried about who that is, and I really hope it isn't who I think it is.

Cause then I might be royally screwed if it is who I think it is.

**Unknown's P.O.V**

I know that he sees me, I need to convince him that helping Ozpin is a pointless and stupid pursuit. It's dumb to even consider the idea of going up and fighting something like **Her**

But it looks like he's determined enough to fight with him, maybe I can convince him otherwise. After all, he's a fairly strong fighter and that's not even mentioning the fact that he has Magic... and he has the Spring Maiden with him.

I should get back to the camp, gotta keep the place running after all and hope one of those idiots didn't break something.

Wonder why Yang is so adamant about hanging around him?

Eh, I don't really care.

I need do need a quick drink however.

* * *

Gave that Cardin Clone an actual name this time around, so that's pretty neat.

Like I said, better version.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Grimm Slayer (_+3_ CHR and _+12_ STR)|**

**|LVL: _14_, EXP: 75_.00%|_**

_**|HP: 800/800, +3 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 700/700, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 650/650, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 750/750, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 14: 55.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 12 70.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 6000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 30 (+12)|**_

_**|DEF: 30(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 30|**_

_**|DEX: 28 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 30(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 32|**_

_**|CP: 33|**_

_**|GP: 31|**_

_**|LCK: 25|**_

_**|CHR: 35(+3)|**_

_**[New spells]**_

**|_Flare: A powerful attack that can be just destructive flames or explosions, costs 12 MP_]**

**|_Protect: A barrier that protects the user from attacks of all kinds but still can break after a few hits, costs 14 MP_]**

**|_Flare Shot: A powerful attack that's fired from a gun, is more effective as an explosive rather than a bullet. Costs 22 MP_]**

**|_Haste: Increases speed temporarily, cost 16 MP_]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. Signal Days: 4

And here we are, again with this fight.

Man... this fight changed way too many times over the many times this was rewritten huh?

Eh, doesn't matter that much.

* * *

That battle may have been awesome and it did change some stuff, it still didn't make me that strong.

Apparently it didn't give much EXP, and i would have to grind some more in order to make up for it. That kid about as strong as I was in terms of level but stats it was a bit lower then mine, I had did my usual stuff at Signal over the week.

It was a pretty average week with me learning one new spell which was related to Flare actually, so overall, Productive and average...

Well until Taiyang asked me to fight him yesterday afternoon.

It was to test my strength, he wanted to see how strong I was after hearing I killed a Giant Grimm on my own last week which is bad for me since I'm nowhere near his level.

So what am i gonna do? I checked his level and he's literally level 45, so I guess I'm gonna lose by more than a hair.

I'm figuratively going to be skinned alive in this fight.

"Aaron!"

"What Yang?!" I say annoyed

"Have you listened to anything that I've said?" Yang asks angrily

"Not really, thinking about what Tai asked me." I say with a sigh

"My dad?" Yang asks confused

I roll my eyes slightly, she's clearly not used to me calling him by that still despite me doing it for a long while now.

Seriously, it's been around a month now.

"Yes, he asked me to fight him to test my strength." I explain with dread in my voice

"Oh, well he's pretty strong. You might wanna be careful." Yang said plainly

I slam my head on the table, I could practically feel the fear go down my back as I lay there.

"I'm doomed." I say depressed

"You've beaten me, Yang, a giant Grimm, and that kid with the Laser rifle/Greatsword in a couple of weeks you've been here. I think you've got this in the bag, I think you can handle my dad." Ruby says cheerfully

"Yep, I'm still doomed." I say, still depressed

"Why do you think that?" Haruko asks concerned

I raise my head and looked at her, I already know the red mark on my head from slamming on the table was both blocked by Aura and already healed.

Meaning that I didn't look ridiculous with a big red mark on my head, makes me glad I have stuff for that now.

"Listen, while I survived all of those. Yang, you weren't that strong, same applies to Ruby. That Grimm was just a little stronger than I am and didn't even seem to have that many kills under it's belt, so I don't think I really have a chance against a trained huntsman." I explain

"Well, then buck up." Yang says

"Easy for you to say Yang!" I say angrily

"Well exxxcccuuussseee me for trying to cheer you up!" Yang says angrily

"It's not helping!" I say back angrily

"Guys, stop arguing." Ruby says waving her arms annoyed

I then sigh dejectedly, as I feel death loom over me. If it wasn't for the fact that he can't kill me, I would probably die against him... makes me wonder how long I'd last against Raven?

Turning my thoughts away from that considering where that line would lead.

"I already have to deal with the risk of a certain raven, now this." I whisper to myself

I then heard a raven cry, I think they might have heard me say that... fuck me if that's the case

I decide to get up and look onward, I then nod slightly.

"I'm gonna go get ready to fight Tai, wish me good luck." I say

They nod, I then walk away with dread in my steps. I know this might not work out well in the entirely but I know I can win, I just have to believe in myself.

...I'm going to lose to him horribly, aren't I?

About an hour later...

So this is what it's like to be in fear of someone, he's activated his Semblance. I'm just standing there, looking at this world's version of what is considered a Super Saiyan to mine.

This is gonna hurt and hurt really badly.

I fucking hate life sometimes.

"Ya ready kid?" Tai asks me excited

"Well, depends on your definition if i'm fighting someone with probably more power than I have." I say

"Alright. Heads up!" Tai says

_**Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**_

**|Kingdom Hearts: Wonderland Battle Theme|**

"Wait wha-" Aaron said right before he got punched in the face

He was sent a couple feet backward, he then skidded with slight rolling. He then got back up and dusted himself off, he was in a lot of pain currently.

Thank god for his Aura protecting him though, he would have probably lost if that were the case from that first punch.

He then transformed Vita's Pax into its gun form and charged a yellow beam.

"Volt Shot!" Aaron yelled out

A bolt of lightning came out of the gun and hit Taiyang squarely in the chest, Taiyang was sent back a little.

He then charged another beam this time it is green, he then aimed it at the man's feet.

"Tornado Shot!" Aaron yelled

The beam then was fired out of the gun and hit the ground, doing nothing.

The Hunter looked at Aaron with a smirk, he gave a small chuckle.

"What was that supposed to do?" Taiyang asked

"You'll see in five, four, three, two." Aaron said/counted down

Suddenly then wind beneath Taiyang started to pick up turning into a tornado, he took damage rapidly from this attack.

Aaron then transformed Vita's Pax back into a sword, he then stuck the sword into the ground with energy charging through it.

This was a spell he was making up on the fly and would use a lot of MP but it might turn the tide of the fight if it worked well enough and long enough.

"Fire Cracker!" He yelled

The ground started to glow a dull red, the tornado that Taiyang was in dissipated and The Hunter landed on the ground. He got back as he started to feel a slight burning sensation, he then looked at The Gamer confused.

"The floor is basically lava now, I hope you understand why that is." Aaron said not being affected by the spell

Taiyang then ran towards him, fist at the ready with a grin on his face. The Gamer then teleported away, he missed his target and turned around to see Aaron waving nearby with a grin.

"You fell for my trap by the way." He said simply

Taiyang then looked down to see he had fired a Flare Shot when he wasn't looking, it exploded but Tai was still standing. Currently, is Aura was nearing the yellow while The Gamer is barely on the edge of it.

Tai suddenly punched Aaron in the face again, causing him to skip on the ground.

His Aura taking damage each time he landed.

"Ah, oh, eh, fuck, shit, piss, this, hurts, so, much, god, damn, it." Aaron said as he skipped on the ground

That's when he stopped moving as he hit right into a wall, he fell right to the floor afterward with a slight slump.

His Aura in the red.

**|_End Music_|**

He slowly got up, his body racked with pain despite Gamer's Body dulling it slightly.

Taiyang simply helped him up as did Haruko, he sighed.

"Man, that was... difficult." Aaron said

"Yeah, but you did manage to get me on the ropes." Taiyang said

"Whatever." Aaron said

That's when he passed out, he exhausted himself from the fight.

He also did use a lot of MP which factored into it.

"Wow, he must have used a lot of energy in his attack." Ruby said

"That is right Rubes, that is right." Yang said

They walked off into the sunset after exiting the school, with as a raven cries nearby.

Flying away from the scene with a lot to think about... and she means a **lot**.

* * *

Alright, another one down, way too fucking many to go.

...Wonder how this would do on AO3?

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Grimm Slayer (_+3_ CHR and _+12_ STR)|**

**|LVL: _15_, EXP: _20__.00%|_**

_**|HP: 850/850, +3 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 750/750, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 700/700, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 800/800, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 15: 90.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 15 35.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 6000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 35 (+12)|**_

_**|DEF: 35(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 35|**_

_**|DEX: 32 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 35(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 35|**_

_**|CP: 35|**_

_**|GP: 34|**_

_**|LCK: 30|**_

_**|CHR: 40(+3)|**_

**[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

**[Social standing: None]**

**[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

**[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

**[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

**[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

_**[New spells]**_

**|_Fire Cracker: Causes the ground to be on fire thus causing gradual damage but only for a few moments, costs 30 MP_|**

**|_Aero: Uses wind to create a mini-tornado to do damage, costs 8 MP_|**

**|_Tornado__ Shot: Uses wind to either create a trap or to create an instant mini-tornado, costs 18 MP_|**

**|_Volt Shot: Shoots out a bolt of electricity, costs 14 MP|_**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. Signal Days: 5

Doing this fight again.

This time it'll be a little bit better.

* * *

I wake up a little sore, that battle yesterday was tough on my body since I got the shit beat out of me but thanks to Gamer's Body to make it less sore despite it starting to be a little weaker naturally.

I might not do much today, I get ready like usual and head to Signal Academy for the entire week. I just train and try to relax, managing to get a little stronger in my other categories and learned two new spells with them having variations in Shot form.

I'm sitting at lunch with Yang, Haruko, and Ruby. They're just talking about some stuff I did earlier, I'm just ignoring it since I'm not really that amazing of a guy in my opinion.

It's starting to become tough fighting people since I'm starting to gain a reputation, it's getting to me after a bit which could cause even more problems than usual since sooner or later.

Someone's gonna notice, and when they do. God help me.

I should try to lay low for a bit. Ceaser, that kid I fought a little while back, walks up to me with his lackeys, he looks like he wants a rematch.

Yang, Haruko, and Ruby look over at me waiting to see what's gonna happen next.

"I want a rematch." Ceaser says to me

Knew it, might as well accept. Since I should probably do something for today and maybe try to stick to my level, I might be able to train my magic a little more or possibly figure out what those skill points do.

Would it could it do if I did? Though Chrono has be awfully silent for some odd reason, what is he even doing?

Better ignore that for now and focus on this guy.

"Okay." I say calmly

"But this time, I'll have my friends with me." Ceaser says cockily

"Alright, and what's the deal this time?" I ask interested

"The deal is that if me and my friends win, you'll have to give me your sword." Ceaser says evilly

"Alright, and if I win. You pay me 10 lien, and that will be it." I say with a small smirk on my face

The Winchester looks at me confused, I give him a smirk. I should act like i don't know what I confused him about, after all it's fun to mock people sometimes.

Gods, I'm starting to sound like that version of Kirito from Sword Art Online Abridged but unlike him, I don't play video games all the time and come from a terrible Anime.

...Honestly, I'm starting to think that this whole thing is getting to me.

Really gonna need that vacation after this is all over, maybe chill in Atlas for a bit.

I could meet Weiss, knock her down a few pegs while I'm there.

It sounds like a fun side thing to do.

"What did I confuse you about something?" I ask with mock innocence

"Yeah, why just 10 Lien? That's like one small drop out of my allowance." Ceaser asks/says confused

"I don't need much, I never need much." I respond casually

We then shake on it and he walks away, Yang, Haruko, and Ruby look at me confused.

"Why don't you up the price?" Yang asks

I shrug, i then get up and walk away. Leaving them with not much information later is gonna be shocking.

**Less than six hours later..**

I get my sword out and walk out into the area, Ceaser and his friends stand across from me. One of them using a staff that also is a shock pistol, another using a dagger dart gun combination.

I get my sword ready, he looks at me with confidence. He thinks they are probably going to win... they aren't.

I give them a shit-eating smirk, they frown a little at that as the room goes deadly silent.

_**Story mode: 3rd P.O.V**_

_**|Final Fantasy V Battle Theme|**_

Aaron and the kid along with his friends stand across from each other, he then turns his sword into its gun from and charges up a black beam.

"Blind Shot." Aaron simply said

A black bolt then was fired out, the kid's eyes were then covered in darkness.

They look around in confusion, they suddenly were starting to freak out.

"We can't see!" One of the lackies said terrified

"Relax, it's only temporary." Aaron said flippantly

The kids in the stand gasp a little and look at him after he said that, he then charges a light green shot.

"Tornado Shot!' Aaron yelled out

It then fires out a small tornado getting bigger and bigger as it gets close to Ceaser and his lackies, it then fully consumes them.

After a little bit, it dissipates and the kids are on the ground, weakened by the magic as the horn sounds.

_**|End Music|**_

The kids then applause the impressive performance, Aaron walks over and stick out his hand.

"Esuna." He said

A blue light then washed over the kids as the darkness over their eyes disappears and they can see again, the Winchester then gets up and walks over to Aaron holding out ten lien.

He then waves his hand, Ceaser retracts his.

"Don't you want it?" He asked confused

"Nope." Aaron said popping the p at the end

"Why?" Ceaser then asked

"I may have won, but you tried your best. That's all that matters, even though I made your ass grass. Don't let that deter you from trying again, plus I sort of needed an easy fight. Maybe you can give me a better one in the future, if you train hard enough?" Aaron said

Ceaser nods at this wisdom along with the suggestion and helps up his friends and walks away, not before looking at Aaron. He gave him a thumbs up and the Winchester nodded and then he walked out.

Ruby, Haruko, and Yang walk over to him with confusion.

"Why didn't you take the money?" Haruko asked confused

"Because it's his, not mine." Aaron said wisely

"But you could have bought something with that." Ruby said slightly annoyed

"I don't really care about money, to be honest, all I care about is keeping the people I care about safe." Aaron said casually

"Well Mr. I care about others, let's go get something to eat." Yang said

Aaron nods and they walk out, with him getting a little stronger in both combat and in friendship while a raven cries.

She's fairly impressed at how ruthless he was, he is a good candidate for her group after all.

It would be a bad idea to keep ignoring him, she should see what else he can do.

* * *

And here we are again.

Yeah, this is kind of getting easier to do

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Grimm Slayer (_+3_ CHR and _+12_ STR)|**

**|LVL: _15_, EXP: _20__.00%|_**

_**|HP: 850/850, +3 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 750/750, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 700/700, +2 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 800/800, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 15: 90.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 15 35.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 6000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 40 (+12)|**_

_**|DEF: 35(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 40|**_

_**|DEX: 35 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 35(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 35|**_

_**|CP: 35|**_

_**|GP: 35|**_

_**|LCK: 33|**_

_**|CHR: 42(+3)|**_

**[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

**[Social standing: None]**

**[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

**[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

**[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

**[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

_**[New spells]**_

**[_Blind Shot: Blind's the person for either a couple of seconds or until it's cured along with the person being defeated, better for long-distance. Uses |2 MP_]**

**|_Blind: Blind's the person for a couple of seconds, can be gone after a couple of seconds, it's cured, or they are defeated. Uses 10 MP_|**

**|_Esuna: Cure's some status effects, can't cure racism sadly. Uses 7 MP_|**

**|_Esuna Shot: Cure's some status effects, long-range version. Uses 11 MP_|**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. Signal Days: 6

Here we are again.

Yeah, not gonna be able to completely expand the word count.

But hey, at least this chapter looks nice.

* * *

Not a lot happened over the week, I got some new spells and for some odd reason, I gained something called a form after getting my INT to a high enough level. Which is strange in and of itself since my INT is pretty fucking high.

The description had told me this.

**[? Form (Level 1)]**

**[Combined with a sacrifice of ? HP and ? MP, they transform. Effects are unknown]**

So I asked Ruby, Haruko, and Yang to help me train a little since I wanted to test out some stuff I wanted to do.

I obviously didn't tell them what I could do, so they're not gonna expect that this is just testing how this works.

**_Story mode: 3rd P.O.V_**

**|Final Fantasy XV: Stand Your Ground|**

Aaron stands across from Yang, Ruby, and Haruko. The room is deadly silent, and a tumbleweed blows by for some odd reason.

He draws his sword as Ruby and Yang charge at him, he points his hand on the ground and caused to glow green.

"Aero!" he yelled

A tornado then surrounded him as Yang and Ruby were blown back, he then stuck his sword into the ground and bit his thumb till it bled a few drops of blood which took off ten HP and he charged the area below him with magic using fourty MP.

A circle appeared around him, words started to float around him. Aaron focused his energy around the words, his arm wearing the Hackers gauntlet then started to glow.

'So this is that power, I've been told to say some words and I... feel like I should'

"Ruburm Magus, the power of Healing and Destruction. Grant me that power." Aaron said mostly in Latin

Aaron's outfit started to transform, he was now wearing a bronze chest plate with a red cloak and a white shirt under it along with a brown glove on his left hand, he was now wearing the Red mage's hat, his jeans turned into black pants, the shoes turned into boots, his arm wearing the Hackers gauntlet was now red and dragon-like in nature.

His other arm was normal, no changes were made.

His eyes were more wild and blue, his sword was now a rapier that had a silver blade and a golden guard.

He looked up at Yang, Ruby, and Haruko as they saw the power course over him.

They looked at Aaron slightly afraid and shocked, he then pointed his sword at them.

"I WILL MOVE FURTHER BEYOND!" He yelled with power in his voice

Yang, Ruby, and Haruko were shocked at this revelation, he was now more powerful then he was earlier. He then pointed his sword at their feet and smirked, the ground under was a black circle.

"Demi." He simply said

They were then surrounded by a transparent black bubble, after a bit the bubble started to be less transparent. Soon it was completely black, and it exploded. Ruby, Yang, and Haruko were weakened by this, they were on their last legs.

He suddenly transformed back to normal, he was in pain for some reason. It was a form that could take a lot out of him if he wasn't ready, he then ran at them sword at ready.

He slashed at them until their Aura was nearly depleted, he had won the battle.

"Note to self, use that power when absolutely necessary. It takes a lot out of me, that could leave me open for an attack." Aaron said to himself

He then healed Yang, Haruko, and Ruby with Cure which used nearly all the MP he had left. They got up, feeling a little sore but looking at him as he stood there. Yang looked at him in amazement along with Ruby and Haruko, he looked at them in confusion.

"What?" Aaron asked

"How did you do that?!" Yang asked shocked

"Yeah, you summoned something and it swallowed us up in a bubble and then exploded!" Ruby said excitedly

"Yeah, I didn't know you could do that." Haruko said

Aaron was humming, he could do that in that form. Since it must be based on the magic and strength of a Red Mage, the MP he uses is what keeps it going and it suddenly causes it to fail when MP turns to zero thus causing him to get out of the form.

"Huh, I guess my Semblance still has some parts that I don't know." Aaron explained

"Yeah, you used a thing called Demi and I'm guessing it's a part of it." Yang said

"Demi is something that's beyond what I can do now normally, I guess that form is just a boost that allows me to be able to use higher tier power at the cost of most my Aura." Aaron said

"Well nonetheless it was pretty cool, I've got to understand how you can do this stuff." Yang said

"That will be for later, for now it's just something i can do." Aaron said nodding at Haruko

Haruko nodded back, she knew to keep it a secret. They then left, Aaron heard a raven cry yet again. He still hoped it isn't who he thinks it is, that would be a bad time for him and everyone he cares about.

Suddenly a menu pops up in front of Aaron's face.

**_|Congratulations, you've unlocked Magic Forms! YA MISSED ME BITCH?!_**

**_Now you can use your health and magic to transform into this class with more powerful abilities, be careful when you use it.]_**

**_[Skill Tree unlocked]_**

**_|You can now select some skills relating to other classes relating to the classes you've chosen, go on brave hero.|_**

**{_10 skill points awarded_}**

This was impressive indeed, Aaron had gained some new powers and gained a whole new system.

He was going to take care of this later, for now, he needs to relax.

_**Later in Aaron's P.O.V**_

I currently am in the guest room looking at the skill tree, there was a bunch of skills from games that I chose. There were some abilities from Delta Rune, others from Final Fantasy XV.

There are some from Ori and the Blind Forest which just improve how I move but still is pretty amazing, there's even something that can improve how effective my base spells are.

But there was one the interested me the most.

_**[Castlevania equipment: Allows you to use all items from the Castlevania series]**_

With this, I can basically throw the enemy off guard.

Which is pretty cool, wonder what Chrono is doing.

**|Not much, just finishing up on something cool.|**

'Oh? What is it?'

**|You know those social links you have, right?|**

'Yeah, why?'

**|They were useless but now they give you some benefits if you're in good enough with them|**

'Oh, so what can I do now?'

**|See for yourself|**

I open the menu, suddenly there's a new option. Which was called **Phantoms**, weird.

I open it and find Lionheart and some other Phantom's for some odd reason.

**[Dark Crow, Sun Monk, Dragoon Brawler, Crimson Reaper, Icon of Spring]**

Okay, so I'm gonna guess that I can swap between them. Meaning they get powerful as I do. So Lionheart is the same level as I am, as he's basically me.

So if I'm best friends with Qrow, Dark Crow would get stronger... this makes it a lot easier to basically kick everyone's ass in a fight.

I guess I should just rest, for now, maybe I can use this power against Cinder.

Wouldn't that be a trip.

Wait, I have a new title?

**[Red Mage: Lowers Cost of Forms]**

* * *

Cinder's still gonna live, the systems still there, and not much else has changed.

Honestly, things have been working out for me during all of this.

I'm hoping I can get this remade before the end of the year.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Red Mage (Lowers cost of Forms)|**

**|LVL: _20_, EXP: _10.00%|_**

_**|HP: 1100/1100, +4 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 1000/1000, +3 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 950/950, +2.5 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 900/900, +6 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 20: 15.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 19 50.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 6000, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 60|**_

_**|DEF: 50(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 60|**_

_**|DEX: 40 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 60(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 50|**_

_**|CP: 50|**_

_**|GP: 49|**_

_**|LCK: 35|**_

_**|CHR: 45|**_

**[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

**[Social standing: None]**

**[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

**[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

**[Items: 3 Earth Crystals, 2 Ice Crystals, 4 Fire Crystals]**

**[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

_**[New info: Forms and Phantoms]**_

**|Forms are temporary transformations that increase the user's strength, magic, and more depending on which form. If the form is of a knight than STR and DEF are increased while others stay the same. Phantom's are the heart of the person, they are basically what the are and what they represent in a spiritual way. Whether it is bad luck or good, whether fire or ice. They are, what they are.|**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. Fight Of Nevermore P1

Yep... this oughta be interesting.

Honestly, this is gonna be a lot better then last time.

* * *

I know Raven's been watching me, it was confirmed when I went to town during the weekend where I saw a woman who looked like an older Yang which exactly described Raven. Seriously, there's only one way to describe her appearance, they are remarkably similar.

I managed to make my weapon better along with improving myself, finally making above a certain level cap. I was just chilling in a classroom, it was nearing the end of the day and it was a Friday.

Qrow is gonna pick me and Haruko up, we're going to see Ozpin. Suddenly, I felt something small tap my shoulder.

I look over to see Ruby looking at me, I smile a little at her.

I don't mind seeing her that often.

"Yeah Ruby?" I ask

"Aaron, what was your life like before you saved me and Yang?" Ruby asks

I look up at the ceiling, I know I shouldn't like but this could make me seem crazy or weird or even worse.

Pretty cool to her, not something I want to deal with right about now.

I'll just have to tell her it's too painful to tell right now which it is. It would be hard to talk about your death to people, even when your from another world.

I mean... I miss my mom and sister quite a lot, they're my family after all.

"It's too painful to talk about, I don't feel comfortable yet. But let's say, my mom and sister, they are out there, somewhere." I say trying to make it sound painful and not trying very hard

Ruby then nods with a smile and a thumbs-up, I give a thumbs-up back with a small grin.

Huh, I guess I did teach her something, guess I'm rubbing off on her a little.

Whether that turns out to be a good or bad thing remains to be seen.

"I understand, what were they like?" Ruby says/asks cheerfully

I smile slightly at this, she is a nice girl. She might be the best person in this world, even when she was young.

Naive, sure, but still a pretty good person.

"Well, my sister is like Yang in a way but more mature and doesn't like puns as much. My mom, a supermom in a nice way." I explain

Yang frowns a little at this but shrugs it off, Haruko looks at me in a sort of silent sadness. She knows that I'm not telling the full truth, I... I should tell her when the time is right.

She has a right to know considering everything thus far

"So what's your plans after you meet Ozpin?" Yang asks

I shrug and put my finger on my chin in thought.

"Well, I have no place to live besides here and I really doubt that I can survive in the wild for too long. Plus I have to worry about Haruko, she may be a year older than me but she's still young. So I guess continue being with you guys for a while, and I'd be glad to be in that situation. I've gotten used to you" I say

"That's really nice that you're thinking of me Aaron." Haruko says with a small smile

I wave my hand back and forth in a flippant motion, I'm not that good of a person to be honest.

I could improve quite a lot of things about myself to be honest.

"It's not that nice, it's just something I do every day." I say

Which is definitely true, it's something I've grown accustomed to doing every day.

The others slightly chuckle at this, I give them a small smile.

Patch is probably the best place for me to live in, plus I need to keep an eye on Ruby on that night in that Dust store, including Cinder counterattacking us. This means making my 'grand reveal' and it's gonna show some serious firepower.

I've still got business to take care of after all, especially with her little scheme'.

**Meanwhile**

This kid may be strong but he still has emotions, and that will be a difficult issue considering how he usually acts towards other people despite his killer instincts.

He seems to be focused on staying here with the Spring Maiden, whom I should have killed before that kid showed up and saved her.

I'll have to convince him to come with me and join my tribe, we need some manpower after all.

At this time, he seems to be the best option.

That I will show him, that family just weakens you. Just like my dumb drunk of a brother, which is coming today to have him see Ozpin. That will be an even bigger issue, he'll be convinced by Ozpin and join his hopeless little cause.

Then he'll just fight me at every turn, I'll just keep an eye on him till later.

When he gets home, he'll be in for a bit of a surprise.

A very big surprise

**Back to Aaron**

After a bit of training and schoolwork, the day finally ended. I was texted that Qrow will be here in about two hours, plenty of time to get ready. Yang is chatting with Ruby while Haruko was reading a book about a man with two souls, the same book Blake will read later.

I then get home to see someone standing in front of the door, they look kind... wait, is that who I think it is?

Hold on a second... Chrono, you better use Scan.

**[Raven Branwen]**

**|Level 30|**

...Oh no.

"Hey who's that?" Yang asks

Right, Yang hasn't met her yet... hoo boy this is gonna be awkward, I just know it.

And I know she's gonna ask me to join her.

"Raven." I say calmly

"So you do know my name, how quaint." Raven says in a bored tone

"Why are you here? Unless my suspicions were correct." I say, lying through my teeth

"You know why I'm here already...since I could tell you knew my presence." Raven says

Ah, forgot she was a bandit for a second... an honest mistake but one I'm not making again.

She's a good liar... especially to herself.

"Yes, and no I'm not joining your side." I say simply

"And yet you're joining Ozpin's." Raven says pointing at me

"Well, at least he doesn't try to murder children. At least he isn't obsessed with this unobtainable idea of power, he's smarter than you at least. At the VERY least, he isn't a little bitch that runs away from people who care about her." I say angrily

"You already knew of my plans to murder that child, didn't you?" Raven says

"Yes, I did and you're not gonna lay a fucking hand on her you Gods damned murderer." I say, rage starting to raise

Yang then stands in front of me with an angry face, she grabs me and begins shakes me a little.

Honestly, I kind of deserve this but she's also ridiculously strong.

"What do you mean by 'You knew her plans to murder that child.', how do you even know her?!" Yang yells in anger

I sigh and move her arms off of me, I then toward Haruko whom had an afraid look.

She nods at me, it looks like the truth will come out.

At least... some of it.

"Haruko was in danger when I met her, I knew more about some stuff then I let on." I say in a somewhat honest tone

"What?" Yang asks shocked

I look over at Ruby, she seems shocked but she understands why I kept is secret.

I look back at Yang, she needs an answer to this.

"I kept it secret because it might get everyone who didn't know about in danger since she's pretty dangerous, I wanted to keep you guys safe. She may be your mom, but it's clear she's more selfish than she thinks." I say, seeing Raven having a slightly shocked look on her face

Yang, meanwhile, looks at me in slight disbelief, then she has a thoughtful look on her face. She's processing this information, at least she's taking it well... I think.

She looked at me with a sense of understanding and calm, she gives me a thumbs up.

"I understand now, glad you're willing to keep us safe." Yang says

I nod, Yang then walks back to her father. I look at Tai, he's still in disbelief at his old wife being back after all this time.

I then look back at Raven, she still is looking at me coldly like she usually does with people.

"How about you join me, I'll give you more power than anyone else in Remnant." Raven says

I sigh and draw my weapon, I usually keep it on my person considering everything.

She also sighs and then she draws her weapon.

"So be it." Raven says

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let you hurt Haruko. And I'm not going to hurt others unless it means keeping others safe." I say

I position my sword slightly in front of me, I hear a rumbling storm in the distance.

A quest appears in front of me.

**|_Fight Of Nevermore_|**

**|Description: You've caught Raven's eye and she wanted you to join her but you declined her offer, now she's wanting to kill you and Haruko. Teach her a lesson on why Gamer's can kick ass**

**|_Objective: Defeat Raven|_**

**|_Rewards: 2,000 Exp, 20 Random Dust Crystals, slight Social Link Ranks up_|**

**|_Failure: Death/Enslavement_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 2: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 3: ?|_**

This was already forced on me... I have no choice but to do this.

* * *

So this is a lot better then before, that's pretty nice.

Yeah... moving on.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Red Mage (Lowers cost of Forms)|**

**|LVL: _25_, EXP: _40.00%|_**

_**|HP: 1500/1500, +5 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 1800/1800, +4 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 1050/1050, +3.5 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 1050/1050, +7 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 25: 20.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 22 45.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 6100, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 65|**_

_**|DEF: 55(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 65|**_

_**|DEX: 45 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 65(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 55|**_

_**|CP: 55|**_

_**|GP: 54|**_

_**|LCK: 40|**_

_**|CHR: 50|**_

**[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

**[Social standing: None]**

**[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

**[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

**[Items: 10 Earth Crystals, 12 Ice Crystals, 15 Fire Crystals, 13 Wind Crystals, 10 Gravity Crystals]**

**[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

_**[Character info: Team STRQ]**_

**|Summer Rose|**

**[Basically a supermom, one of the greatest Huntresses from Beacon. Great cookie maker, not a lover of puns, is a lot like her daughter.]**

**[Status: Confirmed Dead, real status unknown]**

**[Personality: Cheerful Hero]**

**[Job(s): Huntress]**

**[Family: Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, Ruby Rose]**

**|Taiyang|**

**[A Hunter that was on Team STRQ, generally a nice guy. The exact reason that Yang tells puns but is also overprotective. Not wanting Ruby to know what sex is despite telling Yang.]**

**[Status: Alive]**

**[Personality: Honest, nice guy]**

**[Job(s): Hunter (Formerly), Teacher]**

**[Family: Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Summer Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Aaron Thompson, Haruko Thea]**

**|Qrow Branwen|**

**[Was a part of a Bandit Camp but left, alcoholic Hunter. Generally a nice guy sometimes, a bit depressed, very protective of the people he cares about. Works with Ozpin quite a lot]**

**[Status: Alive]**

**[Personality: A cynical man who needs some help]**

**[Job(s): Hunter, Bandit Camp Member (Formerly), Ozpin's Eyes and Ears]**

**[Family: Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

**|Raven Branwen|**

**[Is a Bandit Camp leader, she's also a terrible mom seeing as she abandoned her own daughter at a young age in order to run said camp. A bit of a bitch if a lot of people were gonna be honest.]**

**[Status: Alive]**

**[Personality: A cynical edgy selfish bitch]**

**[Job(s): Huntress (Formerly), Bandit Camp Leader]**

**[Family (Formerly): Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long]**

**[Family (Now): Bandit's, Vernal]**

**[Unknown Status: Summer Rose]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	16. Fight Of Nevermore P2

Alright, here we are again. This chapter featuring a Raven fight that was kind of decent in my opinion.

This time, this is a lot better and a little bit longer.

* * *

_**|13th Struggle from Kingdom Hearts 2|**_

Aaron and Raven are standing across from each other, their weapons drawn. Qrow runs in to see what's happening, he knows better than to interrupt this fight. It's something personal, and he understands that.

Even if it is his sister, he still has a sense of honor after all this time.

It seems to be personal, Haruko is hoping Aaron will win. Ruby is just looking away from the fight, Yang just glares at her actual mom. She knows that she isn't a good person, trying to kill a little kid proves that.

Aaron's also glaring at Raven as is she to him, it starts to rain. Thunder stretched across the sky as raindrops pattered around.

Both run at each other and both blade's clash causing a shockwave which stopped the rain from coming down for a few moments. The rain then continues to fall as if nothing happened.

The two blades are scratching against each other with slight sparks coming off the two blades.

"GIVE UP!" Raven yelled

"NEVER!" Aaron responded

They both begin to slash at each other with great vigor and strength causing more shockwaves preventing the rain from falling onto them which caused Ruby to look on in awe, sure the fight may be dangerous but it was pretty cool.

Aaron jumps into the air and then jumps again using Double Jump, he turns his sword into its pistol form and aims downward charging a bright red beam with energy crackling off it slightly.

"FIRA SHOT!" He yelled with energy in his voice

Suddenly a bright shot of fire goes out, Raven slashes through as she's kicked forward into a barrier put up by The Gamer which would prevent her from attacking the other's even after he's dead... well until they got far enough away in an hour.

One of the benefits of having the spell, even if he died, it takes a while to be removed without the proper skills. Another notch in his belt for having the Gamer Ability.

She turns around to see him doing an overhead slash, she blocked it and sent him backward with a hard counter.

He lands and then sticks his finger out with magical energy coursing through it.

"Thunder!" Aaron yelled with a glare

Suddenly, a bolt of thunder came from the sky and almost hit Raven but she managed to dodge in time. She looked over to see Aaron summoning a card into his hand.

He grinned as he broke it with the sound glass shattering echoing all around them as his main summon appeared.

**Lionheart, the Valiant.**

"Lionheart!" Aaron boomed

That's when a knight appeared behind him, having the audience look in awe. He pointed at Raven, and without a word being uttered Lionheart did an overhead slash that hit the blade of Raven's sword.

He then punched her in the gut, causing her to fall over as he kicked her away. She slowly got up to see he summoned a new card and spun it, suddenly the suit of armor was replaced with a man wearing feathers in a cloak like fashion with the hood up with the black skeletal head of a crow on his head.

On his back is a black greatsword with slight chips on the sides with a long black stripe of cloth hanging from it, all that can be seen inside the two glowing white eyes which seemed to be glaring at her.

**The Dark Crow, Lord of Darkness**

"Dark Crow!" Aaron said with mirth in his voice

"_You've summoned me, what can I do?_" He asked in a raspy voice

"Summon your Murder!" Aaron said simply

Dark Crow lifted his blade as he disappeared, suddenly a flock of crows swarmed Raven and did quite a lot of damage. She noticed some flames building upon his arm as he summoned a new Card.

Aaron switched the card again, this time to a man with blazing orange and yellow hair, eyes that were a bright yellow, he had no shirt revealing his tan abs and he had orange and red shorts on with white bandages wrapped around his legs and wrists.

He had a cocky look on his face as he got into a boxer's stance.

**The Sun Monk, Fighter For Light**

"Sun Monk!"

"So who do I have to punch in the face?" He asked in a manly voice, almost like Saxton Hale in his opinion

Aaron pointed to Raven with a smirk, Sun Monk just grinned as he ran over and uppercutted her. Causing her to be a bit disoriented, he switched cards again.

This time to a woman wearing dark yellow armor with darker yellow highlights, she had a long blonde ponytail as her gauntlets were made for punching people in the face.

She reminded a lot of people of Yang (including Yang herself).

**Dragoon Brawler, Talon Of Dragons**

"Dragoon Brawler!"

"Alright, let's do this!" She said, sounding like Rainbow Dash from MLP (Note: I did watch this show, I just chose this voice since it suited her)

She ran towards her and punched her in the face, causing her to fly into the air as she was kicked right to the ground. She then breathed out flames which didn't seem to burn Raven's clothing but did her quite a bit of harm.

Aaron switched yet again, this time to a woman wearing a crimson cloak with an outfit similar to what Ruby would wear in the future.

Only with the corset being a black long sleeve, the combat skirt was replaced with just black pants and no bullet clips around her waist and her hair just being a flaming red.

On her black was a scythe with a black handle with a silver blade giving off a dull glow.

Her eyes were a dark red, her skin is as pale as the moon.

**The Crimson Reaper, Reaper Of Roses**

"Crimson Reaper!"

"I must carry out justice for this world!" She yelled, sounding a little bit like Erza from Fairy Tail

She slashed a red streak across Raven, which actually hurt her to the point of being launched as she was slashed back down. She then slashed a red cross which burst into flames upon contact with the bandit leader.

Aaron than switched again, flames billowing on his arm as pain grew onto his body. He knew this was one of the effects of using Phantoms too much but he was willing to take that punishment to defeat someone.

This time to a woman with a flower crown on her head with a long flowing yellow dress, her blonde hair having an assortment of flowers. Her eyes were a bright blue as her skin was normal, her smile warming the area around them.

**Icon Of Spring, Energy Of Renewel**

"Icon Of Spring!"

"I must help this world." In a calm gentle voice

That's when roots grew out of the ground and onto Raven's leg, Icon Of Spring disappeared as Aaron ran over and punched Raven in the face multiple times. Yelling the whole time, he stopped after a bit.

Raven was heavily bruised from all the attacks, he just kept glaring at her.

_**|End music|**_

Aaron walked up to her, Raven couldn't do anything as her Aura shattered a long time ago.

"I would recommend leaving this place and never coming back, try this again and you will wish you were in this state since this isn't even the most damage I can do." He said angrily

He then looked at her face closely, his eyes full of anger. Clearly, he was done with her bullshit.

For a pretty damn good reason too.

"**Got that.**" Aaron said angrily

Raven then reluctantly nodded, he then put his hand on her shoulder as blue energy appeared below her.

He knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Teleport." Aaron said

Raven then disappeared to her bandit camp. That's the place she would go to anyway, so why bother stopping her?

He then kneeled which caused Taiyang, Ruby, Yang, Haruko, and Qrow to run over.

He then put his hand up and panted a little as pain racked his entire body, he never did that many switches before or even at all until today.

"Give me a moment, I just need to rest a little." Aaron said

"You used too much Aura again, be careful." Haruko said

"It's dangerous for you to keep doing this, even I know that." Yang said

Ruby and Taiyang along with Qrow nodded in agreement, Aaron then got back up as he breathed out slightly.

He'd be feeling that for a long while, hopefully, he doesn't get any more injured in that time.

"Haruko, we going to see Ozpin." He said in a low voice

Qrow then looks at him with a concern, he then get down to his height.

"You need rest." He said softly

"I'll rest on the way to Beacon, we need to head to him now considering what just happened." Aaron said

Qrow reluctantly nodded and gestured him and Haruko to follow him after getting up, He then followed along with Haruko as they waved goodbye to Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang.

They were going to see the Wizard of Oz himself, and he was gonna be happy with this development that the Spring Maiden was found and that she was safe at the very least.

Aaron was gonna be able to save Amber and later was going to stop Cinder from killing Pyrrha.

Haruko had barely any idea what was going to happen next, but she's glad she's safe.

"Let's go inside, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Taiyang said

Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby head inside afterward. That fight was pretty strange but amazing nonetheless, even if Aaron was underleveled as Raven was level thirty.

He managed to defeat her because he had used spam tactics to not allow her a single moment of rest which is something a lot of people should do more often.

Plus his Phantoms are as strong as his friendships with the people related, so that helped quite a lot in turning the tide of battle.

Qrow, Taiyang, Yang, Ruby, and Haruko.

All people valuable to him as he is to them, his friendships will last many, many years.

And he will build many more that will help him on his path towards victory.

* * *

Yep, here we are again.

Honestly, I was just thinking about some UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH music while writing this. So... that's what kind of gave the energy for this fight.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Red Mage (Lowers cost of Forms)|**

**|LVL: _28_, EXP: _40.00%|_**

_**|HP: 1800/1800, +5 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 1900/1900, +4 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 1100/1100, +3.5 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 1055/1055, +7 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 25: 40.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 22 45.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 6100, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 67|**_

_**|DEF: 57(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 67|**_

_**|DEX: 47 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 67(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 57|**_

_**|CP: 57|**_

_**|GP: 56|**_

_**|LCK: 42|**_

_**|CHR: 52|**_

**[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

**[Social standing: None]**

**[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

**[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

**[Items: 17 Earth Crystals, 16 Ice Crystals, 16 Fire Crystals, 15 Wind Crystals, 15 Gravity Crystals]**

**[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	17. Meeting the Wizard

Okay, this was kind of nice to rewrite.

Honestly, this chapter could have looked and been a lot nicer in terms of... well, everything really.

It was kind of nice being able to go back to this again.

* * *

I had woken up after getting in the Bullhead an hour after that fight, I saw a menu saying it gave me EXP from the fight putting me up a couple of levels which is pretty awesome for a lot of reasons I won't get into.

Don't really care as it was a bit late to tell me, plus it was a story fight basically and, in all honesty, I really don't want to be enslaved by her... or anyone really.

My body was a little sore but I was good nonetheless, I look to see Harko sitting there silently. She doesn't notice that I've woken up, guess I might have been out for a while

I get up and walk over, we're on bullhead to Beacon currently from what I could tell.

I can hear the rain softly tapping on the roof, calm but not the point right now.

"Haruko." I say softly

Haruko finally notices my presence and gives me a hug for... well being concerned about me since I basically used most of my power to defeat a high-level Band Tribe leader, surprising no one, it didn't get me to level thirty, I checked.

It kind of sucks that RPG's work that way sometimes... meh.

"Haruko, what's up with the hugs?" I ask, pretending to be confused

"You really do too much, you need to stop risking your life so often." Haruko says sadly

I hug and pat her back a little, a small smile growing on my face.

I comfort her a little, it's hard to be a hero sometimes since reading plenty of books, watching TV and movies has shown me that they carry an incredible weight on their backs and other people have to deal with that sometimes.

Hell, I sometimes don't even know how to be a person sometimes which was and is honestly a bit sad even for me.

Living life as an anti-social person was hard, especially considering my situation now, it looks like that has to change.

I've got a sister to deal with, and this time, she's younger than my actual one.

Which means a lot considering my other sister is my twin.

"It's alright, I won't risk it again... this month, I'm gonna be risking my life a lot but I'll try to tone it down." I say in an honest tone

She nods in understanding and we sit back down in silence, a menu suddenly pops up in front of me.

Just like any other time, I read it since that's what you usually do in this kind of situation.

**|Social Link rank up|**

**[You are now better friends with Haruko Thea, now she'll comfort you and you'll comfort her in hard times.]**

**|New Ability: Secret Keeping|**

**[If you have a secret, Haruko will now keep it a secret if you tell her. She'll even make sure that secret is kept safe.]**

**|Spring Maiden has leveled up!|**

So that's a thing now, huh. Cool, I guess, Persona Abilities are nice to in all honesty.

Welp, I should probably check in with Qrow, wait he's walking in to check on us.

He walks over to me, I guess I should play what happened off.

For the best considering everything thus far.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" Qrow asks a little concerned

"I'm fit as a fiddle as they say." I respond simply

Qrow gives me a smile and pats me on the back, I guess that raised morale a little. Seeing a kid fight a Bandit Tribe leader by himself can be a bit... devastating, I have attracted a lot of people's attention with what I'm doing after all.

I then hear the overhead buzz, I'm guessing we're near Beacon.

"_We are near Beacon, we will be landing in about an hour._" The com said

Knew it, it looks like I'll be talking to Ozma soon. It's important that I do, most people try not to meet him in most fics out of his nature. I'm willing to go along with that nature and even exploit it.

He may be untrustworthy but he's got something I need... influence and connections, using that to my advantage would make the fight against Salem a hell of a lot easier.

I check the time on my Hackers Gauntlet, it's currently 5:45.

Two hours before that even occurs, I'll have to get the meeting done in one hour or less.

A menu suddenly pops up in my face.

**[New Quest]**

_**Saving Fair Maidens**_

**|Description: Fate's a bitch and it decided to try and cause Amber's death a lot earlier, so it's your job to go out and stop that from happening. Two Maidens are a hell of a lot better then one as they say.|**

**|_Objective: Save Amber|_**

**|_Rewards: 5,000 Exp, 20,000 Lien, slight Social Link Ranks up, New Social Links_|**

**|_Failure: Death of you and Amber/Your and Amber's enslavement by Cinder or Salem_|**

That failure never did sound good, and since Amber's involved I have to succeed rather than fail. Even if she didn't die, I doubt that extra lives exist since that would make this way too easy.

That would make things harder for everyone, including Haruko.

We then land at Beacon, I know it might take a bit to get to the top and time is of the essence right now.

I look at Qrow, he looks back seeing my look.

"Qrow, I know of a way to get us there faster." I say

Qrow looks at me with a slight surprise, then he shrugs nonchalantly. Like he usually does.

No surprise there.

"Alright let's hear it." Qrow says

I gesture Haruko over, I grab her hand and Qrow's.

I cause energy to crackle across me

'Teleport' I thought

We were then in the office of Ozpin, Ozpin is sitting at his desk.

He's, currently, widely surprised that two kids and Qrow just teleported here, he then quickly calms down.

It's clear this man is a master of that sort of thing, ya'd wonder why by now?

"Hello Qrow, and who these two children might be?" Ozpin says

"My name is Aaron Thompson, and the girl nearby is Haruko Thea. Haruko is the Spring Maiden, and we have proof that we both use magic." I say

"Wait, she's the Spring Maiden?" Ozpin asks

I stick my palm out and focus my magic on Qrow and Ozpin along with Haruko, my hand starts to glow a dark blue.

"_Libra._" I say

Suddenly small menu's pop up in front of their faces, Ozpin looks at it with wide eyes as does Qrow and Haruko. Libra is a pretty cool spell, it allows people to know information about the enemy or in this case.

"This is all information about me and my life, how did you do this?" Ozpin asks

"I can because my powers are different from others, I was sent here from another world to stop an evil force and change the timeline." I explain simply

"Really? Well... I'm glad to see you're willing to help us." Ozpin says

"Yes, I'm glad also. Don't mention it." I say

I looked at Haruko, she sighs. I've been secretly training her in the forest also, she makes some wind appear around her body which Wind Dust never could do. Ozpin's eyes widen, he's looking at the Spring Maiden.

"How did you-"

"I'm fucking magic Ozpin as I have established, I'm literally a Brothers damned seventeen-year-old stuck in a seven-year-old body. So can we move on now to us basically helping you kill Salem already, I've got someone to save from death since they are most likely walking around alone since Grimm probably killed her family in an attempt to kill her since she's basically the Fall Maiden which you know is Amber? Fate's being a bitch and I'm honestly tired right now, so let's get a move on." I say, eye slightly twitching

They all look at me in shock and in confusion, the shock is I just said all of this randomly and the confusion is how well I know what's going on.

Which all makes sense, it was kind of a good idea to reveal most of my cards considering our current situation.

"Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way. I'll explain after I do something." I say looking at me Hacker's Gauntlet

The time is 7:30, I have to go to Amber right now or else I might not be able to save her in time considering how life is sometimes.

She's gonna be in major danger in about fifteen minutes, and in need to keep her safe from harm from Cinder of all people.

"I'll be back in about a minute or two, so just wait and you'll get everything explained." I say

Ozpin looks at me confused, I ignore that and then crouch on the ground for effect.

"What are you doing exactly?" Ozpin asks

"Just... wait, okay?" I ask

No one is gonna see this coming, and maybe Amber since she hasn't met any people who can use magic.

* * *

Nothing more I need to mention here, though more observant readers may have noticed I've cut out some swearing.

Honestly, a lot of it was kind of unnecessary in my opinion. So yeah... those are gone now.

Like I said, better version all around.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Red Mage (Lowers cost of Forms)|**

**|LVL: _28_, EXP: _40.00%|_**

_**|HP: 1800/1800, +5 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 1900/1900, +4 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 1100/1100, +3.5 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 1055/1055, +7 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 25: 40.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 22 45.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 6100, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 67|**_

_**|DEF: 57(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 67|**_

_**|DEX: 47 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 67(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 57|**_

_**|CP: 57|**_

_**|GP: 56|**_

_**|LCK: 42|**_

_**|CHR: 52|**_

**[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose]**

**[Social standing: None]**

**[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, The Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper]**

**[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

**[Items: 17 Earth Crystals, 16 Ice Crystals, 16 Fire Crystals, 15 Wind Crystals, 15 Gravity Crystals]**

**[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

Also, remember that Amber is a year older than Aaron meaning she's the same age as the cast. That's very important information in case anyone forgot.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	18. Golden Amber

Alright, here we are again.

That's all I need to say.

Nothing much really.

* * *

'Teleport' I thought

I was then teleported a mile nearby Amber, I get up and try to sense her location. I get an immediate lock and begin my search for her, I'm really glad that I have Magic for this kind of thing or else this would take a really long time to do.

I run over to see that Amber just walking, I had sensed about a mile or two away from when I arrived.

In the distance, I saw some Grimm were in a house, her parents were killed seeing as there were some corpses and she was alone.

I tap her shoulder, causing her to jump away from me and put her fists up. I raise my hands in defense, giving a calm look.

She looks at me, and calms down with a breath of relief, seeing as I'm not going to hurt her by my general stance.

She then looks at me with a straight face, being a bit wary of me.

"Who are you?" Amber asks me

"Aaron Thompson, listen Amber, I know your parents died and all but I'm gonna need you to come with me." I say

"Why and how do you know my name?" She asks

"Because I know who you are and of an area where you can be safe besides, leaving you here would just put you in more danger. I know someone who can help Amber, trust me." I say

"Really?" She asks not believing me

"Yes, I'm not joking in this case. You're the Fall Maiden that Oz has been looking for, and I know they are real since I, in somewhat of a literal sense, have the Spring Maiden with me. You are in serious danger, I need you to trust me on this. Please?" I explain/ask

She looks me shocked, she then contemplates what I just said. It's all a pretty big shock for a girl her age, she's a year older then me from what I could tell meaning she is Yang's age at least.

She did look to be a teenager in the show.

She calms down and nods, it seems she understands now.

"Alright, take me to him." She says

I nod and grab her hand, she seems confused.

"Teleport." I say aloud

We are then teleported back in front of Ozpin, who is shocked to see Amber.

"You brought Amber here? Why exactly would you do that? She's... too young to know about this." Ozpin asks confused

I sigh loudly and looked at him with a stoic expression on my face, he's gonna need to hear this right now.

It's important that he does, for the sake of all of Remnant.

"She was in danger, a woman named Cinder was gonna try to kill her and take half of her power earlier than expected. Then she was gonna come here and finish the job after putting her into a coma, and since you've seen what I'm capable of. You know I'm not lying, and Qrow can vouch for me." I explain in the most serious tone that i can muster

Ozpin looks over at Qrow, and he simply nods thus confirming what I had said.

"He's not lying, he fought some Grimm on his own. He has some incredible skill too, watched some of his fights." Qrow says

The ancient Headmaster looks back at me, he nods toward me.

"I see." He says

"Yeah, he even fought a giant Grimm that lived in a cave." Haruko says

"Wait, Salem's Shield?" He asks

"Yep, wasn't powerful yet but managed to kill it before it could." I say with a shrug

Ozpin looks at me impressed and nods in thought, he then smiles slightly.

"Then we're gonna need to train you guys to use your powers, but I will need a safe location and secure." He says removing his smile

I think about it for a moment, maybe Patch might work. Considering that's where I showed up and it's generally a peaceful area to be around.

After all, Tai will be there along with me and Haruko, and we know the area pretty well.

Plus, not very many people go there anyway. A simple little island town.

"How about Patch?" I suggest

Ozpin thinks about it for a moment, I hope he accepts it.

He looks at me straight in the eyes, his mind made up.

"Alright, we'll train your powers there." Ozpin says

I then jump up in the air with my arms up, I smile goofily as I pump my fist.

"Whooo! I did it! I changed time, finally, _finally_ people will be saved." I say happily

Ozpin looks at me with a slight smile, I'm glad I did it.

Things are starting to change.

Sure the butterfly effect might kick my ass but I don't care, I'll handle that later.

After all, what's wrong with doing this?

Don't answer that.

"So wait, are you the leader of our little group of Magic Users since for some odd reason, we are?" Amber asks

I turn to her and give her a smirk along with a thumbs up.

It's a thing I try to do sometimes

"Yep, I am and yes, we're Magic." I say

Amber than smiles, that's when I put my hand on her shoulder. I'm glad I learned this spell since it usually helps in restoring MP or Aura to other people. Kind of like Jaune's semblance in a sort of cool way.

I transfer some of my MP to her, suddenly she glows a little. She looks at her hands, her Aura was orange.

"I've unlocked your Aura and Magic by transferring some to you. Learned how to with weapons, so I thought, why not with people." I explain

Amber just grins and summons a small flame in her hand, she looks at me with a smirk.

"Alright, what's next brave leader?" Amber asks

I then put my hand on her shoulder, she looks at me confused since I already unlocked her magic and Aura.

"You meet your new family." I say as I see a smile grow on her face

Ozpin coughs to get our attention since now he's realizing that there are still some stuff unexplained, that's when Glynda walks in to see everything.

She looks at all of us very confused and maybe a bit disturbed seeing my age along with the others.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Glynda asks

"I wish to know too." Ozpin says with a slightly grin

"Wait, you mean my origins right?" I ask

Everyone looks at me very confused, I roll my eyes annoyed at them.

"Okay, let me explain." I say

I then begin explain everything to everyone. I told them of where I lived and my origins, I told them on how I can use magical powers which made a few people confused but others understood.

I mentioned what I can do and how my abilities work, even summoning Lionheart to show them what I can do.

I explained how he works and how when I make Social Links, I gain a new Phantom. Needless to say, Qrow thought it was badass that I can use the power of Friendship in a more literal sense.

Honestly, it kind of is. The more friends I make, the more power I kind of gain. So... yeah, it's pretty badass it works that way.

After I finished, everyone looked at me silently.

"So that's who you are." Ozpin says, a bit shocked

"Yep, that's how i know some of the things going on. The Salem Guard thing is new along with Amber being almost put into a coma/killed depending on what happens a bit earlier, and Haruko being alive, me knowing you. All of this is sort of new to me, and honestly... I need a vacation." I explain

"Huh... neat." Qrow says

"Yes, that is... neat as you would put it." Glynda says, a little disturbed about my death still

"Okay, now that all of this out of the way. I've already made a plan for everything in the future, and since I've been training myself along with Haruko. I don't mind training Amber also, I'll get some other stuff prepared. I'm going to change the future a little, not too majorly." I say

"Like?" Ozpin asks, wanting me to elaborate

"If I kill Cinder early, that means someone else will take her place. If I try to kill Salem, I'll die instantly since i'm not nearly as strong as her. If I kill Raven than that makes things difficult since her Bandit Camp will want revenge. And that's just a small part of the many situations that I can get into if I'm not careful, so I've made a mental list of what to do. So any more questions?" I ask

That's when Haruko raised her hand, I point to her casually.

"Is there a possibility of your Mom and Sister ever coming here?" Haruko asked

"Good question, maybe I should ask-"

"No need." I hear a familiar voice say

I turn around to see Chrono in the... sort of flesh, everyone looks at him shocked and that includes me. He puts down his hood to reveal his short red hair and dark amber eyes, his skin was pretty normal with red wings below his eyes.

A very big contrast to the coloration of his outfit.

"Surprised to see me bitch?" Chrono says

"One, please stop calling me that. Two, HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" I ask, incredibly shocked

"Okay, I'll stop calling you that for now and Magic, that's how." Chrono says

"...Of course you would say that." I say rubbing my temples

Gods, I need a vacation right about now. Especially with this shit now, seriously... this is starting to get on my nerves and more.

"Wait, how do you know this man?" Ozpin asks

I sigh, I put both my arms up and aim them towards Chrono with lazy jazz hands.

"Chrono, the guy who basically sent me here. Also the voice in my head that's been telling me what to do all this time." I explain

"Yep, and i do have a plan for them.. but your gonna have to do some stuff." Chrono said

"Let me guess, your gonna give me a Quest huh?" I ask

"Yep, you're gonna have to do this all before Beacon. Luckily it'll take you two years, if not sooner, to do all of this." Chrono says

"Anything else?" I ask

"Nope, just do what you have to do. So get a move on." Chrono says

That's when he disappears, I look at Ozpin with a deadpan look on my face.

"So... are we done here?" I ask

"I... guess?" Ozpin says in a tone I've never heard him use

We then silently leave the building and hop on the bullhead to Patch, I decided to chat with Amber for a bit.

I do need to get to know her since we never really knew what she was like in canon.

Or really anything for that matter, they killed her off with barely a word.

"What's your last name?" I ask

"Aurum." Amber said

"Cool, do you have a weapon yet?" I ask

"Not really, I'm still a bit young." Amber says

"Well when we get back, we're gonna make you one based on your own design." I say

"Thanks, I'm glad you saved me that horrible future." Amber says with a smile

"Of course, I try my best." I say with a shrug

A menu then pops up in front of my face.

**|New Social Link(s) made|**

**[Maiden of Fall, RANK UP!]**

**{You are now friends with Amber Aurum}**

**{You can now use Assist with her, she'll now keep secrets for you}**

**[Wizard Of Oz, RANK UP!]**

**{You are now friends with Ozma Ozpin}**

**{You can now use Assist with him, he'll now keep secrets for you}**

**[The Goodwitch, RANK UP!]**

**{You are now friends with Glynda Goodwitch}**

**{You can now use Assist with her, she'll now keep secrets for you (sometimes)}**

Nice, while that last part did make me raise a slight eyebrow, now in the exams all I need is one more teammate and we are golden for practically everything else that isn't too major.

We then land back in Patch's bullhead area, we head back home with Amber.

I introduce her to everyone, and she became fast friends with them.

Tomorrow we start training, and this is where things are gonna start, this is where my journey beings.

I looked at the quest Chrono gave me.

_**Passing Time**_

**|Description: It seems that you have quite a lot of tasks ahead of you, maybe you should start focusing your energy on all of that.|**

**|_Objective: Talk to Raven about her past|_**

**|_Objective: Change Weiss's personality slightly|_**

**|_Objective: Meet Jaune and make him a badass|_**

**|_Objective: Become a double agent in the White Fang|_**

**|_Objective: Meet Blake's Parents|_**

**|_Rewards: 7,000 Exp, 30 Random Dust Crystals, slight Social Link Ranks up, new Social Links, ?_|**

**|_Failure: Death/Enslavement/Loss of Friendship_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 2: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 3: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 4: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 5: ?|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 6: ?|_**

* * *

Alright, here we are again at the end.

So a lot has changed, definitely.

And there's gonna be way more content in the coming future. There is that.

A slight rearrangement of timeline events. That kind of thing.

And a hell of a lot of chapters for you guys.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: Red Mage (Lowers cost of Forms)|**

**|LVL: _30_, EXP: _1__0.00%|_**

_**|HP: 2000/2000, +6 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|AP: 2100/2100, +5 regeneration every minute|**_

_**|MP: 1300/1300, +4 regeneration every minute|**_

**|_PP: 1065/1065, +7.5 regeneration every minute_|**

_**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 25: 45.00%)|**_

_**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 22 45.00%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)|**_

_**|Lien: 26100, +0 pay grade|**_

_**|STR: 70|**_

_**|DEF: 60(+13)|**_

_**|SPD: 70|**_

_**|DEX: 50 (+6)|**_

_**|INT: 70(+2)|**_

_**|TP: 60|**_

_**|CP: 60|**_

_**|GP: 59|**_

_**|LCK: 45|**_

_**|CHR: 53|**_

**[Friends: Taiyang, and Qrow, Haruko Thea, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Ozma Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Amber Aurum]**

**[Social standing: None]**

**[Social Links: The Sun Brawler, The Crow of Bad luck, Maiden of Spring, The Sunny Dragon, The Red Reaper, Wizard Of Oz, The Goodwitch, Maiden Of Fall]**

**[Alignment: Neutral Good]**

**[Items: 17 Earth Crystals, 16 Ice Crystals, 16 Fire Crystals, 15 Wind Crystals, 15 Gravity Crystals]**

**[Equipment: Hacker Gauntlet, Infinite Sack, Green Zip-up Hoodie, White T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Strap Shoes, Vita's Pax]**

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	19. Years pass

So here we are again my dear Audience.

Let's just get the show on the road.

* * *

**About two years later**

A young Wolf Faunas is waking up, he stretches a bit as his muscles tighten slightly and then loosen.

Currently, it was summertime in Patch which is nearby Vale.

This young man is Aaron Thompson, he gets on his glasses. A t-shirt and some jeans, he gets on his slippers and walks to the kitchen. He uses his magic to help make breakfast, he sets down a cup of coffee for himself and another person.

He eats his breakfast as a man with short blonde arrives to the living room, he sees the cup of coffee with the food and sits down to eat and drink his breakfast.

"Morning Tai." Aaron said

"Mornin'." Tai or Taiyang as he's known by said

That's when more people arrive over time, one was a girl with long blonde hair known as Yang Xiao Long who's the daughter of Taiyang and local cynical bitch Raven. Another was a girl with black hair that have red tips at the end, this was Ruby Rose daughter of Taiyang and his late wife Summer Rose.

The final two to arrive were Haruko Thea, another blonde who was a Bunny Faunas and a girl named Amber Aurum. At this moment, they are all eating breakfast here.

School is out for summer break, so everyone was just relaxing and enjoying their life. It was two years ago that Aaron had arrived and made some changes, things haven't really been different but he knows things have changed

He finished up his breakfast and just relaxed for a bit, he then notices something. He still has three tasks left... these three tasks are in the way of getting his Mom and Sister to Remnant.

He sighs and gets up, the people at the table notice and Yang stands up.

"And where are you going?" Yang asked

Aaron sighed and looked at Yang, he has a serious look on his face.

"I've got something to attend to." He said

"Aaron, you're working too hard. School's out, just relax already." Yang said

"Yang, listen. You know that I found my Mom and Sister, I just need to get them packed and ready to move here. I've already got a plan for what i'm going to do, okay?" Aaron explained/asked

"But-"

"No buts Yang, this is important. I don't want to put it off. You know how it is with me." Aaron said

Yang sighed and sat back down, Aaron nods as he walks out the door. He teleports to an area he's been to before, in front of a large house that could fit a lot of people. Aaron is in front of the Arc household, two years ago. Aaron searched for Jaune Arc's home, he knew what's going to happen to the guy in the future. So one of the tasks he was given was to make the guy better at combat.

A month into the search and he found it, he met Jaune and taught him how to fight since he was training to be a Hunter. Jaune was actually nearing the level of skill he had when he finally trained with Pyrrha, he even gave him dating advice.

Told him what to do and what not to do, now Jaune had a fan club. Aaron always laughs at the stories Jaune gives since, in all honesty, Jaune found them kind of funny.

They became close friends and Aaron managed to become Jaune's best guy friend, causing the Social Link of Hero's Arc to go up a lot of levels. Aaron knocks on the door after remembering the events that lead him here.

Jaune opens the door and grins.

"Sup Aaron, school's out and we're still training huh?" He said

Oh yeah, Aaron went there. He gave him confidence training also, Jaune was now actually confident enough to face danger.

Unlike earlier in the series when he screamed like a girl, sure the guy did have courage but not that much.

It was much needed in all honestly

"Yep, and since we have designs of your Great Grandfathers weapon. We're gonna make it your own with a bit more power behind it." Aaron said with a grin

Jaune looks at him shocked, he then nods in understanding with a slight chuckle.

"Heh, training with school equipment is nice and all but I think I've been needing something of my own to work with." Jaune said

The two went to the forge shop nearby Jaune's house, his hometown is sort of small.

So everyone already knew him and Aaron since word gets around quick, they entered the forge to meet the blacksmith.

He hears the door close and looks behind him to see the two.

"Ah, Aaron and Jaune. What can I do for ya?" The blacksmith asked

"We're here to make Jaune his weapon." Aaron said patting the blonde's shoudler

"Oh ho ho ho, Jaune's finally going the way of his great grandfather I'm guessing?" The blacksmith said

"Yep, I've already got the design. But I made some modifications to it, I'm letting Jaune decide to ranged feature for himself." Aaron said

The blacksmith looked over the design as Aaron talked, he grinned and rolled it up.

"Alright then, Jaune, what ranged weapon do you want?" He asked

"Hmmm, I've always preferred something akin to a boomerang." Jaune said

"I think we've got a couple of designs that might work for you, tell me which one speaks to you." The blacksmith said

"Thank, Mr. Fey." Jaune responded

"Jaune, just call me Bryll. I'm not a formal man" The blacksmith said

After a minute or two, four designs were placed in front of Jaune.

One is had a shield had a rope tied to it, might break but it's still pretty useful. Another had a feature where the sword can become a boomerang, another had one were Jaune could put the sword inside the shield and turn into a round shield that used kinetic energy to return to the user.

The final one is where if Jaune were to throw the shield, he would have a gauntlet that would have the shield return magnetically.

"These are what you can choose, you can even combine two of them but no more because they might conflict with each other. In groups of two, however, don't conflict with each other." Bryll said

Jaune looked over the designs, after about twelve minutes. He decided, he was going to combine the round shield design with the magnetic grip design. Bryll took the designs off the table and went into the forge with some materiel Aaron had on hand which meant they only had to pay forty Lien. Twenty between them, after about an hour or two.

Bryll came out with the weapon, he placed the gauntlet on the shield and the sword on the side. He explained that when he had the shield in sheath mode, that means he could throw it but if he didn't, it would allow him to throw it. The gauntlet allowed him to get it back at any distance, the best part is that it only responds to that wave specifically meaning if any Polarity Semblances tried to grab it.

It would be too weak and wouldn't move it, or too strong causing to fly right at their face. After paying, they went out and tested it. Jaune was happy that he could do this, if he gripped the shields handle hard enough, sharp sides would jut out allowing it to also be an attacking weapon. He just looked at him happily, that's when Aaron told Jaune that he would meet him in Beacon a couple of years into the future.

The blonde promised Aaron that he would train as hard as he can in order to be the best warrior he can be, making the two best friends and rivals.

Him and Jaune did a bro hug before Aaron left, that's when the Quest updated.

**[Make Jaune a better fighter {X}]**

Aaron smiled after reading that, he got back home. Today was a good day, because he only had two tasks left. Make Weiss less bratty, and Make Raven less of a bitch while getting rid of her camp. That's what he called it at least.

Aaron nodded, it was sundown already. That Weiss thing was already in progress and Raven, he'll handle it a year later. He still had some things to take care of before he could properly deal with that, he walked inside.

Everyone was happy to see Aaron, he hung out with them. Knowing that this is his home.

And he will defend it at any cost.

* * *

Now Jaune's Better than usual, yep... there's that.

MY SHIP WILL STILL SAIL!

_**[Ice Queen, Ice Knight, General of Iron, Wizard of Oz, The Good Witch, Hero's Arc, Wisdom Incarnate, Captain Of Wine, Cat's Shadow, Panther King, Panther Queen, Puppet, Puppeteer, Cowardly Lion]**_

Ice Queen: Weiss, because she's cold and acts like a queen

Ice Knight: Winter, like Weiss but a knight rather than a queen

General of Iron: Ironwood, he's a general and his name is Ironwood plus he lives in the city of technology and **iron**

Wizard of Oz: Ozpin, you already know why

The Good Witch: Glynda, same as Oz

Wisdom Incarnate: Athena (Not the actual Goddess), because of her name

Captain of Wine: Bacchus (Same as Athena, not the actual God), same reason as Athena

Cat's Shadow: Blake, she's a Cat Faunas and her Semblance involves shadows

Panther King and Queen: Ghira and Kali respectively, Ghira had lead the peaceful White Fang with Kali as his wife

Puppet: Penny, she's an android that has swords on strings

Puppeteer: Dr. Poledina, he created Penny

Cowardly Lion: Leonardo Lionheart (Yes, that Lionheart, the cowardly one), his cowardly nature... that's really all there is

Alright, now that that's out of the way. You'll be seeing more as time goes on, so... yeah.

One more chapter until we actually start the series, so be ready for that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	20. Melting Ice, Roaring Fire

So... I'm back to this chapter again.

Eh, I could have written it better in the past.

Hey, at least I'm doing that now, so better late then never.

* * *

**About a year later**

Currently, Aaron is having tea with two people.

Who are they, you may ask.

Weiss and Winter Schnee, Aaron was keeping himself disguised. Right now he was Terra Kai, his hair remained the same but he didn't have his ears anymore. His eyes were now a dark brown with his skin slightly tan, he was talking to them in this form for two reasons.

One for Weiss to not see him as Faunas scum but rather as a friend, and two as too not cause Jacque to go out and basically murder him for existing. It sounds a bit ridiculous but considering he spied on him and saw him grinning as a Faunas that asked for better pay was shot and killed.

Yeah, he ain't risking his skin that much.

Winter knew who he truly was and understood his reasons but was a bit disappointed that her sister was still racist because of her damn father. She loves her sister and all but she needs to learn to be a bit nicer to others which was something he thought he would never here.

Hence why Aaron was around, they were talking like usual as mentioned before.

That's when he sighed which attracted Weiss's attention.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked concerned

"It's not much but... Weiss, remember how I said my Semblance gave me the power to use Illusions?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, why?" Weiss asked confused

"The truth is." Aaron said

That's when he let down the disguise, shocking Weiss with Winter just smiling.

"I'm actually not the person you're thinking off, surprise." Aaron said

"Yo-you're a Faunas?" She asked surprised

"I know what your thinking, 'You lied to me!' and yes, I did. But wouldn't you do the same in order to make a friend, I've always wanted to be friends with you but not in the form i am." Aaron explained

Weiss sat there, deciding to hear him out a little.

"I knew that you might not like me as a Faunas but as a human, there is no problem. But I'm still the same, just with a different look. So... are we still friends?" Aaron asked

Weiss sat there for a bit, thinking about what he said and asked. She knows that he's a nice guy but... he's a Faunas, and yet he's still Terra but this is who he truly is. She deliberated on everything she knew for a bit.

She sighed and looked at Aaron with a small smile.

"Fine, we're still friends but if I see you in public-"

"We can't act as friends, I know, I know. We can still hang out, right?" Aaron said/asked

"Of course." Weiss said with a smile

"Winter, thanks for keeping it a secret." Aaron said, shocking Weiss

Weiss turned to Winter in shock, she was just looking at her with a warm smile.

"Yes Weiss?" Winter asked

"You knew this whole time?" Weiss said

"I did, when I first met Aaron. I was skeptical of him, I was skeptical of him being a great warrior from what Ironwood said. But after getting in some trouble with Aaron saving me from it along with a few sparring matches, that's when I knew... he was a nice guy and a great warrior. So I gave him a chance and we became friends, hence why we did this." Winter explained

"And why did you do this?" Weiss asked shocked

"Weiss, I love you and all but sometimes you're a bit... mean to people. So Aaron and I made a plan, he would trick you into thinking he's human and after becoming good friends. He would reveal himself and you would have a small change of heart on Faunas." Winter explained

"I... guess I am rude to others, from now on. I, Weiss Schnee, am going to be a bit nicer to others." Weiss said with pride in her voice

"Yep, well Weiss. I'm Aaron Thompson, nice to meet you." Aaron said

Weiss shook his hand, she nodded.

"Nice to meet the real you." Weiss said

Aaron just nodded and finished his tea, he sat it down and paid a good chunk of the bill. It didn't matter that much in his opinion, though he does need to get a better source of money.

He left afterward and made it to where Raven's Bandit Camp was. It was in a forest somewhere in the continent of Sanus which isn't too far from Vale. A couple of miles that would take forty days in walking and twenty by vehicle but he made it due to his teleporting. He managed to make a drone that kept an eye on them from a distance, knowing where they were at all times.

He summoned the drone and put it into his inventory, and walked down to the camp. He was stopped by Bandit's, he slowly put his hands up.

Raven saw Aaron and walked, she pointed a sword at his throat with a glare.

"So why are you here?" Raven asked

"Raven, I think we both know why I'm here." Aaron said

Raven just continued to glare at him, keeping her sword pointed at him.

"I'm not going to help you still." She spat

"Raven, I think I can change your mind. So just let me speak, and if I don't convince you. I'll leave and never bother you again, but if I do. You go back to your daughter and husband, have someone else lead this camp, and stop being such a bitch to people." Aaron said

Raven just kept glaring at him, she slowly lowered her sword.

"Fine, I'll hear you out." She said in a cold tone

Aaron nodded, he looked to the sky which confused Raven.

"Raven, do you remember your days in Beacon?" Aaron asked

"...Yes, why?" Raven asked

"Don't remember the fun times you had with Tai, remember the fights you won against Qrow, don't you remember Summer?" Aaron asked

"...I... I do." Raven said, feeling a bit uncomfortable now since he is bringing up some stuff from the past

"You threw all of that away because of **your** selfish desires, you wanted to have a family and you did. This isn't a family, this is just some people you work with to kill others. That's not family." Aaron said

"What do yo-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, I know what a family is like because I'm trying to get mine back." Aaron said

"Wait... really?" Raven asked a bit curious now

"Yeah, you wanna know how many years now I've been separated from my family?" Aaron asks

"I.. I don't know, why do you ask?" Raven asked

"Three years, Raven. Three years, I haven't seen my own mother's smile. For three fucking years, I haven't seen my sister laugh. FOR THREE WHOLE YEARS, I've been alone with people who aren't truly my family. If you were separated from yours, what would you do?" Aaron asked

"Try to get them back." Raven responded simply

"Exactly, and yet.. do you care about these people?" Aaron asked

Raven went silent, she just looked at Aaron with a slightly shocked look.

He looked back at her, some tears going down his face.

"So that's your answer... nothing.. well I know what it is." Aaron said

He put his hands down and stepped forward, Raven just looking at him in silence.

"You don't care about them... because deep down in you're cold, dead heart. You still care about Tai, you still care about Qrow, and most importantly. YOU still care about you're own daughter, honestly.. I don't know why you left. Is it because you thought they were weak, or maybe." Aaron said

He starts to walk forward, saying maybe the whole way.

"Maybe, you are afraid." Aaron said

Raven looks at him shocked, she darts her eyes away from him.

"You just proved my point, you're afraid of losing them since you don't know how to feel. You're afraid of losing them since you've known them so long, so you left. Left for these people, people that can be replaced. Some you've formed a bond with but pretend that you didn't, you're afraid of losing people. Tell me, who have you lost so far?" Aaron said/asked

Raven said nothing, she looked at Aaron. He stands there, waiting for an answer.

She just looks down, Aaron looking at her still.

"Let me guess, your own mother?" He asked

Aaron could just feel Raven react to that, he nodded.

"So that's why you do this, you lost your own mother and you afraid of losing your family. You're afraid of leaving your daughter alone after caring for her so much, so you left before you could. You left a broken man and a broken family. Summer died because of YOU. Her daughter won't have a mother because YOU DIDN'T STICK AROUND FOR HER! YOU KILLED HER!" Aaron said

Raven just looked at Aaron and lifted him up by the collar.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" She yelled anagrily

Aaron looked at Raven stone-faced, she just looked at him annoyed, clearly trying to hold back tears. She reminds herself she can't show weakness, she can **never** show weakness.

He just kept looking at her, not even a change in tone, he continued.

"Than you shouldn't have left, IF you had been smarter. She would be here today, you left her daughter without her mother. No one deserves that fate, not even you. So come on... tell me the truth... do you truly regret your decisions thus far?"

Raven just kept looking at him, her annoyed look started to fade as tears appeared in her eyes. She dropped Aaron as she dropped to her knees, starting to cry.

The other Bandits left, know they shouldn't get involved, it was a bit of a shock to see their leader crying.

But if they mentioned it, they would still die.

"I didn't mean to." Raven said

"Yeah, you didn't." Aaron said

He crouched and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"But that doesn't mean you can't make it up." Aaron said

Raven just looked at him, after a bit, she calmed down. Still sad but not crying, she sat there, doing nothing for a bit.

She then looked at Aaron, who sat down a long time ago.

"So... what can I do?" She asked

"Go back to Tai and raise your daughter, she was spending time looking for you until I told her that I would find you and bring you back. I intend to keep that promise like many others I've made, so just come with me after disbanding everyone and go back to the family that you have. That's a good place to start." Aaron said

Raven nodded, and so she left the camp and made someone else the new leader. Everyone went their separate ways, Raven just stood in the area that was her camp. Aaron helped everyone pack up and leave, telling them that there are areas willing to accept them and told them where to go based on their preference.

The journey will be long for them, but they'll have a new family. One where they don't have to fight for survival, he teleported some to where they had to go and others were already leaving for their area's since it was on the continent they were on.

Aaron and Raven stood alone, in the empty field of a forest.

"So, I guess we're going back to Patch?" Raven asked

Aaron nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder with energy building up around him.

They both teleported, a leaf blowing by after they left.

* * *

Both Aaron and Raven were now in Patch, nearby Tai's home. She walked up to the door and stood there, she didn't do anything.

She looked at Aaron, all he did was just give a thumbs up and a slight nod. She felt the confidence in her from him.

Raven nodded back and knocked on the door, albeit a bit hesitant.

"Just a minute." Was heard from Taiyang

After a minute he opened the door and his eyes widened in shock as the words he said to nearly every visitor died in his mouth, he saw Raven (Who currently was giving an awkward smile).

"Hey... it's me." Raven said

"R-Raven?" Taiyang asked

Raven nodded, Taiyang looked around and patted her shoulders just to see if it's real.

Making her smile a little.

"Is.. is that really you?" He asked

"Silly as ever I can see." Raven said with a slight chuckle

Taiyang stopped and just looked at her, not even saying a word.

"I'm back because a certain stubborn kid convinced me to, and I'm glad he did." Raven said

Taiyang just hugged Raven, she returned the hug after a couple of seconds.

"You're back, You're really back." Tai repeated

"Dad, who's there?" Yang asked

That's when Yang walked to the door and saw Raven, her mouth gaped open in shock. Aaron, meanwhile, stood there with a grin on his face.

She just smiled at Yang, after Taiyang stopped hugging her. The two looked at each other, Mother and Daughter.

Yang walked over, she then punched Raven in the gut and then hugged her soon after.

"Okay, I.. deserved that punch." Raven said

"Yep, and you're really back." Yang said

Raven simply hugged her back, Ruby and the three other girls on the household just see Taiyang nearby a woman who looks like Yang with Yang hugging her look-a-like.

It was a weird sight to see, Aaron just teleported in since they sort of blocked the doorway.

"That's Yang's mother as you already know and yes, it's the same one that almost killed you, Haruko, and later me since I opposed her. She's living with us from now on, so that's all I need to say." Aaron said

That's when a menu appeared, both things he did finally being marked off.

**[Make Weiss less of a bitch {X}]**

**[Make Raven less of a bitch {X}]**

Aaron smiled a little, that's when he got a new message.

**[To summon you Mother and Sister, you have to go back to where all of this began and do the ritual as follows]**

**|New information added: Summoning Ritual for Family instructions|**

Aaron nodded, he looked at Raven and the others.

"I did all i needed to do, now time to get my family back. Raven, you're coming with me since I need to explain to you some stuff." He said

Raven nodded, that's when another menu appeared before him.

**[Raven of Nevermore]**

Aaron simply deadpanned at this, it's not only referencing Edgar Allen Poe but it's also making a pun out Raven and the Nevermore's name being related to each other. Plus the whole Quest title from a while back which was how they actually met.

Aaron wanted to sigh out loud and laugh a little at that pun while facepalming at the same time but he didn't, at least Yang would like this one. It was time to get his family back, once and for all.

* * *

Still a bit shocked by what I just did. I mean, I brought them into the story and I still think I overdid it a bit.

But hey, that's writing for you, sometimes you go off the rails a little.

Regardless, this was a pretty good chapter. So there's that.

And I did make it a bit better with armor-piercing questions, that's a lot better in all honesty.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	21. Old Family, New Home

So... this is gonna be a bit nice to rewrite.

All I have to say.

Just enjoy it.

* * *

Aaron right now is making the summoning circle as said in the instructions, he explained who he really is Raven, who honestly underestimated his power a little after their first fight.

After he made the summoning circle which Raven still questioned why he was brought into existence in front of her home and he simply said convenience. Which makes sense considering the history of the world.

After he poured some magic into it, a bright blue portal opened.

"Alright, let's see if this works." Aaron said softly

Two figures suddenly flew out of the portal and right onto the ground, one was a thirty-year-old Wolf Faunas woman with brown hair that's graying a little with slightly tan skin and white t-shirt with some blue jeans and black shoes.

Currently, her hair was tied into a ponytail with her Faunas ears sticking out, her eyes were a deep blue.

The other is a ten-year-old Wolf Faunas girl with light brown hair and fair skin, she had a pink long sleeve with an average-sized black skirt with jeans under it with pink tennis shoes.

Aaron looked at this shocked, they were actually a little older than this. His mom is several years younger and his sister was the same age that he was, as they were born on the same day in the same year making them twins.

Raven looks at Aaron shocked as the portal closed, his mom immediately grabs Aaron by the collar.

"Where are we and who the hell are you?" She asked

"Mom, it's me, your son." Aaron said raising his hands in defense

His mom looks at him suspiciously, she growled in anger.

"My son died saving someone's life, that can't be possible." She said angrily

"I am and I can prove it." Aaron says

She just looks at Aaron silently, she sighs and just nods.

"Fine, you can prove it." She said

Aaron smiles a little, he takes a breath and says this.

"Your full name is Marian Lauren Thompson, your maiden name was Johnson, you love the game Final Fantasy X. You've been raising me despite my mental disability, and you were born on December fifth, 1980."

His mom looks at him in shock... it then turns into anger.

"Okay, so you know some stuff about me. What else can prove you're my son?" She asked

Aaron sighed, he looked her in the eye with a soft look.

"I remember what happened the day Dad died.. you tried to save him and failed, you were afraid that I would hate you. But I didn't, I remember what I said to you after you told me the truth." Aaron said

His mom looked him, not saying anything.

"'I can't hate you, you made one mistake and if I did, I would be a pretty bad son huh?', that's exactly what I said. Word for word... and I still love you, even after everything." Aaron said

His mom's anger disappeared, she looked at Aaron shocked as tears started to stream down her eyes.

"It's really you?" She asked

"Yeah, it is mom." Aaron said with a smile

She immediately hugged Aaron as Dani joined in also, listening in on the whole thing. Honestly, she could kind of tell it was him but she didn't want to say anything.

Aaron just smiled, that's when she set him down and finally realized where they were.

"So why are we in the forest?" His mom asked

"Real question is why we're seven years younger than we were." Dani said simply

Aaron sighed as he gestured Raven over, they saw her and were confused.

"Aaron, who is this woman?" His mom asked

"Raven Branwen." Aaron said

Dani's eyes widened, this was that Raven?

"Wait, are you telling me that we are-"

"Yep sis, we're in RWBY. I summoned you guys here after doing some stuff." Aaron said

"So this is that anime you always talked about?" His mom asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes mom." Aaron said with a slight sigh

His mom nodded, Aaron gestured them to follow. He explained to them what happened after he died, the time he spent here and what he did, they listened to every word.

After all was said and done, his mom had some questions.

"So we're seven years younger?" She asked

"Yep, of course for me, it was ten when I arrived here but that really doesn't matter." Aaron said

"And that you have magical powers?" She asked

"Yeah, but others except for Haruko, Amber, Ozpin, Raven, Tai, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow don't know that. So you're gonna have to say Semblance around others who don't currently." Aaron said

"Okay, so we're now a race called Faunas?" She asked

"Yep, you have night vision and enhanced hearing. Luckily the night vision is triggered only during, well night, obviously." Aaron explained

"That I can se- er hear, now." She said touching her ears a little

Dani just looked at Aaron mouthing 'Keep answering her questions', Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Anymore questions?" He asked

"Yes, what can I do now? I mean, we're in a different world, so I doubt I can get a good job here." She said

"Actually there is a job that I can tell you about, remember those combat lessons you took back in high school that you told me about?" Aaron said/asked

"I do, I'm a little rusty but why do you ask?" His mom said/asked

"You can be a combat instructor at Signal or Beacon if I can train you well enough." Aaron said

"Wait, you've been training in combat?" She asked

"Yeah, Gamer powers kind of give me an advantage." Aaron said

"Oh... well I guess I could use a refresher, and I can help my baby boy in school at least." She said

"Yeah but be wary, some people are raci-"

"Racist, yeah, yeah, same shit different area." She said with an eyeroll

"I was just making sure, so as you already know. Haruko is my adopted sister, so that means you're basically her mother." Aaron said

"That I can understand, so what else is there that you have to tell me about?" She asked

"For one, you're gonna need a weapon and a good amount of combat training. Once we're done, you'll be ready to basically teach people to fight. Dani, however, is gonna have to decide what's she's gonna be able to do now?" Aaron said/asked

"I guess basically be back-up, do you have a lab set up yet?" She asked

"Yeah, I do, it's not much but it will do for now." Aaron said

"Well, I'll be joining you as a Huntress and be in the lab helping out. I guess I'll have my own team most likely, maybe I might be leader?" Dani said

Aaron just ruffled her hair while she pouted a little, she doesn't like it when he does that.

"Can you not?" She asked

"You're my sister, of course I can." Aaron said

Dani just rolled her eyes, they finally made it to Tai's. He knocked on the door, he opened it to see Aaron back with Raven and... two other people that look a little like him.

"Aaron, who are those two?" He asked

"My mom and sister, I'm gonna be getting them settled in." Aaron said

"We don't have that much roo-"

"Already covered." Aaron said as he pointed to the left

Tai looked to the side of the house that now exists, he looks back at him with a deadpan look.

He sighed and just gestured them in, not really stopping him.

"Well I guess you live here now." Tai said simply

Aaron walked one step before falling forward, being caught by Dani.

He looked at her and smiled, he slowly got up.

"Yeah sorry, I might have used too much magic to make that part. Especially so quickly, thank you Magic Creation System." Aaron said

That's when Haruko came to the door along with Amber, Ruby and Yang were out doing stuff.

"Alright, mom. That's Haruko and that's Amber. Amber, Haruko, this is mom and sister." Aaron said

They looked at his mom and sister, Haruko just hugged Aaron's mom.

"Thank you so much for making your son." Haruko said

Everyone was a little weirded out by that but she did have a point, without Aaron, she would be dead.

"So, who wants some dinner?" Aaron asked

"Gods, yes." Dani said

"I kind of want something to eat." His mom said simply

Everyone else said their agreements, Ruby and Yang came home to basically see Aaron's mom and sister.

Meeting the two and got along greatly, things were coming together.

That means many more things can occur.

Though what does the future bring?

Who knows and who cares.

They're together now.

* * *

So yeah... same old stuff as before.

Seriously, I can see all of this happening for the characters.

And that's that.

**[Mother's Grace, Valiant Lioness]**

Mother's Grace: Marie, she's his mom and she is a bit graceful in how she acts.

Valiant Lioness: Dani, Valiant is the same as Lionhearted and Lioness is a female lion

Also, Spell List of everything Aaron's gonna have later since that's not really gonna change.

**[White Magic]**

**Cure, Cura, Esuna, Renew, Blinda, Poisona, Cleanse, Protect, Shell, Regen, Confuse, Holy**

**[Black Magic]**

**Fire, Fira, Sleep, Blizzard, Blizzara, Slow, Thunder, Thundera, Stop, Poison, Bio, Osmose, Drain, Death, Water, Flare**

**[Thief Skill]**

**Steal, Mug, Hide, Flee**

**[Assassin Skill]**

**Nightmare**

**[Time Magic]**

**Haste, Disable, Bleed, Countdown, Float, Vanish, Reflect, Balance, Warp, Gravity**

**[Summons including Aeons]**

**Ifrit, Shiva, Odin, Leviathan, Chocobo, Titan, Dragon, Slyph, Whyt, Cait Sith, Siren, Cactuar, Valefor, Cerberus, Anima**

**[Fighter Tech]**

**Air Render, Air Blast, Backdraft**

**[Aim]**

**Boost**

**[Hunt]**

**Sonic Boom**

**[Gunmanship]**

**It's basically the reason that he can combine magic with his gun**

**[Mystic Warrior]**

**Same as Gunmanship**

**[Battle Tech]**

**First Aid, Sensor**

**[Dragon Tech]**

**Jump, Lancet**

**[Defend]**

**Aura (Makes Aura stronger in this universe), Mow Down**

**[Monk Tech]**

**Revive (Keeps a person from nearly dying due to blood loss in this universe), Chakra, Exorcise, Whirlwind**

**[Sharpshoot]**

**Conceal**

**[Dark Knight]**

**Sword Beam, Hard Slash, Power Slash, Grit**

**[Final Fantasy X tech]**

**Cheer, Spiral Cut, Energy Rain, Delay Buster, Elemental Slots, Elemental Fury, Bushido, Mix**

**[Limits]**

**Blade Beam, Big Shot, Dolphin Blow, Slots**

**[Forms]**

**Red Mage**

**[Castlevania sub-weapons]**

**Knife throw, Axe Toss, Time Stop, Holy Water, Cross throw**

BTW, some of these are pretty easy to earn while others require some effort in order to get.

This list will be updated later during the Grimm Eclipse thing that I did.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	22. Attack On Patch

Extra content... this time, it's personal.

Oh, and there might be some stuff that might make a few people uncomfortable.

* * *

Aaron was walking around Patch with Ruby, Yang, Dani, Haruko, and his mother Marie.

It's been about two months since he summoned his mom and twin into this world, they've gotten used to the new things about them fairly quickly. Marie is already pretty good at fighting thanks to her sparring sessions with her son and the others.

She does teach at Signal Academy on occasion... so that's nice.

"Hey Aaron, what's the plan for the next couple years?" Dani asked

"Hmm... train, build weapons, and prepare for the future I guess." Aaron said, rubbing his chin slightly

"Besides that like... anything you want to focus on?" Dani asked

"...Well, I was thinking of operating a business." Aaron said simply

Dani looked at him blankly, he looked at her confused and with a small frown.

"What? Opening a business is a valid strategy." He said

"Aaron, that sounds like something that would happen an in Isekai Manga... hell, what you said before sounds like a title in and of itself." Dani pointed out

"...I'm angry that I can't fault that logic... regardless, I'm just gonna have a business. Nothing else really, I don't think I want to relax considering well... I'm the Gamer." Aaron explained with a small huff

"Now I'm angry I can't fault that logic... is that a twin thing we have now?" Dani asked

"I guess..." Aaron said with a light shrug

He then saw a ship coming in... with the White Fang symbol... and there are people on it with weapons drawn... with menacing looks on their faces.

Yeah, there's gonna be a fight isn't there?

Aaron then had a menu appear before him.

**|_Fanged Attack_|**

**|Description: _Looks like someone found out about you in the White Fang and now are looking for you in order to exploit your powers... FUCK '_****_EM UP!|_**

**|_Objective 1: Fend off the White Fang_|**

**|_Rewards: 10000 EXP, 20 Dust Crystals, 50000 Lien, Social Link Ranks Up, Social Standing Up_|**

**|_Failure: You get forcibly recruited into the White Fang, 1 EXP_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1: Send Yang & Ruby away_|**

**_|Bonus _****_Objective 2: Have Raven as back-up_|**

**_|Bonus _****_Objective 3: Kick a man's ass using a Spirit_|**

**_|Bonus _****_Objective 4: Tell the others who did this_|**

**_|Bonus _****_Objective 5: Use a potion you've made_|**

He sighed as he closed the menu, preparing to draw his sword as the ship came to shore.

The soldiers walked out and saw him... with a menacing look on his face.

"It seems you know what we're here to do?" The leader asked, noticing the look on his face

"Got a feeling what I'm doing attracted attention, I mean... a crazy strong Faunas going around killing Grimm and training to be a Hunter? Seems kinda obvious someone would notice... regardless, FUCK OFF!" Aaron yelled drawing Vita's Pax

"...You three, go handle Red and Yellow. Four of us go handle his sister and his mother... I'll handle him." The leader said

The soldiers drew their weapons and began walking forward, Aaron looked at Ruby and Yang.

"Guys, get to a safe place and call Raven, tell her what's going on... hurry!" He said

Ruby and Yang nodded, running off towards a safer place with soldiers on their tails. Dani drew a pair of handaxes while his mom drew a greatsword, they stood together with serious looks on their faces.

They weren't gonna let these fuckers take any of them.

"Hmm? Rather than having your family run away, you have them stay here?" The leader asked

"They are just as capable of fighting as me... now this is your last chance... take your men and leave... or else there will be consequences of which you DON'T want to even **think** about paying for." Aaron said

The leader and his men walked forward with cocky grins, he then sighed and shook his head annoyed at them.

He should have expected this... at least he gave them somewhat of a chance to run away.

"Fine... let's dance." Aaron said

He turned Vita's Pax into its gun form and began firing at them. Some of them managed to dodge, others tanked it... one was shot in the leg and fell over in pain. He looked at the leader with a raised eyebrow.

"A rookie? Really?" He asked

"Dammit Sienna." The leader said

"You realize you are hunting the most dangerous game of all... me." Aaron said

He fired off a few more shots causing the White Fang Soldiers to dodge. It was followed up by a couple strikes made by Dani with Marie adding in a few more attacks, one of the soldiers was about to shoot at her but were stopped by a punch in the face by The Gamer.

He then tripped another that was running towards him with a sword raised and a battle cry, he aimed his palm at his fallen attacker.

"FIRA!" He yelled

An explosion of fire engulfed the soldier causing their Aura to shatter, they fell unconscious soon after. Aaron turned around and fired off a few more shots before getting behind some more cover as guns were being fired off.

He was soon joined by his sister and mom behind the cover.

"Dammit, where's that backup?" Dani asked

"I'll try calling Ruby, I couldn't call Raven earlier because I don't have her number yet." Aaron said

He opened his Hacker's Gauntlet and pressed a few buttons, after a bit of the dial tone being sound it was picked up by Ruby... thank the Gods that was the case instead of something worse.

"_Hello?_" Ruby asked

"Have you gotten to a safe place yet?" Aaron asked

"_Yeah, I already called Aunt Raven and she's heading there. Just hold out a bit more!_" Ruby said

"Alright." Aaron said

He ended the call there, he growled in anger.

"Dammit, today of all days for them to attack... I should try to end this quickly." Aaron said

He broked a card and summoned Lionheart, he pointed forward.

"Lionheart, MACHINA SLASH!" He yelled

His Phantom flew forward and slashed a few soldiers of the White Fang with gears sending them farther away. His Phantom then started slashing a few of the soldiers and attacking them brutally.

Aaron got up and walked forward as he cast his hand forth with Lionheart appearing near him again.

"Wildfire!" He yelled

Lionheart twirled his sword causing a trail of flames to blaze across the soldier group, it exploded soon after causing a few Aura's to shatter. Aaron breathed heavily as blue flames started to appear on his arm.

One of the limitations that he has with his Phantoms is after a bit, flames grow on his arm to indicate how much energy he's exerting to fight the enemy. If the flames engulf him, his Aura shatters and his HP drops significantly.

It's a thing the system put in place in exchange for using spells with them.

"Dammit, these guys aren't stopping!" Aaron said

He grabbed one that was about to stab him by the neck and looked at them annoyed.

The soldier, meanwhile, looked at him afraid.

"Please don't hurt me!" He said afraid

Aaron smiled and nodded gently regardless of holding the soldier's neck.

"Alright." He said

"Really?" The soldier asked

Aaron then glared at them harshly with an angry look on his face.

"JUST KIDDING BITCH!" He yelled out

Aaron then threw them into the ground, knocking them out instantly. He dusted off his hands slightly before focusing back on the fight.

"This is starting to get a bit annoying." He muttered

The Leader ran forward and attacked him before he could dodge or even do anything, sending him flying back slightly. He got back up only to be pinned to the ground as the leader looked at him with an insane grin.

"You've been a pain in my ass kid... shame that we couldn't get those two young friends of yours... they would have made nice entertainment for... well, when we have our urges." The leader said

Aaron's eyes widened before they darkened, he growled deeply in anger as his eyes glowed slightly.

"The hell did you just say?" He asked

"Oooh~ the big hero is getting pissy ain't he? Listen, kid, I don't give a fuck about humanity... but they provide some fine woman, hell your mother is fine... wonder how well she would do?" The leader asked

Aaron clenched his fist as energy welled up deep within him.

"Oi... motherfucker." He said

"Insulting me won't get yo-"

"AERORA!" Aaron interrupted

The leader was suddenly blown off him and was sent flying away, The Gamer got up with a deep growl. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a green potion, he downed it soon after.

His Aura glowed before swirling around him slightly, he grinned as he dropped the bottle.

"Aura Potion... thank you Alchemy Skills." He said to himself

Aaron then summoned a card in his hand, he spun it causing the image to change from Lionheart to a man with emerald Armor and a pair of wings on his back. His sword had a golden blade, a silver hilt, and a bright blue gem for a pommel.

He broke it causing the same person to appear behind him.

"Fey Knight... FAIRY DUST!" He yelled

The knight swung his sword causing bright blue sparkles to come out from it, it hit all the other soldiers knocking them out. The leader was still awake... and alive, he looked at Aaron in horror and fear.

Good... he deserves that.

"Wait, wait, wait! I was here on orders!" The Leader said

Aaron slowly began walking forward, Raven appeared on the scene and saw what happened. She transformed out of her Corvis form and landed near him, his sword drawn.

"Hey... you want me to take care of the other guys?" She asked

"Yeah, leave Steely Dan 2.0 to me." Aaron said tossing her some rope without even a glance

"...Okay then." Raven said simply

She went off and took care of the other guys... by tying them together with rope, she may not be against killing but if it can be avoided... then yeah, she'll take it. Thank god she was handed that rope, where did he even keep that?

Probably his weird Magic powers.

Aaron, meanwhile, was still walking forward.

"Hey... what's your name?" He asked

"U-uh, Rufus Dodger." The leader said afraid

"...Tell me Rufus... ever heard of Steely Dan?" Aaron asked

"N-no... I haven't." Rufus said

Aaron kept walking, his footsteps echoing. He then pointed at him as Fey Knight floated next to him menacingly.

"**Then when I ask the next person who 'Rufus Dodger' is I'll get the same answer!**" He boomed

Fey Knight flew forward and started rapidly punching the man.

"**Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora, ****Ora!**"

"AUGH! MY LEG!"

"**Ora,** **ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ORA****, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA!**"

"MY ARM, YOU BROKE MY FUCKING ARM AH!"

"**ORA,**_ **ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ORA****, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA, ****ORA!**_"

"PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!"

"MEN LIKE YOU DESERVE NO MERCY, FEY KNIGHT! **ULTIMA STRIKE!**" Aaron yelled out

Fey Knight drew his sword and slashed it upward, sheathing it soon after. Rufus was launched high into the air, he was then falling fast all while screaming in fear... that was the moment he knew, he fucked up.

He was then kicked by The Gamer thus sending him into the ocean but breaking his leg slightly due to the amount of force he put into it.

Fey Knight stood nearby him as he panted heavily.

"Steely Dan Treatment... prescribed." Aaron said while in pain

He then fell over, he was in a lot of pain right now, his Aura was healing it hence the reason why he used the potion in the first place.

Dani ran over and helped him up, Raven shook her head while Marie looked at him concerned.

"Aaron, that was dangerous!" His mom said angrily

"Yeah but... yeah, it was dangerous... sorry for uh... breaking my leg." Aaron said awkwardly

"Did you seriously have to make a Jojo reference right there?" Dani asked

"I did it on my first day here sis... I don't think I care about timing, I'll do a reference even if it damn near kills me." Aaron said with a grin

Raven walked over and took a look at his leg, it was mangled slightly due to him breaking the bone.

He may be in pain but it was dulled pain.

"You're gonna be out of commission for a bit with this broken leg." She said plainly

"Nah, I got the perfect fix for a broken leg... Dani, hand me potion number fifty please." Aaron said simply

Dani then pulled out a potion, it had red and white swirls in it. He gently grabbed it and popped off the cork, he looked at the others.

"You might wanna look away from this." He said

Everyone looked at him confused as he drank the bottle, suddenly, the bone started to snap back into place with the shards around him melting with new pieces of bone healing in place of the broken shards.

He gritted his teeth as his leg started to unbreak itself, the flesh healed around it and now... his leg was no longer broken.

His mom and sister looked at him shocked while Raven was impressed.

"A potion that heals broken limbs... nice." She said

"Yeah, real nice when you had to break your arm to figure out how it works." Aaron deadpanned

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!?" Marie said angrily

"Hey guys, Ruby and Yang." Aaron pointed out

Everyone looked at them while he smirked, looks like he made the perfect distraction.

He did not want to explain his reasoning for breaking his arm at that time.

It was pretty stupid, to say the least.

Ruby looked at him concerned as he stood up.

"Aaron, are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine Rubes, just needed a quick potion or two. I'm good now." Aaron said

"Right, alchemist... you still need to explain how that works." Ruby said

"One day Ruby, one day... so about those soldiers?" Aaron asked

"Knocked out and tied up." Yang said

Aaron nodded, he then sighed.

"Well, we know who sent them... the White Fang Leader, Sienna Khan." He said

"Wait, why would she send them after you?" Raven said

"It seems some of my exploits haven't gone entirely unheard, they probably heard about me killing a Sea Grimm one time... or my recent stopping of robberies in Vale." Aaron said

"You stopped them?" Marie asked confused

"Yes, I managed to weaken their efforts because of this... that begs the question... what the hell are they going to do next?" Aaron asked

He sighed as he looked at Vita's Pax, seeing his reflection in it.

"...I'm gonna need more then one weapon... I'll create more as time goes on. I'm not gonna let someone get the drop on me in a fight." He said

He and the group headed off, walking away from the slightly ruined plaza.

Thank god the people hid away from the fight.

He saw a menu pop up in front of him.

**|_Quest Complete!_|**

**|_Rewards Gained_|**

**|_Bonus Objective 1 Succeded: Send Yang & Ruby away|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 2 Succeded: Have Raven as Back-up|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 3 Succeded: Use a Spirit on an enemy|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 4 Succeded: Talk about Sienna Kahn|_**

**|_Bonus Objective 5 Succeded: Use a potion on yourself that you've made|_**

He grinned slightly as the EXP gauge went up, he's making some progress.

He then noticed a title he's gained.

**|White Fang Fighter: +5 STR, +5 WIS, +5 INT|**

* * *

And that was that.

First bit of extra content.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	23. Intro, Outro 1

Here we again, Intro's and Outro's

Yep... that's all I have to say.

* * *

**[Play Zero! from The Devil is a Part-Timer!]**

The sun rises over a small cliff with Aaron looking over it with him grinning, the scene then changes to Aaron standing behind a blue background with Cinder standing across in red.

They then attack each other revealing a broken moon, the scene changes to Aaron sleeping in his bed at Beacon. His eyes slightly open and he gets up waking everyone in the room, meanwhile Ruby is revealed to be eating breakfast with her team and talking with them about some stuff.

Jaune is shown fighting Aaron in what seems to be extreme combat, then it changes to Dani working on a computer with her grinning to the camera. Aaron is then shown looking at the sky in happiness, then he's running around with a grin. He's then seen sitting with his mom with a somber look on his face, both remembering someone.

Aaron is then seen flying through the sky, he's then landing and starts to run as fast as he can with memories passing by him. He double jumps over a bit and continues on his way, other people start to running beside including his mom, they are starting to reach through something going into a city as it seems to be flickering back to being on fire or normal.

Sooner or later they are running through different areas of Remnant with nearly every team behind them, the other teams going as they slow down.

Later making in front of Beacon with Aaron smirking the whole, that's when he runs towards team RWBY, Team JNPR, Dani's team, his mom, and his own Team.

It later changes to everyone's weapons all being on a wall with it changing finally to the title.

**The RPG Hunter: Hunter's Edition**

**[End Music]**

**[Play PSI Desu from The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.]**

Aaron is seen walking casually around the entire world of Remnant with other following behind him as the stars just move back and forth. Some of them are grinning while some are reading books and others just looking slightly annoyed but happy to be there, Aaron is seen running around like a character in a video game. He's then seen in a Final Fantasy style fight against Jaune than later seen in an almost DDR like game against some other people, then he's shown just playing a video game with some people.

He's then just walking around Beacon alone as he just grins, he's then walking around Patch, and then Atlas, and finally he's seen walking across some ocean floor for some reason, his clothing matching the area. He's then seen walking in a white room, later looking up and thinking about something.

He sighs and just shrugs as he keeps walking, he's then seen walking in a cave.

Then he's seen just walking in some plains, then around Vale. Then around what seems like to be an urban city, he then after a bit of walking around the same area's a bit later stopping in the white room looking at the camera with a grin.

Walking into transparency with some feathers seen behind him.

**[End Music]**

* * *

Usual rules but here's a reminder.

**[Play Opening {Insert Number here}]** refer to the proper chapter, such as this one

**[Play Ending {Insert Number here}]** refer to the proper chapter, such as this one but look below the Opening and that kind of thing

Now for the new title of the first Arc of this series, which was the start.

**The New Game Arc**

The next Arc is known as the

**Lighting Beacons Arc**

And that's all folks. I might redesign some outfits with the world in mind, maybe add a few new items. Change some semblances, add some new character details, and make it look a whole lot neater then before.

Also, the end of each Arc. I'll be announcing the next Arc's name since I never did that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	24. Green like the Forest

Alright, we're here again. So let's make it count, shall wee?

**Last time on The RPG Hunter**

**A young man had arrived on Remnant with a clear task, after fighting through difficulty. He managed to make a new home in this world, he has old and new family members alike. **

**This young man's name? Aaron Thompson.**

_**And this is his story.**_

* * *

**Seven years later...**

It's currently nighttime in a shop called Dust till Dawn, only three people are in it. The shopkeep, two teenagers of two different genders. It's generally peaceful and quiet, not a sound was made beside the faint buzzing of the lights.

Suddenly, an orange-haired man walked in with some lackies and they started to rob the place.

One of them saw the two teens, one of them a boy and the other a girl with both of them having hoods up. The girl wore a red cloak and was reading a magazine while listening to music and the other was wearing a green hoodie with some blue jeans, and black strap shoes.

He was also listening to music, his headphones had a blue crystal on the sides. He was checking something on a device that was on his wrist, the lackey went over and decided to rob them.

That was mistake number one.

"Hey!" The lackey said

The teenagers did not notice him until the one looking at his device looked up and stopped his music. He took off his hood and headphones revealing his brown Faunas wolf ears, he looked at the lackey confused showing his blue eyes behind his red and black glasses.

"Yes?" The young Faunas man asked

"I'm robbing you." The lackey said

"Oh." The young man said sourly

The young faunas man then tapped on the other teenager's shoulder, she looked at him and took off her headphones.

"Yeah Aaron?" She asked

"This guy is trying to rob us Ruby, you think we should fight him or?" The young Faunas man now known as Aaron said

"Well I wouldn't recommend doing anything or else girly here gets it." He said

That was mistake number two, Aaron raised an eyebrow while Ruby look at the robber.

"Really? And what'll you do afterward?" He asked

"Then I'm gonna find your families and rob em!"

Mistake number three, and he's out of here.

Aaron suddenly breaks a card that he summoned out of nowhere causing a man in golden armor to appear behind him which terrified the man slightly, he just points at the guy and says this with a bored look.

"Punch him in the face." He said

"Wait wha-" That was all he could get out before being punched in the face and right out a window

Another lackey went to investigate, saying this.

"Oh now your gonna get it!"

The lackey was then promptly kicked out of a window by the two teens, Ruby got out a giant scythe/High Powered Sniper Rifle known as Crescent Rose and Aaron pulled out a sword/Shock Pistol that can use Dust known as Vita's Pax as he transformed into his armor.

Aaron's glasses then showed some signatures on a little map in a display that also displayed other items including allies, health, MP, Aura, and enemies and their Aura levels.

He looked at Ruby with a serious look, she nodded as she prepared herself.

They then attacked some of the other lackeys using amazing moves seen in action movies, they then finished attacking the lackeys as the orange-haired man came out of the shop.

He was clapping sarcastically at their attack, Aaron then looked at the man.

"Hello, Roman. Fine night isn't it?" He said

"So we meet again detective." The man now known as Roman said sarcastically

"Yes, and you've been busy. Haven't you?" Aaron said/asked

"Yep and I'll see you later, Little Red and Big Bad Wolf." Roman said as aimed his cane which was also a gun

He then shot as Aaron put out his hand making a barrier, the ground was undamaged. The dust cleared and Roman was already gone.

The old man then walked out the door to see what happened, the two teenagers then looked at the old man.

"You don't mind if we go after Roman right?" Aaron asked

The old man shook his head no, and Aaron then nodded.

"Thanks, see ya Mister Hoikori." Aaron said

Ruby then used her Sniper scythe to go up the building while Aaron simply ran up the wall and right onto the roof, they were then on the building with Roman.

"End of the line, Roman." He said

"Yeah, for you." Roman then replied

Aaron then quickly transformed Vita's Pax into its gun form and aimed it above Roman.

A bullhead then appeared, Aaron then charged a dark yellow beam.

"Air Shot!" He yelled

A dark yellow light was then shot out and hit the bullhead, Aaron looked at his display and saw that it did some damage. Roman then threw a fire Dust crystal, Aaron suddenly grabbed it before crystal could be blown up.

He glared at Roman than threw the Dust back, not before putting a little timer on it.

Roman looked at the crystal and back at Aaron, who was just waving.

"Buh bye." He said

Roman reacted and threw the crystal into the air, which exploded with no damage to the area. That's when a new contender showed up, it was a woman with blonde hair and black glasses. This was-

"Hello again Glynda, already a month huh." Aaron said casually

"Yes, it has Mr. Thompson but please focus on the task at hand." The woman now known as Glynda said

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch." Aaron said with a stoic look

They then focused at the fight at hand as Aaron kept shooting his gun along with Ruby while Glynda used her Semblance to attack the bullhead using rubble Aaron summoned, a woman in the bullhead then lit up her clothing with a glowing blue and tried to attack them but the golden knight teleported in front of it thus preventing it from doing anything.

He disappeared but not before Aaron teleported onto the ship, he looked at the woman with a harsh glare.

"Cinder, if you even fucking think about stepping one goddamn foot in Beacon. I will kill you with no hesitation, you are not getting the power of the Maidens and the relics for your false fucking demon goddess. You are **not** getting what your organization wants. Got that? Aaron said/asked seething with rage

The woman that was known as Cinder then slowly nodded with a mixture of fear and shock on her face, Aaron teleported off the bullhead.

Not before using a Thunder shot to blow up the controls thus causing to be a little harder to fly away, and he also kidnapped Roman also after knocking him out using Sleep Punch.

He was then with Glynda and Ruby as the bullhead flew away, Aaron then set down Roman.

He looked at Glynda and Ruby, he gave a thumbs up.

"Stopped Roman from escaping and threatened someone, that's a good day right?" Aaron said/asked

Aaron was now sitting in an interrogation room with Ruby being lectured by Glynda for what they did with Aaron not wearing his armor.

Which made no sense since he just stopped a criminal with Ruby, while causing no damage at all.

"And furthermore, you should have not used your Slembance Aaron." Glynda said angrily

"Glynda, I just prevented Roman, who I remind you is a criminal, from escaping. I don't think that using my Semblance to stop one criminal would have been that bad, now would it?" Aaron said/asked

"Yes, and I do remember what you said a month ago." Glynda said bridging her nose

**A month ago...**

_Aaron, who was wearing a white tank top, blue sleep pants, and black slippers, was at Beacon with a slightly annoyed and tired look on his face as his eye twitched slightly. _

_Sitting near him was a girl with brown hair and was the same species of Faunas as Aaron, she just had a pink short sleeve with some pink shorts on. _

_There another girl who was wearing a green t-shirt, blue sleep pants, and yellow sandals and she was also a Faunas with floppy bunny ears and had blonde hair unlike. _

_Aaron was drinking a cup of coffee while the two girls yawned, a man with silver hair sitting a chair across from them and Glynda (Who was currently standing) was looking at them._

_"Haruko and Dani, you two are old enough to go to Beacon. So you'll be going due to that fact and the fact you also graduated from Signal along with your adopted siblings and since Dani is a prodigy like Aaron is the reason why she will be going also." The man said_

_"You could have sent me and Dani a message Ozpin." The girl now known as Haruko said annoyed_

_"Agreed." Dani said tiredly_

_"Yes, but you two wouldn't have heard this then." The man now known as Ozpin said_

_"Heard what?" Haruko asked_

_"Yeah, I'm kind of curious." Dani said, already knowing what's gonna happen_

_Ozpin then looked at Aaron, who had finished his coffee and yet he was still tired today. _

_The teen looked at him with slight irritation, he was not in the mood for this._

_"Exactly why did you bring me here?" He asked wearily with a raised eyebrow_

_"Aaron, you may be a year younger than the average student at Beacon but your leadership and power prove you worthy which does make you a prodigy like I said. Meaning your going also, congratulations." Ozpin said_

_"Yep, knew that." Aaron muttered_

_Haruko then hugged him after hearing this news with Dani giving a happy smile, he was now fully awake after that sudden hug. Which helped and didn't help at the same time._

_"YAY!" Haruko said_

_"Congrats bro." Dani said_

_Aaron was smiling slightly, Haruko always did love him like a brother with Dani being his twin. _

_He looked up at Ozpin, who smirked slightly at this as did Glynda._

_"Alright, well, I already know Amber's going correct? You also that I will use my powers to fight any kind of evil, no matter what?" Aaron asked_

_"Correct on both accounts, Mr. Thompson." Ozpin said_

_"Ozpin, we're not in school. Call me Aaron, remember that. When we're in school, then call me that." Aaron explained_

_"Yes Aaron, now anything else?" Ozpin asked_

_"Well, you know who's up next Oz_._" Aaron said_

_Ozpin nodded, Aaron, Dani, and Haruko got up and left the building._

**Back to the present...**

"Yep, I do indeed remember that." Aaron said with a nod

"But you already are in Beacon so, you can leave since all charges are cleared." Glynda said

"I'm staying here for Ruby, you know how it is." Aaron said

Glynda then sighed with a tired and annoyed look as Ozpin came in with cookies and milk, he looked over at Aaron.

"Hey, I'm just staying here for Ruby." Said Aaron with a sheepish look

Ozpin nodded and set down the cookies and milk, Ruby then ate them rapid-fire. Aaron then looked at his device and looked over a couple of messages as the conversation went on.

When it ended, the two had left the police station and found a place to teleport. When the teleport finished, they were in front of a house on an island. Aaron knocked on the door, and Haruko answered it.

She, currently, was wearing a sundress cut down and stitched into a shirt which on the back as a water drop symbol, she was wearing blue jeans, and yellow tennis shoes. She had a yellow corset wrapped around her waist with bits of armor on her clothing.

Her bunny ears were floppy as always, she looked at Aaron and Ruby blankly.

"Where were you guys?" Haruko asked blankly

"Police station." Aaron replied causally

"Why?" Haruko asked blankly

"Stopped a crime." Aaron replied with his hands behind his head

"Ozpin talked to Ruby?" Haruko asked leaning against the door frame

"Yes, she's going into Beacon. Two years early also~." Aaron replied happily with a slightly sing-songy voice

Haruko then hug tackled Ruby, and she just hugged back while not falling down with a big smile on her face with Aaron chuckling slightly.

She would hug tackle a lot of people in happiness, so they got used to it and just hugged back standing after a bit.

It took a while to get used to but they managed.

"Looks, like most of our family is going to Beacon." Haruko said

"Yep/correct/ that's right." Said three new voices at the same time

Aaron looked over to see a long-haired blonde that was taller than him with a light brown complexion along Dani (Who was wearing a white leather and metal armored long sleeve with some armored black jeans, steel-tipped grey tennis shoes) were all looking at him, Ruby, and Haruko.

"I'm glad my baby sis and Aaron are going to Beacon." Yang said

"That is right Yang, too bad Tai's going to be here. Alone." Amber said

"At least Raven's around still, our mom, however, is gonna be working at Beacon still." Dani said

"Makes me regret going, but he's going to be proud anyways despite Raven being around." Aaron said

Haruko was then back at the door, standing there.

"Now come on in you two, dinner's ready." She said

"Thanks for filling in for me, Ruby's task was a bit last minute." Aaron said

"You're welcome." Haruko said

They all went inside, as the stars twinkled in the sky.

**[Play Opening One]**

Aaron, Amber, Ruby, Haruko, Dani, and Yang were all now on bullhead to Beacon. Yang was currently hugging Ruby while Amber and Haruko talked about how the teams were gonna work out, Aaron was looking out the window with Dani.

Aaron had looked outward past some of the areas thanks to his high tech glasses which he modified from his original normal glasses while Dani just enjoyed the few with her non-glasses needing eyes, the area was beautiful nonetheless.

He saw a blonde-haired guy struggling with motion sickness, Aaron walked over with a sigh.

"Jaune really does know how to be motion sick still, I know that much." He said with a deadpan look on his face

"Agreed." Dani said

He then crouched down to the Blonde guy's level and poked his cheek, the blonde guy looked up at him.

"Dude, you okay?" Aaron asked blankly

"Not really." The blonde guy said in sickness

"Jaune, I thought you would have gotten over this already." Aaron said

"Wait, is that you Aaron?" He asked, motion sickness kind of making him dizzy

Aaron then put his hand out as he rolled his eyes, as the boy just laid there.

"Esuna." Aaron said wearily

A bright blue light washed over the blonde guy he then got back up. He patted himself down in wonder and just shook his head with a chuckle, he then looked at Aaron.

"I still have no idea how you do that still that man." Jaune said

"It's a thing I can do." Aaron said

"Been a while huh?" Jaune said with a smile

"Yeah it has, sisters okay?" Aaron asked

"Yep, so you here with some friends or family or something?" Jaune asked

Aaron blinked at him slightly, he never really pried into his personal life.

So this was a bit different.

"Yes actually, both of them to be exact." Aaron said surprised

"Oh, well might if I hang you with you guys then? Since I'm the only one out of my family to be here now." Jaune asked/explained sheepishly

Aaron just gave a thumbs up and gestured him to follow him, the Arc then followed along.

The two then got to the group which noticed Jaune, He then gestured to the blonde.

"Guys, this is Jaune. Jaune, this is Ruby, Haruko, Yang, and Amber. The girl looking out the window, however, is my twin sister Dani." Aaron said gesturing the people in the order said

Amber, Haruko, Ruby, and Yang then waved hello while Dani just put her hand up a couple of seconds.

Jaune waved back happily, he then looked at him.

"Don't worry, unlike your fan club, they don't bite. Well, Yang does. Only if you cut her hair though, and believe me. You don't want to do that, it was painful, to say the least." Aaron said

"Understood, so Beacon's gonna be nice huh." Jaune said

"Yep Jaune it is. Me, Ruby, and Dani were actually admitted early to be honest." Aaron said

Ruby then freaked out as did Jaune, he was confused to say the least at this reaction.

He just glared at Aaron with an annoyed look, while he looked at him.

"What?!" Jaune said with both shock and anger in his voice

"Yep, I'm sixteen along with Dani since she's my twin and Ruby's fifteen. Me and Dani are a year older than Ruby, cool right?" Aaron said with a smirk

"Wow, I mean, I didn't know that till today but... still!" Jaune said

"Jaune, you're near my skill level since I trained. I think you can still surpass me." Aaron said

"You really think that?" Jaune asked in hope

"Yeah dude." Aaron said giving his signature thumbs up with a wide grin

Jaune then smiled, the two then looked at the news report that was playing currently.

"Roman Torchwick had been captured by a Huntress and two teenagers, more on the story later." Lisa Lavander said

The news report was then shut off causing a hologram of Glynda to appear, all the students on the ship except Aaron looked at it.

"Welcome to Beacon, I'm Glynda Goodwitch." The Glynda hologram said

It then shut off as Yang looked at Aaron, he just nodded. Yang then looked out the window along with everyone else, he then looked out also with Dani still looking out there.

"Reminds me of the first time I came here." Aaron said with a grin

"Yep, that was ten years ago." Haruko said happily

Jaune then looked over at her and Aaron in shock, the Gamer, meanwhile, looked back blankly.

"What." He said

"You were here ten years ago!?" Jaune asked shocked

"Yeah, why?" Aaron asked

"You say that like it's a normal thing!?" Jaune said annoyed

"Hey, rude." Aaron said with a slight pout

"Oh come one, you're sixteen. Yet you look my age, the same thing when we were young!" Jaune said

Aaron then put his finger on his chin and thought about it, the blonde was still in shock.

"Well, I've honestly had people tell me I look twelve, thanks for the compliment dude." He aid happily

"WHAT, I MEAN REALLY WHAT!?" Jaune said

He then crouched down with the veil of darkness over his head, Aaron was looking blankly as did the others.

"Dude calm down." He said

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Jaune said looking over his shoulder

Aaron then looked over at Yang, she did the same thing.

"Now i know how you feel when we had the conversation about Tai." He whispered

"Yep." Yang said nodding with her eyes closed

They then notice the ship was landing which got them out of their thoughts, Aaron looked at the exit with a smile.

"Look out Beacon, cause here comes Aaron." He said

**[Play Ending One]**

_**[Next time on The RPG Hunter]**_

_"HEY STOP YELLING AT RUBY!" Aaron yelled at the Weiss_

_"So you're my new teammate huh. Yet you're a Faunas?" Said/asked a man with silver hair_

_"Yes, I am." Aaron said wary of him_

_"I hope our partnership will go well." The silver-haired man stated_

_'Who is this guy?' Aaron thought_

* * *

Okay, usual info dump here. Glad that's still around, it brings some interesting stuff.

Hoikori means Dust in Japanese, and the owner owns a Dust shop.

Roman references Aaron as the Big Bad Wolf because of the fact that he is a Wolf Faunas and you know the old tale with Red Riding Hood.

Glynda already met Aaron as did Ozpin, remember?

I wanted to give Haruko a casual look but still have that warrior vibe.

Amber still looks the same from before she died in the show and her weapon is still the same, it's also called Falls Ignis since it didn't have a name and I decided to name it.

Jaune is a better warrior now and his motion sickness was cured for now by Aaron cause Magic.

Yes, I look like a twelve-year-old and that's what I went with, no I'm not that exact age.

Haruko's voice actor in English is Kairi when she was in Kingdom Hearts Two as a teen, as a child she sounds like a female version of tails, in Japanese she sounds like Kokomi Teruhashi from Saiki K and as a child, she sounds like young Elizabeth from The Seven Deadly Sins. Dani basically sounds like Aaron if he was a female, so there's that.

The mysterious guy in English sounds like Yu Narukami from Persona 4 Golden as a teen, as a child, he sounds like a young sonic. In Japanese, he sounds like Kousou Saiki from Saiki K as a teen, and as a child, he sounds like a young Sasuke from Naruto.

Aaron's voice acting is listed in my profile discretion, so you can look for it there or not. Your option.

Everyone's voice actor will remain the same unless it's a new character than there will be a voice actor for them.

Here are some character themes for combat, the first one is for regular combat and the other is for when they get serious.

Aaron's themes: Kingdom Heart's Birth By Sleep Wheel Master theme, Fairy Tail theme

Haruko's Theme: Running in the '90s, Six Shooter

Mystery Guy's theme: Sasuke's theme, Final Fantasy X Sin battle theme

Amber's Theme: God Mode, He's a pirate remix

Here's the list of ship names again. (Don't judge me for having these)

Aaron and Ruby: Crystal Rose

Haruko and Velvet: Spring Bunnies (Hey don't judge CocoxVelvet shippers)

Weiss and that Mystery guy: Silver Ice

Amber and Yang: Sunny Fall (Hey it's the best I got.)

Blake and Sun: DarkSun

Jaune and Pryyha: Arkos

Ren and Nora: ReNora (I have no idea how to spell it, sorry if i got it wrong)

Dani: Ice Cream Love

Nickname's for people, for whatever reason. (Last one is Roman BTW) ((You can figure out the rest if you want.))

Aaron: Crystal Hero, Big Bad Wolf

Haruko: Velvet 2.0, Sunny Bunny, Cottontail

Amber: Golden Brown, Autumn Girl

Mysterious Guy: Silver Dude, Edgy Silver Guy

Dani: Female Aaron, Big Bad Wolf's Sister

Marie: Miss Badass, Big Bad Wolf's Mother

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	25. Team Intiative

Usual thing right here. Glad to see you're still reading this thus far.

It's nice to see support.

**Last Time on The RPG Hunter**

**Our hero had stopped a crime from occurring with Ruby Rose which resulted in Ruby joining Beacon thus causing them to leave home and head onward to Beacon. Meeting old friends and are ready to make new ones.**

_**What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

The scene opens on a peaceful green forest, right before a giant pillar of fire came out of the ground along with a giant creature.

"Why won't this thing die!" Aaron yelled in the distance

***ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR***

**[Play Opening One]**

**A couple of hours earlier...**

The bullhead had finally landed, and Aaron walked out with Ruby, Yang, Amber, Jaune, and Haruko. He had a casual look on his face as he stepped out before the grand Academy.

He had stretched a little and look around with his hands on the back of his head, Haruko while Dani just shook his head giggled slightly at this.

"What's funny?" Aaron asked

"It's that you're always so causal when getting to Beacon all the time, even when we came here the second time after getting that message." Haruko said

**A month earlier...**

_Aaron was sleeping when he felt his gauntlet shake a little, he got up and yawned a little. He then opened his gauntlets screen, he put in the password and unlocked it. Aaron noticed he had gained a notification on his gauntlet from Ozpin, he had read it over._

_"Aaron, you, Dani and Haruko should teleport to Beacon. I need to tell the three of you something important, come immediately." Aaron read aloud_

_A knock on his door was heard, he opened the door to find Haruko standing there along with Dani._

_"You got the message also?" Haruko said_

_Aaron simply nodded as one of his ears twitching slightly in annoyance, he then grabbed Haruko's and Dani's hand with a yawn, the three then teleported to Beacon._

_And the rest is history._

**Back to the present...**

"Yes, I remember. I had to get a cup of coffee from Ozpin in order to even stay awake for the whole thing, it's really hard to use my Semblance when you're low on energy and you're not fully awake." Aaron said simply

"Yep." Haruko said

"That much I know." Dani said with a nod

"Something I learned from my sisters early in the morning." Jaune uttered

Aaron noticed something was off, he looked around the area with a slightly confused look on his face

"Wait where's Ruby and Yang anyway?" He asked

He looked over to see Yang was gone along with Ruby, Amber just stood there doing nothing.

"They talked a little aways from us." She explained simply

Aaron simply nodded and look around the area using the display in his high tech glasses, he found Ruby's symbol along with... a symbol of a snowflake

He knew that symbol well, he hoped he could have prevented THAT from happening.

"Found her." Aaron said with his ears down slightly

He went to the location to find that Ruby was being yelled by a white-haired girl, Aaron gained a slight look of annoyance.

'_Weiss never does change too much, huh._' He thought to himself annoyed

"HEY STOP YELLING AT RUBY!" He then yelled out

The white hair girl then looked at Aaron in anger, he then glared with his ears on high alert.

"And how do you know her?!" The girl asked in anger

"Yes Weiss, I know her. Why are you yelling at her exactly?" Aaron asked

"This dolt tripped over-" The girl now known as Weiss said

"You're luggage right? Weiss, you need to stop being a little brat right now." Aaron said in anger

"How dare you say that to a-"

"Heiress of a major Corporation in Atlas, I've already heard this before. You made a promise to be better, remember?" Aaron said putting his hands on his hips

Weiss was sighed with exasperation as Ruby was laughing slightly after she got back up.

"Okay, I guess I did make that promise... but you shouldn't yell at an Heiress." She said exasperated

"And how dare you yell at one of the three prodigy's of this school, me being one of them. You already met the other and yelled at her. The final one is my twin sister." Aaron said his ear is slightly twitching

Weiss was in shock, he was a prodigy along with this little girl.

He also had a sister, why did he never mention her at all?

She then put on an ice-cold look, which Aaron ignored.

"Okay, you may be a prodigy along with his girl but this doesn't change anything." Weiss said

Aaron then teleported away and brought back a fruit soon afterward. It was a reddish-yellow gradient and look similar to an apple.

He took a bite into it as she just walked away, Aaron just looked at the fruit.

"This is the rarest fruit in all of Vale, found it on one of my adventures before I came here. Glad I grabbed it since... I'm gonna need it for everything" He said

"Oh, so that's where you went for that one summer break." Ruby said

"Yeah, makes some pretty good juice also. Increases blood cell production along with having enough vitamins to guarantee a healthy life style for a long while. I managed to start growing it back in some of my stations." Aaron said while tossing the fruit slightly

"And yet you got that in a couple of seconds." Ruby said

"Yep, just like an average milk run." Aaron said simply

He just smiled after saying that, he then looked at Ruby.

"You know, I think we gonna do great here." He said

He then smirked as a nearby girl watched on in pure shock also.

The girl nearby then walked over, Aaron looked at her.

"Did you just teleport?" The girl asked

"Yep, and your name is?" Aaron asked

"Blake Belladonna." The girl now known as Blake replied

"Aaron Thompson, and the girl that's nearby me is named Ruby Rose." Aaron said

Blake nodded and then walked away as Ruby looked down in sadness, he frowned slightly at this.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ruby said to herself

"Look on the bright side, you've still got me, my family, and yours. Now let's go back to the others, and Jaune." Aaron said

Ruby nodded, and they walked away from the partially broken courtyard. She and Aaron along with the others plus Jaune walked into the auditorium, Aaron teleported near Yang while the three other females simply followed.

Jaune tried to find them but to no avail but met a girl with red hair, Jaune remembered the advice Aaron gave him and went for it.

'_Let's hope this works out._' He thought to himself

Meanwhile, Aaron was currently talking to Yang about what happened in the courtyard.

"And that's what happened before we came in here." He said

"It's nice that you knew Weiss Schnee and all, but are you fine after that teleportation?" Yang said/asked

"Yep, it may be a bit painful sometimes but I'll recover." Aaron half lied

He knew he was fine but he lied about how his ability works and made sure that they wouldn't find out, especially by going along with it.

Then Weiss walked silently up to them, Aaron looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Back for round two Ice Queen?" Aaron asked

"I'm here to apologize." Weiss said

Aaron smiled and little, he sighed and patted her shoulder

"It's not me you have to apologize to." He said

"Who is that?" Weiss asked

Aaron pushed Ruby in front of him, who waved at the Heiress a little with an awkward grin

"Ruby." He said

Weiss looked and Ruby, she bowed a little.

"I apologize for my yelling, I should have paid attention." She said

Ruby just smiled and patted Weiss's shoulder.

"It's fine, we all make mistakes." She said

Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled a little, Aaron was grinning like an idiot on the inside

"This is nice." He said to himself

He then walked over, putting his arms around both Ruby and Weiss.

"Now that your friends, maybe you guys could make a pretty good team." Aaron said

Weiss didn't say anything and walked away, Aaron sighed.

"Man, same old Weiss." He said

"What?" Ruby asked

"She's sort of an Ice Queen but she does have a heart, wish she showed it more often." Aaron said

He felt his shoulder being patted by Ruby.

"We'll get her, one of these days at least." Ruby said

Aaron just smiled at Ruby and gave a small thumbs up.

"Yeah, we will." He said

Yang just chuckled a little along with Dani.

"Leave it to Aaron to try to make a friend." She said shrugging playfully

Yang just hummed in agreement, she then looked up in thought.

"Though what makes her an Ice Queen?" Yang asked

Aaron looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You do not want to know, believe me on that." Aaron said

Yang nodded when Aaron doesn't want to mention it. He means it, and she respects that in a weird way. Plus, that's how she found out a lot of disturbing facts and honestly, she doesn't want to deal with that.

Ozpin then walked on stage, he then cleared his throat.

"I know some of you are here for glory, others power, and some because of destiny and others are here to change it. I hope you find the right path, and go down it. That is all." Ozpin said

Ozpin then walked off the stage as Glynda walked up to the microphone and told everyone where to go, Aaron looked onward with a blank look.

"Did he reference me and that fact that I came here to prevent some stuff from happening." He said to himself

Aaron looked at the others, they just shrugged, having no idea what he meant. He then stopped caring about it and went to the area he was supposed to go, he then noticed that Weiss was nearby.

He frowned a little, he really wants to get her away from that bastard of a father.

Sadly, they can't initiate the plan yet. It would take some time but they would catch him.

That, he would make sure of.

* * *

**A couple of hours later...**

Aaron was now in his pajamas along with Haruko, Amber was wearing a fall colored t-shirt with brown short shorts and no shoes. Dani was doing other things in the meanwhile, not even he knew what she was doing.

He was relaxing looking at his device, he was checking on some data. Haruko was reading a book on some story about a tragic hero, and Amber was asleep with a small snot bubble on her nose.

Aaron then checked his stats, he knew that things had changed over the many years and he has checked them.

But he decided to check again since he likes to see how far he's come from when he's started this whole journey.

**[Name: Aaron Thompson]**

**|Title: White Fang Fighter (+5 STR, +5 WIS, +5 INT)|**

**|LVL: 50, EXP: 30.00%|**

**|HP 4500/4500, +8 regeneration every minute]**

**|AP: 4400/4400, +7 regeneration every minute]**

**|MP: 3400/3400, +6 regeneration every minute]**

**|PP: 2000/2000, +9.5 regeneration every minute]**

**|Passive Abilities: Gamer's mind (Max LVL), Gamer's body (Max LVL), Aura (LVL 55: 70%)]**

**|Active Abilities: Scan (LVL 60: 50%), Night Vision (Max LVL), Enhanced Hearing (Max LVL)]**

**|Lien: 20,000; +1000 pay grade]**

**|STR: 90 (+5)|**

**|DEF: 70 (+20)|**

**|SPD: 75|**

**|DEX: 60 (+10)|**

**|INT: 90 (+5)|**

**|TP: 80|**

**|CP: 75|**

**|GP: 70|**

**|LCK: 50|**

**|CHR: 95|**

He had grown a lot over time, upped his strength and a bunch of other Stat's. He's grown a lot stronger, he even switches titles from time to time when it's necessary.

He even has a variety of skills that he learned, making him a pretty strong person plus the Social Links are something to not mess with in any sort of fight.

Let's just say Cardin wouldn't survive a single second with Aaron, he would be absolutely destroyed.

Unless he scaled with him but what are the chances of that?

Don't answer that.

"Haruko, I'm going to do some detective stuff." Aaron said

Haruko looked up and nodded, she looked back at her book.

'Conceal.' Aaron thought

He then disappeared from sight, he was now a ghostly looking individual. He walked off, he sat near Blake. He then revealed himself to Blake, he then tapped her shoulder.

She looked at him, Aaron waved slightly.

"Hello again Blake." Aaron said

"Yes, hello." She said

"So, how's that book about the man with two souls going?" Aaron asked

"Good... wait how do you know about it?" Blake replied/asked

"I've read it before and I can recognize it from anywhere." Aaron explained

"Oh." Blake said a bit surprised

"You should stop hiding your ears." Aaron said

Blake stiffened in shock, she then settled down.

"Yes, but you know how people are." Blake said

"All the more reason to show them off, be yourself to spite them." Aaron said

Blake nodded with a smile, a small menu popped up in front of Aaron.

**|Cat's Shadow, Rank up!|**

Aaron smiled at this, while Blake didn't remember him all that well. He was still glad that he sort of supported her in a way, even if he was a spy that betrayed the White Fang with no one knowing at all.

He then used Conceal again, he then left Blake and went back to his spot.

He then reappeared, Haruko ignoring him.

"I'm back." Aaron said

"Used Conceal?" Haruko asked

"Yep." Aaron said

"Never did like the ability." Haruko said, flipping a page

"Meh." Aaron said with a shrug

He then laid down and went to sleep after 'taking' off his glasses, Haruko looked at him.

She smiled slightly, she knew he slept soundly.

**A couple of hours later...**

Aaron was now awake, he looked around and smiled a little. He then teleported, he was back in Patch. Taiyang was nearby the coffee pot, he gave him his coffee cup that had sugar and cream in it.

He always liked it that way, he took a small sip.

"Things going well?" Taiyang asked

Aaron shrugged, he then finished his coffee. He then nodded to Taiyang as he teleported back to Beacon, leaving Taiyang alone with his coffee. He was then back in Beacon, he got dressed in his clothes and woke up Haruko.

Dani meanwhile was just leaning on a wall, already ready and watching the show.

"Haruko." Aaron said gently

Haruko did not respond, Aaron then had an idea.

"If you don't get up, all of the waffles will be gone." Aaron said

Haruko then woke up immediately and looked at Aaron with a slight glare.

"Don't you dare eat those waffles." Haruko said with a dark voice

"I won't, now to wake up Amber." Aaron said raising his hands defense

He walked over to Amber, he then put his hand on her head.

"Esuna." Aaron said

Amber then woke up immediately, she grumbled slightly.

"Really dude?" She asked

Aaron lightly shrugged, he woke up Yang and Ruby as Haruko and Amber got dressed. He was talking to Haruko about what is going to happen during the exam, Haruko was listing intently.

"And remember, refer to your scroll of Amber or I's location and that includes Dani also." Aaron said

"Got it." Haruko said

"Same applies to you Dani." Aaron said

Dani merely just gave Aaron the middle finger, they may be twins but that doesn't mean they are the same.

Aaron rolled his eyes at this, and looked over at the window.

'_Wonder what mom's up to._' He thought

Aaron just looked out with crossed arms, he then noticed Ruby and Yang come out of the changing room.

He looked over, he grinned slightly.

"So you guys ready?" Aaron said

"Ready as I'll ever be." Yang said

"I don't know." Ruby said sheepishly

Aaron ignored it and got his items, he noticed a red-haired girl and Weiss was talking to her.

He then walked over, he knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Weiss." He said

"Aaron." Weiss replied with a nod

Weiss knew that Aaron was a friend, she stepped slightly over to the red-haired girl.

"I was talking to Pyrrha." She said

"Don't know who that is." Aaron said, playing dumb

"She's famous, surprised you didn't know actually." Weiss said

"Well, she might not like that fame if you think about it." Aaron said

"I kind of don't, it's overwhelming at times." Pyrrha said

Weiss looked over with shock on her face, she didn't like it?

"Wait, why have you never mentioned this to anyone?" She asked

"No one asked." Pyrrha said simply

Aaron then stuck out his hand, a grin on his face.

"Aaron Thompson, and you are?" He asked

"Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said, shaking his hand

Aaron shook her hand, he then waved goodbye as he left.

He put his hand on his chin in thought as he walked.

'_I know Pyrrha is going to be killed by Cinder, I must not let that happen._' Aaron thought

He then saw Jaune walk over to Weiss and Pyrrha, with Weiss getting ignored in favor of Pyrrha as Aaron knew they already met back in the auditorium. He then teleported to the cliff area, he was the first one there.

Ozpin and Glynda noticed him, Aaron waved slightly.

"Yo." He said casually

"Hello Aaron, ready for the test?" Ozpin asked

"Depends, am I from another universe and have magical powers from video games?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Glynda said begrudgingly

"Then that's your answer." Aaron said with a cheeky grin

He then looked on his gauntlet, he decided to message the group.

**_Messaging mode: Activated_**

**[Crystal Hero has opened a chat]**

**CH: I'm at the location of where the initiation is gonna start.**

**RR: Did you teleport there?**

**CH: Yes.**

**SD: You know that it's a bad idea for you to teleportation too much!**

**TS: But he can handle it.**

**CH: She's right. It was a short distance, it didn't hurt at all, it's fine.**

**SC: But remember, Semblance can cause you pain if overused.**

**CH: You are right about that.**

**GC: You do know that it's a bad idea for you to be over-dependent on your skills right?**

**CH: Yes, but some of them are apart of using weapons, so it's fine.**

**TS: Gotta agree with my bro.**

**RR: Good point.**

**SD: Gotta agree with you on that**

**SC: You have a point.**

**GC: You are right.**

**CH: I am most of the time.**

**TS: Keyword most.**

**[Crystal Hero closed the chat]**

Aaron then looked at his other notifications, there wasn't much going on. He's still making lots of money selling fabric and other things, he's invested a lot into business and other things.

In fact, he's the mysterious owner behind the company known as Crystal Square meaning that not only does he make money but people are kept on their toes as to who he is.

He then closed his gauntlet and waited for everyone to arrive at the location, this was going to be an interesting day.

**A little bit later...**

All the students that were participating had arrived, Aaron (Who was in his armor BTW) was nearby Ruby, Yang, Haruko, Dani, and Amber all on the launchpads. Jaune was already ready for this, Aaron had told him what was going to happen since he does his research on the initiation and how it works. Ozpin was nearby the cliff with a cup of coffee, as Glynda watched on.

"This is the initiation, you will be launched off the cliff and into the forest. Your objective is to head to the forest temple and grab one of the relics, and head back here. Any questions?" Ozpin said/asked

There was silence, nobody had any questions due the fact it's nearly impossible to not understand this.

Ozpin then nodded as each person was launched into the forest.

Aaron got into a stance and charged his magic while Dani just readied her Semblance, Haruko simply smiled, Amber smirked as he she gave a thumbs up, Yang put on her aviators, Ruby got her weapon ready.

They were then launched off the cliff, ready to complete this test.

**_-Location check: Aaron-_**

Aaron was, currently, falling fast with the wind shrieking in both ears.

He had used his magic before he fell meaning it's ability should be kicking in soon.

He was flying slightly over the ground, he then smirked.

"Alright, time to fly." Aaron said to himself

Aaron then flew through the forest at a fast speed, he then bumped into someone.

Aaron was on the ground rubbing his head, he then looked up to see a silver-haired man, his eyes were a dark grey, he had a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a grey overcoat on, he had white and grey camouflage cargo pants, he was wearing grey tennis shoes, he had a blueish gray hat on.

"So you're my partner, and yet you're a Faunas." The silver-haired man said

"Yes, I am." Aaron said

"I hope our partnership will go well." The silver-haired man stated

'_Who is this guy?_' Aaron thought to himself

He wanted to use Scan but he decided not to for the sake of being polite.

It's sometimes better that way.

"Names Arian Cordis." The silver-haired man said as he put his hand out

"Aaron Thompson." Aaron said as he grabbed his hand

He was pulled up by him, Arian noticed that his glasses were high tech along with a weird gauntlet on his left arm.

"What's with the equipment?" He asked

"I use my glasses to check the location for enemies and allies, and the gauntlet to check messages and do other stuff." Aaron explained simply

Arian nodded and looked behind him, he noticed also thanks to his tracker.

"I'm guessing that's a Grimm." Arian said, pulling out his weapon

"Yes, it is." Aaron said, pulling out his

"You got my back?" Arian asked

"Of course, we're partners." Aaron said with a grin

Arian nodded as he as propped his weapon onto his shoulder. The weapon which was an axe that could also transform into High Powered Machine Gun.

Aaron drew his weapon also as he looked at a menu that popped up in front of him.

**|New Social Link!|**

**|Silver Hermit|**

Aaron smiled a little after reading that, an Ursa then came out of the bushes.

He then sped over and launched the Ursa into the air, Arian jumped up into the air and hit the Ursa with his axe.

The Gamer then turned Vita's Pax into its gun form and aimed it at the Ursa, charging a dark red beam.

"Fira Shot!" Aaron yelled

A dark red flame came out of the gun and set the Ursa on fire, it was defeated as it began to turn into dust.

Aaron looked over at Arian who had an impressed look, Aaron nodded.

"We make a great team." He said

Arian nodded, Aaron then noticed a menu popped up in front of him.

**|Social Link Rank up!|**

**{Assist has been unlocked for the Silver Hermit Social Link}**

Aaron nodded, he then looked at Arian's weapon with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your axe called?" Aaron asked

"Silver Dusk." Arian said simply

Aaron nodded as they both walked out of the area, leaving behind the dissolving corpse of the Ursa they killed.

_**-Location check: Haruko-**_

Haruko had landed and was using her scroll to find the location of either Amber, Aaron, or Dani. She then heard a bush rustling nearby her.

She checked the scroll, it wasn't Amber or Aaron, not even Dani either. She drew her weapon and looked at the bush, she glared at it.

"I may be a Faunas but I can still kick your butt." Haruko said getting into a stance

That's when an Ursa came out, Haruko used Fons's Protector on the Ursa. She then transformed it into its sword form, she took both of the blades on it and attacked the Grimm.

She then backflipped away and focused her power, roots came out of the ground and kept the Grimm in place.

The Grimm was suddenly hit with a fireball, Haruko looked over to see Amber with a smirk.

"Took you long enough." Haruko said playfully

"Give me a break, this forest is huge." Amber replied with the same attitude

Haruko shrugged and walked away from the area with Amber.

_**-Location check: Dani-**_

Currently, Dani was just walking through the forest. Her Semblance actually allowed her to basically improve her strength and speed if she judges someone upon their intention, that's when a Beowolf jumped from a bush. Dani turned around in time and drew her weapon, it was a hammer that can also turn into a giant blade.

She called it Telluris Iudex which mean Earth's Judge in Latin, it made sense to call it that.

She hit the Grimm on the head and slashed through it's head, causing it to be decapitated.

That's when another Grimm was about to attack before someone kicked it right in the face, it was a man wearing a modern cowboy outfit (Which consisted of a small brown leather vest with a white long-sleeved dress shirt and he had a cowboy had on with a golden star on it with some black chaps with his brown boots having small holes on the bottom thus making it a gun.

"Well hey there little missy, I'm Billy Kid. Your name is?" He asked in a western accent

"Dani Thompson, nice to meet you." Dani said

The two nodded, they went off to go look for the temple.

_**-Location check: CA-**_

Aaron was currently walking with Arian, who was looking around the forest to see if anything was off. He kept an eye on his display in case there would be any more Grimm, he felt his gauntlet shake slightly.

He opened it and saw that he got a message from Amber, he smiled slightly.

**[Found Haruko]**

It had a picture of them taking a selfie, he rolled his eyes a little and was about to close the gauntlet.

When he got another message, this time it was Dani with some guy.

**[His name is Billy Kid]**

Aaron sighed, at least he knows his sister is a lesbian or else he would have to kill someone considering how much he cares about her.

He went back to check the map on the display after closing his gauntlet, he noticed that up ahead was some Aura signatures.

He tapped Arian's shoulder to which the silver-haired boy looked at the Gamer.

"Up ahead are a bunch of people, that means we've arrived." Aaron said

"Alright." Arian said

They then arrived at the Temple, Yang and Blake were walking out of the temple when they noticed the two walking over.

"Oh hey Aaron, thought you would've teleported here by now?" Yang said with a grin

"Found my teammate, and I don't think we would have to teleport a couple of feet." Aaron deadpanned

"He's got a point." Arian said

"What's his name?" Yang asked

"Arian Cordis is my name." Arian said, tipping his hat slightly

Yang gave a thumbs-up as Blake was a little wary of this guy, Aaron looked at her.

"Blake, he's a pretty good dude, he was fine with me being a Faunas." He said

Blake was a little calmer, for now. They all then heard another person, Aaron looked over. It was Haruko and Amber, they had found each other with Dani and Billy coming in a couple of seconds afterward along with two other people.

One was a girl and the other is a guy, the girl is dressed fully in steampunk like clothing which was some bronze goggles on her messy brown hair with a pair of dark brown gloves, a bronze corset with gears on it and a combat skirt with the bronze coloring being the darkest and brown being the lightest and some long bronze combat boots (Actually made of bronze btw) with her eyes were a light brown which matched the grin on her face with her weapon is a pair of crossbows that can turn into batons.

The other was dressed like from some sort of Neo-Tokyo which had a midnight blue armored bomber jacket that had dark cyan lining on it (idly reminding Aaron of computers for some odd reason) with a dark blue t-shirt under some dark cyan chainmail along with some midnight blue armored dress pants and some steel-toed dark cyan tennis shoes.

His hair was a clean and yet spiky dark blue with his eyes being a cyan color while he had more of a stoic look on his face with his weapon being a pair of knives that when put together, expand into a glaive.

"Arrived a minute after us with some more people." Aaron said

The steampunk girl looked over Aaron's equipment after walking up to him, she grinned.

"I already like this kid." She said in a British accent

The guy came over and grabbed her by the collar, he sighed.

"Sorry about my girlfriend, she's weird." He said in a light Japanese accent

"That's fine, your names?" Aaron asked

"I'm Cody Cipher, and she's-"

"Ellie Airheart, at your service." She said pointing a thumb at herself

Aaron just merely shook her hand, he smiled a little.

"I think we're gonna get along swimmingly." Aaron said

"Yep, now let's pass this test with **flying** colors." Yang said

Aaron rolled his eyes playfully with a smile as they then heard screaming, he looked up to see Ruby falling. He then used his magic to fly up there and caught her, he had landed with Ruby in his arms.

"Glad you dropped in Ruby." Aaron said

Yang laughed a little, as Blake smirked slightly. Haruko had a deathly Aura around her as Amber was on the ground laughing with Cody being a little annoyed with Ellie laughing and Billy just being confused while Dani chuckled near him, Arian had a slightly sheepish look.

"Really dude?" He asked

Aaron shrugged after putting Ruby down, he then noticed Haruko was nearby.

"What did I say about saying puns?" Haruko asked angrily

"That I should say more?" Aaron suggested with a shit-eating grin

Haruko was about to chase Aaron when they noticed Weiss was falling, Aaron was about to react when Arian already did which surprised the Gamer greatly at his actions.

He somehow caused blustering wind to go around him as he runs up the wall and caught Weiss in the same way the Gamer did, he then landed on the ground.

Aaron was impressed, he gave him a thumbs up.

"Cool Semblance." He said

"Yes, I can control wind and use it to my advantage and I go where it takes me." Arian said

Yang was about to say something about their situation when an orange-haired girl came riding in on an Ursa which then dies after a black-haired man with one pink strip on it after shooting it.

Aaron looked with genuine shock.

"Aww, it's broken." The orange-haired girl said with a poute

"Never do that again Nora." The black-haired man

Aaron waved slightly, while still shocked at what he just saw. He knew it happened but to see it yourself is quite strange, especially after being in Remnant long enough.

The girl now known as Nora jumped off the Ursa and ran towards him, which caused him to be caught off guard.

"What's your name, do you like pancakes, what's your weapon and what's it's name, and do you have a partner yet?" Nora asked rapid-fire

"Nora, he probably doesn't-"

"I don't mind answering her." Aaron said

Nora then backs off a little as he breathed a little, he then looked at Nora.

"My name is Aaron Thompson, yes, it's a sword that can also be a shock pistol and its name it Vita's Pax, and yes I do have partner, it's that silver-haired guy over there." Aaron said rapid fire

"Well nice to meet you Aaron Thompson, my name is Nora Valkyrie and the guy nearby me is Lie Ren." Nora said

"Nice to meet you Nora, and you too Ren." Aaron said simply

Lie Ren just waved slightly, Aaron then walked over to Haruko and stood nearby her with a casual look on his face.

"We should really get this done." He said

Haruko nodded, as Aaron, Amber, and Arian went into the temple along with Haruko and the others who had not selected their relics.

Aaron had picked up the one with a crystal on it, Haruko chose the one with a water drop, Amber chose the one with fire on it, and Arian chose the one with a heart on it.

They all then left the building right before Jaune and Pyrrha came in on a giant scorpion.

Aaron's jaw went wide open, he then shook it off.

"Jaune I thought I told you to come to the forest temple!" Aaron yelled

"We were just walking when suddenly this thing started chasing us!" Jaune yelled

"How did that happen!" Aaron yelled

"I don't know?!" Jaune yelled back

Aaron facepalmed, as he looked on with a groan.

"What's next a Nevermore?" He asked

That's when a Nevermore came down and tried to attack them, Aaron then looks down with an exasperated look on his face.

"I stand corrected." He said

He killed the giant scorpion and threw two chess pieces at Jaune and Pyrrha, they looked at them.

"Go to Nora and Ren, you'll work with them. We need to kill this Nevermore, and that's before anything else can go wrong!" Aaron yelled out

That's when a King Taijitu came crashing in, Aaron facepalmed again.

"Me and my big mouth, let's get out of here." He said

Jaune and Pyrrha then got up and ran towards the temple along with Aaron, he then put both of his hands out.

"Barrier!" Aaron yelled

A barrier was then made and stopped the King Taijitu from getting in, Aaron looked back the others.

"We need to get out of here!" He said

They then ran out the back as the barrier wore off and the King Taijitu broke in, the Nevermore flew in.

Aaron looked up, he then glared at it.

"Guys, we need to fight or else we won't see the next day." He said

Everyone else nodded, they then made an offensive on the Nevermore and King Taijitu.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang along with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Dani took the King Taijitu while Aaron, Haruko, Amber, and Arian, and Billy took the Nevermore with Ellie joining Dani with the Tajitu and Cody fighting against the Nevermore. After a bit, Ruby's group and Jaune's group took down the King Taijitu.

Meanwhile, Aaron's group was still trying to take down the Nevermore, Aaron was slightly panting along with the others.

"This thing is tough." Amber said

"Amen." Haruko said

"We can't stop now, this thing will kill us otherwise." Aaron said

"That's pretty obvious bro!" Dani pointed out

"Yes, but we've thrown everything we have at him." Arian said

"Yeah, I've been shooting at it for a while." Billy said

"Not everything, I've been saving this for a special time but I need to use it now." Aaron said

Aaron then got up as everyone looked at him in confusion, he took his sword and drew a star symbol. It stayed in the air, he put his hand out as he focused his magic into it.

His eyes glowed completely white as energy came off of it.

"I summon thee, the Eternal Flame, Lord of Hellfire, the Ruler Of Fire itself. IFRIT!" Aaron said

That's when Ifrit appeared, he was floating in the air with his giant sword.

He looks down at Aaron, he nods slightly.

"**You have summoned me, and for that, I'm under your command.**" Ifrit bellowed

"Ifrit, use Firaga." Aaron said, pointing forward

Ifrit then put out his hand as a pillar of fire started to form, it rose up and burned the Grimm.

The Nevermore was still standing somehow, Ifrit disappeared soon after.

"Why won't this thing die!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then threw his sword at the Nevermore, he vanished with a blue light.

He was on the Nevermore, he climbed on to its neck.

"I hope you're hungry!" Aaron yelled

He then stabbed the Nevermore in the neck as dark flames started to appear on it, Aaron bared his teeth.

"Flare!" He yelled

The Nevermore was then blown up, Aaron then landed on the bridge with a loud thud as the Grimm screeched in pain.

He sat up and looked at the Nevermore was falling into the white below, he smirked a little.

"That was a bitch to deal with." Aaron said

Everyone ran over as Aaron got up, he was still a little wobbly.

"Hey guys." He said simply

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Weiss yelled

"Do what?" Aaron asked

"You summoned a giant fire creature thing! Summoning can only be done in the Schnee family!" Weiss yelled

"Well, you're not the only one who can do it anymore." Aaron said with a smirk

He was about to walk away when he fell over, he got back up.

"Must have used more than I thought, Haruko if you will." Aaron said

Haruko then put him on her back and carried him, he did exhaust a lot of his power using Ifrit.

That's why he was saving it, he'll be able to do it later but with a lot more control.

"Thanks." He said

"No problem." Haruko said

That's when suddenly a giant creature rose up from the pit, Aaron looked on in shock.

He growled in anger as he got up, he looked at his sister.

"Do you have one of those potions I asked you to carry?" Aaron asked

Dani got out a small bottle with blue liquid inside and threw it towards Aaron, he caught it and drank it down.

His MP being fully restored, he looked at the creature.

It was a giant, his face made of darkness along with his fists.

'_Scan_' Aaron thought

**|On it| **responded a voice inside his head

Suddenly a menu appeared before Aaron, and it was shocking.

**|Salem's Sword|**

**[LVL: 55]**

Aaron couldn't tell how much health it had, that's when he summoned a card.

"Alright, you son of a bitch. I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT FOR!" He yelled

He broke the card which caused flames to engulf him, Aaron was now standing proudly with a golden knight behind him.

"Lionheart!" Aaron yelled

"**Ready to fight.**" Lionheart said

That's when Aaron summoned more cards, he broke them all with the sound of glass shattering sounding out throughout the area.

Causing a variety of people, a male monk with tan skin, a female wearing yellow dragon like armor, a female wearing a crimson cloak, a woman in chainmail armor, a cartoon looking puppet, a man with graying hair holding a staff made of wood, a giant man made of armor, a queen wearing ice like clothing, a female knight wearing ice armor, a motherly looking figure with a ghostly aura, a person who looked like Lionheart but was female and had a hammer instead, a man wearing a silver cloak hiding his face with a sort of hermit vibe by the strange items on his clothes, a Maiden with flowers in her hair and on her clothes with another similar but with leaves instead of flowers, a wizard garbed in emerald, a witch wearing white, a cat made of shadows, a queen and king with a panther like look, a woman wearing an outfit that made her look a little like a Nevermore with a man wearing a black fur coat with a crow's head as a helmet, a man in bronze armor with golden hair, a silver Valkyrie, a lion with a look of fear on his face holding a small wand, and finally a man with a green and magenta martial arts outfit on with a lotus symbol on it.

Everyone was shocked except for Haruko, Amber, and Dani to see these things all around him as he stood valiantly against a large threat.

Aaron looked like he was in pain as blue flames engulfed his arm, he was using a lot of power to this.

"Sun Monk, Dragoon Fighter, Crimson Reaper, Joan of Arc, Puppet, Geppeto, General of Iron, Ice Queen, Ice Knight, Mountain Mother, Valiant Lioness, Silver Wander, Maiden of Spring, Maiden of Fall, Wizard of Oz, Good Witch, Shadow Cat, Panther King, Panther Queen, Raven of Nevermore, Dark Crow, Achilles, Kara, Cowardly Lion, Lotus! I summon you to assist me in battle, ATTACK WHICH I'VE DEEMED A DANGER TO THIS REALM!" He yelled

Aaron ran along with all of the other Phantoms, attacking from all sides doing damage to the creature.

He jumped high into the air, nearly into space.

Pulling out his sword and aiming it downwards, falling all the way down. Landing right on the head of the creature, using what magic he had left to feed fire into it. Causing a small flame to grow in its chest, later causing to be on fire.

It slowly fell as Aaron backflipped off, falling to the ground with a thud as the Grimm bellowed loudly.

He got to a knee and looked as it slowly sunk into the ground, Aaron glaring at it.

"See you in hell." He said

Aaron got up while clutching his side as the flame died down, he looked at the others with a grin on his face.

"Killed it." He said casually

Everyone looked at him in shock, that's when Ellie finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What the hell was that?" She asked

Aaron's eyes darted around, he then sighed.

"Those things, they were a part of my Semblance. I'm fine, sort of, but honestly, I think I'm gonna pass out from how much I exerted myself." He said

They all walked out of the temple, Aaron on Dani's back since she decided to help him this time.

While Jaune asked some more questions despite Aaron being tired.

"It was called Ifrit?" The blonde asked confused

"Yep, I can summon others but it takes a lot out of me." Aaron said wearily

"And you can use your weapon to teleport?" Jaune asked, excitement in his voice

"Yes, it's a thing I can do. Please let me rest, I told Nora that and she respected it." Aaron said tiredly

"But all of these things you can do is something I have to know." Jaune said in wonder

"He's not entirely wrong." Weiss agreed

"Weiss, I love you and all but shut up please." Aaron said tiredly and angrily

"But you're doing things that are impossible!" Weiss said angrily

"Yet for some odd reason, I can do them." Aaron snarked

Weiss grumbled slightly, Aaron then fully passed out.

Haruko noticed and sighed a little.

"Always overdoing it." He said with a slight smile

"This isn't the first time?" Pyrrha asked confused

"And this isn't the last." Dani said

"He does this a lot when I was really sick once. He used most of his power to heal me of it, he was out for twenty hours." Haruko explained fondly

"Really?" Nora asked concerned

"Yep, it happens a lot actually." Amber said arms crossed and eyes closed

This shocked quite a few people, he's the self-sacrificing type? He certainly didn't seem like it.

This confused some on why he would even do this?

Yet they would never ask why.

"Wow, that's really strange." Billy said

"It's a thing that happens, we never really stop him." Ruby said in memory

"Last time we did, we nearly got killed. Thank the Brothers he stopped that Grimm." Yang said in thankfulness

"He stopped a Grimm?" Blake asked impressed

"Yep, it was an unknown one and he killed at seven years old, passing out afterward." Haruko explained

"You've got to tell us that story." Ellie said

"I'm sort of curious now, how did that happen?" Cody asked

"Not even I have any idea." Dani said

Every person who knew Aaron nodded, he really did do a lot. They don't even know all his business ventures and plans.

Everyone else was impressed that this guy could do that, Weiss then suddenly had a question to ask.

"How did he meet you guys?" She asked

"He met us after killing some Grimm that were about to kill us." Ruby and Yang said

"He met me after using his Semblance to find me, he knew I was in danger and protected me." Haruko said

"We met when he first came here ten years ago, we trained and lived in the same area ever since." Amber said

"I'm his twin..." Dani deadpanned

Everyone else was impressed on how this guy met them through his kind actions, Blake was happy to know that this guy really does care for both Faunas and humans.

'_Wow, he seems to be pretty strong. Maybe he might defeat... **him**._' Blake thought

They were nearly at Beacon when Aaron's eyes suddenly opened.

He then grinned soon afterward.

_**[Play Ending One]**_

_**Next Time on The RPG Hunter**_

_"So this is our room huh." Aaron said_

_He looked at a large and empty room with a kitchen and other features including a bedroom._

_"Your gonna lose." Cardin said_

_Aaron got up, suddenly something appeared in his hand._

_"YEAH NO!" He yelled_

* * *

More info dump, sorry them's the rules

Aaron still can use abilities from other games, and yes. He can summon MULTIPLE Phantoms, you can't give someone an ability and NOT expect to have him use it for a fight.

Arian Cordis mean Silver Heart, the first name is not Latin BTW.

The guy in Bronze armor was Achilles

Billy Kid is a reference to Billy the Kid

Ellie Airheart is a reference to Amelia Earheart.

Cody Cipher is just Code and Cipher, it's a play on words.

The Silver Wanderer Social Link will be explained further in the future.

Billy's is No Name, Cody is Virus Fighter, and Ellie is Steam Flyer. That's the Phantom name's, Social Link's gonna be mentioned later.

Aaron can summon thanks to learning it, he can summon all of them but at different costs. Ifrit is an average cost, so there's that and he is a nice guy and a great leader, but he's overzealous as seen earlier in the series in the first arc.

The chat room is just a little easy conversation thing, it's semi-based of off Homestuck.

Here are the usernames for some of the characters and who they are.

CrystalHero: Aaron

TwinSister: Dani

SilverDust: Arian

RedRose: Ruby

SunnyDragon: Yang

SpringChild: Haruko

GoldenChild: Amber

RedSpartan: Pyrrha

BlondeFighter: Jaune

ElectricValkyrie: Nora

LotusDweller: Ren

IceSchnee: Weiss

BlackCat: Blake

BillKidd: Billy

CodeCipher: Cody

SteamGirl: Ellie

That whole jumping into space thing is a reference to something if you can get it.

Also, voice actors for characters in both English and in Japanese.

**[English]**

Cody Cipher: As an adult is a younger sounding Mr Miyagi from Karate Kid, as a teen would just be an average American Japanese person with a light accent, the same thing as the teen thing but younger

Ellie Airheart: As an adult is Bellatrix from the Harry Potter movies, as a teen is Hermoine from the Harry Potter movies, As a child is Marine from Sonic the Hedgehog

Billy Kid: As an adult is Cid from Final Fantasy XV, as a teenager is Clay from Shaolin Showdown, as a kid is a higher pitched Clumsy from the Smurfs

Dani Thompson: As an adult is Juvia from Fairy Tale, as a teenager is Happy Frog from FNAF UCN, as a child is Dee Dee from the same game as Happy Frog

**[Japanese]**

Cody Cipher: Marth from Fire Emblem as an adult, as a teen is Roy from Fire Emblem, as a kid is young Natsu

Ellie Airheart: As an adult is Kurumi Saiki from The Disastrous life of Saiki K, as a teen is Lucy from Fairy Tail, as a kid is Kairi from Kingdom Hearts

Billy Kid: As an adult is Mcree from Overwatch, as a teen is Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2, as a kid is Young Tidus from Final Fantasy X

Dani Thompson: As an adult is Ashe from Final Fantasy XII, Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon Anime, as a kid would be Young Serena from the Pokemon Anime

There, that's all.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	26. Beacon Days

Another long chapter, enjoy it.

_**Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

**Aaron and the group had arrived at Beacon and started the test, afterward fighting dangerous Grimm along with fighting a strange giant creature and he used his summoning powers plus teleportation to defeat the Nevermore while using his Phantoms and the power of setting things on fire to kill it. **

**After passing out, the others who knew Aaron long enough explain some details about how he does stuff. **

**They arrived back at Beacon but before they went in, Aaron had awoken. **

_**What's going to happen in this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening One]**

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You are Team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced

The blonde was confused for a sec while Pyrrha gave him a pat on the back with him realizing that he can do this, and Weiss thought she was gonna be team leader since he was chosen for his team as she sort of underestimated him.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You are Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced

Ruby had a confused look on her face as Weiss yelled what in the audience, they had gone on the stage. Aaron was proud of her for becoming leader, even though he already knew that was the case.

The board then showed than pictures of Aaron, Haruko, Amber, and Arian.

"Aaron Thompson, Haruko Thea, Amber Aurum, and Arian Cordis. You are Team ATAC lead by Aaron Thompson." Ozpin announced

Team ATAC had walked on the stage, he waved around and gave a thumbs up. Meanwhile one of the other teams snickered at the Faunas leader, Aaron had mentally glared slightly at them since he has enhanced hearing and clearly heard them.

Afterward, Aaron got off the stage, he got tackled by Ruby, Yang, Amber, and Haruko.

He put his hand out of the dog pile shakily.

"Help me please." Aaron said weakly

"Can't you teleport thanks to your Semblance?" Arian asked

"Oh... right." Aaron remembered

He then teleported out of the pile, he took a long breath and breathed out. His two other teammates and Yang along with Ruby got back up.

They looked at Aaron, who sighed with a slight head shake.

"Guys don't do that, please and thank you." He said with a slight bow

"But you're the leader of your own team, just like my baby sis." Yang said

"YANG! But she is right, you have your own team now!" Ruby yelled/said

"While you may be right, I don't feel like this is a big deal. I'm a leader sure, but it's natural for me to help the people I have to care for. Regardless if forced or not." Aaron explained with a grin

That's when they looked back at the stage, Dani, Billy, Cody, and Ellie are on the stage.

"Dani Thompson, Billy Kid, Cody Cipher, Ellie Airheart. You are now, DECK with Dani as the leader." Ozpin announced

Dani just smiled and did a peace sign with Ellie just waving to everyone while Cody and Billy just stood there. Dani and her team walked down the stage, Aaron walking up to her and put her in a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Aaron said

Dani just rolled her eyes and he set her down on the ground, he just put his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Alright, we gonna do great as leaders." Aaron said

Arian looked at him with a slight smirk, he's gonna be a great leader. Aaron had watched as every other team was paired together and the team leaders were picked, afterward, they went to their room with their sleeping bags.

"So this is our room." Aaron said

He looked at a large empty room, with a kitchen and other features including a bedroom.

"We should get settled in for the night, the weekends tomorrow. We'll get our stuff set up later, along with some beds." Arian said

Everyone else in the room nodded and slept in the living room after getting their pajamas on, a few seconds later he got back up

He groaned slightly, he rubbed his back a little.

"Not used to sleeping on the ground, meh." Aaron said

He then laid back down and fell asleep soon after.

**The next day...**

Aaron woke up and sat back up, he rubbed his back before sighing. He got dressed in his usual clothing and readied himself for today.

He got up and was ready for the day, he teleported in front of a store that sold everything for a house. He walked in, an hour later he walked out with four beds and a bunch of other items.

He teleported back, and he put out his hand which was charging magical energy.

"Esuna." Aaron said

A bright blue mist filled the room, everyone woke up soon afterward. Amber grumbled slightly at him while he smirked to which it annoyed her greatly.

Arian was wearing his pajamas which was a grey tank top with black shorts, he had dark grey socks, he was wearing a grey and black sleep hat.

"Morning." Aaron said

"I was having a good dream, I was eating some food." Amber grumbled

"Well, I went out a bought some items." Aaron explained

"So we're getting set up?" Arian asked

Aaron nodded soon after, putting two hands on his hips with a prideful look on his face

"Yep, lets get our room ready!" Aaron said

Haruko suddenly got excited, she loved to decorate.

**|Play Destiny Island theme from Kingdom Hearts|**

So over the next two days, they worked on decorating everything. Aaron put up some curtains with a pattern that has small palm trees on it, Haruko put up some posters of a popular band. Arian set up some painting that was pretty nice for a house, Amber set up a small table for cards in the living room. Aaron and Haruko set down a bookshelf in their room nearby the front door, it was out of the radius of the door opening.

Amber and Arian set down a couch and set up the television, Haruko had painted their bathroom a beautiful sea foam green color, and Aaron set down a table and some chairs in the kitchen.

Team ATAC had looked at their room, they had everything set up.

Except for the beds, Aaron noticed something.

"Wait did we set up room for the beds?" Aaron asked

Everyone sweatdropped, they forgot about that. Aaron sighed and put his hands on the ground, Arian looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Arian asked

"Just watch." Aaron said

The room had started to crackle magical energy, as the walls had a rainbow-colored barrier on them. The area started to expand outward, the bathroom split into two, and there were some more windows

When it was said and done, the area had become a little bigger, Arian looked around amazed.

"Did you make the room bigger?" Arian asked

"Yep, it looks the same size on the outside but on the inside. It's bigger, and this isn't the first time I did this." Aaron said

"Yeah, he made his bedroom a lot bigger back in Patch. It was pretty cool, it does take a lot out of him though." Amber explained

Aaron just got up and just drank something from a blue vial, he drank it off and now he's fine.

"Alright, now I'm fine." Aaron said

"We should probably get ready for class, we're still in our pajamas." Arian said

Everyone looked at their clothes, Aaron stood there and didn't anything for a couple of seconds.

With a sudden ***pop***, he as in his school clothes which consisted of him wearing the blazer, suit, pants, and shoes but he put a grey hoodie over the shirt and didn't wear the tie.

They looked at Aaron confused, they didn't know he could do that.

"I can do shit like this. Now get ready before we're late." He said

**[End Music]**

**Later**

The others were just in the living room. Aaron had already left to get team RWBY's dorm ready an hour before classes since he knew how bad if he let that mess happen.

He was later back, the others looked at him.

"Hey guys." Aaron said

He sat down near them and summoned a cup of cold coffee, he snapped his fingers and made a small flame under it. After a couple of seconds, Aaron drank his coffee after adding cream and sugar.

The other's look at him confused, Aaron just raises an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked

"Didn't you use some of your Aura on it?" Arian asked

"No." Aaron simply responded

He took a casual sip of his coffee, Arian just looked at him in sheer disbelief.

He isn't affected by this, Haruko just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't question it." Haruko said blankly

Arian just nodded and didn't question it, it was most likely for the best.

"So what are we gonna do today after school?" Amber asked

Aaron looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then a shrug.

"No idea." Aaron said

His teammates were gonna say something but didn't, guess this is a free day for them.

"So you can do your own things." Aaron said

"I should visit Tai, mind you teleport me there later?" Amber asked

"Don't mind at all." Aaron said

That's when an alarm went off, he pulled it out.

"We have about fifty-five minutes till class starts, we should get going." Aaron said while messaging Team's RWBY, JNPR, and DECK

They went out the door and the others headed to class, Aaron meanwhile said this.

"Haste." Aaron said

A clock appeared under Aaron which was sped up, it disappeared. Time slowed down for Aaron, he just grinned as he walked passed the slow-moving team's.

He was at Ports with fifty-four minutes to spare, he sat down and said this knowing that he and Port are in the classroom.

"Slow."

That's when the same clock appeared but slowed down, suddenly time was normal again.

Port saw Aaron and didn't say anything, except this.

"Using your Semblance mah boy!" He said

Aaron simply nodded, he just chuckled at this as he got everything ready for class today.

* * *

Class was now in session, Aaron wasn't really paying attention because A: Port isn't talking about anything related to what they were supposed to be learning and B: What he said didn't even matter if it was on the subject, he read on everything related to the Grimm.

Weiss was getting annoyed with Ruby, that's when Professor Port said the magic words.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these traits?"

Weiss was about to raise his hand right before Aaron did saying this.

"I think I do." He said

"Alright, well get ready and come right down mah boy!" Port said

Aaron didn't say anything, pretending to go down some stairs. Everyone looked at where he went, suddenly the door opened and Aaron walked right through it and closed it behind him soon afterward

In his armor, with a happy smile on his face. He did all of this in a very casual manner.

Port got a Grimm out right before Aaron raised his hand,the professor looking at him interested in what he has to say.

"Actually, let's make this interesting." He said

"How can we do that mah boy?" Port asked

Aaron simply pointed at Weiss, he grinned a little.

"I would like to fight Weiss Schnee, I'll use my Semblance to stop anything from being destroyed." Aaron said

"Okay, get down here Ms. Schnee." Port said

Weiss was shocked, Aaron snapped his fingers and Weiss was already across an arena somehow spawned by him with her in her combat attire.

Everyone except Haruko, Amber, and Dani had no idea what just happened.

"Rules are the same as in Combat Class, so start fighting." Port said

Weiss readied her rapier as Aaron didn't do anything, Weiss started the first strike which was blocked by him as he used his Aura to block it. Weiss looked at Aaron shocked, he grinned as he said this.

"Checkmate." Aaron said

Weiss looked under her, a small red glow was under her. She looked at Aaron, realizing what happened.

**A couple of seconds earlier**

'Haste.'

A small clock appeared under him, time slowed down. Weiss was slowly drawing her weapon as everyone watched, practically slower than him. He stretched for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright. Let's do this." He said

He set a fire trap in front of him, he set up Lionheart nearby and hid him with Conceal.

Aaron had stabbed his sword into the ground and also hid it with Conceal, he stepped back right to his spot and snapped his fingers which caused time to speed up again.

**Back to now**

Weiss suddenly was struck with fire and Aaron move her towards where he had Lionheart set up as he punched her away which revealed he was there as Aaron cartwheeled over to his sword and grabbed it.

She was flying right towards him as Aaron slashed downward, putting her Aura into the red in only three attacks.

Aaron propped his sword onto his shoulder and looked at his audience.

"And that is how you degrade someone's pride." He said

Everyone clapped at this, the man just won a fight in three hits with barely any movement.

Later class ended with Weiss walking out the door with Ruby and Aaron following.

"Weiss, what's wrong with you?" She asked

"What's with me?! What's wrong with you?!" Weiss said

Aaron sighed, Weiss was about to go on a rant right before she was frozen into a block of ice.

"Ruby, she didn't think you're a good leader but you are. You wear the badge in and out of the battlefield, so I think your good at your job and while you still can improve, you are good at it. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna have a chat with little Ms. Schnee." Aaron said

Aaron unfroze Weiss but before she could say anything, he was standing in front of her with a glare.

"Me and you are gonna have a chat." He said, anger clear in his voice

Weiss looked at Aaron in fear, it was at this moment.

She knew, she fucked up.

**On the roof**

Aaron was sitting on the edge with Weiss nearby, both were looking at the city in silence while the sun was setting.

She looked at Aaron confused, the Faunas still looked at the city in silence.

"So why did you br-"

"Weiss, you wanna know why Ruby was chosen as a leader." Aaron said

Weiss looked at him confused still, and then she nodded.

"The reason is that Ruby, in all honesty, has more skill than you do." Aaron said

"And why is that a thing?" Weiss asked incredously

"Weiss, don't get me wrong but you have the knowledge to lead but do you have the experience?" Aaron asked

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, she then closed it.

She... didn't have experience working with people.

"And yet Ruby has had some experience, in combat lessons that we would have back in Signal. We were sometimes put into teams, Ruby leading me, Yang, and Haruko. We won nearly every match, we lost once since the team had an experience Huntsmen on their side. I could have ended him in a couple of shots but i didn't, i followed Ruby's strategy and we somehow got him into the red Weiss. All at a young age, you see what I'm getting at?" Aaron said/asked

"I'm starting to." Weiss said slightly ashamed

"Weiss, to lead it not just a title, it's a badge that someone wears inside and outside of battle. Ruby has shown that over the years, she's young and can lead well enough if you give her a chance." Aaron said

"She can't be-"

"Weiss, it's only the first day, reminds me of your father in a way. Stubborn but unlike him, your smart enough to see Faunas as friends rather then enemies if you get to know them." Aaron said

"That's! That's... right." Weiss said, now ashamed

"Exactly, know that we are still friends, just remember to show a little consideration and handle Ruby at her worst in order to see her best." Aaron said

Weiss simply nodded, she got up and started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder before leaving, she smiled a little.

"You know, I think you did deserve your position." Weiss said

"And how did I earn it?" Aaron asked

"Your sort of like Ruby in a way but... you know what, never mind." Weiss said

Aaron knew what she meant, he was a leader since he was a survivor. Aaron just grinned as he heard the clicking of her school shoes on the ground fading away, Aaron then laid on the ground and looked at the sky.

"Who knew being a leader would be so tough?" He asked himself

**Later**

Aaron walked back into his dorm, he looked at Amber.

"Alright, today's over so can you teleport me to Tai's?" Amber asked

She was wordlessly then teleported, she was then seen in Patch near Taiyang who was watering flowers with a small corgi nearby.

He looked behind him to see Amber, who was standing there with a bit of a shocked look.

"Hello Amber." Taiyang said

"Hey Tai." Amber said

"Got teleported here?" Taiyang asked

"Yes." Amber said

"Why exactly?" Taiyang asked

"Wanted to visit" Amber said

Taiyang had a blank look on his face, he went back to watering the flowers as Amber went inside to hang out with Zwei for a bit.

**Two hours later..**

Amber had then walked into the dorm, happily walking to the couch. She collapsed on the couch which Aaron was on reading a book about flowers and their meanings, his eyes darted at her.

He then looked back at his book, Amber looked up slightly at him.

"Had a fun time?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Amber said

"Good, we have a meeting with Team RWBY, DECK, and JNPR in an hour." Aaron said

"I'll just sleep here for a bit." Amber said

"Okay." Aaron said

Amber than passed out on the couch, Aaron got up and put a blanket on her. He then left the dorm, he wandered around Beacon for a bit. He then decided to go to the Emerald Forest to kill some Grimm as training, he teleported there.

He was then in the forest and he equipped his armor, some Grimm popped out of the bushes.

He looked around to see he was surrounded, he then pulled out Vita's Pax.

"Oh no, Grimm." Aaron said in mock fear

The Grimm get a little closer, Aaron just gives a smug look.

"Whatever will I do?" Aaron said sarcastically

Aaron then put his hand on his sword's blade, he then focused fire magic on it.

"**Enchant: Fire.**" Aaron said simply

His sword was now on fire, he then looked at the Grimm.

"I'm gonna give you three seconds to run before you die, and trust me. You don't want that." Aaron deadpanned

The Grimm walked slowly, Aaron just stood there with his eyes closed.

"One."

The Grimm got into a stance, Aaron still stood there, his eyes still closed.

"Two."

The Grimm then jumped, Aaron opened his eyes.

"THREE!"

Aaron then spun around like a tornado and knocked the Grimm away, also setting them on fire.

He then looked at them, the Grimm looked on in anger.

"Told you, now prepare to die." Aaron said

**|Play Twilight Town Battle Theme from Kingdom Hearts 2|**

He then slashed through aGrimm, splitting it and setting it on fire with no trace of them.

Aaron then turned Vita's Pax into its gun form, he then aimed it at the other Grimm.

"By the way, it's still enchanted. So it'll fire, actual fire. Prepare to die!" He yelled

He then shot the Grimm, also setting them on fire. Another Grimm tried to attack him from behind but got punched in the face by Aaron, not looking at it.

He then turned around and charged a red beam, he then smirked.

"Fire Shot, X2 Power" Aaron said

Aaron then fired it, and it set the Grimm ablaze thus killing it, he then heard another Grimm.

He sighed annoyed, lowering his blade slightly.

"You want to end up like your friends?" Aaron asked not looking

The Grimm growled, Aaron shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said

He then transformed Vita's Pax back into a sword and stuck into the ground.

The ground below the Grimm started to glow red, Aaron smirked.

"炎の柱! (Flaming Pillar)" He yelled out

A flaming pillar came out of the ground and killed the Grimm, leaving behind a pile of ashes. Aaron pulled his sword out, the enchantment then faded. He then teleported back to his dorm, he was bushed.

He went on the couch and fell asleep to recharge energy, he used a lot of power.

**[End Music]**

**A couple of minutes later..**

Aaron woke up, Amber was sitting nearby watching TV.

He looked at her, Amber glanced at him.

"Did you draw on my face while I was asleep again?" Aaron asked

"Nope, I learned from what happened last time." Amber said

Aaron got out a mirror just in case, his face was fine, he smiled a little.

"Good, so we've got about 10 minutes before the meeting." He said

"Wonder what Haruko and Arian were up to this whole time?" Amber asked

Aaron shrugged, he had no idea.

**MEANWHILE...**

Haruko was sitting at a cafe, drinking some tea with a relaxed on her face as the day was quite nice.

She wanted some time to relax after setting up the room, Pyrrha was nearby also drinking tea.

"A nice day for tea." Haruko said

"Yep." Pyrrha said

They then looked at each other, a few moments later, they were sitting with each other.

"So, how's Jaune?" Haruko asked

"Fine." Pyrrha said simply

"You like him don't you?" Haruko asked

"WHAT!" Pyrrha said bright red

That caused Haruko to grin widely.

"I could tell, he didn't know who you were when you first met huh?" He asked

"Yes." Pyrrha said head in her hands

"Listen, Aaron likes Ruby also. So I know how this is gonna work out, I have some ideas in the future you know?" Haruko said

Pyrrha then looked up from her hands.

"I'm listening." Pyrrha said

"Double date, you, Jaune, Aaron, and Ruby." Haruko said

"What." Pyrrha said

"It's called killing two birds with one stone." Haruko said

"Wait, when did Aaron start to like Ruby?" Pyrrha asked

"Well, it was 7 years ago." Haruko said as a flashback started to occur

**_Fllllasssshhhhbaaacckkkk_**

_Aaron was wearing a white t-shirt with some blue jeans and black strap shoes, Ruby was wearing some simple red and black clothing. Haruko, Yang, and Amber were nearby also just wearing simple clothing like t-shirts and stuff. _

_Dani was wearing the same outfit she arrived in, she was holding some bags_

"Aaron was about ten years old along with his sister since they were twins, we were just walking around Patch a little while Dani when something happened." Haruko narrated

_A mugger than appeared and had a knife, everyone else except Aaron and Dani was in fear._

_"Give me your money kid!" The mugger said_

_"We don't have any." Aaron said causally_

_The mugger than glared at him._

_"What about the girls nearby you?" The mugger asked_

_The mugger was looking at Ruby and Dani to an extent, who was standing there in fear._

_"They doesn't have any either, didn't you listen?" Aaron said annoyed_

_"Then give me money or I take their lives." The mugger said_

_A shadow went over Aaron's eyes, Ruby looked at him concerned as did everyone else except the mugger._

_"What." Aaron said blankly_

_"I said, give me money or I take their **lives**." The mugger said_

_Aaron then put out his hand, magical energy crackled off of it._

_"Aero." Aaron said calmly_

_The mugger was then blown back with extreme force, he was on the ground as he looked back up at him with fear on his face. _

_Aaron pulled out a metal pipe from the small bag around his waist and dragged on the ground._

_"Listen buddy, i wouldn't recommend that or else." He said_

_"Or else what?" The mugger asked angrily_

_"Or else this is gonna happen, one of us is gonna walk out of here being able to walk." Aaron threatened_

_He then got into the near the mugger as a dark aura began to flare like a wildfire._

_"**Got that?**" Aaron asked furiously_

_The mugger crawled back a little bit but before he could, Aaron stepped on his leg thus breaking it slightly. _

_The mugger cried out in pain, he looks down at him disgusted by his actions._

_"**I said got that?**" Aaron asked his glasses glaringly yellow_

_The mugger looked at him in fear, this wasn't any ordinary kid. This wasn't even a normal person._

_This was one that could kill someone with no regret at all, and that was obvious to him._

_"Go- got it." The mugger said nervously_

_"Good, now get out of here and never mug anyone again. Get a job and actually be productive instead of doing stuff like this, your parents ought to be ashamed of your actions." Aaron said angrily and rapid-fire_

_"O-okay." The mugger said in fear_

_Aaron healed his leg and walked back to the group, not before the mugger tried to get a hit in. Aaron turned around and caught his fist, Aaron then twisted his arm, breaking it._

_"**DON'T EVEN TRY.**" Aaron roared_

_The mugger than ran away with his broken arm, Aaron then walked back to the group._

_"Dealt with it." He said casually_

_Haruko along with the others looked at Aaron in shock as Ruby walked up to him._

_"Why did you do that?" She asked_

_"I couldn't let him hurt you, my sister, or anybody really, he'll change. I know that much." Aaron said glaring at the spot the Mugger was in_

_"Well, thank you." Ruby said_

_Aaron then patted her head a little, he smiled as he did this._

_"Your welcome." He said_

_Haruko then connected the dots at the moment and knew what was going on, she smirked a little._

_'I ship it.' Haruko thought_

_'Me too.' Dani thought_

_Haruko just looked at Dani weirded out as Dani just looked on at the adorable scene, what the heck just happened?_

_**Flllaasssssshhhhhbaaaccckkkkk**_

"And that's what happened." Haruko said

Pyrrha was a little scared, to say the least, Aaron was literally going to kill someone if they tried to even attempt to kill Ruby or his sister.

"Wow." She said shocked

"Yep, it was terrifying to see Aaron like that. That's when we knew, if anybody tries to hurt Ruby, they'll be dealing with a force worse than an angry dragon Grimm. His sister is... interesting, to say the least." Haruko said

Pyrrha nodded, and just looked at her tea in extreme amounts of thought.

He is a force to be reckoned with, she then looked back at Haruko.

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked

"Well if I remember correctly, a dance will be coming up way later. So that would be the perfect time to ask Jaune, Aaron will most likely do the same." Haruko said

"Okay, so it's a double date basically?" Pyrrha said

"In a sense yes." Haruko said

"Well, thanks for the talk. So you think the plan's gonna work?" Pyrrha said/asked

"You're welcome, see you at the meeting and the plan will work!" Haruko said happily

Pyrrha then left after paying her and Haruko's bill, she knew she had to do this. She just had to take a direct approach, that will be for later thought.

For now, focus on the meeting with the others.

**MEANWHILE with Arian**

Arian was walking around a book shop, and an old man walked up to him.

"Say, sonny, have you chose a book yet?" The old man asked

"I think I might get this book about herbs and spices." Arian said

The old man looked at him in thought.

"We have a sale of fourteen volumes about herbs and spices, I think you might like it." The old man said

"What's the cost?" Arain asked

"About 90 Lien for all of the volumes." The old man said

"I can afford that, thank you." Arian said

"Anytime sonny, remember to come back on Fridays for our special book sales." The old man said

"Well thank you, i'll make sure of that." Arian said

Arian then left with a bunch of books in a bag, he walked out of the store. He decided to take the scenic route back to the bullheads which were nearby an area that leads to the ocean with a rail guard nearby, he hummed a little tune to himself.

He saw Haruko nearby, she was looking out at the view.

"Hello Haruko." Arian greeted

"Sup." Haruko said

"I bought some books on herbs and spices, all for 900 Lien." Arian explained

"Oh, how many books?" Haruko asked

"14 Volumes." Arian said simply

"Cool, I was about to head back." Haruko said, standing up straight

"Me too, we should head back together." Arian said

"Yep." Haruko said

They then left, they decided to talk about what happened while they were waiting for the meeting.

"I helped Pyrrha with some dating advice." Haruko said

"Really? It's about Jaune right?" Arian said

Haruko nodded, she then leaned on the rail again while Arian just simply stared at the ocean.

"Yep and Aaron also." Haruko said

"Wait Aaron has a crush?" Arian said

"On Ruby." Haruko said

"Childhood friends into lovers... sounds a bit cheesy." Arian said

"Yeah sure, but it's the good kind of cheesy." Haruko said with a smile

"You are right, I'll give you that... wait what's the plan?" Arian asked

"There's gonna be a dance later, so iIdecided to have that time be the best time for them to ask each other out." Haruko explained

Silence happened for a couple of moments, Arian smirked a little.

"I'm in." He said

"Wait what?" Haruko asked

"Like I said, I'm in on the plan." Arian said

"Oh, well okay then. I'm gonna need you to get a suit ready for him while I get the items for Ruby, that sound good?" Haruko asked

"Of course." Arian said

They were about to go to the bullhead, that's when Arian asked this.

"Wait, should we do anything about Dani?" He asked

"She's not into men and we let her make her own choices." Haruko said

They nodded, they had the plan anyways. They headed on the bullhead and headed back to Beacon, It was time for the meeting.

Aaron had gathered them in the library, he had walked back and forth.

"As you know, we are now Beacon students and as such, we need to prepare for missions and other things. So here's what we need to do, tomorrow morning we'll make some secondary weapons in case we lose our primary ones or can't get them at that time." Aaron said

"That's a good idea actually." Weiss said

"My bro know what he's doing."

"Yes, it is and yeah, I do. We'll put tracking devices on our primary ones in case we do need to find them, luckily I already made the devices." Aaron explained

He then set down a case and opened it, it had some chips in it that were high tech.

"This is our tracking devices, as soon as they are put on, they'll analyze the weapon and send the information to your scroll which will belong to the person's said weapon. I would recommend putting it on now for safe keeping, but you don't have to do that now." Aaron said

Everyone then took a chip and put it on their weapons, everyone's scrolls except Aaron's since his was a gauntlet had given them a message.

**|Weapon GPS activated|**

Aaron had nodded, everyone else had gained the same message.

"Alright, now that's of the way. We can get down to business, I want you to make or choose your weapon designs for tomorrow and we'll prepare them then. Understood?" He asked

Everyone nodded, Aaron then gave his thumbs up.

"This meeting is over, we'll talk again when we need to." He said

The teams except for Aaron who had 'teleported' out, then left the library but nearby was a listening ear.

"Tracking chips and secondary weapons huh?" The voice said

It was revealed to be a young man with brown hair and seemed to be a bit of a jerk.

"Looks like that freak has some plans, i better smack him around a little on Monday." The young man said

He then left the area, not before Aaron had reappeared.

"Thank you Conceal." Aaron said to himself

Aaron looked at the spot where the young man was hiding in.

"I better prepare an extra function to my back up weapon and maybe make a plan while i'm at it." Aaron said

He then actually teleported out, which left the area actually empty.

**The next day...**

Aaron had just finished up his backup weapon along with everyone else, he looked at everyone else's.

"Alright, let's see what we got." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Weiss's, it was a small revolver that had the same color scheme was her rapier.

"Seems pretty similar but good nonetheless." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Ruby's which was a small red and black shock pistol that also was a knife, Aaron nodded slightly.

"Good choice for a backup, seems to be pretty good as a weapon for not harming people but also harming Grimm." Aaron said

Aaron then looked at Yang's, which was a double-barreled shotgun.

"Interesting choice." Aaron simply said

Aaron looked over Blake's, it was a Dust powered Katana.

"A Katana, nice." Aaron said

Aaron looked over Haruko's which was a simple arm gun.

"Stealthy, good idea." Aaron said

Aaron looked over Amber's, which was a Dust powered dagger.

"Small but efficient." Aaron said

Aaron looked over Arian's, it was an SMG.

"A classic, nice." Aaron said

Aaron looked over Jaune's, it was a pistol.

"Okay then, that's interesting." Aaron said

Pyrrha's was a compact dust spear, Nora's was a small cannon, Ren's was a sniper rifle, Billy's was a six-shooter, Cody's was a snake sword, and Ellie's was a pistol that can also transform into a kunai if needed, Aaron looked at them a nodded.

"Good backups, mine is a thing I like to call a Mega Buster." Aaron said

He then got it out, it was cannon similar to Mega Man's but it was also a glove.

Everyone in the room clapped at this, Aaron bowed slightly.

"Thank you, thank you. I try my best." Hesaid

After trying out the weapons, they went back to their dorms and rested a bit since they had done everything the need to for today.

Meanwhile, a young man was signing up him and Aaron to be the first match of the day, he smirked at his plan.

He was gonna win against him and he'll be the talk of the school

**The next day...**

Aaron had gotten up an hour early, he woke up his team and got them to class which Team RWBY, DECK, and JNPR were almost late for. Later at Combat class, Marie (Aaron's mother who has been working there for over a year now) was looking over the list of volunteers.

She was wearing a chestplate with some small greaves, her hair was still tied up. She noticed that the young man and Aaron were paired for the first fight, she looked up.

"Cardin Winchester and Aaron Thompson are the first fight for today." Marie said said

Aaron looked shocked while the young man known as Cardin smirked, Aaron glared at him slightly.

"Alright, I'll be there." He said

They had both walked down, Marie had the meters ready. The countdown had begun, Aaron had smiled slightly while Cardin had an evil smirk.

The fight had began as soon as it reaches zero, the Gamer was doing pretty well in the fight which impressed more then a few people.

He dodged all of his attacks while being able to counter-attack at the right moments, people were feeling a little pity for Cardin.

Keyword a little, he's an asshole to people after all.

Until Cardin had punched Aaron in the gut and knocked his weapon away from him, he looked up at the racist a little angry.

He expected Cardin to cheat but not like this, Aaron got up holding his stomach.

"What, why did you." he said

"Well a freak like you must not understand, you're weak." Cardin said

Aaron had an angry look on his face, then a smirk was on his face.

"I may seem weak, but i do know how to make a hell of a plan." He said

Aaron then summoned his Mega Buster, which he had on him. Everyone except the rest of Team ATAC, Team RWBY, DECK, and JNPR.

He smirked slightly, Cardin had a small shocked look on his face.

"Didn't expect this did you?" Aaron asked

"How did you-"

"Have it? It was my glove the whole time, I made it for this situation as a extra function." Aaron said

Aaron then charged the Mega Buster, Cardin glared at Aaron.

"See ya!" Aaron said

He then shot it, Cardin skidded back a little. Aaron was about to shoot again but it was knocked off of his hand by Cardin, he looked to see it on the side of the arena after he backflipped away.

Aaron looked back at a charging Cardin, he was knocked back a little.

"Aaron!" Haruko yelled out

Cardin walked over to Aaron slowly, the Gamer looked up and glared at his opponent.

"Your gonna lose." Cardin said

He tried to hit Aaron but he dodged out of the way, the Gamer growled as he thought this.

'Summon.'

Aaron, suddenly, caused a magical circle to appear near him.

"YEAH NO!" Aaron said

He got up, Cardin was going to attack again but it was blocked by a barrier.

He touched the circle nearby him, causing it to spin in place.

"Yeah, you just fucked up majorly." Aaron said

**[Play Ending One]**

_**Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

_"What is this?" Cardin asked shocked_

_"A part of my Semblance, now. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Aaron said/yelled_

_Cardin was falling while he patted Cerberus's head._

_"Alright Cerberus, attack!" He yelled pointing at a falling Cardin_

* * *

Next time on Dragon Ball Z, will Aaron defeat-

Okay, I got you there with that joke.

So yeah, that's that.

I decided on how the shipping is gonna occur, so I chose some options that would work and this one seemed the best.

I made some stuff happen that didn't seem to correlate to much because I wanted too.

That flashback is canon for this fanfiction, so it did happen with Aaron.

Making a backup weapon is a good idea. Always. Never forget that.

The Mega Buster is not like Mega Man's 100%, just the look and design. It'll not be overpowered, that will not be the case.

I wanted Cardin to seem to be the type of guy that does cheat his way to victory sometimes, and that can be the case in the series possibly.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	27. A couple hours ago

...Wow... I have been gone for a long time.

And there's a good reason for that.

You see... I left for a bit because... I was kind of getting sick of how many times I was told that I sucked at writing this story despite not only being inexperienced still but the fact that this is a constant rewrite of an old concept.

Now, some of you are gonna say that I did deserve it and you have a fair point but... you guys didn't try to give me any advice to improve and just... blatantly yelled at me.

The people who did say this story was good, I thank you greatly for this. I appreciate this.

I'm also gonna answer a few questions.

Like why Amber is not only the same age as the others but is still alive because I feel like making a nearly entire OC team is somewhat unfair. Plus Amber doesn't get used much as a Character. Moving on.

Second, why was Salem actually killable despite being Immortal? Magic is bullshit usually, so her being made of Darkness while going off against a guy using Light means actual death.

Third, why have I rewritten this so much? I actually liked this concept and didn't want to throw it away.

Forth, where did I go? Another Fanfiction Website, you'll probably find me there... if you do, please give me a chance. Also, I've been using this time to improve my writing and I've gotten better.

I mean, I am a one-man show right here. No Beta's at all, I kind of do this alone.

Fifth, why should we care about what happened? I mean... fair point, I am some hobo on the internet but me disappearing would raise a few questions.

And I think that's pretty much it... oh and I did state the reason why Aaron managed to win against Raven was by sheer force of will... I think? Don't quote me on that.

Also, when this story is complete. There will be another few stories relating to this 'series' being added on, and by a few. I mean one more before The RPG Hunter: After Years.

...And if the people who sent OC's in for that one Total Drama thing I tried to do... I am sorry I had not mentioned what happened. I just... wasn't thinking. I haven't used the OC's and have deleted any records of data relating to them. I apologize for what happened.

Now with all of that being said... I think it's time for this chapter to go out.

Plus this was like... 474 words before I wrote my explanation... oops?

_**Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

**Our heroes had readied themselves for their first couple of classes, not expecting the fight between Weiss and Aaron in Port's class since they changed it up. Later Aaron had a talk with Weiss on how Ruby is a good leader and how to see her at her best, Weiss now has a new stance on Ruby. **

**After some preparation and relaxation, a fight between Cardin and Aaron had ensued. **

**But what happened before the fight? **

_**Find out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening One]**

**A couple of hours before the fight...**

Currently, Aaron was eating lunch with his team and Teams RWBY, DECK, and JNPR. Their Combat Class was next hour, Aaron just chalked it up as the timeline changing since his mom was teaching that class.

They were just talking about classes among other things, when they saw Cardin bullying Velvet, a Bunny Faunas. Aaron growled in anger and was about to go over there to kick Cardin's ass when Haruko stopped him.

"Let me handle this." She said simply

Aaron sat back down, really confused and shocked. The fifteen other people who didn't get up and go over there, watched as Haruko walked over there. Anger clearing evident.

"HEY!" She said

Cardin looked at Haruko and was punched right in the face. He fell down to the ground, his teammates were about to fight Haruko off when she gave them a deadly glare that said 'interfere and you will die a horrible death', they backed off as Haruko lifted Cardin by the collar.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, you may be a Winchester but that DOES NOT mean you can bully Faunas. You leave her alone before I tear you balls off and feed them to you, do I make myself clear?" Haruko threatened/asked

Cardin quickly nodded, Haruko then dropped him, the boy running away with his team afterward.

Haruko looks at Velvet with a smile, she gently puts out her hand towards her.

"Don't mind them, i'm Haruko Thea. What's your name?" She asked

Velvet smiled, she shook Haruko's hand happily.

"Velvet Scarlatina." She said

Aaron meanwhile was chuckling a little, realizing what this means. The people at his table looked at him confused, except Dani who was just smiling pleasantly.

"What's funny?" Billy asked

"I think I have a new ship to sail." Aaron said with a grin

Everyone else who didn't know what that meant looked at Aaron confused, the one person who did nosebleed a little (It was Blake).

"I get what you mean bro." Dani said

Yeah, that's what happened.

Now back to the fight!

* * *

...Oh and I'm not dead... I'm gonna probably try to get this story done.

Should have mentioned that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	28. Beatdown

Someone's getting a beatdown, we all know who it is.

Also, hello again!

**Last time on The RPG Hunter**

**Aaron and friends had been put in teams, and now with the Gamer leading his very own. He and his teammates had decided to spend some time making their room up and afterward do their own thing. They had a meeting with RWBY, DECK, and JNPR to talk about what they are going to do, they decided to put trackers on their weapons and make backup weapons. **

**Another student named Cardin overhears this and decides to fight Aaron, luckily he had put an extra feature on his backup weapon that would allow him to keep it secret. **

**The two had started to fight, it seemed like Aaron was going to win but Cardin knees the Gamer in the gut and knocks away his weapon. Causing him to resort to using his backup but before he could use it again it's knocked off of his hand, Aaron is then cornered by Cardin which is where the Gamer decides to use his summoning as a last resort. **

_**What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening One]**

Aaron's summoning circle had charged up, slowly it grew in size before becoming big enough for a person. Suddenly someone floated up from it, it was Ifrit who had flames billowing from near him with embers flying off into the air.

Everyone except the people who already saw Ifrit gasped, Dani looked down at the arena in thought.

'What are you planning Aaron?' Dani thought

Cardin had a shocked look on his face while Aaron had an angry look on his face as Ifrit stood by him, giant black sword drawn. He was more annoyed at the fact that Cardin managed to get the drop on him then anything else but it also annoyed him that his back-up weapon was so carelessly thrown aside.

It took hours to make that thing and he doesn't exactly want it to break.

"What is this?" Cardin asked shocked

"A part of my Semblance, now. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Aaron said/yelled

**|Play Final Fantasy X Battle Theme|**

Aaron stuck out his hand which caused his sword to fly into his hand, he then pointed it at Cardin with a glare. While he could have done it at any time, he didn't want to risk it getting hit out of his hand.

Wouldn't exactly be fair if that were to happen, he would admire Cardin for doing it but it would be replaced with more immediate annoyance. Hence why he wanted a more simple match.

"Ifrit, on my mark." Aaron said

Meanwhile, Weiss was in utter shock, she was shocked he has more power than she thought. She looked over at Ruby who watched the fight with concerned eyes, the Heiress tapped her shoulder.

"How can he do this!?" She asked shocked

"It's due to his Semblance, he can use some of his Aura to summon stuff, use elemental attacks, or even transform using some blood. He uses his Semblance to the best of his ability, which more than anything we've seen so far. It doesn't have a name... just power." Ruby explained

They then went back to the fight, Aaron was still standing there with an intense gaze. Cardin had smirked slightly, still trying to keep up his cocky bravado despite having a feeling he wasn't gonna get through this easily.

"What, you scared?" Cardin asked

"Ifrit, Delta 12." Aaron said simply

Ifrit nodded, he then disappeared in a flash. He appeared behind Cardin and slashed his back knocking him towards Aaron, the Racist boy was then jabbed by Aaron's weapon a whole bunch. The Gamer then kicked him into the air, he stuck his sword into the ground as did Ifrit.

A red magical circle covered the floor, his sword glowed a dull orange while Ifrit's glowed a hot red while Cardin continued going upward in the arena.

"Cerberus!" The two of them yelled

Ifrit disappeared as a Cerberus was summoned from the circle, having large chains rattling off of it with embers flying around it. The GAmer walked over and stood nearby the guardian of hell itself.

Cardin was falling while Aaron patted Cerberus's head with a small smile.

"Alright Cerberus, attack!" He yelled pointing at a falling Cardin

Cerberus stuck its claws and pulled out the ground, throwing at a falling Cardin. The Hellhound charged forth and then clawed him as white light shined which and blinded the whole room. After it faded, Cerberus was gone and the ground was still there.

Cardin had fallen to the floor, he later then stood up. He had enough Aura left to still be in the fight but was very exhausted, the Gamer sighed and then slashed through Cardin with a very quick dash, walking a couple of steps while sheathing away his sword.

The cocky Huntsment in training then turned to look at Aaron and smirked, not noticing his Aura slowly bleeding away.

**|End Music|**

"That didn't do anything." Cardin said

He then took a step, his Aura meter then went into the red which caused him to kneel. Aaron turned around his head and gazed at him with a slight smirk on his face, his eyes having amused energy to them.

"Don't assume." He said wagging his armored finger

Aaron then transformed out of his armor, he smiled a little as he propped his sword onto his shoulder He then looked at the crowd, it was silent. Aaron then gave a peace sign to which the crowd then went wild.

Nora whistled while Lie Ren was clapping wildly, Aaron rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like I made a great impression." He said

Marie then coughed a little, the room went silent.

"Aaron, you had a good lead in the fight but failed to notice the gut blow along with him knocked your back-up weapon away but you pulled through and used your abilities and Semblance. Cardin, you underestimated Aaron and his skill which is what made you lose the fight." Marie explained

Aaron nodded and left the arena while Cardin was getting up with a slight grumble. Cardin then left angrily, as his team helped get to his seat.

The Gamer sat down and notice that team RWBY, DECK, JNPR, and the rest of his team were looking at him.

He merely turned his head at them with a slightly confused look.

"What?" Aaron asked plainly

"Aaron, you just did the coolest thing ever!" Nora yelled with stars in her eyes

"That was amazing, reckless but amazing no less." Lie Ren said impressed

"Especially the part where you summoned that giant dog!" Jaune said in wonder

"You even summoned Ifrit again." Haruko said with a smile

"Without Ifrit, I can't really summon Cerberus." Aaron then said blankly

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO SUMMON SOMETHING THAT BIG AND NOT CAUSE THAT ATTACK TO DESTROY THE ARENA AND THE FLOOR!?" Weiss yelled shocked an annoyed

"One that yelling does hurt my ears you know, and two because I can that's why. It's better to not question it anyway, you wouldn't like the answers I have anyway." Aaron said

He then sat back a relaxed while drinking a Mana Potion, he had used a lot of his power. After classes were over, he headed back to his dorm alongside his team, where he laid down for a little bit.

The rest of his team hung out and stayed up for a bit, not minding that their leader was resting. He had one a very hard-fought match after-all.

**That night...**

Dani and Ruby were up with some cookies and warm milk, she was walking back to her dorm along with the sister of the Gamer. As to why they were both up... Ruby couldn't sleep and she dragged Dani with her.

The girl was lucky that the Gamer's sister didn't want her going out alone, there could be plenty of weird people in the school after all.

"Glad I was able to get some cookies and warm milk, gonna get some sleep tonight." Ruby said

"Yeah, next time though, don't wake me up. I actually do like getting sleep." Dani grumbled slightly

That's when Ruby heard something, she turned around with Dani keeping her guard up. She saw an open window, she shrugged and continued walking with Dani being wary.

She then heard another noise, she turned around and saw a card on the floor. She went over and picked it up, she looked at it with Dani.

"Cardin Winchester." Ruby read

She then looked up from it, she was confused, to say the least.

"Why would Cardin lose this?" Ruby asked no one

"Good question." Dani said with a hum

"Maybe to distract someone?" A voice asked

Ruby and Dani then turned around, before either of them could scream. She was knocked out with Dani fighting back before also being knocked out, it was revealed to be one of Cardin's teammates.

Sky Lark, he did a bird noise, Cardin and the rest of his team came out of hiding. Cardin patted Sky's back with a slight chuckle along with an evil smile.

"Good job now lets get her to the warehouse and get that freak there." Cardin said

His other teammate nodded with a somewhat reluctant look, as Cardin walked to Team RWBY's dorm room door while Sky walked to DECK's. He didn't exactly want to do this but... he has no choice in the matter.

They both put a note on it and knocked, they ran away before either of their team members saw after opening it. Weiss and Billy had opened the door and both saw their notes, they both read it.

Their eyes widened in shock, they went back into their dorms and immediately told their teams.

Clearly... this wasn't good... this wasn't good at all.

**A minute later..**

A now dressed Weiss and Billy knocked on Team ATAC's dorm room door, Aaron was the one who answered it with a slightly groggy look. He was still exhausted from today and managed to regain some energy.

Somehow, the Gamer woke him up at this time for some odd reason just to hear the two knocking at his door.

"Weiss? Billy? What is it?" He asked

"It's Ruby." Weiss said with a serious look

"And Dani." Billy also said

"What about them?" Aaron asked a bit confused

"She's been kidnapped." Weiss said which caught him off guard

"Dani's also been kidnapped." Billy said which made him now worried

Aaron looked on in shock, worry, and fear for the people that were kidnapped. He had a lot of questions and hopefully, there would be good answers to those questions.

One had particularly stuck out to him and was one of his first thoughts about the situation..

'_Who took them?_' Aaron thought

**[Play Ending One]**

_**Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

_"Weiss, Billy, where are they? Aaron asked_

_"In a warehouse, CRDL were the ones that took them. They requested you, you have to save her or else they'll kill them." Weiss explained_

_"Why would you take them!" Aaron yelled angrily_

_"Because they are important to you, and that's all we need to do. Besides, after a week, I think we're gonna have a 'fun' time with her and maybe with your sister too." Cardin explained with an evil grin and a lick of his lips_

_"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HURT THEM!" Aaron yelled in anger_

* * *

Okay, Cardin's still a dick but at least there will be an actual reason why he was kicked out.

Aaron can summon at different sizes depending on the amount of magic. Cause ya know... Magic logic is Magic logic.

Cerberus is a cool type of Summon to have, and I used Final Fantasy X logic for this one. As in... I basically took Ifrit's move from there and basically gave it to Cerberus... cause why the hell not.

I'm gonna be honest, yes, what Cardin did wasn't exactly cheating. Yes, I know that it was a bad writing Idea at the time. I fixed it and now it seems less douchy to think that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	29. Enraged

Yeah, this is gonna get even more bloody than the last version.

_**Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

**Aaron summoned Ifrit again and defeated Cardin in a fight, showing that his power is unlike anyone else's.**

**The Gamer had just found out about Ruby and his sister being kidnapped, which leads to the question of who would kidnap them? **

_**What will happen this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening One]**

Aaron was currently still standing in the doorway in shock at the news Weiss and Billy had told him, he then got a serious look on his face. He knew now was not the time to stand there and do nothing.

Now... was the time for some action.

"Weiss, Billy, where are they?" He asked in a serious tone

"In a warehouse, CRDL were the ones that took them. They requested you, you have to save them or else they'll kill her." Weiss explained with a slightly afraid look

"I... don't know why they would do this." Billy said, clenching his fists

Aaron nodded, he then focused his magic, he was now in his normal outfit but didn't decide to wear the armor for some strange reason, he grabbed his sword and backup weapon and looked at Weiss along with Billy.

He needs to go out and do this quickly, since their team leaders weren't around... he'll have to give a few commands.

"Weiss, an hour after I leave, I need you to go get the rest of your team, my team, team JNPR, the rest of team DECK, Marie and Glynda. Have them get to the warehouse that I'm going to. Billy, I need you to go find out where Ruby and Dani are being held while I handle Team CRDL. There's no way that they'd be dumb enough to keep them in the same location as they are. Got that?" Aaron said/asked

"Yes, I do." Weiss said with a nod

"I understand, those bastards are gonna get a beating if I get mah hands on them." Billy said pounding his hand into his fist

"Good, now if you excuse me. I have to go save some people that I care about." Aaron said

He then used his magic and teleported to the warehouse, he stood in front of it. He frowned at the sight of it, he was angry. Very Angry, those sons of bitches kidnapped the person he loved and his sister.

They had decided to mess with the people he cares about... well... he's gonna show them _exactly_ what happens when they pull shit like this to hurt **him** in revenge.

'_I swear to the Gods themselves, this is going to be destroyed if something happened to Ruby and god forbid my sister._' Aaron thought angrily and with clenched fists

He then walked in, keeping his gun up as he looked around the area carefully. He didn't see anybody except two shadowy figures on the ground. He lowered his gun and his eyes widened. He faintly saw ropes around them, his vision isn't exactly the greatest. Especially considering the fact that he just woke up and the lights were dim enough to cover them in shadow.

He then ran over and crouched near them, he lightly shook them out of concern. He doesn't know if it's Ruby and Dani or not... he wouldn't put it past Team CRDL to kidnap some more people as a part of their schemes.

Gods those guys suck... they're even worse then they were in the show. Which was something he didn't exactly want to deal with.

"You two okay?" Aaron asked concerned

He turned them over, it was some dummies. Aaron looked at this confused, they weren't... real? They looked a bit realistic, he then remembered reading about some kind of drug that, when put into the air, would alter perception slightly.

This didn't fall into the parameters of Gamer's Mind as it got rid of illusions, not slight altercation of Perception.

"What the?" He asked himself softly

Aaron was, of course shocked at this information he processed. Who had set these up anyways for Team CRDL? This seems... oddly professional work, even for them. He didn't exactly think they'd be capable of doing this kind of thing, especially with their grades.

He was then dragged away from the dummy's, he was kicked in the face. Aaron looked up to see two of Cardin's teammates, they then restrained him, Cardin then came out of the shadows, he had an evil and dark grin.

Something that indicated he clearly intended all of this.

"Hello, freak." Cardin said evilly

Aaron had his head down and he was starting to shake slightly. Not in fear or sadness... but in anger

"Why." Aaron said softly

"Why what?" Cardin asked with a smug expression

Aaron then lifted his head, his eyes glowing slightly which was due to the magic reacting inside him. Something he had discovered a couple of years earlier when his Magic power grew more and more as he leveled up.

It was interesting... and pretty cool in his opinion but that doesn't matter... he has questions... lots of questions.

"Why would you take them!" Aaron yelled angrily

Cardin then started to smirk evilly which unnerved the Gamer slightly, he wasn't exactly expecting that sort of expression to come from that face.

"The reason I took her?" He asked mockingly

Cardin started to chuckle in an amused manner as if he had heard a very funny oke, causing Aaron to glare even more.

"Because they are important to you, and that's all we need to do. Besides, after a week, I think we're gonna have a 'fun' time with her and maybe with your sister too." Cardin explained with an evil smile

As soon as Aaron heard this, his eyes went wide, his eyes started to turn blood red while they were the size of a pin. The images flashing between his eyes of Ruby and his sister crying while being mistreated.

Flashes of their bodies bruises and beaten with men all around them, hearing their screeches of pain. Hearing their cries... it... it began to well up inside him.

**When you will learn...**

Aaron's eyes widened slightly at this voice inside his head, where was it coming from?

**When will you learn that in this world... you have to fight, fight those who oppose you and never give up, and don't let the people you care about get hurt by others wishing to hurt _you_.**

It... it was definitely right, he should have noticed that obvious little fact. This wasn't a game... this was all real... and he can't afford to lose. He can't afford to lose the people he cares about

**The girl you love and the sister you have are in danger... because you didn't let loose hard enough, you didn't get ANGRY enough. You didn't TRY hard enough!**

A dark aura came over him as his anger grew more and more, unnoticed by a laughing Cardin or any of his teammates.

**What will you do to protect those you love?**

The energy within him cascaded and exploded, it built up and cascading then exploding a second later. This kept going and happened over and over, causing him to breathe deeply at the influx of power going through him.

It kept cascading, morphing, and changing. Going through his veins, he felt... more and more powerful as time went by.

**What will you become?**

He clenched his hands into fists as his eyes slowly began to turn red with a deep guttural growl, making him seem more like a beast then a Faunas.

**What will you do to survive?**

His eyes grew feral as they were completely red, something was ready inside him.. and it was dying to get out and cause some mayhem.

**What will you _take_ from them...**

The Gamer continued to shake from anger as an answer came from deep inside him as a response to all those questions that were asked.

**Everything**

"...No." He said shaking in anger

Aaron then blasted Cardin's teammates, who were restraining him, away from him as he stood up. He was still looking down, and that dark aura was starting to go stronger around him.

Memories of the pain he and his sister had to grow through since they were different from other kids flashed by him among various other memories and events he's had to go through.

"NO!" Aaron yelled out again

He was now surrounded by a thick dark aura, he looked back at Cardin with his blood-red eyes that were now glowing ominously in the darkness around him. Fear began to grow inside Team CRDL, replacing the cockiness they had before.

**Good.**

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Aaron kept yelling

The ground started to crack under him, Cardin and his team look at him terrified of the power that was growing around him. His body producing some sort of dark bioelectricity, his DNA teeth growing sharper and sharper then they were before.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HURT THEM!" Aaron yelled angrily

Aaron then started to transform, instead of his Red Mage form, this form was different. Much more different, whereas the Red Mage form was mythical in nature... this one was darker and more sinister then before.

He was wearing black armor which was more dragon-like in nature, his helmet covered his head except for his eyes which shone through with a piercing glare, his sword was black and slightly larger in width, his left arm was still dragon-like but now had darkness flowing out of it in waves and if it was quiet enough you could hear it express your fears and how you will die because of them.

Aaron looked at Cardin with a look that could strike fear in a Grimm in half a second, that fear was crushing. He was now a Dark Dragoon, something born from hatred and darkness in one's heart.

Something perfect... to deal with someone like **Cardin**.

"**YOU!**" The Gamer yelled, his voice now distorted and nearly unrecognizable

Cardin took a couple of steps back, he then frowned angrily and pulled out his weapon, he looked at his teammates whom were shaking in fear at what they just saw. Someone they thought was easily beatable... now turned into some sort of demon thing.

What the hell was he actually!?

"We're gonna kill this freak once and for all, so get up!" Cardin yelled

His teammates saw what happened, and instead of helping Cardin, they merely said this in response to his clearly _brilliant_ idea.

"FUCK THAT!" They said

They then tried to leave the warehouse, but instead, they were knocked out and fell to the ground with loud thuds. Their bodies having a dark aura coming off of them.

Aaron looked at them with a dark and harsh glare, feeling the fear even in their sleep.

"You aren't getting out of this." He whispered angrily

Aaron then looked back at Cardin, his red eyes looking right through his tough-guy facade. He knew that under all of that... was a scared child... a child that was spoiled rotten and felt like he could do anything he wanted.

No longer was that child going to throw a temper tantrum and get what they wanted... they were going to get the punishment they deserve.

**Right here... and right _now_.**

"They'll be spared my wrath, for they were following your orders. You, however, will not. You orchestrated this event... and you will learn what I'm going to do to you... so in other words." Aaron explained

He then pointed his metal finger at Cardin as the dark aura around him intensified and grew in power.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you son of a bitch." Aaron hoarsely

Cardin then steeled himself which Aaron just looked right through, he wasn't messing around anymore. This Winchester was gonna put a beast in their place even if it killed them.

"So what if you transformed, I'll still kill you like the dog you are." Cardin said

"And that's why no one will ever love you, NOW I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO GREAT BEYOND!" Aaron said/yelled

**[Play Vim and Vigor Kingdom Hearts 2]**

Aaron teleported behind Cardin and knocked him forward using the butt of his sword, hitting him into the wall with various cracks all around. Cardin got out of the wall, shaking off the bits of concrete, and charged at Aaron, Aaron stood there with his weapon drawn, glaring at the brat in front of him.

Cardin tried to hit him but it was either blocked or dodged, he then slapped him across the room. Sending him sliding across the ground with his weapon dropping nearby him.

Aaron then ran with blinding speed and picked up Cardin before he could pick up his weapon and continue fighting, he then threw him into the air.

He pointed his blade at him with red energy gathering at the tip.

"Explosion!" Aaron yelled

A loud explosion then burst through the air hitting Carding, sending him back to the ground, as soon as he got back up. The Gamer did multiple slashes across him, he then punched him in the face.

He then stuck his sword in the ground, he then ran at Cardin and punched him in multiple areas, he then kicked Cardin where the sun don't shine causing him to scream at a high pitch. A few people winced at this as they were walking by the warehouse, having a feeling that they knew what was going on.

Aaron then punched him into the ground, he then picked up Cardin by then neck using his left arm. The _brat_ looked down at the Gamer in fear, the darkness in the Gamer's arm started to go into the wannabe-Huntsman.

"Prepare for your **WORST NIGHTMARES!**" He yelled, his eyes shining brightly with energy

Cardin was then consumed by darkness, he was screaming bloody murder as all of his worst fears and nightmares went across his vision, Aaron then retracted the darkness a few moments afterward.

The brat looked at him with pleading eyes with the Gamer merely glaring at him in anger and fury.

"Please spare me."

Aaron then glared even more than he did earlier, he shook his head slowly which caused his armor to clink around eerily.

"You had caused your own mess, now pay for the toll for messing with the people that I care deeply about, that I love." Aaron said holding Cardin close so he can only hear it

He then threw him through the roof, Aaron then sprouted wings made of darkness from his back and flew through the hole that he made. Aaron then summoned his sword, he slashed the Wannabe-Huntsman all over as fast as he possibly could with anger and hatred in his heart.

He punched Cardin back down, he then flew at Cardin. He punched him all over his body again, he kept doing it, even going underground for the most part. He then kicked him back up to the surface and teleported up were his sword was, Aaron then stuck his palm out with purple energy gathering in his hand.

"DARK BLAST!" He boomed

He then fired a huge purple beam at Cardin, at this point in the fight, Cardin was near empty on his Aura, Aaron then landed with the most venomous look ever seen. He walked slowly to the _brat_ in front of him with his armor yet again clinking eerily around them.

Weiss along with the people she gathered arrived then arrived and saw Aaron in his new form. Haruko was looking at him in fear as he saw him walking slowly.

He picked up the Racist Leader again, he then punched him in the face one last time. It had knocked him out, it also gave him a bruise. He then glared down at his unconscious body.

**[End Music]**

Aaron was still in his new form, he picked up Cardin by the collar and slapped him awake. Cardin looked at him in fear, his eyes piercing his soul. He was hoping for this to be over by now.

"Where the hell are they?" He growled

"I'm.. not... going.. to.. tell... you... freak." He said, trying to spite him

"Wrong answer." Aaron said annoyed

He then slammed him into the ground, Cardin now had a bloody nose as the Gamer held him by the collar tightly with a glare.

"Now, tell me what I want. Where. The hell. Are they?" Aaron asked angrily

"Fuck... you." Cardin said, again, trying to spite him

Aaron just slammed him into the wall in response, the wannabe-Huntsman now had a broken arm which made him cry out slightly in pain. It was at this point, he realized that he might actually die if he doesn't tell what happened.

"You're gonna tell me where they are, even if it means beating you to near death. So, I'll ask again." Aaron said with a growl

He then brought Cardin close to his face, his eyes full of rage that pierced Cardin's very soul.

"Where the hell are they?" Aaron asked

Cardin saw the rage in his eyes, he knew that he would kill him to save them. That much was obvious. Cardin finally broke and just said this afraid of Aaron.

"Fine fine, I'll tell you! They're in a warehouse down a couple of streets, I told the White Fang that they could have them for money! Some of them were apparently in that business and I excepted since I hated you so much!"

Aaron's eyes widened, he then threw Cardin to the ground which broke some of his bones. The Gamer walked past him, not before looking at him as he stopped for a moment.

"If they are dead or worse, wanting to die by the time I get to them. I'm going to make sure you die a painful death, got that?" He said/asked

Cardin didn't say anything, accepting that as a yes, he had walked away. Getting to the other', this new form made them slightly afraid and more then unnerved. Aaron looked at his mom, nodding slightly.

"We have to go down a couple of streets, that's where they are. Professors, please deal with Cardin. Me and everyone else will go after them. Teams, follow me." Aaron said

He sprouted wings of darkness and flew into the sky, the others running after them while his mom and Glynda stayed to deal with the kidnappers. Aaron flew a couple of streets over, he walked in to see a bunch of White Fang members getting ready.

Ruby had her cape off while Dani tried to stop them from doing anything else, they saw Aaron and fired at him. Not recognizing him underneath the armor he wore

Unluckily for them, his armor just stopped the bullets which caused them to bounce off. He merely snapped his fingers, pillars of dark fire engulfed the White Fang members. he then kept walking towards them, the others arriving to fend off other White Fang members despite some of them being severely weakened and most likely not need any real fighting.

He then untied them, which caused them to look at Aaron, not knowing it was him since again the armor covered his features.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked

"It's me Ruby." Aaron said

Ruby realized it was him along with Dani, the transformation ended as motes of darkness came off his body with the armor disappearing. His eyes turned slowly back to blue, he then started to have tears go down his face.

He stabbed his sword in the center of the warehouse, deciding to leave it behind... he didn't want this to happen... so he's giving up... he's not gonna continue this path anymore.

He knows that he has to save people but... at the cost of them getting hurt? He can't... he won't risk that just to save the world... it wouldn't be right to allow that.

"A-Aaron! Where are you going?" Dani asked

"I... I... I have to go." Aaron said with a broken voice

He ran out of the warehouse, he looked up at the rising sun as he did as the Team's he summoned to help looked at him confused as to why he was leaving.

He stopped looked back at the others, he gave off a sad vibe. Haruko tried to reach out to him, but Aaron shook his head with a shadow over it.

"I should leave, I've... I've done enough harm... don't look for me...okay?" Aaron said with tears in his eyes while holding his mouth

He continued to run away, Cardin and his team being held by Glynda along with Aaron's mother. Cardin's teammates looked at Cardin with a glare, Cardin just looked ashamed

"Why were you our leader again?" One of them asked

"Yeah, you just had to kidnap Ruby and Dani, we went along with it out of fear. Now we realize that you really are a terrible person, a person who's selfish and cruel. We wanted to be heroes like you told us, but you just wanted to be vain and be exactly like your Father. I'm pretty sure there was a good reason that he got jailed in the first fucking place. Hope you're happy with yourself." Another one of his teammates said

"My mom and Dad actually respected Faunas and I did a little. I apologized to the people we bullied, and honestly... I kind of wanted to stop hurting people. But no, I wanted to go with you since you were the tough guy. The big man on Campus. Why did I think to fucking follow you, I'm dropping out... and I'm becoming what my parents wanted me to be. A person who helps Faunas... like I originally dreamed" Sky said

"I wanted to be a musician, I love music then fighting." The person who questioned Cardin's said

"I wanted to bake for a living, I loved cooking with my mother. I stopped because of you because you thought it was girly shit!" The honest member said

Cardin looked down, he started to feel a bit ashamed. He... really did lose himself huh? He was slapped in the face by Ruby, who currently had tears in her eyes.

"You chased away one of the nicest people ever, I hope your happy you JERK!" Ruby yelled

She then started to beat up Cardin, who couldn't put up a fight after that brutal beating he was given along with being restrained, Yang put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

Cardin fell to the ground a few moments later, he couldn't stand anymore at this point.

"Ruby, stop." She said

Ruby looked at her in anger, she was just concerned. She wasn't one to talk about controlling her anger... but even she knew that anger won't help right now.

"It won't bring him back here, Cardin's had enough." Yang said softly

Ruby then got back up, and walked away with her head in her hands. The blonde looked down at Cardin and glared, her eyes turning red for a moment.

"You really had to do that didn't you? Ya know, I would have beaten you up for kidnapping Ruby but it seems Aaron already did that for me." Yang said angrily

She then left, afterward, Blake then walked up to Cardin as he got back up. She was super pissed off seeing as she was glaring at him heavily.

"You just had to do that." She said

"I wanted to-"

"To what, get revenge for some petty fight? To get revenge for him winning against you? Or was it because he was a Faunas and he was better than you at a lot of things?" Blake asked angrily

Cardin looked down in shame, the Faunas simply glared as she left. Glynda looked at him and she was pissed. Marie was even more pissed as this little shit just chased away her son, which she still was concerned about even after finding out he was alive.

After all, dying can affect a person's mental state... that much she's learned from books among other things

"After what you did or at least attempted to do, you gonna be expelled for this." Glynda said

"Not just expelled but also going to jail. What you attempted was Sex Trafficking... which is punishable by death in Vale. You'll be lucky to even see the light of day, **punk**." Marie said

Cardin was then set down and followed Glynda, his teammates walking over.

"So what do we do know?" They asked

"You can either continue going to the school without a leader or leave and pursue your career's... let it be known that you'll be giving witness testimonies after all of this" Glynda said

Cardin's teammates then followed along to tell Ozpin that they were gonna stop trying to do something they don't love, TAC just glared at them.

"He's worse than the Grimm." Arian spat

"You're right about that." Amber said darkly

Haruko was silent, she just stood there, staring. Arian looked at her concerned, he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she walked away before he could. She just ran out of the warehouse, and in the same direction as Aaron.

The silver-haired boy looked at Aaron's sword which was still in the ground. Jaune ran over and picked it up, he looked at it, a tear fell on it as Dani was looking at it near him.

She looked at Jaune, tears flooding her eyes.

"I don't want to lose him again." Dani said softly

He then walked over to Ruby and handed it to her. Ruby grabbed it, the sword had a weight to it but she could handle it as Crescent Rose was heavier. But... it felt a little heavier... because of the emotion it was charged with a few moments earlier.

It was used to save her from a terrible event... and sparked the Gamer's anger to a serious point.

"You should keep it for when he comes back, he's gonna need it." Jaune said

"Thanks." Ruby said quietly

"Your welcome." Jaune said

He walked back to his team, Nora was even a bit down, Lie Ren had a blank look but if you looked into his eyes, he was angry. Pyrrha looked ashamed for some odd reason.

"We should have known what was going on." Pyrrha said softly

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault except Cardin's." Jaune said with a sigh

The blonde then turned around, he started to walk away towards where Aaron left which made his teammates confused.

"Where are you going Jaune?" Pyrrha asked confused

"To look for Aaron, he's hurting inside right now. I need to help him before it's too late." Jaune said

Jaune then left the warehouse, everyone else looking on in sadness, Ruby and Dani decided to go with him. She looked at her team, they simply nodded along with Dani's. She ran over to Jaune, they nodded and walked out together.

Ellie was just looking down, she didn't say anything. Cody hugged her, he rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, Aaron's gonna be back." He said

"I... wish that didn't happen." Ellie said

Billy was just, silent. He looked like he shut himself off from everything, all emotion and thought. He just simply walked silently into the warehouse, he saw all of the dead White Fang members. He saw a piece of paper on the ground, it had a list of what they were gonna do to Ruby and Dani.

All the acts that they were going to commit, especially after selling her off as a slave.

He glared at it with disgust, bastards is what he thought.

Meanwhile with Aaron

Aaron was currently on top of an old ruined building, he sighed softly to himself.

"I shouldn't have fought him... I should have... walked away." He said

He looked over at the city, the winding blowing silently.

"I should have known better."

**[Play Ending One]**

**_Next time on The RPG Hunter_**

_"Aaron, you were trying to save me!" Ruby said with tears in his eyes_

_"ME ALSO, YOU DID EXACTLY THAT! JUST PLEASE, COME BACK ALREADY!" Dani yelled_

_"I don't want to hurt you! The both of you!" Aaron yelled with tears in his eyes_

_"WHY?!" Ruby asked confused_

_"Because I'm in love with you RUBY!" Aaron admitted_

_"What?" Ruby asked shocked_

_"I... I didn't know he was." Dani said shocked_

* * *

Welp... I've made this scene a little bit better I think but let me know what you guys think about it? Did I do better? Worse? Somehow the same exact quality?

I'd love to hear your guy's criticism about this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	30. Sadness

Yeah, this is gonna feel good fixing.

**Last time on The RPG Hunter**

**Aaron had went to the warehouse and faced off against Cardin, afterwards realizing he put everyone in danger, he ran away from the area, leaving behind sadness and worry. **

**Jaune, Dani, and Ruby along with Haruko had decided to go look for him while Cardin was taken back to the school for punishment and his team decided to quit.**

**Aaron, meanwhile, was hiding away. Thinking he was the one at fault for the incident and therefore should distance himself from the others because of it.**

_**What will happen on this chapter? Found out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening One]**

**A week after the incident**

Aaron, currently, was walking around the older parts of the city. He had just left his team, his family, and his friends behind because he feared they would judge him for his reaction to Ruby and Dani getting kidnapped.

He's been here for about a week now, running around and hiding in various abandoned buildings. They were his only source of a hiding place seeing as quite a few people would either mug him while he was asleep in their homes or just be worried and call the police.

Neither of which he wants to happen, especially the latter. He can handle being mugged, there's nothing they can actually steal off of him, the Gamer ability tends to prevent that sort of thing from happening.

He was currently in an old neighborhood that barely any people lived in, he looked to see an abandoned building and went inside to rest.

He built a fire using some old wood that was in the area, he sat there gazing morosely into the fire.

"I shouldn't have done anything, I shouldn't have brought myself attention. Just like back in my world again, Gods why do I do this to myself..." Aaron said

He then looked out a broken window, he had a small tear go down his face. Gamer's Mind can't suppress all emotions, especially outside of a fight... so right now, his sadness is definitely overwhelming him.

Much like most emotions because well... not every emotion can be suppressed, therapy had taught him that much when he was in his old world.

"And now, I lost my chance to tell her how I truly feel about her... I messed up... and now she probably hates me for being so troublesome." Aaron said

The sky was grey, he looked back at the fire. It crackled softly, Aaron put his hands out, he put his hood up. Feeling a bit cold and... lonely, the hood provided a sense of warmth that he could not feel before.

Especially considering how much it reminded him of Ruby.

Meanwhile...

Ruby, Dani, Jaune, and Haruko were out looking for Aaron in the old part of the city. They had a feeling he would hide here, after all, he always told them sometimes that old places are good to hide in due to a large number of old buildings.

That's how he found so many criminals in his time because they were just in old locations setting up criminal operations. They tend to forget that he was a bit of a famous detective before he started his Hunter Training.

They were the Search Team while everyone else remained at Beacon, they were given this task because they feel that a larger group would make him notice them and run away.

A small group was a lot easier to help catch him off guard, he does usually expect large groups to attack him since well... power in numbers and all that.

"AARON WHERE ARE YOU!" Ruby yelled

"AARON PLEASE COME BACK!" Haruko yelled soon afterward

"WE KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Dani yelled with a worried tone

Jaune just kept looking around, he noticed the neighborhood they were in was old. In the distance, he saw an abandoned building which had a small orange glow in the building. He tapped Ruby's shoulder which caused her to then looked over at him.

The Blonde Knight then pointed to the building, the Red Reaper then had a confused look on her face along with Haruko but Dani was just looking around the area still with a worried look.

She really wanted to find her brother, she already lost him once all that time ago... she can't lose him again... she just... can't.

"He might be in there." Jaune suggested which caught Dani's attention

Ruby slowly nodded with Jaune giving a warm smile with Haruko just hoping he was there. Dani didn't say anything as she walked ahead, the others knowing the twin was concerned about her only brother.

They continued walking to the building, not knowing that Aaron was hiding there. Aaron was still sitting at the fire, warming up, his eyes were a little grey instead of his usual blue.

He then sighed and got up, he went through the door and walked around the building a little. He saw how old the doors were, the carpet was broken, the lights off. He was alone with only himself, and a broken place.

Aaron walked down the hall, he noticed a group of people were nearby, the group looked at him. He then recognized them, it was his friend, his crush, and his sisters.

"Aaron." Ruby simply said

Aaron then ran from the scene, he was still afraid. He ran up the stairs while the group followed, they had made it to the roof, he then looked down it and saw that it was a large drop... even for him.

He'd probably survive it but... not enough to actually get away and he can't risk using his Aura due to how much was used in the previous fight. Besides it would be a bad idea to jump off when he's low on MP since his MP was used to speed up a little to get away from them.

He'd have to use it to land gently and getaway which wasn't exactly an option right now. That much he definitely knew, he looked around the area and tried to see if there was a place he could run to.

He saw there was none since the other buildings were a bit too low and would probably cause him to break his legs at worst and break his Aura at best. Both of which, he cannot risk

He turned around to see the search party made it up there. now he definitely had nowhere else to run... unless he sacrifices some HP for a teleport... but that's a last resort.

"Stop." Aaron said, his fists clenched

"Stop what?" Ruby asked softly

"Stop looking for me, I'm not wanting to be confronted about this." Aaron said with an intense gaze

Jaune then gently stepped forward with a concerned look, Aaron put his palm out with energy starting to glow in it. He has enough MP for at least three Spells... and that's being conservative.

If he could distract them long enough, which he definitely can't, he'd be able to teleport them to the lower floors and have enough time to get away.

"I may not be able to do much, I can still hurt you." Aaron said with a serious tone

Jaune simply stood there and stared at him with a concerned gaze, knowing that threat might now work. The Gamer then transformed his glove into his backup weapon.

He pointed it at Jaune whom was not moving from where he stood, he slowly placed his finger on the trigger inside. He doesn't need to take much to pull it and the blonde knew it.

He doesn't want to use it... but if he has to... then he will. This may very well be his last resort besides teleporting.

"Last warning." Aaron said

Jaune just took another step without saying anything, Aaron started to frown a bit as he stops pointing the gun at him. He doesn't want to hurt him... in fact, he was using it somewhat as a bluff.

He was hoping that his friends sense would win out over his heart... boy did he make a losing bet.

"Just leave." Aaron said stoically

Ruby walked forward soon afterward, she was concerned as was Dani and Haruko... and that's just the people looking for him. The others were also very concerned and just wanted him to come back.

They know he didn't do anything wrong... he didn't cause them to be kidnapped... it was just a matter of bad people doing what they want.

"Come back with us, please." Ruby said with slight tears in her eyes

"Aaron, you know as well as I do that... what happened wasn't your fault... please... just come back to Beacon with us." Haruko said

"You didn't mean for this to happen, we didn't know that Team CRDL was capable of doing that." Dani said

Aaron sighed and turned around, he looked at the old part of Vale with a depressed look. Somewhere in his heart... he knew it wasn't his fault... but his darker thoughts told him otherwise.

He's never been one to believe himself at times anyway... his mind usually won over logic... something that he knew he shouldn't let happen but... does anyway. He's not **strong **enough in the end.

"I'm just gonna hurt you guys, I caused you two to get kidnapped, I put you in danger. It was my fault that two nearly were taken away from me forever, I can't risk that happening again. Ever since what happened at Patch with the White Fang... I had a feeling that disaster would follow me." Aaron said looking down

"Aaron, Cardin was expelled, he won't hurt anybody anymore." Ruby said with a serious gaze

"Yeah, he's also been blacklisted as a Hunter in training." Dani said with a small murmer

Ruby then remembered the day that Cardin left... and Dani also remembered the events that had occurred due to her mother telling her about the events that had occurred in Ozpin's office.

**Flashback start**

_Cardin was currently in Ozpin's office, Glynda was standing by along with Aaron's mom while Ozpin was looking at Cardin disappointed._

_"Cardin Winchester, you've kidnapped a student, assaulted another, and was going to traffic the victim off." The Headmaster said with a serious tone_

_Cardin stood there silent, he actually felt ashamed... no one knew whether he was faking it or not... including the Winchester himself. He flinched as Marie's glare intensified slightly._

_He really messed up... and now he's getting the punishment._

_"For that, you have been expelled and blacklisted from every other school. You are now considered a former criminal and an assailant... you will be sentenced to four years in prison if you are lucky... for now, you are to be sent home and await your trial under house arrest due to your cooperation in finding multiple White Fang hideouts. I guess I was wrong, you aren't a good leader." Ozpin said_

_Glynda then escorted Cardin off the premise, Ruby watched as he left with a slightly angry look._

_"He may be gone, but that won't bring back Aaron." She whispered to herself angrily_

_Ruby then left the scene, she hated Cardin for kidnapping her and causing the guy who she GREW UP WITH to leave and most likely never come back. She really needs to find him._

_And she needs to find him fast._

**Flashback end**

Aaron was still looking away, he then looked back at Ruby after a few moments of silence. He saw how sad she was... but he can't come back... he just... can't risk letting her get hurt again.

She was almost kidnapped and sold off by the White Fang once during the attack on Patch and it's happened again... he really can't risk that happened more and at least one of the attempts succeeding.

He sighed and looked down slightly as he clenched his fists tighter, almost threatening to break skin and bleed... not like it wouldn't heal in a few moments.

"I still can't come back."

"WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU COME BACK?!" Ruby yelled

"I can't risk it again." Aaron said, looking ashamed

Jaune's eyes just narrowed in anger, why won't he come back? Why won't he realize it wasn't his fault? His friend didn't seem to care about certain things... he understands this event affected him greatly.

But why to this extent? Why to the extent that he feels that he has to distance himself from everyone?

Why run away from this? He... never runs from his problems usually.

"Why do you think it'll happen again?" Jaune asked

"It's happened before Jaune!" Aaron said

"HOW?! I KNOW ABOUT THE WHITE FANG ATTACK! BUT WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE HAPPENED?" Jaune asked

Aaron sighed, he looked at the four with just depression in his eyes, remembering the events that occurred... in his old world.

**Aaron's previous life flashback**

_Aaron was seven years old along with Dani, they were both walking home from school when suddenly he was knocked out and his twin was kidnapped. Aaron got back up and saw Dani was gone, he went back home and told his mom what happened. _

_He later saw Dani in a coffee shop with some guy a week after, he growled in anger as he knew what was going on. _

_He walked in and saw his sister with fear in her eyes, Aaron found a phone nearby and called the police while telling the manager what was going on. They had luckily managed to keep him there the whole time without noticing what was happening._

_It was considered somewhat of a miracle that things went so smoothly._

_The man said this as he was being arrested._

_"Dammit, another week and I would have gotten away from it. Would have been nice to traffic her off. Could have gotten a pretty penny too" The man said_

_Aaron hugged Dani tight after that, he promised to never let this happen again. He vowed that he wouldn't let his family get hurt like this... he had to get stronger... to protect the people he loves._

**Flashback end**

Aaron looked at Dani, who didn't make eye contact also remembering the event. That event was ingrained in their minds ever since that day... they try and try to forget it but... it's hard to forget that sort of thing.

How could someone forget a person they love nearly being sold off as a sex slave by some man?

"Dani got kidnapped before, enough can be said there... I don't... like talking about it anyway." He said darkly

Aaron just turned around and looked at the city again, not moving from his spot. It was clear that he was adamant about distancing himself... that memory just served to fuel that determination.

"So I'm not wanting to risk that... you guys will be safer without me... you're much stronger then that... just please... I don't want to lose you." Aaron said

Tears started to form in Ruby's eyes as did his, he... he really doesn't want to do this... but he has to... he has to in order to protect them... it's for the best that he doesn't stick around anymore.

He then turned away, trying to hide his tears from them. He's desperately wanting to get away right now.

"You were trying to save me!" Ruby said with tears in her eyes

"ME ALSO, YOU DID EXACTLY THAT! JUST PLEASE, COME BACK ALREADY!" Dani yelled

Aaron turned around to look at Ruby, tears going down his eyes. He... he can't hold this back anymore... he can't keep holding his emotions anymore.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Aaron yelled with tears in his eyes

"WHY?!" Ruby asked confused

"Because I'm in love with you RUBy!" Aaron admitted

"What?" Ruby asked shocked

Aaron then put his hand over his mouth, he then focused his magic as he saw his HP counter go down slightly. He had to get out of there... he had to use his HP in order to escape.

It's gonna hurt... but that doesn't matter... he has to getaway.

"Forget what I said!" Aaron said quickly

He then teleported, he was now in a forest, his hands and knees were on the ground. He then screamed at the ground, he just kept screaming while birds flew away as despair radiated from him.

There weren't many Grimm nearby... so they could not chase after him as he screamed... screamed over the pain in his heart.

Screamed over the fact that he almost lost the one he loved.

**Back with Ruby**

Ruby just stood there in shock, the guy she grew up with, was in love with her... and she found herself feeling the same. She didn't notice it but... she harbored some feelings too for him.

After all... he was so kind and... determined... it caught her heart slightly.

Jaune put and hand on her shoulder, she looked at him.

"I guess we have a reason why he left. And I also guess it's another reason why we still need to bring him back." Jaune said

"I... I didn't know he was." Dani said shocked

"We don't have time to think about it... come on." Haruko said

Jaune then walked back down the stairs along with the Spring Maiden and Dani following him, while Ruby looked at the city in sadness.

"I... love you too Aaron." She softly said

Ruby then went down the stairs, leaving a rose petal behind, it blew in the wind. Over the city... over the wall... and all the way to the forest.

Reaching the part of the forest that Aaron was in.

**With Aaron**

He was on the ground in the same position he was in from earlier, he had tears going down his eyes as the pain in his heart remained. He couldn't help but... just cry... cry like the weak child he was.

A rose petal landed nearby him, he looked at it. He picked it up and got up from the ground slowly, he looked at it in sadness. He then focused his magic on it, it then became a small crystal rose.

Aaron smelled it and smiled, the scent was strawberries... just like he smelled on Ruby usually thanks to his enhanced senses as a Faunas. She usually smelled like that and... he never minded.

Aaron put the rose into his inventory and left the forest, he needed to fix some stuff... he needed to go back. He needed to make things right. He knows that if he keeps running.

...They'll keep looking for him... and he knows damn well that Raven would get involved... so it would be for the best that he got back and fixed this himself.

"Ruby, i'm coming back." Aaron said

It would take a week before he would actually come back... he had some things he has to do first.

* * *

And now the Drama part is over... or is it!

Nah, for real... next chapter is gonna be something interesting.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	31. Perserverence

'A new extra chapter? How odd!' is what no one thought because this was already teased in the last chapter.

**_Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

**Aaron was still in hiding when he was found by the small search party that went out to get him. Aaron was trying to get away from them when he was cornered on a rooftop. **

**Ruby had confronted Aaron on why he left, to which Aaron answered but still would not come back since a kidnapping has happened before Ruby's. The Gamer in the heat of the moment, confessed his feelings towards Ruby to which he teleported thus injuring him since he fed a lot of MP out alongside his HP. **

**The search continued while a single rose petal had flown towards Aaron's location to which became a rose after Aaron used his magic to transform it, afterwards he had left the forest.**

_**What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

Aaron sighed as he walked through the woods by himself, he needs some time before he goes back... so, there's one place he goes to whenever he needs to get some stuff off of his chest.

Luckily, he had a spare Mana Potion in his Inventory that he hadn't noticed and used it to teleport all the way to Menagerie. There was something he had to talk to... and well... they haven't talked for a bit.

He walked up to the gigantic building and... lightly knocked on the door, after a few moments... it opened.

"Yes who... Aaron?"

"...Hey Kali." Aaron said sheepishly

"It's been a little while hasn't it... are you attending Beacon now?" Kali asked

"Heh... yeah actually... your... your daughter is attending too... she's fine." Aaron said

He then sighed soon afterward, Kali immediately knew something was wrong. She smiled slightly and patted his back, she's known the boy long enough that when he gets this way... he usually wants to talk about something.

She was surprised when he talked about his fears for the future all that time ago when he first arrived in Menagerie a few years back, she understood and told him to talk about it when he can.

She and her husband are good listeners, after all, a trait that they both love about each other.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked

"Yeah... yeah I want to talk about it." Aaron said

He then walked inside and sat at the table with Kali whom had made some tea and set down a cup in front of him, he grabbed it and took a sip. He then smiled slightly as he looked at the Feline Faunas.

It was customary for them to have tea when they talked sometimes, it was something they both enjoyed doing actually. It helped calm his nerves and open up a little bit more.

He's gotten used to it and memorizes the usual blends that Kali uses, it's something they tend to do sometimes.

"New blend huh?" He asked

"Yes, hibiscus and peppermint with a bit of actual mint with a twist of lemon." Kali said cheerfully

"It's a nice blend... refreshing really." Aaron said with a small chuckle

Kali sat in front of him and gently reached her hand to his with a small smile.

"Now... do you want to talk about it?" She asked

"...You know how I've mentioned... Ruby right?" Aaron asked

"Yes, a nice girl from what you've told me. You always did crack me up with how 'adorable' she acts usually, I remember that one time she would ask you to make vegetables in different ways just to have your cooking." Kali said with a smile

"Yeah... She... she almost got kidnapped again." Aaron said, his hand clenching the tea-cup tightly

"...Who done it?" Kali asked softly

"...Another team... I... I won against their leader and... their leader... he wanted to get revenge on me and... he... he tried to sell her off Kali... along with my sister." Aaron explained

"...You ran away... didn't you?" Kali asked

"...I didn't... want to hurt them." Aaron said

"...I know you will go back... after all... this isn't like what happened with Athena." Kali said

"I'm gonna talk to her again... I just have to find wherever the hell she is on Remnant... Kali... you know why I'm afraid of being too close... right?" Aaron asked

"...I'm aware... you almost lost your sister... you've already lost your father a long time ago... and ever since what happened with Bacchus... it's understandable that your fear would grow... and you faced it well... still making connections from what I can tell... you've made friends in Beacon, that much I can see." Kali said

Aaron smiled slightly, he looked down at the tea... seeing his reflection in its red hue, he looked back at up at her with a soft expression. She always did know how to cheer him up, she's a lot like his mother.

But unlike his mother, she's a lot softer. His mom is nice... but Kali was a very caring individual to the point where she'd be anyone's mom if they allowed it.

"Yeah... I... I don't want to lose the people I have... I feel... cursed almost... like I'm destined to lose the people I care about... I lost my family for quite a long time... and sure I've regained them but... I can lose them just as easily as I did before." He said, breathing out deeply soon afterward

"...You want my advice?" Kali asked

"...Yes." Aaron simply responded

"My advice... is to not lose your way. I can tell that your way is to protect everyone you can, the people you love... the people that need protection... the people you look up to... and the people you know you can save. You are letting your doubts control you and if you do... then you may very well lose them in the end... in pushing them away... you will lose them even easier." Kali said

"...So what your saying is... don't push them away but... keep them close to my heart?" Aaron said

"Yes... do you feel better now?" Kali asked

Aaron smiled and looked down at his tea... he felt something within his heart change, he then chugged down the tea and set down the cup. He got up with a determined look, he looked at the Feline Faunas.

"I do... thank you Kali." He said

"Don't thank me... now go out and get that girl of yours." Kali said

"...Ya know what... I will... see ya later Kali." Aaron said

He then ran outside, Kali chuckled to herself while shaking her head. She looked back at the empty teacup, she picked it up and put it into the sink.

"That boy... he makes me wish I had a son alongside my daughter... oh well... I think he'll succeed in wooing that Ruby girl... after all... I can tell even from his words that she loves him too." She said

She then looked out the window, seeing him run off towards the docks with an aura of determination around him.

"Go on Aaron... and show that this world won't take the people you love without a fight." Kali said soon afterward

That day... something ignited deeply in the Gamer's soul... something that would be carried for a long time.

It would be a light... a light that would pierce darkness itself.

He shall Persevere.


	32. Amending Fences

Things are gonna be back to normal.

**_Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

**Aaron had gone off to the continent of Menagerie in order to talk with Kali about things, after gaining some valuable advice, he learned something valuable and realized that he can defend the people he cares about if he tries hard enough.**

**With a more determined outlook, he headed off back towards Vale in order to make things better.**

_**What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening One]**

**A few days later**

Ozpin was in his office reviewing information as he normally does. He's been keeping an eye on things and has gotten a lot of valuable reports from Lionheart. He wasn't betraying Ozpin anymore knowing that Aaron would kick his ass otherwise if he turned against them among the fact that Salem would have killed him anyway.

In short, Lionheart has provided a lot of information... including a possible weakness for Salem that may very well end her. It's taking some study but he'll find a way to end the immortal 'Goddess' once and for all.

Aaron then came into his office looking more refreshed and determined, Ozpin directed his full attention back to him. He needed to take a break from work, there was a lot of things he had to review.

Tax season was apparently coming up after all and well... he had a lot of things he needed to fill out. Hence why he and Glynda were doing that a month early.

"Hello Aaron, been enjoying the break?" Ozpin said with a small smile

"Ozpin, I'm not here to joke around." Aaron said in a serious tone

"I wasn't joking, I gave you some time off after what happened with Cardin. The situation was explained to me, everyone else understood the situation. You almost lost people you cared about after all." Ozpin said deadpanned

"Oh... well I'm back and that's all that matters. I've got some things I've gotta do." Aaron said

Ozpin nodded, he then pressed a nearby button on his desk soon afterward.

"Glynda, inform the faculty that Aaron has returned and he will be getting back to work soon afterward." He said

"_Understood._" Glynda responded

Ozpin then stopped pressing the button and gave Aaron a small thumbs up. The Gamer nodded in response and began to leave the room after that. He needs to head to his dorm and talk to his team about what happened.

And probably get his ass kicked by Haruko with Yang watching and laughing in the background.

"Wait for a second Aaron." Ozpin said, stopping

Aaron looked back at him soon afterward, the Headmaster then tossed him something which he caught in his hand. It was his sword, he looked at the Headmaster with a grateful look.

He kind of missed having his sword on him and can't exactly have it flying over to him over long distances... yet, he hasn't leveled up that Skill enough.

"Thanks." Aaron said

"No thanks needed, a Hunter without his primary weapon doesn't feel like a Hunter at all." Ozpin said

Aaron then walked out of the room, the Headmaster frowned slightly as he knew that while the boy was feeling better about himself... he still had quite a few things bubbling up underneath him.

He could tell... as he has acted the same way before himself.

'_You need to start talking about your issues, you've still got a long way to go before you get over dying. I know that much._'

He then went back to work, he doesn't want Glynda yelling at him after all... plus Tax Season was still coming up and he'd prefer to have it done before then. One of the reasons he hates being the Headmaster... all the taxes he has to do.

Why didn't he hire an accountant to deal with that sort of thing? He will never know... he might as well do it after the Vytal Festival ends... and maybe have Aaron in on it since he knows quite a few Accountants in the industry.

It's odd that the boy still owns a fairly large business and yet somehow nobody ever asks about how his taxes were being handled.

Meanwhile

The rest of Team ATAC were with RWBY, DECK, and JNPR. Ruby currently was sitting on the couch, being quiet along with Haruko alongside Dani. After the group returned, she had said nothing of what happened with Aaron and they were still quiet after he left, even after getting back.

It's been a good while now and people were starting to get concerned about it, especially with the 'disappearance' of Aaron. They had even begun spreading rumors that he got a student pregnant. These rumors were immediately dashed under the threat of a few people.

Read: Yang, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha (surprisingly enough), Jaune, Billy, Cody, and Dani herself outside of her slightly depressed mood.

Arian was currently talking with Yang about what happened with Aaron, they were still concerned about the situation after all.

"So, anything you suspect about why Aaron left?" Arian asked

"Not much, except for one theory that may possibly be true." Yang said

"Well, what is it?" Arian asked

Yang gestured him over the table, she then whispered into Arian's ear. The silver-haired boy then had a surprised look on his face, he then sat back down with a slightly raised brow.

"You really think that?" Arian asked

"Yep, it makes sense also." Yang said with shrug

Arian nodded as he sat there, thinking about the information he has so far. What Yang added on did make sense slightly... but when did Dani get kidnapped before what happened? She was handling the situation well but... he would have heard something about it by now during his travels.

He does keep up with the news quite often, so he would have heard something about it.

The door of the dorm opened, revealing Aaron.

"I'm back and I want to make things better." He said

Everyone looked at him, Haruko then put on a friendly yet sickly sweet smile which unnerved a few people seeing as she seemed very lax despite her pseudo-brother running off to who knows where for a bit.

"Welcome back Aaron." She said cheerfully

Aaron then had a blank look on his face when he looked at Haruko while raising a finger slightly.

"Are you mad about me leaving?" Aaron asked simply

"Yes." Haruko simply said

"Oh." Aaron said

He then quickly turned around to run away as Haruko got up from her seat with an angry look which terrified some of the other people in the room. She really switched her mood that quickly huh?

"TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Haruko yelled out

"NOPE!" Aaron said afraid

He then ran out the door with Haruko chasing after him, everyone just stared out the door with surprised and confused looks. They heard a few things break and even a cat screech before they heard them running back.

The Gamer backflipped over her as they ran through the hall and ran back into the dorm to which Haruko seemed to charge back soon after.

He stopped in front of Ruby for a second and look at her with a casual look as if he WASN'T being chased.

"Ruby, after I get away from Haruko, I need to talk to about something important." Aaron quickly said

Haruko then ran back into the room, he just stood there like a deer in headlights as nobody else moved.

It was dead quiet in the room as Haruko glared at her pseudo-brother angrily.

"Aaron, you better not take another step." She said with a growl

Aaron looked at the open window, then back at Haruko. He then glanced at Dani whom had an idea about what he was about to attempt and merely nodded. He then smiled a little, he was gonna do a scene from a stupid movie that his sister knew what he was gonna do just by the mere act of looking at the window.

They were in sync when it came to doing certain things after all.

"Okay." Aaron said simply

He then jumped out the window, Haruko ran over and looked out it as he fell from where the dorms were located with a wide grin on his face.

"Bye Haruko." Aaron said waving as he fell down

He then used his magic to fly away from the scene, Haruko growled slightly at this. She then ran out of the room while everyone else was confused about what in all of Remnant just happened.

Before they could process all of it, Aaron then reappeared in the room as if he was intangible a few moments earlier.

"Good thing I used Conceal and an Illusion... a simple set of skills but an effective one nonetheless." He said

Aaron then looked at Ruby, she got up from her spot and walked over with a curious look. What was the important thing that he wanted to talk about? He did confess... maybe it's relating to that?

No, it couldn't be... not so soon anyway.

"Ruby, I want to make up what happened earlier. So i want to ask you out, on date." Aaron said, immediately breaking her expectations

"A DATE?!" Ruby said shocked

"...Yes" Aaron said meekly

Ruby stood there for a moment as her eyes went blank... a few moments later, smoke began coming out of her ears as she seemed to fail to process what just happened, she then fell unconscious.

Aaron looked down at her along with everyone else in the room, nobody expected that to happen... among the various things that just happened a few moments earlier.

"I think I broke her, didn't even mean to do that." Aaron said while Jaune checked on her

"YOU DOLT!" Weiss yelled enraged

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Weiss also... should have thought about that really." Aaron said to himself not looking at Weiss

He then stuck his palm at her without giving her a single glance with a very casual look, Weiss suddenly had a confused look on her face as she silently wondered what the hell he was planning.

"Sleep." Aaron said simply

Purple waves hit her and she suddenly fell asleep, he then looked at Yang. The buxom blonde just stared at him, it was silent as the two stared each other down. Ren and Nora looked at each other before looking back at them.

Jaune, meanwhile, was poking Ruby's cheek slightly as he tried to wake her up.

"...I'm going to get punched in the face, aren't I?" Aaron asked blankly

He was suddenly punched in the face out of the window, after a few moments of silence... he reappeared in the room with mythical blue particles. He was blinking slightly as he slowly turned towards Yang.

"Good thing I used a teleport in time... it's really painful to use my Semblance right now... we good ?" Aaron asked

Yang then dusted her hands and made a thumbs up at him with a nod.

"We're good, you aren't dead so yeah." Yang said

Aaron just nodded, he then remembered one last thing considering the fact that he's had a lot on his plate right now.

"Where's Blake?" Aaron asked

"Right behind you." Blake said

Aaron then just stood there as Blake was behind him with a glare in her eyes, readying to beat the absolute shit out of him for leaving for so long and without at least calling them.

"Please don't hurt me." Aaron said simply

"I won't but I do want you to make it up for making us worried." Blake said annoyed

"Sushi?" Aaron asked

Blake then sighed and walked away with a more calm expression, Aaron wiping his head of sweat as he felt he was about to die right then and there.

"Sure." Blake said simply

Aaron felt like he was finally off the hook, he then noticed Nora was holding her hammer off to the side with a manic grin as Aaron knew what she was gonna do. After all, she was pretty worried about him.

Plus, Ren didn't make pancakes for a bit and that was basically his fault... really, they were out of ingredients and he usually supplied them.

"I'll make pancakes." Aaron offered

Nora then put it away with a normal smile, she then walked away dragging Ren and Jaune away also. The blonde looked around for a few moments before blinking with a very confused expression

"Wait, wasn't I just near Ruby?" Jaune asked confused

Ren just shrugged as they were dragged out of the room, Pyrrha went with them also with a slight hum.

"You owe me a fight." She said not looking at him

"For leaving?" Aaron asked

"For leaving." Pyrrha replied

Aaron slowly nodded despite her not looking at him but had a feeling he wasn't gonna get out of that one as she walked out of the room with the door closing behind them, Aaron then looked at Dani and her team.

"...Are you guys pissed too or?" He asked

"No, I'm angry but no... just... please don't worry me like that again." Dani said

"Or me... I may not know you very well but mah leader does and I damn well know she was concerned as hell about you." Billy said

"Honestly, I'm tempted to do something... but I can't really think of anything." Cody said with a shrug

"And I'm not gonna care... cause that ain't my business." Ellie said

"Huh... alrighty then." Aaron said surprised

Team DECK left soon afterward without another word, he blinked slightly as he felt a little disappointed that they weren't gonna do anything. Especially with Cody and Ellie... they just didn't care.

Which kinda hurt a little, he was not gonna lie.

He then looked back down at Ruby.

"I should wake her up." Aaron said simply

"You should do that, I'll be out with the others, I'm bringing Weiss." Yang said

Yang then picked up Weiss and left the room soon afterward, leaving Arian and Aaron in the room. The silver-haired boy blinked as he was trying to process what the hell just happened.

He then looked at Aaron soon afterward.

"I'm just... gonna go..." Arian said

He then left without another word Aaron then put his palm out at Ruby as light blue energy charged within it.

"Esuna." He said simply

A bright blue aura went over Ruby as she then woke up with a groan and swirled eyes, she shook her head of cobwebs then looked up at Aaron.

"I had the weirdest dream, you asked me out on a date." Ruby said groggily

"One, that Esuna shouldn't have made you so groggy. Two I did ask you out on a date." Aaron said

Ruby then shot up like a lightning bolt, she then slowly got up with a slightly blank expression.

"What time?" Ruby asked

"In an hour." Aaron said

"What place?" Ruby asked

"We're going to a nice restaurant, I made a reservation before I got here. It's nearby that cafe we like." Aaron said

Ruby nodded, and she left soon afterward. Aaron then knocked on a nearby wall, it revealed a hidden door as it fell open. Inside it was a panel which he grabbed and opened.

He then grabbed a midnight blue tuxedo suit with a white dress shirt with a green tie, it had dark blue dress pants, and black dress shoes that were inside it. He kept it in there in case of emergencies.

Plus, it seemed like a cool spot to hide something in... and it definitely was since it was a very nice suit.

Aaron smiled slightly at it, he knew it was gonna be a great date.

**An hour later**

Ruby was now wearing a red and black dress with red slipper-like shoes, she was waiting nearby the restaurant for Aaron. He then came in the suit he picked out earlier, he had clip-on sunglasses over his normal glasses.

In short, he looked good currently which made Ruby look at him in shock as she blushed slightly. That outfit was making her feel some things and she sure as hell liked it.

Aaron then put his hand out and opened it towards her with a slight bow.

"So, shall we?" He asked with a smile

Ruby then smiled and grabbed his hand soon afterward, he was a gentleman too... another reason she fell in love with him.

"We shall." She said in response

They then were in the restaurant, not noticing that a certain group of people was watching nearby. It was, you guessed it, the rest of Team RWBY, all of Team JNPR, and the rest of Team ATAC, they were all wearing disguises that made them stand out.

DECK wasn't there as they knew better unlike the people already there.

"This is gonna be interesting." Yang said to herself wearing a boxer's outfit

"Why are we here?" Blake asked wearing a fake mustache and clothes along with a wig that made her look like a man from the 1970s

Weiss then looked over at her with a slight glare, as she was also in costume. She didn't want to wear it but was forced to since she couldn't get out of this one honestly.

"We're spying on Aaron and Ruby's date." Weiss explained wearing an outfit that made her look like a Russian woman

"And why are we spying on them?" Jaune then asked while he was wearing a cowboy outfit

"Because we need to see how the date goes." Haruko explained wearing an outfit that made her look like a nun

"Why are we wearing these then?" Arian then asked wearing a detective's outfit

"Because we need to disguise ourselves." Nora said wearing a Valkyrie outfit

"Yet, we stand out." Ren said wearing a ninja outfit

"Don't question it." Amber said wearing a noble's outfit

"I don't think it would be a good idea to wear these." Pyrrha said wearing a pair of knight armor

"Hey, I managed to get a good deal for these... so if we don't wear these, we're wasting money from Aaron's bank account." Yang said

They were currently in a bush, looking inside the restaurant at the exact location where Ruby and Aaron are currently sitting. The two were talking and having a good time while eating a meal.

The date seemed to be going fairly well with how much they were laughing and smiling at each other.

"Besides would you wear anything else?" Yang asked

"Actually yes." Ren said blankly

Yang glared at him slightly then went back to watching the restaurant, where Aaron and Ruby were currently talking to each other about things.

**|Play Signs Of Love from Persona 4|**

"So, you were just afraid?" Ruby asked

"Yes, I always did love you after I realized that you were the most precious person to me. Honestly... it's one of the main reasons I wanted to leave to protect you actually." Aaron explained

"When did you fall in love with me?" Ruby asked

"Well, it was a couple of years ago." Aaron said

**_Ffffllllllasssssshhhhhbbbbbaaaacccckkkkkk_**

_Aaron was currently sitting on a couch wearing a white t-shirt, some blue jeans, and socks. Aaron then noticed Ruby was nearby, he noticed that she was getting near his height._

_He was still quite a bit taller then her which he used against her sometimes as a quick joke sometimes which she pouted at ninety percent of the time._

_He smiled slightly as she was trying to get a box of cookies on the shelf, he walked over soon afterward._

_"I got ya Ruby." Aaron said_

_He then grabbed the box of cookies and gave it her, she smiled at him happily soon afterward while holding the box of cookies._

_"Thanks Aaron!" Ruby said happily_

_Aaron's face then went bright red, he then looked away soon afterward._

_"That was too precious." He said covering his mouth_

_He then made a promise to himself, that no matter what that he would help Ruby, and never hurt her or scare her ever. That he would stay by her if he can and hopefully one day marry her._

_This was the girl that he was falling in love with... a hundred percent._

**_Ffffllllllasssssshhhhhbbbbbaaaacccckkkkkk_**

"And that's what happened." Aaron said

"So that explains why you looked away from me that day covering your mouth." Ruby said remembering that day too

"Yep." Aaron said

They then went back to chatting for a bit, that's when they noticed somebody walk up to their table. It was some teenage guy who looked like a huge jerk and was for some reason perverted, not even Aaron knew how he perfected that look.

He leaned over the table towards Ruby slightly

"Hey girl, you want to get away from that pipsqueak?" The teen asked

"No, he's my date." Ruby said pointing at Aaron

"Oh come on girl, i'm so much more manly." The teen said flexing his muscles for Gods knows whatever reason

"She said no, so that's mean no." Aaron said annoyed

"Hey pipsqueak, she needs a real man." He quipped

"A real man is someone who actually respects a woman, not somebody like you. Besides, she wouldn't date your perverted ass. You look like the type of guy who gets banned from a lot of places." Aaron quipped back

The teen's face then went red with anger, he then picked up Aaron by the collar which was responded with a blank look and a slight eyebrow raise as if questioning why this person would even think this was a good idea?

"You want to fight?" He asked

"Yes, but let's take this outside." Aaron said

**|End Music for now|**

**|Play Guile's Theme from Street Fighter|**

Moments later, he was then punched out the window by Lionheart with a very loud '**ORA**' sending him sprawling to the ground outside. Aaron jumped out soon afterward and then used his magic to repair the window, he's not paying for any damages even if he can.

He then looked at the teenager with an annoyed look soon afterward.

"You wanted a fight... so let's rumble." Aaron said cracking his knuckles

Lionheart picked up the teen by the collar soon afterward, Aaron looked at the teen with a glare as he walked over with his hands in his pockets as he had a menacing look.

"You know what that is?" He asked

"N-no." The teen said afraid

"That is a Phantom, it's a part of my Semblance. If I wanted to, I could level this whole city in an hour with the more powerful ones I have... so are you going to apologize?" Aaron explained/asked

A dark Aura then surrounded him for a moment, his eyes making a yellow gleam as he made Lionheart hold the boy close to him.

"Or do you want to take your chances with me?" Aaron asked darkly

The teen then looked at him even more afraid but still not responding as Aaron's dark Aura flared upward which sent a fervor of terror in the boy as he tried and failed to get away from the terrifying boy.

"**DO YOU?!**" The Gamer yelled

"NO, NO I DO NOT, I'M SORRY, I'LL NEVER BOTHER YOU OR THAT GIRL AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" The teen said quickly

"It's not me you should apologize to." Aaron said

Ruby, who was outside watching the whole thing, looked at the teen. The teen crawled up to her on his knees with an afraid expression.

"I-I'm sorry miss, I sh-should have been kinder, pl-please accept my apology. I-I won't bother you again!" The teen said bowing a whole bunch

"...Okay." Ruby said simply

Lionheart then picked up the teen by the back of his collar, he then aimed him away from the area.

"Alright, now." Aaron said he snapped his finger

Lionheart nodded and then threw him across the city, his scream is heard all across the city.

"Have a nice day!" Aaron yelled afterward with a smirk

**|End Music|**

**|Play previous music|**

Aaron then looked back at Ruby with a slightly sheepish expression soon afterward as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, lets get back to the date." He said

They were about to go inside when the restaurant owner walked up to him with an extremely grateful look.

"Thanks for getting rid of that guy and repairing the window after punching out of it." The restaurant owner said

"No prob." Aaron said

"Like seriously, that guy was a huge asshole. He's been harassing my customers for WEEKS! And I would have banned him by now had it not for the fact that we can't afford any guards." The restaurant owner said

Aaron then nodded, then the restaurant's owner then gestured at his restaurant with a grand smile on his face.

"Take any dessert you like, on me." The restaurant owner said

"You don't have to." Aaron said

"No no, I insist." The owner said gratefully

Aaron simply nodded at this, as Ruby ran over and gave him a tight hug with a smile.

"You really know how to be nice." Ruby said

Aaron then rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"It's no problem Ruby, I was just... making sure that guy wouldn't touch a hair on you... you're too precious for that." He said

**|End current music|**

They went back inside and enjoyed their date, afterward they headed back to the dorms. Aaron was with Ruby who was currently at Team RWBY's dorm room door, Ruby was still happy.

"I had a nice time Aaron." Ruby said

"Me too." Aaron said

They stared at each other for a moment, Aaron then darted his eyes away with a slightly nervous expression.

"So, want to do this again sometime?" Aaron asked

Ruby then gave a small kiss on Aaron's lips, Aaron then started to produce steam out of ears as his face grew bright red.

"I would love that." She said with a smile

Ruby then went into her dorm, Aaron just stood there for a moment. He then realized what just happened, he then walked back to his dorm room. When he got back in, he saw the smug faces of his teammates.

"How was the date?" Haruko asked

"It was nice, but you already know what happened." Aaron said plainly

They then gained shocked looks on their faces, he then glared at them.

"Ruby knew also, that's why I let her borrow my back-up weapon for her team. She didn't appreciate them spying also and well... can't deny my girlfriend a little help after all." He said a bit darkly

Aaron then drew Vita's Pax and turned it into its gun form, he aimed at them as energy-charged inside it as he looked at them very annoyed at their actions. But he was gonna make sure they learned.

It's his job as a leader to do so and well... he'll do what he must to get the point across.

"You're gonna have a bad time." He said as his eyes glowed

Outside the dorm room, the sound of someone being shocked after being shot by a shock pistol was heard. In Team RWBY's Dorm, the same thing was being heard but with a lot more pained screams.

Team DECK as just chilling in their dorm watching television since they don't have much going on, Cody had Ellie's head laying in his lap with Billy cleaning his boots. Dani just rolled her eyes as she heard the carnage go on nearby.

"This is why I don't get involved in this stuff too much." She said

"...Yeah, that's a good point... so boss... are you gonna find someone?" Cody asked

"...Probably... I mean... I do like woman so... I'll find someone." Dani said

"...Alrighty then." Cody said with a shrug a few moments later

He can't judge... his adoptive parents were both men after all... and really nice ones too... he should call them and tell them about his time at Beacon. Maybe have Ellie call too since technically speaking she lived with them for a bit.

**After a couple of minutes**

"What did we learn?" Aaron asked with a glare

His team was currently covered in soot and bruises, they were regretting a lot of decisions right about now.

"Never to spy on a date again." They said

Aaron then used Aura and healed them of the damage along with restoring their Aura that was lost in their beating, he then nodded with a serious expression.

"Good, now if you excuse me. I have to head to bed, I need to learn at school tomorrow." He said

He then walked to their bedroom, afterward his team entering. The same lesson was learned for Team RWBY, never spy on Aaron and Ruby.

Team JNPR will be getting their lesson, very soon.

**[Play Ending One]**

Next time of The RPG Hunter

_"YOU DID **WHAT!**"_

_"I said, I set you up on a date with Pyrrha. Haruko is telling Pyrrha the same thing but with you." Aaron explained simply_

_"WHY?!" Jaune asked confused_

_"You spied on my and Ruby's date, consider it even. DECK's being spared because unlike you, they knew to stay out of it." Aaron said with an annoyed look and a slight huff_

* * *

That's it for this chapter, this is not a harem fic BTW, I repeat it is not a harem fic. I want people to see that is and never will be the case in any fic. I will show the list of OC ships again, to make sure.

Aaron and Ruby: Crystal Rose

Haruko and Velvet: Spring Bunnies

Weiss and Arian: Silver Ice

Amber and Yang: Sunny Fall

Dani and Neo: Ice Cream lovers

Those are the ship names... and Arkos is still a thing... along with ReNora... both of those are happening... because I still ship Pyrrha with Jaune Goddamn it and my ship will never die.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	33. Ships Sailed

I'm still keeping this up... I uh... don't exactly have much to say here except... I still believe in Arkos.

That much I can say.

**_Last time on The RPG Hunter_**

**Aaron had arrived back at Beacon and went on a date with Ruby that was spied on by the rest of Team RWBY and Team ATAC alongside Team JNPR.**

**They would realize that spying on Aaron's date wasn't a good idea hence why Team DECK never did it in the first place. **

_**What will happen this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening One]**

It was a normal day at Beacon Academy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the people all around the area were spending some time relaxing seeing as it was the weekend once again, and everything is at peace.

...Well, until this happened.

"YOU DID **WHAT!**"

That's when someone broke that silence and caused quite a few people to jolt from the loud sound, clearly, the peace was now broken because of that yell.

Inside a nearby room was a young wolf Faunas with brown hair, blue eyes, and some minor scars around the facial area. He had a bored look on his face as he laid on a nearby couch with a slightly twitching eyebrow and his ear flickered slightly.

He was wearing a green zip-up hoodie that has two swords crossed symbol on the shoulders of his jacket with a wing design on the back with a white t-shirt, he had blue jeans on with black strap tennis shoes.

He had a pair of high-tech red and black colored glasses on, it seemed quite high-tech at the very least.

His name? It's Aaron Thompson, currently, he has a girlfriend and was talking to his friend.

Said friend was a blonde-haired boy with a black and orange hoodie with a white chest plate on the front, he had blue jeans with two belts strangely enough and black sneakers with a white patch on them.

This young boy's name was Jaune Arc and right now, he looked quite annoyed at the Wolf Faunas.

Currently, the two were talking about important things, which were of a great issue.

"I said, I set you up on a date with Pyrrha. Haruko is telling Pyrrha the same thing but with you." Aaron explained

"WHY?!" Jaune asked

"You spied on my and Ruby's date, consider it even. Team DECK was spared as unlike you, they knew to stay out of it." Aaron said with an annoyed look and a small huff

Jaune then stood there for a second as he remembered last week, he then realized that the rest of Team RWBY mentioned Ruby getting angry at them alongside with the rest of Team ATAC by their leader.

Plus the fact that Dani had told them spying on the date was a bad idea and would most likely end well... guess she wasn't wrong.

"Oh, right... sorry" Jaune said

"Oh right is the response you have, plus sorry isn't gonna makeup that you spied on my date... so this is your punishment for doing that. Be glad I didn't decide to kick your ass... and you know that I can." Aaron said with a glare

"R-right... Wait what about Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked

"They have been set up on a date also, they were actually okay with it." Aaron said with a surprised expression

"Wait wha?" Jaune asked caught off guard

"Yeah, they've been wanting to do this for a long time apparently. This was that push they needed, they're at a fancy restaurant somewhere in town and it isn't the same one Ruby and I went or you will be going to today. I like to give couples privacy on dates... plus me and Ruby are going on a date later, so there's that." Aaron said

He then began walking out of the dorm while looking at the time, he had to get there quick if he was gonna be on time for the date. He likes being punctual about these sorts of things.

Being late to a date is never a good idea and makes you look like a jackass after all.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to head to that restaurant... Ruby's gonna be there in a few minutes and I want to get there before she does. Your date is in an hour, don't be late." Aaron said simply

Jaune stuck his hand out with a worried and confused expression, he had no idea what he was doing. He can fight, for sure, but he has no idea how to go on a date! He's never been in that sort of situation.

Sure he's had a fan-club but... he never dated any girls because of that little fact!

"Wait, where is it?" Jaune asked

Suddenly a piece of paper hit his face courtesy of Aaron throwing at him, he grabbed it off of his face and looked at the paper with a slightly confused expression on his face.

_**{The Lucet Lux. **__**Come by today!}**_

_**(Today's special is vegetable broth with a side of garlic bread.)**_

"What?" Jaune said confused

Aaron was already gone, he merely sighed and decided to get some nice clothing. His date was in an hour as the Gamer had told him. He's just hoping that he doesn't screw this up.

After all, Pyrrha is a beautiful girl and he REALLY doesn't want to mess this up with her. They're teammates and he doesn't wanna mess that relationship also.

He likes her in that way, yes, but he doesn't wanna risk breaking her heart... or her just not liking him. He's just some joe shmoe honestly.

Well... here's to hoping it works out.

* * *

Aaron had then walked in and sat on the couch, nearby was blonde bunny Faunas who's ears were very floppy but she had a bubbly personality nonetheless as she was laying on a nearby couch.

Nearby was a dark-skinned girl who currently was talking to a silver-haired boy.

Aaron had looked at the blonde Faunas with a causal expression.

"You told Pyrrha yet?" Aaron asked

The girl who is named Haruko, and is the pseudo-sister to the Gamer, had turned around and looked at her brother with a wide smile.

"Yep, she was shocked also." She said happily

"Good, looks like we're not around for this whole event, but we'll be back next later. I'm gonna guess in the next couple hours, Amber? Arian?" Aaron stated/asked

"Wait, Pyrrha is going on a date?" Amber and Arian asked at the same time

Aaron then looked at them blankly... did... did they seriously forget that plan that he mentioned just yesterday, he then face-palmed soon afterward as he slowly shook his head.

He knows that they are not prone to listening about minor details but... this is something they really should have listened to.

"We talked about this yesterday guys." Aaron said

"Oh right... umm... sorry." Amber said

"It's fine... just... relax. I have a date to go on." Aaron said

He then went into his room to get dressed, he needed to get ready and head out after all. He's honestly pretty excited for his date... but he can't help but wonder how well Jaune's date was gonna go?

Eh, it was gonna go just fine. That much he knows.

**One hour later...**

Jaune was now wearing a suit, which was the one he's going to wear at prom later. He had decided that for himself since it was a really nice suit for prom also, it wasn't really something he was gonna deny.

Pyrrha had arrived wearing the same type of outfit, Jaune's jaw dropped slightly, he then shook it off and put out his hand with a smile on his face.

"So, we're going inside?" He asked

"Of course." Pyrrha said grabbing his hand

They had walked in, the waiter had noticed them and smiled slightly.

"You must be Jaune Arc and his date, it is nice to see you." The waiter said

"How did you know my name?" Jaune asked a bit caught off guard

"The person who set up the reservation, he told me to 'Watch out for a blonde kid with his date that has red hair, say the name Jaune Arc and it'll be him probably.' in those exact words. Looks like it worked." The waiter said with a shrug

Jaune quietly said oh at this and went inside with Pyrrha, it was nothing but awkward silence at first but that's Jaune decided to strike up a conversation about things. It was something that people usually did on dates right?

Well... that was one of his thoughts at least among 'oh gods am how am I gonna not screw this up?' and 'Oh gods she looks beautiful!'.

"So, how's school going?" Jaune asked

"Good, I'm starting to get over what happened with Aaron and Cardin. He can get scary if anybody threatens to hurt Ruby." Pyrrha said

A flashback showed the near end of Aaron's brutal beat down of the person mentioned earlier in the conversation, the two were still shocked about what happened with him.

He was a lot more powerful then they gave him credit for, that much was obvious.

"Yeah, I would not want to mess with him." Jaune said with a slight shudder

"This date was set up because of him, which was deserved considering that we spied on his date." Pyrrha said in a somewhat dull tone

"Yeah... I guess that's why he was the one who trained me all that time ago... makes me glad I met him actually." Jaune said with a chuckle

"Yes, that is true." Pyrrha said with a smile

"Pyrrha, I'm going to be honest with you... I-I love you... romantically speaking." Jaune said a bit nervous

"Jaune... I... actually figured that out a long time ago." Pyrrha said simply

Jaune then shot up like a lightning bolt with a surprised look, he wasn't expecting that answer. He didn't... think she figured it out actually, he tried to be pretty subtle about it.

Or... he might have not been subtle at all and she just figured it out from there.

"You did?" Jaune asked

"Jaune, I'm pretty smart for my age. I think I could see if a person is in love with someone, that's why I wanted to give you a chance... you weren't being too subtle either with the way you've glanced at me... and I've grown a bit smitten with you too." Pyrrha said with a smile

"Oh... and... thanks, maybe I should thank Aaron for actually setting me up on this date." Jaune suggested

"I think he would appreciate that... this doesn't seem like that much of a punishment actually." Pyrrha said with a smile

"Yeah... I guess it wasn't." Jaune said

They both looked at each other, love in their eyes. They had finally managed to reveal their feelings for each other... and were truly going to be together for a long time.

That's what they were hoping at the very least.

"So, what else do you want to talk about?" Jaune asked

Pyrrha merely just shrugged at his question, she didn't exactly have any idea of what else to talk about... it's not like she does much outside of school anyway... or outside of her team.

She's always preferred group outings if she was going to be honest, hence why she really never went out by herself when she got to Beacon.

"Huh, well maybe we should see what we have in common." Jaune said

"That's sounds good." Pyrrha said with a wide smile

After a couple hours, Jaune and Pyrrha got to know each other. They had a lot in common, like for instance, they both had fan clubs crazy for them which was surprising for the Red-haired Sparten to hear.

She'd never expect for him to have a fan club dedicated to him either... which is really odd from an outside perspective now that she was thinking about it. She's dealt with it but seeing someone else deal with it was... quite odd... and yet a bit refreshing also.

Jaune knew why for Pyrrha but after Jaune explained because of Aaron training him, over time he got popular with the girls and even some men which caused a bunch of fans to try to jump him.

He was lucky when Aaron or some of his family nearby or else he would have been kidnapped a long time ago by one of the crazier fans that he had.

"And that's why I try to avoid closets." Jaune said

"I'm curious as to how that even occurred? How did they even get inside that closet without anyone noticing?" Pyrrha asked

"Even I don't know... I think Aaron's still trying to find that answer too... it still baffles him, even to this very day." Jaune said

They sighed, they went back to talking about other stuff they had in common. Afterward, they finished their dinner and went back to the dorms.

Currently, they were in front of their dorm, they were looking at each other with happy expressions

Aaron was behind a potted plant watching, he was waiting to see what happens. His date finished a little while ago and he had time to spy a little. Call it a bit more revenge for what happened.

"I'm glad we went on that date, I really do love you Pyrrha." Jaune said

"I agree." Pyrrha said

Aaron then kept looking at them, after a bit he got tired of the awkward staring. He gave an annoyed expression and then lifted his hand up and made a peace sign, he then aimed it at them. He focused his magic on their lips and noticed that they were affected by it.

He smirked slightly, he then moved his fingers to each other. They finally had their first kiss, they broke it and had an awkward silence as they blushed towards each other.

They walked in their dorm and he faintly heard them making out, Aaron smiled slightly as he chuckled to himself slightly.

"My ship has finally sailed... well one of them. I'm betting Nora and Ren had a pretty normal date themselves." He said lightly

That's when a nearby new broadcast was heard, it mentioned two people breaking some robber's legs at a fancy restaurant.

Aaron heard this and looked at the television with a chuckle.

"Definitely one to remember, that much I can say." He said to himself

Aaron then got out from behind the potted plant, he dusted himself off soon afterward.

"Today's been a good day, my ships were sailed, I went on another date with Ruby, and nothing really happened... honestly, I can appreciate that sort of thing." He said soon afterward

Aaron then began walking away while humming a little song, he was gonna head to bed... it's almost night time and he does need his rest despite not ACTUALLY needing it thanks to the Gamer Ability.

But still, it makes time go much faster and it's a lot easier to deal with. Plus he doesn't really have much to do during the nighttime anymore seeing as a lot of things he has planned is already made or being taken care of.

Like the airship he's building... it won't' be too much longer until that massive project is done.

**[Play Ending One]**

_**Next Time on The RPG Hunter**_

_"Now is not time to argue about semantics." Aaron said annoyed_

_Aaron's sword lights on fire as he charges towards the White Fang Soldiers with a glare in his eyes as they were a bright red with energy crackling around his body slightly._

_"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled_

* * *

Okay, reminder time since well... I don't think anyone else wants to back to the previous fic and read it.

Aaron will get a new design after this Arc and during this one, he'll have a second outfit modified along with everyone else. (The first part applies to everyone else.)

Some bad things are going to happen to Aaron revealing a new character Arc for him along with everyone else.

Yang will not lose her arm and Weiss will not go back to her trash father, but Blake will still be leaving for a bit... with Aaron coming with. Ozpin will be alive but Oscar will still be around, and Tyrian will be killed off in the most brutal way possible. (Character reasons and also the Tyrian dying thing because I want to. Nobody likes him all that much.)

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(Also, there will be references to other characters of other things also during the Vytal Festival.)

((Yang won't be framed during the Vytal festival due to Aaron.))

(((Winter will be around a bit longer.)))

((((I ship QroWin))))

Also, shout out to Flameclawsxx. He's a good writer and you should check him out.


	34. Truth & Justice

Another day, another chapter being remastered.

_**Last Time on The RPG Hunter**_

**Jaune had been punished with going on a date with Pyrrha along with Ren and Nora, Jaune had confessed his feelings and the truth that he loves Pyrrha. Pyrrha had the same feeling and had already knew and loved him also, Pyrrha and Jaune finally became a couple along with Ren and Nora. **

_**What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**[Play Opening One]**

It's been a few weeks since Pyrrha and Jaune alongside Ren and Nora started dating, things have been fairly quiet since then. Everyone was still learning at Beacon, people were still living their daily lives, and the Hunters and Huntresses in Training were still training themselves.

The Gamer, meanwhile, has still been working with Ozpin and has been getting a steady flow of information still. He's been making sure his projects are still being worked on, and he's still got a lot of things right now.

Aaron was currently at the docks with his Team and Team RWBY, Aaron was holding a small cup of his favorite coffee. He had small bags under his eyes, apparently, the Gamer ability didn't always stop him from having a lack of sleep.

He had looked at Weiss with a small glare seeing as she was the one who woke him up THIS EARLY right after doing a lot of tax forms late at night, he still runs a lot of businesses after all.

"Weiss, why did you wake me up so early?" Aaron asked slightly annoyed

"Because the Vytal Festival is here." Weiss said

Aaron woke up a little more at that moment, he looked around and saw that the city was indeed getting ready for the Vytal Festival. He realized that it's here already, an event in Canon.

Along with the deadline for one of the most important events... a lot was coming up very soon and he didn't exactly have everything a hundred percent prepared.

Especially due to the fact that there was still a lot of information he was lacking right now with Cinder among other things... considering the Winter Maiden is missing also.

"What." Aaron said surprised

"I said the Vytal Festival is here, were you not listening?" Weiss asked angrily

"No no, I heard that but... it's already here? Now?" Aaron said holding his head slightly

"Yes, why?" Weiss asked now concerned

Aaron sighed as he looked away from the group and sipped his coffee with a serious expression, a lot of things were worrying him right now. The information he lacked made him have some doubts.

Including some recent security breaches they've had, there weren't any programs installed but a lot of people were killed... thus creating a shortage of guards that could protect the city.

"I'm so glad I put those warnings into place but we're still not entirely prepared." He murmured with a sigh

"What warnings?" Weiss asked confused

Aaron had looked back at the group, his serious expression intensifying slightly as he looked at them.

"Listen and listen well... we've got a lot of problems currently... for instance, I used to be a spy inside the White Fang Organization... I'll answer questions about that later. So hear me out for now." Aaron said

Everyone merely nodded in that moment, they were gonna get some serious answers about what he was up to in the past.

"For instance, someone I once knew that is dangerous in the White Fang is coming here soon. I gave a warning to Ozpin a few years back to be on the look out for that someone, it's for everyone's good. Alongside the people they were working with... we're low on guards because of these people." Aaron explained in a dark tone

Everyone looked at him with concern, it's like the end was near with how he was speaking. But it was understandable why he'd react like this, a low amount of guards plus a lot of dangerous information that could get a lot of people killed... makes a person worried about the future.

But it does beg the question... who is this person that he's so worried about.

"What do mean dangerous?" Blake asked

Aaron looked at her and gestured for her to come over, he put his hand over her normal ear, he glanced at the group as they wondered what he was about to say to her.

"One person, Adam Tauras." Aaron whispered

Blake had fear struck into her heart, Adam. Her old boyfriend, and most hated person to date. Aaron had backed off a little and looked at the group with a serious expression.

"Now, the thing I warned Blake about may have nothing to do with you... but in which case, it is still a high-ranking member of the White Fang organization that's here in Vale... one that may be acting under the orders of their main Leader elsewhere." He explained

Aaron sighed and looked at the sky with a serious gaze in his eyes, thinking about the events in Canon that happened and what he has to prevent from coming to fruition.

"The Vytal Festival is happening later after a couple of days, and that worries me because they might scale an attack... we're not sure... after all, I work closely with a lot of people despite being a Hunter in Training... I'm still a Police Officer and a Soldier by all means." Aaron said

Ruby had given him a small hug, it snapped him out of his thoughts. He then looked at Ruby, she was hugging him tightly as she looked concerned. He sighed and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Sorry, sometimes it's just... hard to keep things safe. With all of the events and problems I've been told about... it worries about what's going to happen... I don't want to risk any lives... especially of those I care about." Aaron said

He hugged Ruby back after that note, earning a few aw's from nearby people. He had relaxed a little bit more and drank the rest of his coffee, he then teleported it to a trashcan as he focused back on Weiss with a more casual expression.

He can't focus too much on what's MAY happen... all he has to do is hopefully be prepared for whatever comes his way... he's doing his best to make sure certain events don't occur after all.

"So back to the Vytal Festival, it's a really nice day, isn't it? I mean... we're getting close to Fall and it doesn't feel that cold actually." Aaron said

"Yep, and I know the history of it. I've always loved the Vytal Festival for its culture and history." Weiss said

"I also know it, and I shall explain it since well... I am somewhat of an entertainer." Aaron said

Weiss then nodded and let him do his thing, she knew that he'd tell it pretty well. He's always been a bit of a storyteller, telling her tales about his time working with Winter and working with the Military for a bit.

She still found it a bit odd that Ironwood accepted him but it made sense considering how tough he was, he was considered a Specialist after all.

Aaron then had looked at the rest of the group, he had a look of a storyteller in his eyes. He focused his Magic and made a small screen in front of them.

**[Play Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass Storytelling theme]**

"_A long time ago, there were was darkness. Then came from it, a bright light, Humanity had then existed but the everlasting darkness had come to attack and Humanity's last light was almost out. But that's when Dust was discovered, Humanity had a new light lit and had pushed back the darkness._"

The images had shown humanity existing then being driven back by Grimm but then holding out a Dust crystal had moved them back as a bright light flashed around them.

"_The four kingdoms of the world had been later born from this light, but the darkness had still surrounded the light. The festival is to commemorate the fact that the kingdoms had made the peace possible despite these circumstances, celebrating the culture by letting others in and have an exchange of culture. This also includes the one the excites people the most._"

The scenes had shown the kingdoms rising up still being surrounded by darkness, it then changed to showing people having a fun time. It then changed to some curtains showing, all of this going with Aaron's words.

"_The annual Fighting Tournament! Where people would test their skill in mettle... now it is much more different but still holds the same warrior spirit... and so we still celebrate this now... as a remembrance of the people of the world. Faunas... or Human._"

The curtain was pulled showing two teams standing across each other in an arena with weapons drawn as a crowd was all around them cheering for them to fight.

The screen then faded away from his existence as his tale had ended.

"And that's the history of the Vytal Festival." Aaron finished

**[End music]**

The teams had clapped at Aaron's storytelling, he had bowed in response with a grin. He was always a bit of a showman himself.

"Thank you thank you, I'll be here all week." He said

Weiss had a content look on her face, he did explain it well and he did make it showy enough to keep people's attention. She'll have to give him that, even she was a bit entertained by the history of it.

And she already knew all of it.

"That's a good way of explaining the history, you even tied it some history of Remnant." Weiss said

"I do my best." Aaron said

Yang was actually pumped after seeing this amazing story, it may have been history but seeing that Humanity celebrated their culture through fighting actually made her even more excited for the tournament and the festival.

"Now I'm pumped for the fight!" She said a bit excited

"Yang, calm down now." Amber said sheepishly

Yang had calmed down a bit but she was still pumped up, Aaron then remembered something as he turned his gaze towards Weiss once again with a raised brow.

"Wait, we're here to see the competition right?" He asked

"No!" Weiss said offended

"Weiss, don't you know the old saying?" Aaron asked with a sigh

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked agitated

"Know thy enemy. There's no shame in having knowledge in a fight, knowledge is power, and power the key to victory. There is no shame in trying to learn about other teams and what they could do." Aaron said sagely

Everyone stood there in slight shock, it was a bit shocking that he agreed to this but... it was genuinely good advice, sure it was a tournament... but knowing what the enemy can do does make it easier.

Even if it does seem to be a bit unfair.

"That's some pretty good advice." Ruby said

"Thanks, so let's get going. Don't dally." Aaron said

He had decided to continue on their walk, they had noticed nearby a Dust shop was robbed. The police were investigating it nearby, he glared slightly at the scene with slight agitation, his ears moving a little.

'_White Fang is still trying to continue Cinder's plan huh? That's gonna be annoying to deal with still._' Aaron thought in anger

"Another robbery, why would they just take the Dust?" One police officer asked

"I don't know, but we don't get paid enough for this." The other said

Weiss was also glaring at the scene in anger but for a different reason.

"Typical White Fang, they're just a bunch of degenerates." She said with spite

"Don't call them that!" Blake said semi angrily

Aaron knew what was going on and stood between them, he stuck his palms out while standing in between them with an annoyed expression. He'd rather not have this fight happen.

He'll prevent it right here... right now.

"Stop right now." Aaron said tensely

"Why should we?" Weiss asked annoyed

They had noticed the magic charging in Aaron's palms, he had looked at Weiss with his ears slightly folded as he glared at her slightly.

"Now is not time to argue about semantics." He said annoyed

Weiss's already pale face had paled even more at the sight of this but she didn't care, she wasn't gonna stand down from something like this.

"I'm not going to let this go, they're just a bunch of criminals!" Weiss yelled

Aaron then sighed, he then backed off. He knew that she was gonna be adamant and argue about this... him trying to stop it at this point might make the situation worse.

Ruby looked at him in confusion as he stood near her, he then looked at her with a raised eyebrow upon noticing her confusion.

"Why aren't you gonna stop them from arguing?" She asked

"Ruby, I can't stop them. I don't use my Semblance to hurt people that don't deserve it, I try and use it to stop them from hurting each other or to teach a small lesson... and it seems like I'm not gonna be able to stop them from arguing about this." Aaron explained

They had looked back at the argument, Blake was getting angrier every second as Weiss prattled on and on about them.

"Those Faunas only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!" Weiss said

"That's not entirely true." Aaron pointed out

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNAS!" A sailor said

The group looked over at where they heard the sailor, Aaron then face palmed in extreme agitation as he realized what event this was. This just made his point go down the drain in an instant, his life really sucks... he blames Murphy's law for this.

'_Gods dammit Sun._' Aaron thought

That's when a monkey Faunas was seen holding a banana while standing on a street light with a grin, he looked back at the sailors whom were angry at their stowaway.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" The monkey Faunas said

Two detectives then arrived on the scene, Aaron was tempted to say something but... decided not to right now considering the fact that he's not exactly in the mood to deal with ANY of this.

"Get down from there!" Said one of the detectives

A banana peel is then thrown on his face as the monkey Faunas ran away, Aaron got the banana off the detective's face and teleported it to a trash can. He sighed soon afterward.

"I'll deal with him Detective." He said

"...You better." One of them said

He then notices Sun run by them, time slows down a bit as he winks at Blake while the Gamer just gives a small thumbs up.

'_I should really stop him, then let him go just to screw with Weiss a little._' Aaron thought

'_Agreed._' Dani thought with him

Aaron looked at his sister as time was still slowed down, he just raised an eyebrow in confusion while she had a casual look on her face while sipping on a smoothie.

'_When did you get here and how are you reading my mind?_' Aaron asked

'_About two minutes into Weiss's argument with Blake... and we're twins... remember?_' Dani said

'_Right... wait, when we could we do that?_' Aaron asked

'_...I think about a week ago?_' Dani said

'_...Makes sense to me... I was wondering if you said something during our training session._' Aaron said

Time then speeds up and Sun continues running away at a faster pace soon afterward, The Gamer looks at Weiss with a slightly bored expression soon afterward.

"Weiss, that's the competition." Aaron said

"AFTER HIM!" Weiss said pointing forth

Aaron nodded, he then focused his magic. He flew in the air, he opened the chat room.

**[Crystal Hero opened the chat room]**

**CH: I'm in the air and I'm after him.**

**RR: Alright.**

**SD: Awesome!**

**SC: Keep an eye on him.**

**GC: Good luck!**

**SD: Try to get him.**

**BC: Don't try to hurt him.**

**IS: We need to study him!**

**CH: Got it!**

**[Crystal Hero closed the chat room]**

Aaron then continued flying after him, he noticed the team had bumped into Penny along with his. Dani merely smiled, Penny was one of her favorite characters in RWBY.

The Gamer finally found the Monkey Faunas as he had stopped on a roof, the Monkey Faunas looked at him playfully as he landed a few feet nearby.

"So you got me?" The Faunas said

"Yes, Sun." Aaron said

"So you know my name?" The monkey Faunas known as Sun asked a bit surprised

"Yep, Sun Wukong. Haven Academy. You came here early... that much I know... gotta say, what you did was PRETTY illegal." Aaron said simply

"You think you have me right?" Sun asked with a raised brow

"Correct, by the way. Look at your feet." Aaron said

Sun Wukong looked down to see that he was frozen in place, he looked back up at him in fear. He knew that he was probably in a lot of trouble for what he did now... especially considering that the Faunas in front of him could keep up

"Who are you?!" He asked in fear

"I'm Batman." Aaron said in a deep gravelly voice

Silence reigned over the area for a bit as Sun's fear then turned into confusion while the Gamer stood there and looked at him with a slightly blank expression.

"...What?" Sun asked in confusion

"...Just joking... my name is Thompson, Aaron Thompson." Aaron then said jokingly

"Oh, so your name's not Batman?" Sun asked confused

"Of course not... listen, I let you go if you promise me this." Aaron said

"What is it?" Sun asked with a curious tone

"...You owe me a pizza." Aaron said simply

"...What." Sun said in confusion

Aaron then unfroze his leg, The Gamer took a couple of steps back soon afterward with a bored expression.

"You heard me, a pizza. One medium pepperoni pizza, that will be all." He said casually

"...Okay then... see you later?" Sun said

"Yep, I mean... I go to Beacon Academy so." Aaron said

He jumped off the roof and flew away, he then opened his gauntlet, he told Weiss that he got away. He heard the Heiress's anger from far away which made him chuckle slightly, he then teleported there a few moments afterward to save time.

He saw Penny nearby with a smile, he looked at her with a grin as he waved slightly at her.

**[Play Saturn Valley theme from Earthbound]**

"We meet again Penny." Aaron said

"Oh, hey Aaron!" Penny said happily

"Wait, you know her?" Haruko asked surprised

"Yep, been a bit hasn't it?" Aaron said, ignoring Haruko after telling her answer

"I'm so glad you gave my father those tips!" Penny said

"Anytime, tell him I said hi. Gepetto is a good friend of mine and we haven't talked for a bit." Aaron said

"Of course, how are you?" Penny asked

"Good, and I see you've meet Ruby?" Aaron asked

"Yes, I've talked to her... she's quite nice." Penny said happily

"Then you know about us dating then." Aaron said with a small smile

"Of course, I could tell by her adamant words about you when she mentioned you but I thought it was someone else. I did remember you talked about someone like her so fondly." Penny said with a smile

"Common mistake, we're going on another next week. How was your trip here? I take it was enjoyable?" Aaron asked

_***Record scratch***_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Yang said

The blonde then got between the two, which interrupted their conversation as everyone wondered how in the hell did these two know each other.

"How do you know each other?" Yang asked

"It was on one of my travels, I had met her father and I helped him with a project of his. I can't elaborate more on it, it's top-secret, and I swore to never tell anyone about it due to its nature. I helped Penny with her life and taught her some important stuff, I even told her about my life. I wasn't able to always keep in contact with her, so it's nice being able to reconnect." Aaron explained

"And that's how you met?" Arian asked simply

"Yep!" Aaron said casually

The rest of Team ATAC, and Team RWBY all face-faulted while Dani just looked at the scene a bit sheepishly while tilting her head slightly. Aaron had blinked slightly as he looked at them a bit sheepish while Penny stared in confusion.

She had no idea what just happened, she's not exactly... _good_ with social situations still. Even with all the contact she had with the Gamer and some other people.

"I probably shouldn't have said that so casually." Aaron said, rubbing the back of his head

"Definitely." Dani said a bit sheepish

"Why would everyone face fault over our shared history? Is it not true what happened?" Penny asked

"Talk to your father about that one, well see you Penny. I'm betting you have things to do." Aaron said

Penny then went on her merry way with a little hum, he grinned a little as she walked away from the scene.

'_I always did like Penny, she's like a very curious little sister._' Aaron thought to himself

'_Thinking the same exact thing._' Dani thought with him

Aaron then looked back at the others, Blake and Weiss went back to their argument which made him look a bit annoyed. He was hoping they'd stop talking about this by now... guess he can only hope huh?

"Stop it!" Blake yelled angrily

"Stop what? That rapscallion broke the law! Give him time, he'll join the rest of those degenerates!" Weiss yelled back angrily

"You ignorant brat!" Blake said

She then walked away, Weiss and Blake continued to argue the whole way back to Beacon. Aaron getting more and more agitated, Ruby did help calm him down a little but he was still getting angry.

They were now in the dorm watching the situation, Aaron being visibly angry while the others watched a bit disappointed in Weiss.

"How is this an issue!?" She yelled annoyed

"You're causing the issue!" Blake argued

"You're defending a group of Faunas that want to destroy humanity as a whole!" Weiss argued

"There's no such thing as true evil, it's people like you and Cardin that caused them to hate humanity so much! It's people like Aaron who get their lives disrupted by them!" Blake argued

"She has a good point Weiss." Aaron said through clenched teeth

"Her logic is sound considering everything that happened." Dani said slightly annoyed

"You think I'm like Cardin?" Weiss yelled with an indignant tone

"Your discriminatory!" Blake yelled

"I'm a victim! You want to know why I hate the White Fang, you do! Well, I'll tell you why! The reason is that they killed off people I cared about, they made my life difficult by messing the the company which caused my father to lash out, it took one person to make some change! And I'm trying my best about it but it's hard to not remember what they've done!" Weiss said

"Weiss, calm down." Arian said

"NO! THE WHITE FANG IS EVIL AND SHOULD BE DESTROYED! They're just a bunch of thieves and liars!" Weiss yelled

"Well, maybe **we** were tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled

The room suddenly went deadly silent, Weiss backs up surprised at this. Everyone except Aaron looks at her in shock, Blake then dashes out the door.

Aaron walks over to Weiss, he has a look of fury on his face. He was hoping that she'd just DROP THE TOPIC ALREADY!

"You really are ignorant, aren't you?" Aaron said in silent fury

"So she is one of them, wasn't she?" Weiss said angrily

Aaron's dark aura then flared outward, he looked at Weiss with even more fury. He was getting sick and tired of this. She was making progress and now she was regressing slightly back into that shallow hole she was in.

"Don't assume things Weiss, you need shut up, calm down a bit, and think about the situation for a moment." Aaron said

He walked away from Weiss, he looked back at her, his eyes glowing red slightly as he growled in anger.

"Don't assume everything based on little fact Weiss, even I'm aware of that." Aaron said

Weiss was filled with fear as she realized how badly she had just screwed up, he glared at her even harder. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this, he has bigger threats and wanted to avoid this.

"That's smart for a Faunas... huh?" Aaron said

He looked at Ruby with a serious gaze, he needs to take care of some things and do damage control on the situation.

"I'll be with her for a bit, I would recommend you start looking while I start supporting. I'm not gonna be able to tell you where she is... she needs some time alone, you should look for her _yourselves_." Aaron said

He then teleported away, not before leaving scorch marks on the area below. Arian walked over to Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right you know... we don't have all the facts about Blake... Aaron knew her the most." He said

"My bro does know what he's talking about sometimes." Dani said

Weiss looked down in thought and clenched her fists slightly... she really messed up... didn't she?

* * *

Blake was now seen looking at a statue, Aaron saw as she pulled off her bow.

"Glad you finally decided to stop wearing it." He said with a smile

Blake turned around to see Aaron with a sympathetic look on his face, he put his arms out.

"Don't be afraid to let it out." He said

Blake ran over and hugged him, she sobbed into his shirt soon afterward. Aaron then hear some footsteps, he put a serious look on his face.

"Sun, I know your here." Aaron said

"Of course, something happen?" Sun said confused

Aaron then opened his gauntlet, he typed a message for Ozpin.

**{Blake told the truth about her heritage, she needs a break. I'll be supporting her for a little bit.}**

Aaron sent the message, he patted Blake on the head. She let got, Aaron had returned his shirt to it's original state. He's luck that he can do that sort of thing, saves on dry-cleaning.

And he can't always afford to pay for that sometimes, even with all of his businesses.

"Come on, we're taking a break." Aaron said

Sun was now standing nearby, Aaron put his hand on the ground as a large magical circle appeared under the three of the,.

"Teleport." He said

A bright light was now under Aaron, Blake, and Sun. It flared up and they were gone, leaving behind a small note that glowed slightly.

{Be back soon}

{Aaron}

**A couple of days later...**

Aaron was now sitting with Blake and Sun, they were sitting in silence.

Until Blake stopped sipping her tea and she put it down.

"Looks like I'll have to explain." Blake said

"Finally, she speaks!" Sun said

Aaron elbows him in the gut, he really needs to learn how to read the room sometimes.

"AGH... I was kidding." Sun said annoyed

"Just be glad I didn't give you a boot to the head or the legendary three shoe beating." Aaron said

"Three shoe beating?" Sun asked

"You don't want to know." Aaron said darkly

He then looked back at Blake with a somewhat serious look.

"Enough Kitten around, we need to get down to business." Aaron said

"Monkey business?" Sun asked with a grin

"No and since my Semblance gives me an ability for this kind of thing, I help Blake explain everything." Aaron said

Aaron then made then magic screen again, Blake was connected to the screen through a thing thread coming from where here heart is.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" She asked

Sun was about to say something overblown, but Aaron glared at him with the 'Don't do any stupid shit' look.

He immediately gave a more calm expression.

"Yes, I am familiar with that group." Sun simply responded while nervously looking at the Gamer

Aaron nodded at his response which made him breathe out in relief soon afterward, and Blake continued.

"I was a part of it for a bit."

"You were?" Sun said surprised

"Back then things were simple, things were different. The White Fang was a peace group made to bridge gaps between humans and Faunas, we were a group bent on peace. My father used to be the Leader a long time ago in fact." Blake explained

"Wow..." Sun said

The scene shows a human and a Saunas shaking hands as she spoke the words, the scene then changes to the human now harassing the Faunas. The Monkey Faunas frowns at this, knowing that was an accurate depiction.

"Despite the promises made, it never did happen. We were still thought of as lesser beings, so the White Fang was supposed to be the voice of our people... and I was one of them." Blake explained

A younger Blake was shown at one of the rallies with other Faunas and few people, all in support of Faunas Rights.

"I took a part in every rally and boycott but during that time I was an optimist. I thought things were going to be better at that time... little did I know that things would change later." Blake explained

The scene then changes to someone with the old White Fang symbol behind them stepping down, and a new one with the current one rising up.

"Five years ago, things changed. My father had stepped down and a new one stepped up, and this one was bent on using a new way of thinking. Sienna Kahn." Blake said

"Whom I still have a bone to pick with." Aaron growled

The scene from earlier now had the Faunas using a weapon to fight back the human, Sun looked down slightly as Blake looked at the Gamer confused for a few moments before shaking her head.

She had no time to focus on that... she needed to tell the truth.

"Instead of peaceful protests, we organized attacks. Instead of boycotting shops, we set fires to them. Instead of asking people to stop using Faunas labor, we hijacked them. The worst part of all of this was... it was working... but instead of respect, we got fear." Blake explained

The scene then changes to a Faunas looking down at a human with a malicious grin and a bloody axe.

Aaron then disconnects his Magic and looks at a shocked Sun.

"That's when she left seeing things changed, and she became a Huntress in training. She did all using a little bow to not be a criminal, and the rest is history. I knew here in the White Fang because I used to be a Spy... I managed to get a lot of information before I left... good thing too since I was about to be found out." Aaron finished

Blake nodded slightly in confirmation, she did remember that Adam mentioned a spy that managed to escape... it must have been him then seeing as he looked eerily similar to the one mentioned.

Sun looked at Aaron with a curious expression.

"What's your story?" He asked

Aaron looked at him in shock, he then calms down slightly. He looks down, with a shadow over his eyes. He thinks about it for a moment, he knows that he shouldn't... but at this point... he can't lie to them any longer.

He then sighs as he looks at them with a slightly flinty look.

"Okay... but you can never tell anyone of this." Aaron said

"You don't have-"

"I need to get this out. I've been lying about this for too long... about who I am." Aaron interrupted

**[End Music]**

**[Play Final Fantasy X Main Menu Theme]**

Aaron then looked at them, his eyes filled with sadness as he looked back on his life slightly.

"A long, long time ago. The universe was born, and from it came life. After a bit, the first bit of life was born and came from it was the start of time itself along with the timeline." Aaron said

"Wait, what does this have to do with you?" Sun asked confused

Aaron then glared at him annoyed, did he really need to interrupt right now when he was just about to explain?

"I was getting to that." He said

Aaron then cleared his throat and continued.

"After a bit, multiple universes started to exist. Through this came endless possibilities being made, this was called multi-universe theory. I was born along with my twin in one of the universes by my mother."

"You were born here and then you lived with Ruby and her family." Blake said bored

"Nope, that's not even the case actually." Aaron said simply

That's when Sun and Blake but looked at him with confusion. What did he mean by that? A few moments of thought and... they realized what he had mean by that soon afterward.

Aaron noticed this and had nodded in confirmation.

"That's right, me, my mom, and my twin... we were all born in another universe." He said

"I don't believe it." Sun said a bit skeptical

"...Well, then... I know just how to prove it then." Aaron said crossing his arms

He looked at him with a sharp gaze soon afterward, he had an idea that was going to work. He knew exactly who to call on.

"...Chrono... come on out." He said

Soon afterward, the mythical man himself appeared in white sparkles floating in the air. They were lucky that not many people were around or else it would be pretty weird to see a man floating in the air.

The Gamer lazily gestured to him.

"This guy will confirm it." He said

"Yep, this guy is from another universe... now before you think I'm his Semblance... Blake, have you ever seen him do anything like this?" Chrono asked

"U-uh no." Blake said surprised

"Exactly... now if you excuse me... I've got other matters to attend to... peace!" Chrono said

He then disappeared, Aaron sighed soon afterward while shaking his head.

"Well... there's your proof." He said

"...Okay... considering the fact that was really weird... I'm gonna believe you." Sun said

Aaron nodded before looking down slightly with a sad expression on his face.

"...I died in the universe I was born in actually." Aaron said

"Wait what?!" Blake asked shocked

"Yes, I died in it. I was sent here to stop a great evil, I can't reveal her name yet... not until after I kill a certain someone." Aaron said with a serious expression

"Who?" Blake asked

"...Cinder." Aaron said in a serious tone

"Who's that?" Sun asked with a confused expression

"A very evil person, this goes way beyond anything else. The only other people who know of my origins are Yang and Ruby's father and uncle, Ozpin, Glynda, Amber, and Haruko." Aaron said

"Wait? Amber and Haruko?" Blake questioned

"I'll explain a long time later, for now. We need to stop the White Fang's current plan, which to rob a giant Schnee freighter." Aaron said

"How would you know that?" Sun asked

Aaron looked at Sun with annoyance before groaning exasperatedly.

"I'm a detective... and I had this information in my pocket." He said

Not entirely a lie, since he was a detective there were some suspicions of the White Fang robbing a giant Schnee Freighter... so he was able to use that to his advantage to tell a half-truth.

"That makes sense... you don't seem like a detective though." Sun said

"...Just be glad I like you to a certain point, otherwise you'd be like Cinder when I get my hands on her." Aaron said with a pointed glare

"Wait how did Dani get to this universe then? You died but... you never said she died too?" Blake asked

"Long story that I'll explain when this is all over." Aaron said with a serious expression

Sun backed off and they got their plan together, they left the shop paying for the tea as they now had a plan to put into action.

**A little bit later**

Right now Aaron is on a rooftop looking at the docks with Blake and Sun who currently isn't around, he noticed It with a bored expression as he looked at the Cat Faunas near him.

"He's stealing something." He said plainly

"Don't assume that." Blake hissed

Aaron then raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a questioning gaze soon afterward.

"Did you forget how we met him?" He asked

"Okay, you're right. Jeez." Blake said

"Of course I'm right... I mean come on, the guy stowaway'd on a boat... there was a pretty big chance he'd be a bit of a thief too." Aaron said

"What did I miss?" A voice then said

Sun then came back with two green apples, Aaron glared at him slightly soon afterward. He may have the Thief Class but he has standards when it comes to stealing, he'll steal from another thief but a shop owner trying to make money.

That's where he draws the line usually, amongst many other lines because he has pretty high standards for that kind of thing.

"No." He said plainly

Aaron then teleported the apple back to the area he stole them from, he sighed reached into his small bag that he pulled out from his jacket pocket (read: his Inventory).

He grabbed out a banana, a box of sushi, and a slice of pizza from it with a plain expression.

He handed the banana to Sun, the box of sushi to Blake, and ate the pizza slice.

"How did you keep these items in that bag?" Sun asked

"Magic." Aaron deadpanned

"...Keep your secrets then." Sun said

They then looked over and saw the White Fang had arrived, Aaron nodded at Blake and Sun.

"Targets have arrived, let's cause some monkey business." He said with a smirk

Sun smirked at the pun while Blake rolled her eyes, they looked over at a new voice.

"Hey! what's the hold up!" The new voice said

"ROMAN?!" Aaron said shocked

He noticed him over there, he put his hand on his head as he remembered that he was in jail.

"How did he?" Aaron asked himself before coming to a realization

Cinder broke him out... she broke him out of jail... just to continue her goddamn plan... she's determined and that's starting to piss him off a little.

"Fucking Cinder." He hissed

"She broke him out?" Blake asked

"Yes, I thought I had him put away. Looks like even without Amber, she can still do some powerful stuff." Aaron said

"Amber?" Sun asked

"I'll explain later, for now. I need to go put him away again, this time a bit longer." Aaron said with a glare

He drew his weapon out along with Blake, Sun looked at them in confusion. He had no idea what they were about to do and wasn't liking it every much honestly.

"What are you doing?" He asked alarmed

"My job." Aaron said

He then teleported him and Blake behind Roman without anyone noticing them. Blake had her blade at his throat while Aaron kicked his cane away, they both looked at the White Fang members.

The Gamer turned his sword into a gun and aimed it at them, making sure to keep his finger on the trigger. He wasn't gonna let anyone try anything right now.

"Attention Faunas, you are all under arrest. Put your hands in the air!" Aaron yelled

"And wave them like we just don't care?" One of them asked

"...That's optional." Aaron replied

"No, weren't going doing like this." One of them said with a determined expression

Aaron then put his hands on the ground then a giant pillar of fire appeared nearby him, some of his clothing was burnt off as he planed immensely along with quite a few others.

"Anyone else feeling a bit stupid?" He asked

They quickly shook their heads no, Aaron then smirked slightly. At least these mooks were smart enough to not try and attack them when he showed them what could happen.

Though what he did had taken some MP out but it was a good enough bluff nonetheless. He can't do too many of those after all.

"Good, as for you Roman. Cinder busted you out, didn't she?" Aaron questioned

"How do you know who she is?" Roman asked surprised

"Because I'm going to kill her and the false Goddess she worships, and you want to know why?" Aaron asked

"...Alright, I'll play along... why?" Roman asked

"I'll tell you why, it's because she'll cause so many deaths if she wins... including yours." Aaron said

"Wait, what!" Roman said angrily

"Yep, and Neo will be all alone." Aaron said

"How do you-"

"I know a lot about your personal life Roman, now shut up and come with us peacefully!" Aaron yelled

"Nope! I'm gonna need some assistance here!" Roman yelled out

Blake's blade was shot out of her hand and Roman rolled over to his cane, Aaron then turned his gun on him as he was about ready to fire it as three more bullheads came in.

He realized that he must have ordered a lot of back-up then, he growled angrily as he knew what was about to happen

"Shit!" Aaron yelled

He then dodged an explosive flare right as the bullheads landed, revealing plenty of White Fang troopers. The Gamer sighed slightly as he transformed Vita's Pax into its sword form, readying a card to break.

"Dammit... guess I'm in for a fight huh?" He asked

**Meanwhile**

Ruby and Penny noticed that flames were rising in the distance near the docks... the two had a feeling that something was going on there... and it wasn't good.

Ruby looked on in worry, having a feeling that her boyfriend was there... and most likely fighting whoever WAS there.

"...I have a feeling that Aaron is there." Penny said

"...Then we're gonna have to go help him." Ruby said

She then charged forth with the Android Girl following her, they had to help out the people they cared about... it did leave them wondering what they had gotten themselves into now?

**Back at the battle**

**[Play Wild Arms 3 Battle theme]**

Currently, Aaron was fighting off large groups of Faunas, he looked over to see Blake was fighting Roman along with Sun. They were doing well but they were still having trouble.

He wasn't doing too bad... but he was exhausting himself slightly, he's never fought such a large army before by himself. Even of this size, plus most of them had Aura... which made things hard enough.

Aaron then noticed one carrying a minigun, his eyes widened as he saw the barrel begin to move.

"Oh shit, Heavy!" Aaron yelled

The gun started to rev, he had jumped high over the bullets. He then kicked downwards, flying towards another person in the large group. He kicked the guy in the face as he was landing and then kicked them across the battlefield before shooting a few bullets at the soldiers around him.

He breathed out slightly soon afterward, this was starting to take a bit of a toll. He took a quick swig of a Stamina Potion (which restored his HP, MP, PP, SP, and Aura) and felt a lot better soon afterward.

He then heard some footsteps behind him, he turned around to see a group of White Fang member pointing their guns at him. In response, he smirked slightly soon afterward as he prepared a spell.

"Hey guys, hows the health plan?" Aaron asked causally

They then started to fire at him, the bullets bouncing off his Barrier that he managed to cast over him. He knew that he could fire out of it and it was tough enough to handle their bullets.

If it can handle an Alph Beowolf, then it can handle a few bullets from sub-standard guns.

"Apparently it's great!" Aaron yelled

Then started to fire rapid-fire around everyone, he then spun around and kicked a person high into the air after dashing towards them. He then turned around and punched another in the face before spinning and kicking one behind him

He then turned around to the member that he punched, who was on the ground afraid with their gun a fair distance away.

"Sup." Aaron said casually

"Please don't hurt me." The soldier said

"Already did." Aaron said

"What." Is all he could say when he suddenly passed out

Aaron panted a little, he then looked over to see Ruby had joined the battle while the carnage occurred.

"Ruby!" Aaron yelled

A bunch of other White Fang soldiers then surrounded her, his eye's widened as he knew she'd have a harder time then he did fighting them. After all, they weren't Grimm... they were a lot more clever.

And he can't risk losing her to them... they'd probably kill her for being a Human!

"NO!" He yelled

The soldiers then hear some yelling behind them, they look around.

"Wait, who's yelling?"

**[End Music]**

**[Play Megalovania at 1.2x speed]**

Aaron's sword lights on fire as he charges towards the White Fang Soldiers with a glare in his eyes as they were a bright red with energy crackling around his body slightly.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled

They looked over at Aaron in fear, then were then attacked by him. One was punched in the face, another was kicked, another hit Aaron on the back of his head but it broke their weapon.

"What!" They yelled in fear

Aaron then transformed due to the amount of pure rage in his system into the Dark Dragoon form. He then looked at him with a glare, he then slashes the air rapidly soon afterward.

The soldier looks in confusion, wondering what the hell that did. Aaron then merely pointed a finger at him with a menacing expression.

"One Thousand Hits." Aaron said

"What?" They said in confusion

They then felt immense pain, they passed out and fell over to the ground defeated.

Aaron looked at the last one, he stood there in fear.

"I don't want to die, I didn't mean no harm." They said in fear

"Then you shouldn't have joined the White Fang." Aaron said venomously

"All we wanted to do is just be equal, but we must have lost sight of the goal." They said remorsefully

"Yeah, you did." Aaron said angrily

"Maybe I should quit the White Fang and find a new path?" They suggested full of hope

"Well... you probably should have said that before I punched you in the face." Aaron said rolling his eyes

"When did you do that?" They asked confused

"...Right now." Aaron said casually

Aaron then lite his fist on fire, and he punched him in the face. The transformation ends as he's used up all the Magic in his system, he was dead-tired... but he managed to get them away.

He turned around and saw one was about to attack him, he blocked their attack but was back-attacked by another White Fang member before being attacked by another.

They kept attacking him, hurting him more and more as time went by. His Aura steadily lowered as he was hit each and every single time without being able to fight back

Aaron slides backward as he was kicked away, he looked up at them and tried to grab his weapon but it was kicked away by one of the soldiers. He growled slightly to himself as he realized he can't summon it back without using MP.

He's already out and... he doesn't have any Mana Potions on him right now. He already used them all in his training sessions and didn't make anymore... a rookie mistake.

A White Fang Soldier took out a knife as two of them held his arms, Aaron looked down with a sigh as he realized... he was probably going to die. His body couldn't move anymore due to how exhausted he was and he didn't have his Secondary Weapon... he was modifying it slightly before Weiss took him out.

And he forgot it back at Beacon when he was staying with Blake and playing emotional support.

Meaning that right now... he didn't have a lot of options.

"...I've lost... dammit." He said

Aaron kept his eyes closed as his attacker raised the knife over him, Ruby watched on in fear. She looked at Aaron with determination as she fired off a bullet towards the White Fang Soldier attacking him.

They fell over, making Aaron open his eyes and look over at her in shock with the others looking at her angrily.

She then put her hands over his mouth.

"DON'T GIVE UP NOW AARON!" Ruby yelled

He then feels a new from within him, he grinned slightly as that energy charged through his veins like lightning as his Mana instantly recharged... he then noticed his PP run down to zero soon afterward.

Unlike the Dark Dragoon form or Red Mage form, this form had a warm yet powerful feelin. He then transformed into the new form, which caused a bright flash of light as the White Fang Soldiers around him were blasted away.

This new form looked a lot like a white variation of his Dark Dragoon Form... a Light Dragoon Form... that would be a fitting name for it.

Aaron looked at his attackers with his now sky blue eyes and grinned under his helmet.

"...It's over." He said

Aaron summoned his which turned into a spear in his hand, he then aimed it at it downward as a bright white circle appeared under them. Aaron then uttered some words.

"_Lux._"

A bright light engulfed the area, when it died down... all the White Fang Soldiers were on the ground defeated with slight groans. The Gamer slowly landed onto the ground soon afterward.

He then lowered his spear soon afterward. Aaron transformed back to normal, he looked over at Ruby with his normal blue eyes and smiled.

**[End Music]**

"Hey Ruby, we still up for that date?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, so what about the other White Fang Soldiers?" Ruby asked confused

Aaron looked over to see Penny using her weapons on the bullheads that were getting away, he looked back at her with a wide grin.

"Penny's got it, so we should go get Blake and Sun." Aaron said

"Okay, how can Penny do that... and who's Sun?" Ruby asked

"That Faunas from a couple of days ago." Aaron explained

"Oh, well I'm up for new friends!" Ruby said

"Alright, after this battle is over." Aaron said with a chuckle

Aaron noticed Roman was at the last transport, Aaron teleported over there with a bright blue flash. Roman noticed him standing nearby with a glare and jumps back slightly in shock.

Right when he was about to get away too.

"You're going back to prison, Roman." Aaron said

"I'll just break out again!" Roman yelled

"Not this time, I'll make sure of it." Aaron said

He then coated his fist in bright flames, he then looked at Roman as he reared it back soon afterward with a slight grin on his face.

"Flare Punch." Aaron simply said

He then punched him in the face thus knocking him out, he picked up Roman's body, placed it over his shoulder, and teleported back over to Ruby with a slight grin on his face and slight thumbs up.

"Got Roman." Aaron said

"...Don't ever change Aaron." Ruby giggled

**About an hour later**

The police had shown up and took Roman back into custody, Aaron's currently explaining what happened in the last couple of hours to Weiss which she was surprisingly understanding of.

Obviously omitting a few details, like his origins being mentioned. He'll explain it to her after he defeats Cinder.

"And that's what happened." He finished

"You mean to tell me that she was a part of the White Fang back when it was peaceful and then left after differences on how it should be run along with the fact that her father was the former leader?" Weiss recounted

"Yep, pretty much." Aaron explained

Weiss then walked over to Blake, she put a hand on her shoulder with a soft expression.

"You should come to your teammates and friends... I know I was... wrong but I'm willing to understand sometimes... seeing what the White Fang did to that store just... set me off slightly." She said

"...Thinking on your words... yeah... I can understand why that'd set you off slightly... I kind of assumed it was over... the Faunas mainly." Blake said

"Aaron is one of my greatest friends... but I do not blame you for thinking that... next time if something is bothering you... don't run off... especially with some guy you barely know coming along with." Weiss said

As she mentioned Sun, he waved slightly with a smile. Ruby then jumps up into the air happily soon afterward.

"YAY! Team RWBY and ATAC is back together!" She said

After she landed Aaron gave a hug, he looked at her with a soft expression and a small smile.

"Sorry for leaving for a bit, I couldn't let her be alone." He said

"It was Blake, I can understand why... and thanks." Ruby said

Aaron nodded, he then heard someone running behind him and looked blankly ahead.

"Wait, it that Haruko running towards me?" He sked

"YES, IT IS!" Haruko yelled angrily

"OH SHIT!" Aaron yelled in fear

He started to run with Haruko about to drop-kick him as the image turned still along with turning grainy.

{_**TO BE CONTINUED**_}

**[Play Ending One]**

_**Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

_"Looks like I have a side quest, cool." Aaron said to himself looking at the menu_

_He then saw a small ancient looking totem on a stand. He blinked for a few moments and gave a small 'huh' as he stood there._

_"I have to touch this?" He asked himself_

_Aaron then touched it and started to feel an energy coursing through his veins, it didn't feel bad but it felt... powerful to say the very least._

* * *

...Well, this chapter is a hell of a lot better now. God that one guy managing to take down Aaron was cringy... really, really cringy.

But yeah, there are a few things I should address at least

The guy who asked that question was a reference to Futurama... because I really like that show still

You should assume that Team ATAC was doing their own thing which didn't really matter.

Aaron can light his fist on fire along with his sword... that's cool as shit and no one can say otherwise

Aaron can change the effects, how you ask? Because Magic is bullshit.

I made Weiss a bit more sympathetic, especially in this version because that scene was not that great... it kinda aged like milk honestly.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	35. Side Quest

...Small chapter... all I really need to say honestly.

_**Last time on The RPG Hunter**_

**Weiss wanted to investigate the competition for the Vytal festival and it had a few sore spots for Blake, Aaron had left to keep an eye on her and had met the mischievous Sun Wu Kong. **

**After spying on a dust shipment, Aaron had transformed again into his Dark Dragoon form but after gaining the power of hope itself, it had transformed into its new variation. **

**The White Dragoon form.**

**He had won the battle but the war still rages on as he waits for his target to come to fruition in order to prevent the fates of the people he cares about to occur. **

_**What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!**_

* * *

**|Play Opening One|**

After what happened a little bit ago, both Teams knew they needed a break... except Blake whom is still trying to fight a one-man war against the White Fang... which Aaron doesn't know about meaning that he's more concerned about other things.

Mainly, the equipment that he has on him right now... because well, he's still got a lot going for him right now honestly.

**[Current Equipment]**

**|Head: Steel Helm (+15 DEF)|**

**|Head (Vanity): Familiar Wig|**

**|Overcoat: Bulletproof cape (Green)|**

**|Overcoat ****(Vanity)****: Green zip-up hoodie|**

**|Body ****(Vanity)****: White t-shirt|**

**|Legs ****(Vanity)****: Blue jeans|**

**|Feet (Vanity): Blackstrap tennis shoes|**

**|Left Arm: Hackers Gauntle****t|**

**|Right Arm: None|**

**|Primary Weapon: Vita's Pax|**

**|Secondary Weapon: Mega Buster|**

**|Belt: Infinite Sack|**

Aaron looked at the menu, he needs something for his Right Arm. Possibly a shield or something defensive, would be cool to have a quest or something.

"Really need something for that Right Arm." Aaron said to himself

That's when a new menu popped up in front of him, Aaron read it and smiled.

**|New Side Quest: Defend thyself|**

**{You need a defensive item and your too lazy to make one since you're doing well without that Blacksmithing Skill. But in the Emerald Forest. There's the answer to your problem, it's said that there is a legendary item in that forest. Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it!}**

**|Success: New item, 60 EXP, new skill.|**

**|Failure: None, you just get nothing|**

"Looks like I have a side quest, cool." Aaron said to himself looking at the menu

**|Yep.|**

'_Where have you been?_'

**|Exploring your mind.|**

'_Oookkkaayyy. Not gonna ask about that._'

Aaron got up and walked out the door of his dorm in his Hunter clothing. A few moments later he was on a cliff near the Emerald Forest. He smirked slightly as he drew his weapon, he had a mission today.

And that was to get a new item... whatever it was... he had a feeling it would be a shield.

"Time to quest." Aaron said

He then jumped off the cliff and used his magic to fly over the forest, using the mini-map that he had. He was able to follow a general direction where he was supposed to go.

Aaron then saw the location he was going to in the distance, he smiled and landed in front of an ancient temple with a light thud.

"Cool... I guess I'm gonna Indiana Jones this one." He said to himself

Aaron walked into the temple, he noticed a puzzle in front of him. He saw a wall with words on it, he could not understand it. He moved his hand over it brushing off the dust and hummed as the language was still unrecognizable.

Aaron snapped his fingers as he then had an idea, he put his palm over the words as it began to glow slightly with ancient words and symbols building up in the center.

"Libra." He said

The wall glowed a light blue and the words flew off from the wall and manifested into a language he could understand, he hummed as he looked at the translated and light blue words in front of him.

**_{To past the test of ancients time, one find the calmness in their mind}_**

**_{If its power you seek, then you must not be weak}_**

**_{Both mind and body go hand in hand, coordinate your plan}_**

Aaron looked at the message confused, he had no idea what that meant. Then again, he's never been a fan of riddles. They were either too easy or vague to the point of frustration.

That's why he's not a fan of the Professor Laton series... those damn puzzles always frustrated him... especially the clock one... he will curse it as long as he will live.

"I'm gonna guess that I have to be smart about this... like with most ancient spooky temples." Aaron said to himself

He then walked into the room and saw four totems, each on a different part of the room. A red totem was in front of a snowflake, and a blue totem was in front of a red leaf. It was the same for two other totems but instead of red and blue, it's green and yellow.

Aaron looked at the symbols, he noticed that the totems colors were coordinated with each symbol. That's when he snapped his fingers as he figured it out, he needs to move the totems to the right places... seemed awfully simple honestly

He picked up the totems and put them in the place in their correct spots. The door had opened to which he smirked, now he understood what the weird riddle had meant.

"In order to solve the puzzles, you need both brain and brawn... and I have both in spades... thank the Brothers that I leveled up those stats or else that would have probably not ended well." Aaron said

He then continued to the next room, he noticed a mirror in the center of the room. Which was... odd to say the least, a mirror in the center of a room that looks pristine inside and ancient temple usually meant trouble of some kind.

Aaron walked over and looked at it, inside was a reflection that a darker looking version of him. It copied every movement Aaron made which seemed like any standard mirror. He hummed and then he touched the mirror.

The darker version grabbed his hand, Aaron freaked out and teleported away from it as it tried to drag him in. The version of him in the mirror had climbed out, he summoned a sword that looked like his.

Aaron drew his sword and pointed it at the dark version, he had a feeling that this wasn't gonna be an easy fight.

"You must be my darkness, well Shadow me. Time to be defeated!" Aaron said

The fight had started, every attack Aaron made was blocked by the Dark version. It really was a mirror fight... he never was a fan of those... but if it was like most mirror fights.

It can be cheesed, he then had a plan in mind. It didn't seem to use Magic to counter him... if it did, then it would obviously be using offensive spells against him

Aaron had skidded back after blocking a powerful hit, he then smirked at it as he readied a spell.

"Well, I bet you can't do this?" He asked

Aaron then pointed his finger at the ground below the Dark version, he smiled a little as a small purple and green ball appeared at the tip of his finger.

"Undead!" Aaron yelled

The Dark version then had small purple particles on him as its body gave off a green aura soon afterward, Aaron then focused his magic as light green energy appeared in his palms.

"Cure." Aaron simply said

The Dark version was then in pain as it seemed to screech, Aaron looked at it with a grin.

"You figured it out right?" He asked

Aaron walked up to it, it glared at him as it could not move due to the pain it was currently in from the healing spell doing damage to it.

"You're weak to White magic which means that healing spells damage you due to being Undead, so I would go ahead cut your losses." Aaron said

Aaron then put out his hand with a smile, the Dark version looked up to him confused soon afterward.

"But that doesn't mean we can't co-exist." Aaron said

The Dark version looked at his hand, he grabbed it. Aaron helped it up, the Dark version smiled at him.

"You're not a bad other." The Dark version said

"Yep... good match." Aaron said

The Dark version then bowed and walked into the mirror. The mirror cracked and broke apart, Aaron looked at it in remorse as he felt a sort of bond with that Shadow version of himself for a moment.

Plus that mirror looked really nice and he could have hung it up in his house... when he had one built in the future.

"Wished that didn't happen." He muttered

Aaron then walked out of the room, he walked into the next area which was a long corridor with images on it. It had shown battles and war, the last one had shown a giant pillar of light and dark.

Aaron looked at in confusion, what did it mean? Then he notices that a figure in the dark pillar looked very similar to Salem... and the figure of light had a giant sword in its hand.

"Could this a battle later that I cause? Or could it be an event that happened in the past?" Aaron asked himself

He then shrugged and moved on. He wasn't gonna think about this too much, he had treasure to look for right now... and at the end of the day, that's what really mattered.

Aaron was now in the next room, it had the forest behind small windows.

In it was a single stand, Aaron looked around confsued.

"So where's that item?" He asked himself

He then saw a small ancient looking totem on a stand. He blinked for a few moments and gave a small 'huh' as he stood there.

"Wondered how I didn't notice that." He said to himself

He walked over to it, he stared at it. It had a giant shield carved onto it, he wondered what he was supposed to do. He then felt compelled to touch it for some strange reason.

"I have to touch this?" He asked himself

Aaron then touched it and started to feel an energy coursing through his veins, it didn't feel bad but it felt... powerful to say the very least.

"Whoa!" Aaron said

His eyes glowed white, after a few moments, they turned back to normal. He then felt something in his Right Arm, he put his Right Arm out and let that energy flow into it.

A flash appeared on his arm, it had created a green shield with gold trim on it. The symbol on it was a blue crystal with golden wings, Aaron looked at it and felt that it was... useful to say the least.

"So that's the item huh? Well... this oughta be useful." He mumbled to himself

The shield then disappeared in motes of light, Aaron noticed the totem was old and fallen apart. As if it was there for years and the power inside had kept it in pristine condition.

"Looks like the power within it transferred to me, nice." Aaron said to himself

Aaron was about to leave when suddenly, he had an idea as he thought about one of his Phantoms... his starting one to be specific.

He summoned a card and broke it summoning Lionheart who had a shield with just a pair of golden wings.

"Cool, so I guess the power transfers to Lionheart... wonder if anything else would affect that?" Aaron said

He then left the ruins, never to be visited by anyone again... I mean... who would visit it? After all, there was nothing of value left besides those murals... and maybe a few ancient texts.

He doesn't really know, he didn't explore the area much... he might return there after all... research Remnant's history a bit more.

**Later soon afterward**

He got back to the dorms a little bit later. He noticed Haruko was sitting on the couch, he sneaked across the room. She looked behind her to see Aaron, who stopped sneaking and looked at her a bit sheepish.

He forgot to leave a note... and well... considering everything that's happened recently... she might get a bit pissed with him about it.

"Heeeyyyyy Haruko." Aaron said nervously

Haruko got up, and she pounded her fist against her hand with an angry look.

"Where were you?" She asked

"Exploring an ancient temple and gained a shield." Aaron said truthfully

Haruko then ran at Aaron, the latter looking at her in fear. Aaron stuck out his Right Arm and the shield appeared again, Haruko had hit it and the attack was deflected.

"What!" She asked confused

Aaron kept his Right Arm up, he then looked at it soon afterward. He didn't expect to be able to call on it so easily... he thought it'd take some real effort to summon it.

Boy was he wrong about that. A name then echoed in his mind.

_'Tempus's Fortitudo'_

'_So that's the name._' Aaron thought

He then looked up to see Haruko staring at him with her eyes darting to the shield everyone once in a while, he stared back to her with a somewhat blank expression.

"It's the shield isn't it?" Aaron asked

"Yes." Haruko said

"I found it in the temple like I said." Aaron said

"What's it called?" Haruko asked

"Its name is Tempus's Fortitudo." Aaron replied

"Alright." Haruko said

Aaron then walked away and went to his bed, he was a bit tired from his recent exploration. Plus that fight with his Shadow Self did take a bit out of him, the Undead Spell did have a pretty high cost after all.

Even if it didn't last too long usually.

**|Play Ending One|**

_**Next time on The RPG Hunter**_

_"So what's the plan Ruby? Go to space and find new life? Go fight a giant Grimm? GO ON A CRUSADE FOR THE HOLY LAND?!" Aaron asked with a fire determination behind him_

_"Oh damn, a food fight!" Aaron yelled_

_Aaron noticed Glynda walked in, she had a pissed off look on her face._

_"Looks like we're in trouble." He said with a sheepish expression_

* * *

Alright, that's another chapter. I decided to give Aaron a shield because he'll need it later, let me explain how it works.

Aaron's shield works like this, it's connected by his soul. Meaning he manifests it from within like his powers, but unlike his powers it has no downside except that it can break after taking too much damage. Depending on Aaron's level of Aura and magic divided by 12 and times that by 2 is how much damage the shield can take.

Basically, with those combinations of stats... we get the durability of it.

Also, EXP is earned through a variety of ways that you might already expect considering that his powers are based on RPG's... which means there's a lot of ways he can gain that sort of thing.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
